CAMPAMENTO μ'S A-RISE
by nozeli.chi
Summary: μ's decide hacer un campamento de entrenamiento, Honoka invita a A-rise, en este viaje descubrirán sentimientos escondidos y formaran una relación mas fuerte: nozoeli, kotoumi, makinico, hanarin, tsubahono, anjuere
1. PREPARATIVOS

Era viernes por la tarde y todas las miembros de μ's estaban reunidas en su club pensando en lo que harían las dos próximas semanas. Ese día la directora dio un comunicado, las instalaciones de Otonokizaka iban hacer remodeladas así que las alumnas tenían dos semanas libres.

-y bien alguien tiene una idea- dijo un poco cansada y molesta Nico, ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio

-porque no pedimos permiso para practicar, no creo que vayan hacer cambios en la azotea- dijo como si nada Honoka

-si fuera tan simple no estaríamos aquí- dijo molesta Nico, ya llevaban un buen rato discutiendo sobre ese tema

-pero no lo hemos intentado- dijo Honoka

-ayer mi mamá me dio la noticia, dijo que buscáramos otro lugar para practicar- dijo Kotori- Honoka-chan ayer te avise, no te acuerdas

-a… ahora que lo mencionas…- dijo riendo de forma nerviosa

-Honoka si sabias porque no avisaste- dijo Umi molesta

-p-porque me reclamas solo a mí, Kotori-chan también sabía

-ayer se malogro mi celular, así que solo te pude llamar a ti, te dije que avisaras a las demás- dijo preocupada Kotori

-e…he…he… lo siento… lo olvide

-¡HONOKA! Deberías ser mas responsable- reclamó Umi

-no es momento para discutir- dijo Eli tratando de calmar el ambiente- pensemos en un lugar para practicar

-y porque no en el templo nya- hablo Rin

-ya nos hemos hecho populares, si practicamos ahí llamaríamos mucha la atención y además molestaríamos a los que van a rezar- dijo Nozomi

-y que tal si solo vamos a algún parque- dijo tímidamente Hanayo

-creo que solo molestaríamos a los que pasean por ahí- dijo Umi

-y porque mejor no nos reunimos en alguna casa- hablo Honoka

-molestaríamos a los familiares y además necesitamos un espacio amplio

-mou, Umi solo descartas ideas- dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero

-solo soy razonable – dijo aun molesta

-que hay de la casa de Maki-cha, es un lugar amplio nya

-no podemos auto invitarnos así no ma- dijo Eli- pero ¿podríamos hacerlo?- pregunto a Maki

-no, hace unos días han llegado unos amigos de mi padre, no quisiera molestar

-¡YA SE!- grito de repente Honoka- porque no vamos a un campamento

-¿campamento?- repitieron todas

-si, después de todo tenemos dos semanas y Maki-chan nos puede dejar alguna de sus casas- dijo alegre Honoka

-Honoka no te auto invites- dijo Umi un poco molesta

-pero es buena idea, tú que dices Maki-chan

-no tengo problema, pero a dónde quieres ir

-a la playa- dijo animada

-estamos en época de frio- dijo Umi seria

-Umi-chan no me mires así- dijo asustada Honoka

-porque crees que estoy molesta- dijo de forma sarcástica y molesta

-Kotori-chan dile algo- dijo poniéndose detrás de Kotori

-n-no creo que tenga caso discutir por eso Umi-chan- dijo un poco nerviosa

-¿que no tiene caso?, ella tenía la responsabilidad de avisarnos- dijo Umi

-l-lo siente, debí tratar de llamarlas- dijo un poco cabizbaja haciendo sentir culpable a Umi

-n-no, no es tu culpa, lo siento, no te quise hacer sentir culpable- dijo Umi arrepentida, ambas se miraron y al instante apartaron sus miradas un poco avergonzadas

-ustedes dos ya dejen de coquetear- dijo Nico, haciendo poner rojas a Kotori y Umi

-n-n-no… c-coqueteábamos- dijo Umi sonrojada

-en vez de decir tonterías, porque no quedamos ya en un lugar- dijo Maki

-tanto te mueres porque vayamos a tu casa- dijo Nico para molestarla

-c-claro que no, ..s-solo ya quiero irme…- dijo un poco avergonzada

-si claro, tsunder

-¡que dijiste enana!

-como me llamaste, cabeza de tomate

-¡cabeza de que!- grito molesta Maki, al instante hubo una discusión entre Nico y Maki,

-¡YA VASTA!- grito Eli- aún no hemos decidido nada, dejen sus discusiones para después

-¡ELLA EMPEZO!- hablaron a la vez Nico y Maki- ¡CALLATE!- y nuevamente otra discusión empezó

-Nicochi y Maki-chan- hablo Nozomi- la próxima que hable para molestar a la otra, obtendrá el peor castigo de su vida- dijo viéndolas sonriendo, con un movimiento con las manos en el aire simulando apretar algo junto con aura oscura a su alrededor, al igual que las demás estaba un poco molesta, sobre todo con ese par, porque desde que comenzó la reunión perdieron tiempo porque se pusieron a discutir- no creo que quieran verme más molesta- ambas sintieron un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, solo miraron a otro lado molestas pero sin decir nada

-b-bueno, ya que esta todo más tranquilo- hablo Eli- acordemos un lugar

-en alguna de las casa de vacaciones de Maki-chan- dijo Honoka

-solo está desocupada la de las montañas, las demás están en construcción

-¿construcción?- pregunto Honoka

-si, están haciéndoles algunos cambios.

-entonces está bien si este domingo partimos- pregunto Umi

-si, no creo que haya problema- dijo Maki

-entonces, ¡iremos a las montañas!- dijo emocionada Honoka

.

.

-al fin acabo – dijo Eli dando un suspiro cansado

-si, menos mal al final nos pusimos de acuerdo- dijo Nozomi

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí?- pregunto Eli

-creo que tres o cuatros horas- dijo viendo el cielo ya oscuro

-nos demoramos porque no se ponían de acuerdo ustedes- dijo Nico

-ara, habla la que se puso a discutir con su Kouhai por casi una hora

-yo no discutí tanto

-cuando empezó la reunión ustedes se pusieron a discutir y ahí perdimos una hora- dijo Nozomi un poco burlona

-ella empezó- dijo molesta Nico

-m-mejor olvidémoslo- dijo Eli-Nozomi p-puedo pedirte algo

-lo que quieras Elichi- dijo sonriendo haciendo poner nerviosa a la rubia

-m-mañana me puedo quedar a dormir contigo- pregunto Eli

-claro que si Elichi

-gracias- dijo un poco sonrojada, Nico soltó un suspiro

-Eli, no podías ser más obvia

-¿obvia?- pregunto sin entender

-nada, hasta mañana- dijo yéndose por otra calle

-y tu Nicochi no te vas a quedar mañana en mi casa

-no gracias

-¿Por qué?- dijo Nozomi fingiendo estar triste

-seguro que quieres tu tiempo a "solas" con Eli- dijo un poco burlona, aunque no tuvo efecto en la mayor pero si en Eli la cual se ruborizo

-no será que Nicochi prefiere otra compañía- dijo burlona- tal vez cierta pelirroja- la cara de Nico tomo color.

-no sé de que hablas, hasta mañana- dijo Nico alejándose rápido

-hasta mañana Ni-co-chi- dijo burlona Nozomi

Después de unos minutos que se fue Nico y siguieron caminando.

-que piensas de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan o Maki-cha y Nicochi- pregunto Nozomi

-¿que pienso de ellas?- Eli no entendió a lo que se refería- creo que hoy hubo un poco de tensión por el descuido de Honoka y por eso Umi estaba enojada, pero parece respetar mucho a Kotori porque se tranquilizó con ella, supongo porque ella no tuvo la culpa y de Nico y Maki, creo que no se toleran y por eso siempre discuten

-Elichi no me refería a eso- dijo riendo

-entonces

-olvídalo- dijo sacando una carta de su bolsillo- _"los enamorado", este viaje va a ser interesante-_ pensó

.

.

-Kayochin mañana me puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa nya- dijo animada Rin

-c-claro…- dio un poco nerviosa

-genial nya- dijo abrazando a Hanayo haciendo que esta se ruborizara

-no hagas tanto escándalo- dijo Maki

-no me digas que aun sigues enojada por lo que dijo Nico-chan nya- dijo como si nada Rin

-c-como si me importara lo que diga esa enana- dijo apartando la vista

-hablas como si te gustara nya- dijo animada Rin

-¡CALLATE!- dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza- como me va a gustar esa enana arrogante

-nya, Maki-chan eso dolió nya- dijo acariciando su cabeza- solo jugaba

-tu empezaste- dijo Maki

-n-no discutan- dijo Hanayo- Rin-chan tú fuiste quien provocó a Maki-chan

-yo solo decía nya- dijo haciendo un puchero

-eso te pasa por decir tonterías- dijo moles Maki

-Pero siempre están discutiendo, dicen que cuanto más discutes con alguien significa que más te gusta nya- lo que obtuvo fue otro golpe en la cabeza

-Maki-chan porque hiciste eso- dijo lloriqueando

Maki soltó un suspiro

-porque sigues molestando- dijo Maki

-mejor hablemos de otra cosa- Dijo Hanayo tratando de calmar a Maki por las provocaciones de Rin- Maki-chan no quieres quedarte mañana también en mi casa para ir juntas el domingo.

-…esta bien-

.

.

-ya quiero que sea domingo- dijo animada Honoka

-no vamos a ir de paseo, si no a practicar- dijo Umi

-e-eso ya lo sé…- dijo rascando su cabeza de forma nerviosa- U-Umi-chan…sigues molesta

-tú que crees- dijo con ojos llenos de frialdad

-Kotori-chan- dijo poniéndose tras ella

-Umi-chan no creo que sirva discutir ahora- dijo sonriendo- además ya lo hemos resuelto

-si, pero…

-Umi-chan solo olvidémoslo- dijo sonriendo Kotori haciendo ruborizar a Umi

-esta bien

-al fin- dijo Honoka soltando un suspiro de alivio- gracias Kotori-chan- dijo sonriente- Umi-chan siempre se pone mansita como un gato cuando tú le hablas- Kotori se sonrojo un poco por el comentario pero Umi se puso completamente roja.

-a quien llamaste mansita como gato…

.

.

Las nueve llegaron a sus respectivas casas, hicieron sus deberes y pidieron el permiso a sus padres para ir al viaje, en la noche se llamaron para constatar si le dieron el permiso a Maki. Después arreglaron sus cosas y se fueron a descansar ya que al día siguiente aún tenían clases.

Al día siguiente todo fue tranquilo, solo tuvieron clases en la mañana, así que el resto del día se dedicaron a practicar, después de una reunión para acordar la hora y el lugar todas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

.

-gracias por dejar que me quede esta noche en tu casa- dijo Eli

-no tengo problema- sonrió Nozomi- hoy voy a ir al templo

-entiendo, no te preocupes, voy a mi casa arreglo mi equipaje y en la noche voy

-está bien Elichi.

.

Por otro lado Rin y Hanayo se fueron derecho a la casa de la segunda, Maki dijo que las alcanzaría después, en cuanto a las de segundo Umi y Kotori decidieron quedarse en casa de Honoka para que esta no se quedara dormida, como lo decidieron ese día se fueron a su casa a hacer su equipaje y encontrarse en la noche.

.

.

Nozomi estaba en el templo barriendo cuando escucho unos pasos a sus espaldas.

-ara Kotori-chan que haces por aquí tan tarde- dijo viendo a su amiga- pensé que hoy te quedarías en casa de Honoka chan

-si, voy a ir a su casa dentro de un rato- dijo un poco preocupada

-pasa algo Kotori-chan

-p-puedo…hacerte una pregunta- Nozomi vio su semblante, deduzco que sería algo importante

-claro, tomemos asiento- dijo guiándola para sentarse en uno de los bancos

-e-es…un poco… personal- dijo ruborizada- pensé… que me podrías dar un consejo

-es sobre Umi-chan, verdad- dijo Nozomi, al instante la cara de Kotori se ruborizo

-c-como… l-lo… supiste

-eso no importa- dijo sonriendo

-que crees que debería hacer, no estoy segura de lo que siento – dijo un poco apenada

-primero deberías preguntarte como la ves, si la vez como amiga o algo mas

-¿a-algo más?- dijo avergonzada

-primero debes hacer una comparación, piensa en Honoka-chan ella también es tu amiga, iguala los sentimiento que tienes por ambas y pregúntate si es similar.

-…es diferente, cuando estoy con Honoka-chan me siento feliz, la quiero como a una hermana, pero con Umi-chan es distinto… es un sentimiento más fuerte…

-ahí tienes tu respuesta

-pero… esto que siento… es…

-amor- la cara de Kotori enrojeció por completo

-¿está bien sentir esto por una amiga?

-no se si esta bien o mal, lo que si se es que no deberías reprimir tus sentimientos- Kotori se quedó contemplando a su amiga, cada día se asombraba más, era madura, amable y un poco pervertida pero sabía descifrar los sentimientos de las demás y dar consejos

-gracias Nozomi-chan- dijo abrazando a la mayor

.

.

Honoka estaba en su cuarto esperando a que llegara Umi y Kotori cuando su celular sonó

-alo…

-hola Honoka-chan, como has estado

-Tsubasa-chan me siento feliz de escucharte- dijo sonriendo

-g-gracias…

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto al ver que se quedó callada

-n-no nada, solo quería hablar contigo, que tal van las prácticas

-vamos bien, por cierto estas dos semanas que vienen tenemos libre y decidimos hacer un viaje, y ustedes

-también tenemos dos semanas libres y haremos un viaje

-en serio, y a donde van

-estuvimos pensando, vamos a ir a una de las casa de vacaciones de Anju

-nosotras también vamos a ir a una de las casa de Maki-chan, y donde es la casa de Anju, a lo mejor y está cerca a la casa de Maki-chan

-no lo creo, está en Okinawa

-wow, se van a ir hasta ahí

-si, no había otro lugar disponible, y ustedes

-la casa de Maki está a las afueras de la ciudad, en las montañas

-eso está cerca, les deseo suerte

-gracias

-no creo que podamos hablar en estas dos semanas, porque no hablamos un rato mas

-claro, y ya han sacado un nuevo disco

-en eso estamos, queremos hacer algo nuevo en este viaje, pensamos en dar algunos conciertos

-es increíble

-de hecho te llame para quedar en dar algunos conciertos juntas

-eso suena bien, pero creo que no vamos a poder, verdad

-si, pero podemos hacerlo después de estas dos semanas si te parece bien

-claro que si, gracias Tsubasa-chan

-n-no es nada- dijo un poco nerviosa

-¡YA SE!- grito de la nada Honoka

-p-porque gritas…

-porque no viene A-rise, porque no hacemos un campamento juntas, sería divertido

-…-

-Tsubasa-chan que dices

-seria lindo, pero no deberías consultarlo con tu grupo

-no te preocupes, entonces que dices, podríamos incluso hacer juntas una single, seria impactante, acepta, acepta- empezó a convencer Honoka

-m-me gustaría pero debo consultarlo con mi grupo

-se que aceptaran, ya pues di que si

-n-no te puedo decir que no… está bien iremos

-gracias- salto Honoka- nos vamos a divertir a lo grande- dijo muy entusiasmada- mañana a las 8.00 en la estación las esperamos…

.

.

-¡QUE TU QUEEEE!, ¡INVITASTE A QUIEN! ¡HONOKAAA!...- grito Umi por el celular después de recibir la noticia- date por muerta cuando llegue a tu casa

-e-espera Umi-chan- dijo asustada Honoka- es que me dijo que quería hacer un concierto junto a nosotras, eso aumentaría nuestra publicidad y…

-nada de escusas, vete preparando, ya estoy a una cuadra de tu casa

-K-Kotori-chan… ayuda

-l-lo siento, estoy en el templo

-nadie te va a salvar…- grito Umi

A los pocos minutos se escucha un grito y se corta la llamada de Honoka y Umi

-H-Honoka-chan…- exclamo Kotori

-dala por muerta- dijo Maki

-mañana le llevamos rosas nya

-no hablen así- dijo Hanayo preocupada

-será mejor que te apures Kotori-chan, tal vez le puedas salvar la vida- dijo un poco burlona Nozomi

-y que haces en el templo Kotori- Eli trato de sonar natural

-ara, Elichi esta celosa

-c-claro que no, solo tenía curiosidad

-Maki-chan no te molesta que vayan, es tu casa- dijo Hanayo

-no me importa mucho- dijo tranquilamente

-las demás no tienen ningún inconveniente, verdad- pregunto Nozomi

-no…- respondieron la mayoría

-yo si- dijo Nico- no me parece correcto que Honoka tome decisiones por nosotras, además estamos hablando de A-rise, si salimos a escena con ellas nos opacaran

-o tal vez tú te pierdes por enana- dijo Maki

-que fue lo que dijiste mocosa

-que me llamaste

-tu empezaste- pronto empezó una discusión

-ya vasta nya, si no hay problema ya puedo colgar

-ya dije que yo me opongo

-tu opinión no cuenta- dijo burlona la mayor del grupo

-que no cuenta, muchas me apoyan, verdad chicas

-hasta mañana- dijo Maki

-buenas noches nya

-duerman bien…- todas se despidieron dejando a Nico

-oigan, van a ver mañana- dijo colgando

.

.

Maki llego a la casa de Hanayo, se pusieron hablar un rato para luego dormir, aunque Rin estuvo molestando cerca de una hora a Maki al final se quedaron dormidas.

Nozomi llego a su departamento cuando entro Eli ya estaba ahí, ya había preparado la cena, cenaron, se bañaron y se acostaron temprano, aunque la mayor estuvo un buen rato molestando a Eli.

Cuando Kotori llego a su casa encontró a una inconsciente Honoka con varios golpes en la cabeza, tardo unos minutos en calmar a Umi, como Honoka estaba inconsciente y encima no preparo su equipaje tuvieron que hacerlo ellas.

.

.

En el distrito de Akiba.

-espero una buena explicación- dijo una molesta chica de ojos turquesa y pelo guinda oscuro

-acepte ir con ellas, y después del viaje quedamos en dar un concierto- contesto la líder

-ya está hecho, no nos queda mas que acatar- contesto la menor del grupo, la mayor soltó un suspiro

-no te preocupes así las conoceremos mas, va ser divertido- dijo la líder sonriente.

.

.

.


	2. VERDAD O RETO

Faltaban diez para las ocho y todos los miembros de μ's ya habían llegado.

-estas segura de que van a venir nya

-Tsubasa-chan me dijo que si

-no deberías confiar tanto en lo que te dice- dijo Maki

-a lo mejor y ya no vienen- dijo Eli

En medio de lo que hablaban escucharon la música de A-rise, vieron en la entrado un carro blanco se estacionaba de forma violenta asustando a los que pasaban cerca

-sentimos la demora- dijo la menor del grupo

-lo siento fue culpa de nuestra líder- hablo la más alta

-lo siento- dijo Tsubasa saliendo del auto

-si que se demoraron, ya me estaba preocupando- dijo sonriente Honoka

-lo siento mucho- volvió a disculparse la líder de A-rise

-no te preocupes

-¿quieren saber la razón por la que nos demoramos?

-Anju cállate- dijo Tsubasa un poco avergonzada

-a nuestra líder se le pegaron las sabanas- dijo burlona Anju

-oh, ¿te quedaste dormida?

-n-no mucho- dijo un poco apenada Tsubasa

-no te preocupes a mí me pasa siempre- dijo riendo causando una mirada molesta de parte de Umi.

.

Después de saludarse todas, quedaron que en ese viaje se llamarían por nombres después subieron al tren, se sentaron de dos, Rin jalo a Hanayo para que se sienten juntas, Tsubasa y Honoka se sentaron delante de ellas, Kotori y Umi se sentaron al costado de ellas, atrás estaban Eli y Nozomi, atrás de ellas Anju y Erena, y como no les quedo opción Maki y Nico tuvieron que ir juntas, se sentaron atrás de Hanayo y Rin, todo el camino se la pasaron discutiendo, hubo un momento en que Erena se cansó de sus discusiones y les grito, después de eso trataron de no discutir.

El viaje fue largo para algunos como Umi que se sentía nerviosa a cada mirada o palabra que tenía con Kotori, Honoka se la paso durmiendo todo el viaje, Rin y Hanayo hablaron la mayor parte del tiempo, Nozomi y Eli se la pasaron leyendo, Anju escuchando música y Erena tratando de dormir sin poder a causa de las disputas entre Nico y Maki.

A penas llegaron a la casa de Maki y ordenaron sus cosas, Umi dijo que empezarían las prácticas.

-Umi-chan cruel- dijo Honoka haciendo un puchero- no tienes corazón

-solo soy responsable, necesitamos practicar, es a lo que hemos venido

-pero estamos de vacaciones- dijo Nico

-estamos en entrenamiento- dijo Eli- es verdad que el viaje fue un poco pesado pero tenemos que practicar

-porque no lo decidimos a votos nya

-solo ustedes tres quieren estar de vagas- dijo Umi seria

-yo creo que deberíamos descansar un poco- dijo Kotori

-si, si, ya ves Kotori-chan me apoya

-solo ella- dijo Maki

-yo también las apoyo- dijo Nozomi

-pero…- Eli no termino, no quería contradecir a Nozomi- supongo que un descanso no estaría mal

-Eli tú también- dijo Umi

-Umi-chan porque no arreglamos nuestras cosas, nos bañamos, descansamos un rato y después practicamos- dijo Kotori sonriendo, las mejillas de Umi enrojecieron con ver esa sonrisa

-e-esta bien

-ustedes dos no tienen remedio- dijo Maki agarrando su cabello

-y donde esta A-rise nya

-apenas llegamos se fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa- dijo Hanayo

-¿para qué?- pregunto Nico

-dijeron que no querían perder ningún segundo de estas dos semanas

-¡que!... ¿están entrenando?- dijo Umi

-no sé, es lo que les escuche

Todas fueron a echar un vistazo, vieron a las tres sentadas con cuadernos

-¿Qué están haciendo Tsubasa-chan?- dijo Honoka acercándose

-avances de nuestro próximo single, Anju hace las vestimentas, Erena la letra y yo hago la música, ustedes que tal van

-v-vamos bien- dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa

-me alegra, si no les importa trabajaremos acá, seguro ustedes necesitan más espacio

-eh,… s-si… entonces las dejamos trabajar- dijo alejándose

-y bien- dijo Umi expulsando una energía oscura- será mejor que se apuren en cambiar, empezaremos a practicar ¡AHORA!

Después de practicar hasta la tarde, decidieron parar.

-Umi-chan explotadora- dijo Honoka

-no reclames que es por el bien del grupo

-estamos acá desde la mañana y sin almorzar- reclamo Nico

-bueno, tal vez nos pasamos un poco pero fue una buena practica

Después de esa mañana tan agitada cada una fue a la habitación que le correspondía, tomaron un baño, se cambiaron y dividieron tareas.

-un grupo cocinara, otro limpiara la sala, otro limpiara la segunda plata y otro limpiara el baño de aguas termales- dijo Nozomi

-como nos dividimos- dijo Tsubasa

-Nico-chan y Kotori-chan vendrán conmigo a la cocina, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan y Anju-chan limpiaran la sala, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan y Tsubasa-chan la segunda planta, y las demás el baño de aguas termales- dijo Nozomi- alguien en contra

-yo- dijo Nico- porque la cabeza de tomate va hacer algo simple como limpiar y yo tengo que hacer la cena

-bueno ya que nadie se opone, comencemos- dijo Nozomi, las demás se pusieron hacer lo que les correspondía

-oye estaba hablando- dijo Nico molesta

-ara Nicochi no te vi- dijo burlona

-eres una…

-Nico-chan será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo Kotori tratando de calmarla

.

-ella es la que manda en el grupo- pregunto Anju refiriéndose a Nozomi

-no, o si, no se nya

-como ella es la mayor nos dirige- dijo un poco avergonzada Hanayo por estar cerca de Anju

-oh, y quien manda al final

-depende nya- Honoka-chan puede ser la líder pero siempre hace caso a Umi-chan le guste o no, y Umi-chan hace todo por Kotori-chan, en cuanto a Eli-chan también es como líder pero obedece a todo lo que dice Nozomi-chan al igual que Nico

-y Maki

-ella no se opone a lo que diga el grupo y siempre dice "no es que me importe" nya

-parece que cada miembro es interesante

.

-tu casa sí que es grande- dijo Tsubasa

-si vieras la que tiene en la playa- dijo Honoka

-n-no es la gran cosa- dijo un poco ruborizada Maki

.

Por otro lado, en la parte de las aguas termales Umi estaba en un gran dilema, no sabía porque pero Eli y Erena se miraban constantemente de forma desafiante, aunque en ningún momento se dirigieron palabra alguna.

-ya vasta, que les pasa a ustedes dos- dijo Umi cansada de esas intensas miradas

-no sé de qué hablas- dijo Erena sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Eli

-Eli que pasa

-nada…- dijo mirando a Erena con la misma seriedad que ella la miraba

.

-Nozomi-chan, ¿está bien que hayas puesto a Eli-chan y Erena-chan juntas?, no sé si es mi imaginación pero me pareció que había algo de tensión entre ambas.

-está en su naturaleza

-que quieres decir- dijo Nico

-Elichi siempre se muestra desafiante y competitiva cuando conoce a alguien de su misma capacidad y Erena-chan es igual que ella, les apuesto que si mañana las desafiamos para ver quien es mejor ninguna se rendirá hasta derrotar a la otra- dijo sonriendo- les hará bien relacionarse un poco más.

.

Después de que cada grupo termino de hacer lo que les correspondía se pusieron a cenar, entre burlas y juego terminaron, luego fueron a bañarse en las aguas termales.

-quien va primera- dijo Tsubasa un poco avergonzada, todas estaban envueltas en toallas y sentían cierta vergüenza desnudarse ante las demás, al menos la mayoría

-quien gane- dijo Honoka tirando su toalla al aire y dando un salto a la poza seguida de Rin

-ah, se siente bien nya, Kayochin apúrate- dijo animada, la mencionada se puso colorada

-oh, miren eso- dijo Nozomi señalando al cielo, todas por reflejo miraron

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Umi

-nada en especial- contesto Nozomi ya metida en el agua

-solo lo dijiste por distracción- dijo Nico

-haber como se las ingenian ustedes- dijo burlona Nozomi, Eli se acercó a la orilla y extendió la toalla con sus brazos cubriéndose de las demás excepto de Honoka, Rin y Nozomi, esta última se ruborizo por la vista que tenía, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, en el campamento de verano todas se vieron pero este viaje era muy diferente a los anteriores.

-ara~ Elichi ha crecido- dijo un poco burlona pero con un claro rubor en sus mejillas, Eli por su parte estaba totalmente roja.

-tú también…- dijo viendo a otro lado, Nozomi se acercó a ella sonriendo

-y quien va ahora, Nicochi no tienes mucho que esconder- dijo burlona Nozomi

-que dijiste, o es que tú tienes mucho que esconder

-estoy mas desarrollada que tu- la mayoría empezó a reír, esta vez fue Anju que sin mucha vergüenza se quitó la toalla y se metió al agua, lo hizo tan lento que todas la vieron claramente

-Elichi a donde vez- dijo un poco celosa Nozomi

-lo mismo te pregunta Ayase, a donde vez- dijo una molesta Erena

-nada- dijo seria ante Erena

-ELICHI…- dijo Nozomi llamando su atención- si te portas mal te daré un castigo que no olvidaras jamás, está claro

-s-si…- dijo completamente avergonzada por el tono en que lo dijo

La siguiente en meterse fue Tsubasa quien aprovecho que todas estaban distraídas por la pequeña discusión de Eli y Erena, Kotori también aprovecho el momento para meterse, Erena se metió tan rápido que nadie la vio, Umi era igual de veloz pera la vergüenza la hacía sentir un poco torpe, al final se decidió y se metió lo más rápido que pudo, Hanayo se las ingenió para meterse aunque mojo su toalla, al final quedo Maki y Nico, ambas estaban completamente avergonzadas, tuvieron que meterse con sus toallas y luego apartarlas.

Al final todas estaban relajándose después de un día lleno de prácticas.

-que tal van en su trabajo- dijo Tsubasa

-bien- dijo sonriendo Honoka- hoy si que nos pasamos de entrenar- soltó un suspiro- y ustedes

-hoy hemos hecho un gran progreso

-qué tal si mañana hacemos algo divertido todas- hablo Nozomi

-suena interesante – dijo Anju curiosa

-de que trata- dijo un poco preocupada Eli, sabía de sobra que una idea proveniente de Nozomi significaría muchos momentos vergonzosos

-que tal si mañana acampamos, preparamos comida al aire libre, nos bañamos en el rio, hacemos test de valor, hacemos fogatas, contamos historias y dormimos al aire libre

-suena increíble nya

-yo opino lo mismo- dijo Honoka

-mañana tenemos que practicar- dijo seria Umi

-pero hoy hemos practicado demasiado, mañana podeos tomarnos como descaso- dijo Kotori poniendo unos ojos brillantes, el semblante serio de Umi cambio por uno de timidez

-s-si la mayoría lo quiere… está bien- dijo con las mejillas rojas

-entonces todas de acuerdo- dijo Honoka

-si- contestaron las demás

.

Después de estar un buen rato más en el agua decidieron salir, fue otro dilema salir. Todas tenían su propia habitación pero decidieron arreglar la sala, poner cobertores y dormir todas juntas.

-aún es temprano para dormir, porque no jugamos a algo nya

-qué tal si jugamos a ver quién se duerme primero- dijo Nico echándose- esa era la primera vez que no veían a Nico con una mascarilla

-no se te ocurre un juego Nozomi- dijo Honoka

-no, no se le ocurre ninguno- hablo al instante Eli, temía por lo que fuera a decir

-Elichi si se me ocurre un juego, y uno muy bueno- dijo con una expresión burlona y maléfica

.

-¡VERDAD O RETO!- repitieron todas

-así es- hablo Nozomi- cada una retara a otra, por ejemplo comienza Maki reta a Rin, ella escoge uno y después de cumplirlo ella reta a otra y así hasta que "todas" salgan

-empiezo yo- dijo emocionada Honoka- para hmm… Umi-chan

-¿yo?- dijo sorprendida

-si, verdad o reto, se puso a pensar, cualquiera le daba lo mismo ya que conociendo a Honoka seguro seria contestar o hacer algo tonto, al menos eso pensó

-reto

-oh, entonces… hmm…- estuvo ladeando y ladeando la cabeza sin que se le ocurra algo- Nozomi-chan que le digo que haga

-no vale ayuda- dijo asustada Umi, si era su sempai sabía que sería algo vergonzoso

-¿no vale?- pregunto Honoka a Nozomi

-si vale- contesto divertida

-¿Por qué le preguntas a ella?- dijo Umi nerviosa

-tranquila Umi-chan – dijo Nozomi acercándose a Honoka y susurrándole "algo"

-oh, ya se- dijo entusiasmada- dile un poema de amor a Kotori

-¡QUE!...- dijo completamente roja- p-pe…ro

-solo es un poema, además te conoces muchos- Umi solo pensó un momento con la cara aun roja tubo que cumplir el reto

- _Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar._

Al terminar Kotori estaba completamente roja por las palabras de su amiga, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, Umi por otro lado no era capaz de verla a los ojos, el poema que había dicho era lo que en realidad sentido.

-wow, eso fue intenso- dijo Anju- ahora te toca Umi-chan- Umi lo único que pensaba era en vengarse de Nozomi por hacerle hacer algo tan vergonzoso, pero sabía que le iría peor

-para Rin, verdad o reto

-reto nya

-entonces…- no se le ocurría nada

-¿quieres ayuda?- dijo Nozomi

-no…- pero después de unos minutos aún no se le ocurría algo- está bien, solo una sugerencia- Nozomi se acercó a ella y le susurro, la cara de Umi enrojeció- ese es muy vergonzoso

-tienes alguna idea mejor- Umi no contesto soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia Rin

-muerde y deja una marca en alguna parte del cuerpo de Hanayo

-¡que!- dijo avergonzada Hanayo

-que fácil nya- dijo tranquilamente Rin acercándose a su mejor amiga, esta trato de apartarla cuando la tubo cerca pero Rin la ignoro por completo. Con cuidado acerco sus labios al cuello de Hanayo, empezó con un suave beso estremeciendo a su amiga dejándola completamente paralizada, luego empezó hacer succiones suaves

-…AHH…- Hanayo se cubrió la boca avergonzada, Rin mordió con cuidado sobre la piel de su amiga y segundos después separándose

-wow, quedo bien nya- dijo viendo la marca que le dejo, Hanayo estaba tan avergonzada que no era capaz de ver a Rin a los ojos.

-ahora es tu turno- dijo Honoka- viendo a Rin

-para Erena-chan- dijo sonriente- verdad o reto

-verdad

-¿verdad?, quería que sea reto, no se me ocurre algo nya

-quieres ayuda Rin-chan- dijo Nozomi

-no, ya se me ocurrió algo, hay un rumor de los fans y quería saber si era cierto. ¿Anju-chan y tu son pareja?- todas quedaron sorprendidas por la pregunta y la normalidad en que lo pregunto, Anju se ruborizo ligeramente

-e-es vergonzoso `preguntar algo así,… es violar su privacidad- dijo Umi completamente roja

-esa es mi Rin-chan- dijo animada Nozomi- yo no lo habría hecho mejor

-no, no lo somos…- dijo Erena tranquilamente, causando una mirada un poco molesta de Anju- entonces me toca a mí, verdad

-si nya

-para Anju, verdad o reto- dijo viéndola seria, ella no se lo espero

-reto

-quédate quieta por treinta segundos

-que simple- dijo quedándose quieta, Erena se acercó a ella, se acercó hasta su oído y soplo

-hmm…- Anju iba a protestar pero Erena le mostro el celular, aun no podia moverse, luego soplo en su cuello- hmm…uhm…- Anju estaba conteniéndose de no abrir la boca, Erena continuo soplando hasta que el tiempo acabo.

-termino, ya puedes moverte

-¡estás loca!- reclamo Anju con la cara roja- sabes que soy muy sensible

-no protestes tanto, solo te sople- las demás que estaba de expectantes estaban con la cara roja, menos Umi que estaba casi inconsciente de vergüenza- te toca- Anju la miro molesta y avergonzada

-para Nozomi-chan, verdad o reto

-reto- dijo confiada

-dale un beso a Eli-chan- dijo sonriente

-¿a-a mí?...- dijo temerosa Eli

-Elichi…- Nozomi se acercó a Eli

-No-Nozomi…- Eli sintió los labios de Nozomi… sobre su mejilla izquierda

-no me refería a un beso así- reprocho Anju- sabes a lo que me refería

-es una pena que no especificaras- sonrió burlona- ahora me toca a mí, para Nicochi, verdad o reto

-…- Nico estaba dudosa, si decía verdad sabía que haría una pregunta personal y conociendo a la mayor será relacionado con cierta tsunder-… reto- dijo débilmente

-muy bien Nicochi- sonrió triunfal- besa a Maki en diez partes distintas de su cuerpo, por ejemplo si besas su mejilla cuenta como todo el rostro, la mano como toda la muñeca, una parte del brazo como todo el brazo, entiendes mi punto, verdad y tiene que ser sobre la piel no en la ropa- Nico se sonrojo con solo imaginarlo, por otra parte Maki permanecía con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza- y bien Nicochi

-…y-ya… voy…- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja

Cuando ya la tuvo a su alcance no estaba segura de que hacer

-vamos Nicochi, o tienes miedo

-¡cállate idiota! Solo estoy pensando en donde hacerlo

-Nicochi no me grites- fingió estar dolida

Nico se acercó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Maki trato de no mirarla a los ojos, el siguiente beso fue en la mano, el siguiente entre la muñeca y el codo y el siguiente entre el codo y el hombro.

-c-cuenta el otro brazo…- pregunto avergonzada Nico a Nozomi

-no

-pero no hay mas

-que hay de su cuello, sus piernas, su abdomen- dijo de forma provocativa

-¡cállate! Y tú no vayas a malinterpretar esto

-porque lo haría- dijo molesta

-cállate y déjame terminar- dijo acercándose a su cuello, las mejillas de Maki no podrían estar más rojas

Como Maki usaba un short pequeño de dormir Nico tuvo a su alcance las piernas de Maki, beso su pie, luego entre el tobillo y la rodilla, después entre la rodilla y el muslo

-solo te faltan dos partes Nicochi

-¡ya se!- dijo molesta y con la cara roja

-lo digo para que no vayas aprovecharte de tu Kouhai y beses de mas- dijo burlona Nozomi

Nico no estaba segura de donde más, recordó un beso en la mejilla equivalía todo el rostro pero no incluía la cabeza, así que el siguiente beso fue en la cabeza

- _solo falta uno_ \- pensó, soltó un suspiro, se acercó al estómago de la menor, levanto un poco el polo y la beso

-…hmm… Ni-ni…hmm…- Maki puso su mano sobre su boca

-bien Nicochi, ahora te toca a ti

- _me voy a vengar_ \- pensaba muy molesta y avergonzada- para Eli verdad o reto

Eli se dio cuenta que solo la iba usar para hacerle algo a Nozomi, pero no quería decir verdad

-reto- dijo aun dudosa

-bien- dijo con una sonrisa maligna- hazle algo pervertido a Nozomi

-¡QUEE!...- dijo sonrojada, las demás estaban igual, no se imaginaban a Eli haciendo algo así, Eli miro de reojo a Nozomi

-no te preocupes Elichi

Eli de forma temerosa se acercó a Nozomi

-p-perdón…- susurro, acerco sus manos hasta el pecho de la mayor

Nozomi enrojeció instantáneamente, sabía que la tocaría y estaba preparada o eso pensó, cuando sintió las manos de su mejor amiga empezó a ponerse nerviosa, y su cuerpo reacciono de forma exagerada.

Eli empezó a masajear con suavidad los pechos de su amiga, mantuvo la vista baja, no era capaz de verla a los ojos, por otra parte Nozomi tuvo que poner las manos en su boca para contener de que salga algún ruido extraño

-hmm… El…hmm…chi~…- Nozomi cerró los ojos con fuerza, después de unos segundos Eli la soltó aun sin atreverse a verla directamente

-l-lo… siento…

-e-esta… bien Elichi…- dijo Nozomi avergonzada también viendo a otro lado- _Nicochi me las va a pagar_ \- pensó

-te toca- dijo Nico con la cara roja por lo que vio, las demás estaban igual, Umi ya estaba desmayada. Nozomi susurro algo a Eli

-para Maki, verdad o reto- Maki era consciente de que Nozomi le habría dicho algo para hacer con Nico, pero tenía miedo a decir verdad y que le preguntaran algo personal

-r-reto…- dijo sabiendo que le esperaría algo peor de lo que acababa de ver

-ha-hazle… wa-washi …. washi a Nico…- dijo Eli ruborizada, Maki se tornó roja con escuchar el reto

-¡que!...¿ porque a mí?...- grito –Nico avergonzada y molesta

-porque Elichi lo dice

-tú le dijiste que dijera eso- grito la pequeña del grupo

-ya estas acostumbra a los washi washi, además segura Maki-chan lo hace despacio

Maki deseaba desaparecer en ese momento, no dijo nada, solo pensó entre más rápido lo hiciera más rápido acababa, tomo desprevenida a su sempai y la apretó

-¡AAHH!...- GRITO Nico separándose por reflejo- porque no avisaste que lo ibas hacer

-cállate, ya lo hice, no reclames

-me tocaste- grito Nico

-tú me besaste

-fue por el reto

-yo también lo hice por el reto, acaso crees que quedaría tocarte

Empezó una discusión entre ambas

-Maki -chan dejen de discutir, te toca nya

-para Hanayo verdad o reto- Hanayo sabía que Maki no le haría hacer algo vergonzoso como tampoco preguntas personales

-verdad- Maki lo pensó un momento

-que es lo que más te gusta de Rin- Hanayo se ruborizo, pero en comparación a las demás era algo simple.

-su forma amable, sincera e inocente de ser, a parte de su forma protectora, paciente y cariñosa- dijo en voz baja

-Kayochin te quiero mucho nya- dijo Rin abrazándola de improvisto haciendo que su amiga se ruborizara de sobremanera- te toca a ti nya

-p-para Ts-Tsubasa-san- dijo temerosa- ve-verdad o reto

-reto- dijo sonriente- no es necesario que seas tan formal Hanayo-chan- sonrió

-a… s-si… l-lo siento…- dijo avergonzada- a-as….

-quieres ayuda- hablo Nozomi, Hanayo aún no respondió pero Nozomi ya le estaba susurrando algo

-p-pero…

-no te preocupes, solo es un juego- sonrió Nozomi

-ba-baila… algo erótico

Tsubasa se ruborizo por el pedido, pero no se opuso, se paró en el centro y empezó a bailar, para sorpresa de todas fue más intenso de lo que se habrían imaginado

-bien, ahora es mi turno- sonrió divertida después de bailar- para Kotori-chan, verdad o reto

-reto

-di diez cosas que te gustan mas de Umi-chan- las mejillas de la peligris se ruborizaron

-su forma madura, protectora, amable, pasiva, caballerosa, decidida, obstinada, tímida, vergonzosa y trabajadora- Umi se sonrojo, (se despertó unos minutos atrás, después de estar inconsciente casi todo el juego)

-no vas abrazarla como Rin-chan a Hanayo-chan- dijo burlona Nozomi a Umi, haciendo que tanto ella como Kotori enrojecieran más de lo que ya estaban

-b-bueno… solo queda Honoka-chan- dijo aun avergonzada Kotori- verdad o reto

-reto- dijo decidida

-abraza a Tsubasa-chan por un minuto

-que fácil- dijo confiada abrazando a la líder de A-rise, no paso ni veinte minutos y Tsubasa estaba votando vapor por la cabeza, tenía la cara completamente roja.

Cuanto término el último reto todas se fueron a dormir, sabían que al día siguiente iba hacer muy largo, la mayoría solo pensaba en que las demás olvidaran lo que hicieron o dijeron, por otro lado Nozomi ya sabía cómo divertiste al día siguiente.


	3. ACAMPAR

Eran alrededor de las ocho y Rin despertó a todas saltando de un lugar a otro

-despierten nya- grito muy animada- hoy vamos a acampar verdad Nozomi-chan

-…si…- dijo bostezando- pero pudiste haber esperado

-pero hay que preparar mucho nya

-supongo que tienes razón- sonrió la mayor

Todas ordenaron la sala, después cada una fue a su respectiva habitación se bañaron, cambiaron con ropa de campo y alistaron sus cosas.

-¿Cómo vamos a dividir las tareas?- pregunto Tsubasa

-un grupo se encargara de llevar los ingredientes para cocinar, otro ya ira buscando el lugar y limpiándolo, otro llevara los materiales como parrillas, utensilios de cocina y demás que usaremos para cocinar, otro grupo llevara nuestras cosas personales y aparte de carpas, sombrillas, frazadas y demás que necesitemos para pasar la noche - dijo Nozomi- como lo decidimos

-yo quiero ayudar- dijo animada Honoka

-eso es lo más simple- contesto Nico

-y si lo hacemos a sorteo- sugirió Kotori ya que conociendo a sus amigas empezarían a discutir

-bien, saquen un palito- dijo Nozomi quien llevo unos palillos para sortear las tareas

Después del sorteo los grupos quedaron así; Nozomi, Erena y Honoka para llevar los ingredientes de cocina; Eli, Maki y Anju llevaran los materiales, Tsubasa, Hanayo y Umi buscarían el lugar donde acamparían y por ultimo Kotori, Nico y Rin ayudarían a llevar las cosas para acampar.

Nozomi, Erena y Honoka se fueron a la cocina para empezar a ordenar los ingredientes, ya para entonces el grupo de Umi estaban buscando un lugar para acampar, por otro lado el grupo de Eli se fueron al almacén que está en la parte de atrás y empezaron a ver las cosas que utilizarían y el grupo de Kotori se pusieron a ordenar lo que llevarían para pasar la noche.

.

-que es lo que vamos a cocinar- pregunto Erena

-pescado con verduras, si en caso no pescamos llevaremos algo de carne, arroz y papas.

-preparo refresco o solo agua- pregunto Honoka

-ambos, conociendo a Nicochi es capaz de pedir gaseosa y conociendo a Maki reclamara porque no es saludable- dijo sonriendo Nozomi

-Erena-chan puedes ir preparando las salsas y demás condimentos, Honoka prepara los refrescos y yo ordenare lo demás- dijo poniendo algunos táperes en la mesa para guardar todo ahí.

-si- dijeron ambas empezando a ordenar y preparar todo

.

Por otro lado en el grupo de Eli

-quien va a llevar la parrilla- dijo Anju sin interés en llevarlo

-yo lo puedo llevar- dijo Eli soltando un suspiro, se dio cuenta que Anju no era de cargar cosas pesadas y Maki no era muy diferente ya que miraba con desinterés todo eso que llevarían

-aún no ha llamado Umi, verdad- pregunto Maki

-no, seguro aun no encuentran un buen lugar

.

El grupo de Umi estaba caminando por el borde del rio buscando un lugar

-no hay un buen lugar- dijo cansada Tsubasa, Umi se puso a ver su celular ahí tenía un mapa

-más adelante hay un lago, porque no acampamos ahí, tendremos el rio y lago cerca

-tratemos de no ir muy lejos- dijo Hanayo tímidamente- hay cosas pesada y va a ser difícil para ellas traer

-tienes razón- dijo Umi- si no es muy agradable el lugar regresamos y buscamos otro, esta bien

-como quieras- dijo Tsubasa

.

En el grupo de Kotori a pesar de ser el más simple a la vez era más pesado

-porque tenemos que llevar almohadas- reprocho Nico- vamos a tener que hacer muchos viajes, pensé que esto sería más fácil

-creo que de todas es difícil- dijo Kotori sonriendo

-creo que habría sido mejor ir a cocina- dijo Nico aun quejándose

-si no reclamaras tanto ya habríamos terminado nya

Tenían que llevar cosas simples, pero solo con las almohadas iban a hacer dos viajes, luego llevar colchones, frazadas, carpas, con solo pensarlo ya se estresaban además aparte tenían que llevar las mochilas de cada miembro donde estaban sus cosa personales.

.

Después de una hora el grupo de Umi había encontrado el lugar y ya lo habían limpiado, tenía árboles para hacer sombra, a parte un espacio para poner las carpas y demás, estaba al lado del rio donde podían pescar y un pequeño lago al otro costado donde se podían bañar o pescar también. Llamaron a las demás y les dijeron dónde estaban.

Nozomi ya conocía maso menos el lugar, ya que cuento subieron la montaña en el anterior viaje vio ese lugar y le pareció un lugar perfecto para acampar así que guio a sus compañeras. Por otra parte como Maki conocía ese lugar fue quien guio en su grupo. En el grupo de Kotori aún no terminaban de alistar las cosas así que se tomaron su tiempo todavía.

.

-Elichi te ves bien cargando eso- dijo burlona su mejor amiga cuando la vio llegar cargando la parrilla sola- ustedes no tenían que ayudarla – dijo viendo un poco molesta a Maki y Anju que llevaban cosas menos pesadas.

-e-ella insistió- dijo nerviosa Maki

-no soy muy fuerte para ayudarla- dijo Anju despreocupada a lo que Maki se asustó más. Nozomi empezó a expulsar un aura oscura

-y solo por eso no ayudaron a mi Elichi- Eli se ruborizo cuando dijo "mi", en ese momento no tenía energía ni para hablar y tratar de calmarla.- ustedes traerán lo demás

-¡que!- dijeron ambas preocupadas

-eso les pasa por explotar a mi Elichi- dijo acercándose a Eli dándole agua y limpiando el sudor de su frente

-e-estoy… b-bien…- dijo cansada

-descansa un rato- dijo acariciando su cabeza sonriendo- ustedes apúrense en traer lo demás- dijo cambiando su expresión a seria, ambas se estremecieron con solo verla y regresaron rápido para traer lo demás.

.

El grupo de Umi se dispersó para buscar leña y ramas cecas, al menos eso hacían Hanayo y Tsubasa, Umi supo que el grupo de Kotori necesitaba un poco de ayuda para llevar las cosas así que fue a ayudar.

El grupo de Nozomi estaba sacando los ingredientes mientras que Eli descansaba, ciertamente se fueron un poco lejos a acampar aunque valía la pena, después de un rato volvió a la casa de Maki para ayudarlas a traer las cosas, Erena decidió ir también, al final termino siendo una competencia entre Erena y Eli por ver quien llevaba más y más rápido.

A las 10.30 ya todo estaba en su lugar, aunque hubo unos cuantos problemas, como Maki y Anju no hicieron mucho en lo que les correspondía las mandaron a ayudar a Kotori lo que significó una gran discusión entre la compositora y la presidenta de μ's, Erena y Eli terminaron desmayándose por sobre esforzarse, Honoka se quedó dormida así que Nozomi tuvo que cocinar con Kotori quien se quedó ayudándola.

-quienes quieren ir a pescar- dijo Nozomi

-yo- grito Honoka recién levantándose

-recién te levantas cuando necesitábamos ayuda hace rato- dijo molesta Nico

-no discutan- dijo burlona la mayor, ya he preparado la ensalada, papas, algo de arroz y cocinado carne, pero seguro algunas quieren pesado

-si, va a ser divertido pescar nya

-será mejor que vaya un grupo a pescar, otras que me ayuden aquí y las demás acomoden las carpas.

Después de otra hora el grupo que fue a pescar Rin, Honoka, Tsubasa y Anju regresaron con una buena cantidad.

-ya está el almuerzo- pregunto Honoka

-si, pero antes vamos a ir a bañarnos en lo que se cose el pescado- dijo Kotori

Todas se cambiaron y fueron al lago, las primeras en tirarse fueron Honoka y Rin

-vamos a jugar quien aguanta más la respiración- dijo Rin

-si- dijo emocionada Honoka

-ustedes no se van a bañar- dijo Nozomi viendo a Maki y Anju debajo de un árbol

-no me agrada el hecho de bañarme con agua fría- dijo Anju

-Y tu Maki- pregunto Eli

-tampoco

-vaya par de princesitas- dijo Nico

-Elichi…- dijo Nozomi susurrándole algo

-pero…

-será divertido- dijo sonriéndole haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara

-esta bien

Ambas se acercaron y tomaron de improvisto a Anju y Maki, las jalaron a la fuerza y metieron al lago

-porque hicieron eso- se quejó Anju

-ya estás en el agua, no te quejes – dijo burlona Honoka nadando a su lado

Aun muchas no se han metido- dijo Maki refiriéndose a las demás

-no te preocupes Maki-chan ahora las metemos verdad Elichi

-si- sonrió y empezaron a meter al agua una por una, la primera fue Kotori, luego Hanayo, Nico, Tsubasa, Umi y Erena se metió sola

Estuvieron bañándose cerca de dos horas, jugando a aguantar la respiración, nadar y otros juegos, luego fueron a almorzar, como dejaron el pescado en fuego mínimo este se cocinó bien.

Algunas comieron pescado como Rin, Hanayo, Honoka y Tsubasa las demás comieron carne

-Anju-chan solo vas a comer ensalada- pregunto Honoka viendo su plato

-soy vegetariana- dijo comiendo

-¿eres conejo nya?- las demás empezaron a reírse por lo que dijo Rin

-Erena chan te trajo carne especial- dijo Nozomi un poco burlona a lo que Anju se ruborizo un poco

-Erena porque no me avísate- dijo fingiendo estar molesta y así ocultar su vergüenza

-porque no preguntaste- dijo sin darle mucho interés molestando de verdad a Anju. Se sirvió la carne la cual ya estaba cocinada.

-Honoka no comas tanto- reprendió Umi al ver que ya iba por el tercer plato

-`pero si hay arto Umi-chan, te va a quedar- Umi se puso roja

-no me refería a eso, acaso quieres de nuevo es entrenamiento que te di con Hanayo- Honoka se puso azul de miedo, ya que cuando subió de peso Umi las limito a ella y Hanayo en comida

-Umi-chan no te preocupes estamos en el campo, no puede subir mucho peso- trato de calmarla Kotori

-aun así Hanayo-chan también va tres platos pero de arroz- dijo Tsubasa, Umi soltó un suspiro

-¿Umi-chan es la más seria del grupo?- susurro Anju a Nozomi para molestia de Eli por verlas tan cerca

-si, pero solo con nosotras- sonrió de forma maléfica

-Umi-chan no crees que Kotori-chan está más linda hoy- la cara de Umi parecía fuego en ese momento

-ayer pensé que solo se puso así por los retos- sonrió Anju divertida

-Elichi no me mires así- se burló la mayor al ver a Eli un poco molesta- estas molesta

-no - dijo tratando de no hacer caso a sus comentarios, Nozomi le dio un pequeño codazo asiendo que se asustara y se le cayeran los palillos

-Elichi no hemos traído más tendrás que comer con la mano- dijo burlona Nozomi

-los puedo lavar- dijo recogiéndolos e ignorándola por completo, Nozomi se los quito y los rompió

-¿y ahora que aras?

-No-Nozomi…- dijo aun molesta pero no por los palillos

-eso te pasa por ignorarme- dijo cogiendo un poco de comida con sus dedos y llevándolos a la boca de Eli- ya que no quieres ensuciarte tendré que hacerlo yo- Eli no dijo nada, solo acepto la comida con la cara más roja que de Umi quien aún seguía roja por el anterior comentario

-ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo en coquetear- dijo Nico a otro lado de la mesa

-no será que Nicochi tiene celos

-celos de que, de ti- dijo burlona

-de que otra personita no haga esto por ti- Nico se ruborizo un poco- ara Elichi porque tan callada

-no te burles- dijo desviando la mirada

Después de comer decidieron jugar.

-que jugamos nya

-a dormir- dijo Honoka semidormida

-vas a subir de peso- reclamo Umi

-juguemos a las escondidas nya

-eso es para niñitas- dijo Nico

-entonces tu si juegas nya-dijo burlona

-que dijiste gato- empezó una pequeña discusión

-porque no jugamos voleibol – dijo Kotori, todas se pusieron de acuerdo

-y como nos dividimos- pregunto Hanayo

-como hemos estado formadas en la mañana- dijo Nozomi

El juego que iba a ser un encuentro amigable resulto todo un campo de batalla, sobre todo el equipo de Eli vs Nozomi, estuvieron hasta la noche jugando, Honoka estaba que se desmayaba a igual que Maki, para sorpresa de la mayoría Anju y Erena resultaron ser muy competitivas también, al final las demás lo declararon empate porque sabían que no habría fin.

Luego hicieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor, como no llevaron muchos cobertores tuvieron que compartir de dos en dos. Nozomi se sentó a lado de Eli para compartir, Rin se apegó a Hanayo lo mismo que Anju a Erena, Tsubasa se sentó al lado de Honoka así que Umi y Kotori compartieron y para mala suerte de Maki y Nico tuvieron que compartir a regañadientes.

-que tal si contamos historias de terror nya- dijo alegre Rn, eso hizo estremecer a mas de una

-q-que tal si ya nos vamos a dormir- sonrió nerviosa Eli

-que tal si cada una cuenta una historia- dijo divertida Nozomi- no te preocupes Elichi si en caso tienes miedo me puedes abrazar- esto último lo susurro solo para ella

-suena bien, quien empieza- dijo Anju

-yo nya- dijo emocionada- "El Hombre del bosque"

 _Los cuatro leñadores rodeaban el fogón, estaban sentados sobre troncos y conversaban animadamente, sobre una parrilla hervía una olla con guiso. Era de noche, los árboles que los rodeaban estaban inmóviles, ni una brisa Agitaba sus hojas, la única ilusión de movimiento era creada por la luz Inquieta del fogón, que hacía temblar las sombras. Estaban acampando en el bosque que estaban talando, dormían en carpas remendadas, los fines de semana llegaba el camión que los arrimaba hasta La ciudad. Uno de ellos se levantó a revolver la olla._

 _\- Esto esta pronto, creo que me quedó un poco…. - un grito espeluznante lo Interrumpió, el grito los alertó y se levantaron._

 _\- ¿Qué fue eso, un perro? - preguntó el más joven del grupo, su voz denotaba Nerviosismo._

 _\- Saquen esa olla del fuego y échenle mas leña para que alumbre mas - dijo el mas veterano de ellos, que era el que tomaba las decisiones, el hombre Continuó ordenando con voz firme pero serena._

 _\- Que cada uno agarre su linterna, y tengan el machete a mano, entre esos árboles puede andar cualquier bicho - dijo bicho pero estaba pensando en algo mas siniestro. Volvieron a escuchar el grito y los hizo estremecerse, esa vez se escuchó ´mas cerca. Ningún animal conocido ni ser humano podría emitir un sonido tan espantoso, oyeron pasos, era algo grande y andaba en cuatro patas. Aquella cosa estaba cerca, podían sentir como los espiaba, iluminaban con sus linternas pero con tantos árboles amontonados era fácil huir de la luz. El mas veterano sacó un revólver e hizo unos disparos en dirección al ruido. Lo que los asechaba se alejó lentamente. Permanecieron de pié y alertas por media hora mas, estaban en silencio, oyendo el retumbar de sus corazones, cuando el mas veterano volvió a hablar._

 _\- Parece que se fue, mejor vamos a comer, mañana viene el camión y nos vamos de aquí - durante la cena no dijeron una palabra, sus sentidos estaban puestos en el bosque._

 _Apenas amaneció llegó el camión. Mientras transitaba el improvisado camino Que los conducía hasta la ruta, vieron a un hombre caminando entre los árboles, el hombre volteó hacia ellos y los señaló, después sonrió de forma malévola, no se supo nada después de eso, supuestamente encontraron el camión semanas después pero no hallaron rastros de los hombres, fin nya._

 _._

-po-porque… tenías que contar… d-de… un bosque- dijo temblando Umi mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kotori

-escucharon eso- dijo Nozomi

-q-que- dijo Eli quien también la abrazaba con fuerza

-se escucha algo en el bosque- algunas ya estaban expectantes, Nico estaba aferrada a Maki, lo mismo que Hanayo a Rin

-Ri-Rin-chan de d-donde sacaste esa historia- pregunto temerosa Hanayo

-la escuche en el tren cuando veníamos acá- dijo con normalidad- escuche que pasaban cosas raras aquí

-¡QUEE!...- grito la mayoría asustada, y lo peor aun se escuchaba movimiento en los arbustos

-y-ya fuera de broma- dijo Anju un poco asustada- Nozomi tú estás haciendo eso… verdad

-estoy acá, como voy a hacer eso

-y porque no estás tú asustada- dijo Erena, aunque ella tampoco lo estaba

-y si es un fantasma- dijo sacando su cámara- ay que sacarle una foto- dijo acercándose a los arbustos

-¡que!, No-Nozomi espera- dijo Eli asustada por la imprudencia de su amiga, para mala suerte de Nozomi solo era una ardilla

-es solo una ardilla- dijo desanimada- espera, que tiene en el cuello, ¿un collar?

-esa es mi pulsera- dijo Nico reconociendo a la ardilla- ven acá ardilla tonta- pero la ardilla se metió entre unos arbustos perdiéndose

-vaya que nos dio un buen susto- dijo riendo Rin- ahora yo decido quien cuenta, verdad- las demás asintieron- entonces que cuente Maki-chan nya

-¿yo?- dijo Maki

-no me digas que no sabe ninguna la princesita- dijo Nico

-claro que si, pero las que se son de este bosque

-no…- dijo Umi casi llorando

-va hacer divertido- dijo animada Nozomi- cuenta una

-está bien, el título es "el bosque de los niños"

 _En la ciudad circulaba una historia que contaba que los jóvenes que acampaban en aquel bosque amanecían con su mapa pintado de sangre y con letras de pequeños niños. Estos jóvenes siempre acababan volviéndose locos…y algo más sucedía. Al cabo de los años esto dejó de pasar…Pero ahora unos jóvenes decidieron saber si aquella historia es cierta o simplemente es una leyenda urbana. Deciden hacer un trabajo sobre "la leyenda". Decididos cogen su cámara y la tienda de campaña para pasar la noche en el bosque y grabar todo lo que sucede. Todo va muy bien hasta que empieza a anochecer. Cuando todos están en la tienda de campaña empiezan a oír misteriosos chillidos y carcajadas de pequeños niños, asustados salen de la tienda pero como estaban tan intrigados sacaron su cámara y empezaron a grabar. Lo único que escucharon fueron aquellas extrañas carcajadas._

 _Al amanecer decidieron coger todo y marcharse al campus. Cuando empezaron a caminar para buscar el coche se dieron cuenta que estaban totalmente perdidos. Preocupados sacaron el mapa, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que éste estaba totalmente pintado con sangre y con letras de niños pequeños, la pregunta era: ¿quién pintó ese mapa aquella noche?. Empezaron a sentir mucho miedo porque no querían volver a pasar la noche en el bosque. Poco a poco iba pasando el día y el pánico a que anocheciera no les dejaba pensar en nada. Sin quererlo llegó la noche y tuvieron que volver a acampar, teniendo la esperanza de que pronto amaneciera. Esa noche volvieron a escuchar aquellos misteriosos ruidos, con la cámara en mano escaparon de allí adentrándose en aquel frondoso bosque. Al mirar hacia atrás vieron que faltaba uno de ellos. Los otros dos empezaron a llamarle y mientras esperaban su respuesta sólo oían aquellas carcajadas de los niños como si estos supiesen donde se encontraba él su compañero perdido._

 _A la mañana siguiente los dos chicos estaban totalmente locos por ese miedo que se había creado en el bosque. Empezaron a sospechar mutuamente pensando que el otro era el asesino y culpable de la desaparición de su amigo._

 _Intentaron buscar una salida pero lo único que encontraron fue una casa donde poder pasar la noche más tranquila (o al menos eso pensaban). Esa noche se adentraron en la casa en busca de refugio y empezaron a buscar alimentos ya que llevaban dos días sin probar bocado. Al no encontrar nada ni a nadie bajaron al sótano y allí descubrieron a su joven amigo rodeado de pequeños niños que cantaban felizmente "ahora os toca a vosotros…" Al oír esto los dos chicos salieron despavoridos del sótano pero era demasiado tarde…_

 _A los pocos días las familias de los jóvenes encontraron una cinta de video donde se mostraba la espantosa muerte de sus tres hijos, y todos se preguntaban ¿quién fue el que grabó aquella masacre?, fin._

 _._

-no vas a decir "fin nya"- dijo un poco burlona Nozomi tratando de calmar a sus amigas, Eli aun la abrazaba con mas fuerza, Umi estaba casi desmayada, Hanayo y Rin se abrazaban entre ellas, Anju abrazaba con fuerza a Erena y Nico se aferraba mas a Maki, en cuanto a Honoka se quedó dormida y Tsubasa no presto mucha atención a las historias.

-va-vamos a dormir- dijo Eli muy asustada

-en serio es de este bosque la historia- pregunto Erena

-eso lo escuche, pero mis padres dijeron que solo cuentas eso para que los jóvenes no salgan hasta tarde, este bosque no puede ser más tranquilo y aburrido- dijo como si nada.

-vaya decepción- dijo Nozomi sonriente- ahora quien quieres que siga

-pero… Nozomi- dijo Eli, Nozomi acaricio su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente

-Elichi solo son historias, nada es real- el miedo que tenia se desvaneció con facilidad y convirtió en vergüenza, recién se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que la abrazaba- ¿estas mejor?- Eli asintió con la vista baja y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-porque no cuentas tu algo- dijo viendo a Nozomi

-¡no! –gritaron Eli, Umi (quien despertó cuando escucho eso) y Nico- ¡cualquiera menos Nozomi!

-eso es discriminación- dijo fingiendo tristeza- entonces porque no una de ustedes, que tal tu Umi

-¿yo?- dijo asustada, respiro profundo y empezó- "La leyenda de la Autopista Fantasma"

 _La carretera principal que va de Baltimore a Nueva York al llegar al kilómetro 12 se cruza con una importante autopista. Se trata de un cruce muy peligroso, y en muchas ocasiones se ha hablado de construir un paso subterráneo para evitar accidentes, aunque todavía no se ha hecho nada._

 _Un sábado por la noche, el doctor Eckersall regresaba a su casa después de asistir a una sala de fiestas. Al llegar al cruce redujo la velocidad y se sorprendió al ver a una deliciosa jovencita, vestida con un traje largo de fiesta y haciendo auto-stop. Frenó de golpe y le hizo una señal para que subiera a la parte trasera de su descapotable._

 _–_ _El asiento de delante está lleno de palos de golf y de paquetes -se disculpó. Y a continuación le preguntó:_

 _–_ _Pero, ¿qué está haciendo una chica tan joven como tú sola a estas horas de la noche?_

 _–_ _La historia es demasiado larga para contarla ahora -dijo la chica. Su voz era dulce y a la vez aguda, como el tintinear de los cascabeles de un trineo._

 _–_ _Por favor, lléveme a casa. Se lo explicaré todo allí. La dirección es North Charles Street, número XX. Espero que no esté muy lejos de su camino. El doctor refunfuñó y puso el coche en marcha. Cuando se estaba acercando a la dirección que le indicó ella, una casa con las contraventanas cerradas, le dijo:_

 _–_ _Ya hemos llegado. Entonces se giró y vio que el asiento de atrás estaba vacío._

 _–_ _¿¡Qué demonios…!? -murmuró para sí el doctor. La chica no se podía haber caído del coche, ni mucho menos haberse desvanecido. Llamó repetidas veces al timbre de la casa, confuso como no lo había estado en toda su vida. Después de un largo tiempo de espera, la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre de pelo gris y aspecto cansado que lo miró fijamente._

 _–_ _No sé cómo decirle qué cosa más sorprendente acaba de suceder -empezó a decir el doctor-, una chica joven me dio esta dirección hace un momento. La traje en coche hasta aquí y…_

 _–_ _Sí, sí, lo sé -dijo el hombre con aire de cansancio-, esto mismo ha pasado otras veces, todos los sábados por la noche de este mes. Esa chica, señor, era mi hija. Murió hace dos años en un accidente de automóvil en ese mismo cruce donde usted la encontró…_

 _._

-estuvo buena la historia- dijo Erena- pero porque tenía que ser de un país que está al otro lado del mundo

-para no asustarme- dijo abrazada a Kotori

-pero si tú fuiste la que conto, como te vas a asustar- dijo Maki

-no me juzguen- dijo sollozando

-ahora quien- dijo Nico fingiendo seguridad

-porque no tu Nicochi

-se van a morir de miedo- dijo confiada- "La leyenda de la Niña que murió de pena"

 _Cuenta la leyenda que en la edad media en un castillo antiguo Vivian una familia noble con una sola hija. La hija estaba enamorada de un negro y su amor no era posible porque su padre no le aceptaba por ser de otra raza. Al año siguiente ella se quedó embarazada de él y cuando su padre se enteró de aquello, no lo aceptó, pero ella siguió con el embarazo hasta dar a luz a la niña. Su padre no quería a su nieta y se la llevó lejos de aquella ciudad, la encerró en una casa aislada del exterior dónde sólo su madre podría ir a visitarla una vez al año o tal vez dos._

 _La niña murió de pena en aquella casa. Su espíritu fue al castillo donde vivía su madre, y se instaló allí. Sólo su madre la intuía pero no dijo nada. La niña a pesar de haber sido maltratada psíquicamente por su abuelo no le mató, ella solo se dedicó a ver cómo les llegaba su hora._

 _La madre de la niña murió de una larga enfermedad el 12 de Marzo del 1815. Se cuenta que cada aniversario de su muerte, en aquel castillo, se oyen voces y una luz muy misteriosa se pasea por todo el castillo como queriendo decir algo. De momento no se sabe de quién es aquella luz pero se sospecha que sea de la madre o de la niña._

 _._

-al fin una historia que no da miedo- dijo Eli tranquila pero aun abrazando a Nozomi

-que dijiste, mi historia da miedo

-de donde sacaste esa historia, de un cuento para niños- dijo burlona Maki

-cállate si da miedo, verdad- dijo viendo a Rin y Hanayo- en serio no les dio miedo-dijo molesta

-bueno como sea Nicochi, ahora quien quiere contar

-yo- dijo Tsubasa

-pensé que te dormiste junto con Honoka-chan- dijo burlona Anju

-no, pero cuando termine serás la primera en querer ir a dormir- dijo confiada- "El bosque de los suicidas"

 _Una noche, alguien iba conduciendo por una carretera, a travesando un bosque donde habían ocurrido muchos casos de suicidios. El bosque parecía no tener fin. El conductor del coche notó que había algo en la carretera y cuando estaba ya cerca vio que era una pareja tendida en el suelo. La chica no se movía pero el chico estaba haciendo señales pidiendo ayuda._

 _El hombre se bajó del coche y le preguntó:¿ Qué os a ocurrido?_

 _…"_ _Vinimos a suicidarnos…nosotros queríamos casarnos, pero nuestros padres se oponían a nuestra relación, por eso vinimos aquí, pero estoy arrepentido, por favor llévanos a algún hospital…"_

 _El hombre llevó al coche a la chica que no se movía y ayudó al chico a subir._

 _Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar al hospital más cercano, allí explicó todo lo que había pasado mientras sacaban a la chica y al chico del coche. Parecía que el chico había perdido el conocimiento._

 _El hombre tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que salió el médico que estaba examinando a los dos jóvenes._

 _"_ _Doctor, ¿cómo están?¿Salvarán la vida?"_

 _"_ _Siéntese…vamos a ver, según lo que explicó los encontró en el bosque, ¿verdad?¿Hace cuánto tiempo?"_

 _"_ _Hará como una hora o un poco más"._

 _"_ _¿Y dice que habló con el chico?"_

 _"_ _Sí, la chica no estaba consciente, pero el chico me explicó lo que pasó._

 _"_ _Es que…es muy extraño…Los he examinado y los dos están muertos por lo menos desde hace cinco horas…"_

 _._

-yo lo puedo hacer mejor- dijo Anju confiada- "La leyenda del extraño crimen"

 _Hasta no hace mucho tiempo, justo antes de construir la Avenida de la Real Fábrica de Sedas o Ronda Sur de Talavera, existían las ruinas de un viejo caserón en la zona de Entretorres. Este caserón fue utilizado durante la posguerra y hasta bien entrados los años cincuenta como prostíbulo. La casa era regida por un hombre llamado Carlos el cual iba siempre vestido de blanco. Llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha y corbatas de lo más extravagantes. A pesar de que todo el mundo conocía la dedicación de ese lugar, Carlos era un hombre bien acogido por la sociedad, y sus negocios si bien no estaban bien vistos, se toleraban por parte de las autoridades._

 _Al parecer una noche de 1951, una de las prostitutas que ejercían su labor en la casa apareció muerta en su cama con una puñalada en el vientre. La policía y la Guardia Civil, después de realizar sus investigaciones concluyeron en que se trataba de un hecho muy extraño. Nadie oyó los gritos de la mujer mientras era asesinada. En sus manos había heridas producidas por la hoja de un cuchillo y todo aparentaba como si hubiera sido ella misma la que se lo hubiera clavado. Los análisis forenses determinaron un suicidio y algo más: la prostituta estaba embarazada. Dos años después todo parecía haberse olvidado, aunque la habitación donde murió la joven no volvió a ser utilizada. Carlos, el amo del local, mandó cerrar con llave la habitación y nadie entró allí durante varios meses._

 _En verano de 1953, una mujer de unos 30 años llegó al prostíbulo. Como aquella noche de mercado, todo estaba lleno, Carlos no tuvo más remedio que alojarla en la habitación de la pobre prostituta muerta dos años antes. Cuando abrieron la puerta la sorpresa y el pánico aterrorizaron a ambas personas. En las paredes alguien había dibujado caras con terribles lamentos, también había cruces y animales como lechuzas, gatos y ratones. Carlos alojó a la nueva mujer junto con una compañera y a la mañana siguiente mandó pintar el cuarto. Sin embargo y a pesar de su esfuerzo, las caras de lamento volvían a aparecer una y otra vez en la pared. Carlos empapeló el cuarto, pero una súbita humedad hacía que los lienzos se cayeran y brotaran de nuevo las terribles imágenes. La voz se empezó a correr por la ciudad y un mal día Carlos tuvo que cerrar su negocio y se marchó de Talavera. Desde entonces la casa permaneció en ruinas hasta aproximadamente 1994 en la que fue derrumbada para hacer una avenida. Existe una película en super8 en la que se reflejan las horribles caras de pena que se suponen son de aquella mujer que se clavó un puñal desesperada por algo que nunca sabremos realmente…_

 _._

-wow… eso fui intenso- dijo Honoka un poco asustada

-y tu Honoka-chan te sabes alguna historia nya

-claro que si, pero no recuerdo- dijo riendo rascando su cabeza- que hay de ti Hanayo-chan

-n-no se muchas- dijo en los brazos de Rin

-vamos Kayochin, seguro si sabes

-e-esta bien- dijo temerosa- "leyenda de las gemelas"

 _Una feliz familia vivía en un rumbo muy cercano a una transitada carretera, debido a esto la joven madre las acompañaba diariamente al colegio y caminaban las tres tomadas de la mano, teniendo especial cuidado al toparse con la mencionada carretera, las pequeñas hasta el momento no tenían permiso de cruzar solas .Uno de tantos días la madre recibió en su celular una llamada urgente del trabajo la cual tuvo que atender, le exigían su presencia de inmediato, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de dejar que las gemelas continuaran el camino solas._

 _Con mucho pesar despidió a las niñas, dando indicaciones para no se soltarse de la mano y tener mucho cuidado al cruzar. Las dos pequeñas siguieron las instrucciones de su madre, miraron a ambos lados de la carretera, y al ver que estaba libre cruzaron. Apenas se giraba la madre para cambiar de rumbo, cuando se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte a sus espaldas, volteó de inmediato para ver con terror que sus hijas estaban debajo de un camión, fueron atropelladas perdiendo la vida en al instante._

 _El pesar duró mucho tiempo, pero transcurridos cuatros años, la madre dio a luz de nuevo gemelas, estas era muy parecidas a sus fallecidas hermanas, lo cual le hacía tener presente aquel fatal accidente. Esta vez tenía una terrible obsesión por su cuidado y no les permitía estar cerca de ningún peligro, en especial aquella temida carretera. Pero no podía estar detrás de ellas las 24 horas, y un día, se vieron muy cercanas al peligroso lugar, decididas a cruzar vieron hacia los dos lados, no había ningún auto, con un paso en el asfalto, fueron tomadas del hombro bruscamente por su madre, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, diciendo –No crucen- a lo cual recibió una respuesta inesperada de las dos pequeñas: -No pensábamos cruzar, ya nos atropellaron una vez, no volverá a suceder…-_

 _._

-wa… eso me hizo estremecer- dijo Honoka abrazada a Tsubasa

-mami esta orgullosa- dijo sonriente Nozomi- ahora quien quiere contar una

-yo- dijo Kotori- "La leyenda de las monedas de oro"

 _Esta es una leyenda de terror típica de Córdoba que se escucha en todas las zonas de la ciudad. La historia trata sobre una antigua casa del centro de la ciudad que se dice está encantada y cuenta que en ella hace mucho tiempo vivía una familia acomodada que tenía una hija pequeña y varias criadas a su servicio. Una noche mientras la niña dormía escuchó unos ruidos en el pasillo, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto para mirar el pasillo que comunicaba los cuartos, enormemente largo y oscuro, lleno de cuadros y enlosado. Al final del pasillo la niña vio lo que parecía un niño de su edad levantando una de las losetas y metiendo algo dentro de un hueco en el suelo. La niña no podía creerlo, lo que vió relucir en la mano del muchacho al pasar por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana eran monedas de oro. Cuando el niño se fue salió y se dirigió hacia allí; entonces apareció una de las criadas con una vela enorme que también había visto lo que había pasado y quería sacar partido. Decidieron que no dirían nada a nadie, todas las noches se acercarían y con la ayuda de la luz de la vela levantarían la loseta y sacarían las monedas hasta acabarlas. Todas las noches la niña, que por su tamaño cabía dentro, se metía en el hueco bajo la loseta e iba dando monedas a la criada, quien las iba guardando en un enorme saco. Las noches pasaban y aquel tesoro parecía no acabarse nunca. Cada noche que pasaba la vela iba consumiéndose más y más, pero las monedas seguían saliendo a pares y no querían dejarse ninguna. Una noche en medio de su labor la vela comenzó a parpadear haciendo amagos de apagarse, la criada le dijo a la niña que saliera del hueco, que ya tenían dinero de sobra. La niña le hizo caso y abandonó el escondrijo, pero en el último momento una moneda cayó del saco al hueco y, en un acto de avaricia y sin pensárselo siquiera, la muchacha se metió de nuevo en el hueco. La criada intentó agarrarla pero no pudo, mientras le gritaba que por favor saliera de allí y dejara la moneda, pero en medio de ese griterío la vela terminó de apagarse. En el momento justo en que el último rayo de luz salió de la vela la loseta se cerró ante los ojos de la criada dejando a la niña dentro. La criada decidió no decir nada a nadie, los padres dieron a la niña por desaparecida y el tema se fue olvidando con el tiempo. Pero aún en la actualidad dentro de esa casa se siguen oyendo por las noches los gritos de auxilio de la niña que repiten noche tras noche en el pasillo "Por favor…socorro…sacadme de aquí…". Incluso la policía ha acudido multitud de veces ante la llamada de los vecinos que oían voces pidiendo ayuda, pero al llegar al viejo caserón lo único que siempre han encontrado es una vela vieja y consumida puesta justo en el centro de una loseta…_

 _._

-ara, eso si que me asusto- dijo Nozomi sonriendo- quienes faltan contar una historia

-Honoka-chan, Eli-chan, Erena-chan y tú- dijo tímida Hanayo

-ya me acorde de una- dijo Honoka- "la avenida maldita"

 _La Avenida Yomi, es una vialidad muy importante. Conecta con el distrito Yomi y Otonokizaka, y es muy conocida por la gran cantidad de accidentes que suceden en ella. Se puede contar al menos uno diario, algunos demasiado fuertes con consecuencias mortales. Se identifica como la causa a una mujer que se aparece misteriosamente en medio del camino, distrayendo a los conductores. Cuando estos intentan esquivarla sufren fatales percances y otros tantos aseguran haberla atropellado. Muchos testigos dicen que estos sucesos son causados por una presencia del más allá, que se aparece a altas horas de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad, se cruza frente a los autos, causando accidentes a diestra y siniestra._

 _Es bien sabido que los lugares donde suceden muertes trágicas conservan las energías de las personas que fallecieron ahí, algunas quedan tan impregnadas, que permanecen vagando por tiempo indefinido, repitiendo su mortal desenlace una y otra vez._

 _Según declaraciones hechas por los accidentados sienten que la atropellan, incluso que la despedazan con sus autos, pero cuando los servicios de emergencia buscan a la persona herida, no pueden si quiera encontrar rastros de que alguien haya sido lastimado al exterior del vehículo, extienden su búsqueda hasta los arboles cercanos también sin resultados. Por lo cual después de tantos incidentes, han llegado a tomarlo como algo común, sin sorprenderse al escuchar una y otra vez la misma historia._

 _Se dice que al parecer ese lugar fue un paradero de camiones de carga, donde los choferes de las unidades se paraban a descansar, tomar sus alimentos y en ocasiones contratar los servicios de mujeres de la vida galante, se piensa que una de ellas fue estrangulada o asesinada, y ahora sedienta de venganza, cruza frente a los automóviles causando accidentes. Fin_

 _._

 _-_ eso no dio miedo- dijo Nico abrazada a Maki

-tu historia tampoco fue la mejor- dijo Tsubasa burlona

-ahora tú vas, Elichi

-yo,… pero…-vio a Nozomi, soltó un suspiro- como quieras, "el autobús fantasma"

 _La historia relata sobre una carretera de Rusia, era bastante peligrosa y estaba rodeada por un precipicio sumamente profundo y de roca sólida. Una noche un autobús circulaba por aquel peligroso camino. La mayoría de los pasajeros iban dormidos. La lluvia comenzó a caer muy fuertemente, cuando el autobús inició el descenso por las famosas curvas que eran muy cerradas y peligrosas._

 _Los pasajeros se dieron cuenta de que el autobús iba demasiado rápido, reclamando al conductor este solo pudo decir: –¡Están fallando los frenos!-, era imposible controlar el volante y en pocos segundos en una curva el autobús se precipita al vacío, murieron muchos en el instante del golpe, otros quedaron inconscientes, fueron consumidos por las llamas cuando el autobús se incendió. Nadie escuchó los gritos de los pocos pasajeros que pedían ayuda y murieron de una forma terrible. En la central seguían esperando al autobús No. 40 el último de la noche, pero jamás llegó su destino._

 _Poco tiempo después, por la carretera comenzó a circular un autobús antiguo, pero muy bien conservado, con pasajeros muy bien vestidos, que siempre iban despiertos, pero sin pronunciar una sola palabra. De vez en cuando recogía a gente en medio del camino, transportándolos, sin contratiempos cerca de su destino, pues nunca llegaba a la terminal, el conductor les pedía que bajaran un poco antes diciendo: –Baja ahora y no te gires antes de que cierre la puerta o jamás dejarás el autobús-._

 _Quienes obedecen escuchan el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y el motor del autobús arrancar, pero no ven nada alejarse. Los desobedientes que se giran, ven el autobús hecho pedazos, dentro de él esqueletos descarnados, personas calcinadas, y desmembradas. Se dice que a partir de ese momento su fantasma sube al autobús y viajará eternamente en él por causa de su desobediencia._

 _._

-no sabía que Elichi tuviera una historia así- dijo Nozomi, esta vez estaba un poco asustada

-creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir- dijo Umi asustada

-solo dos historias más y nos vamos a dormir- dijo Nozomi- ¿quieres ir tu primera?- dijo viendo a Erena

-está bien, "leyenda de Hello Kitty"

 _La historia que hay detrás su creación ha recorrido el mundo hasta el punto de convertirse en una de las más extendidas leyendas urbanas… Se dice que en los años 70 había una niña de 14 años que estaba en fase terminal de cáncer de boca. Los médicos ya habían arrancado todas las esperanzas de la familia en relación a la cura de la niña, así que la madre de la niña, Ikaka Shimizu, desesperada, acudió a todas iglesias y cultos, pero al no obtener resultado se inició en el ocultismo y satanismo, presentó su hija al diablo para que la curara y le hizo una promesa de fabricar una marca que fuese famosa en todo el mundo, el diablo cumplió su parte y la madre también. Creó a Hello Kitty._

 _La palabra "Hello" en ingles significa hola, y la palabra "Kitty" de origen chino significa demonio, entonces Hello kitty significaría. "Hola Demonio". Otra curiosidad es que Hello Kitty no tiene boca debido al caso de cáncer en la boca de la hija de su diseñadora. Otro dato es que varios satánicos llevan tatuado a Kitty en la piel e incluso circulan videos de misas negras con la imagen de la gatita que algunos llaman "la hija del demonio"._

 _Existen pocos datos acerca de la biografía de la diseñadora y fue extraña su desaparición de la empresa un año después._

 _El personaje se ha usado también en otras circunstancias que no tienen nada que ver con el mundo infantil, en 1999, en Hong Kong, tuvo lugar un brutal asesinato que llamaron el Hello Kitty Murder. El popular nombre del caso se debió a que los asesinos ocultaron la cabeza de la víctima en una muñeca de Hello Kitty después de haberla decapitado._

 _En agosto de 2007, los policías tailandeses que habían cometido pequeñas infracciones como llegar tarde o aparcar en zonas indebidas fueron obligados a llevar brazaletes de Hello Kitty durante varios días como castigo._

 _También en ese mismo año, fue detenido un famoso narcotraficante colombiano, que aparte de tener una importante colección de objetos y prendas de la gatita, utilizaba la imagen de la marca japonesa para enviar mensajes codificados a sus contactos a través de su correo electrónico._

 _._

-¿e-eso es cierto nya?- pregunto asustada Rin

-es solo una leyenda- dijo con calma Erena, ¿tienes algún peluche de Kitty?

-no, pero tengo de gatos

-es solo una leyenda, no te preocupes Rin-chan- dijo Nozomi- ahora me toca a mí- dijo poniendo una cara maléfica haciendo temblar a todas- "la bruja chupa niños"

 _Ya se encontraron algunos niños, desafortunada-mente están muertos dijo el Policía del pueblo Yong, una villa, que se estaba quedando sin personas, esto debido al contaste robo de infantes en la región, y la ineficacia de las autoridades por resolver el problema._

 _El detective que encontró los cadáveres, noto que todos y cada uno de ellos, parecían estar sin sangre o como si los hubieran vaciado o succionado el vital líquido, y de un color pálido o blanco característico, como cuando se está anémico, algo que ya antes había pasado, pero en esta ocasión, habían dejado un rastro, y todo hacía pensar que se trataba de las brujas, que se decía habitaban a las orillas de la villa._

 _Sin querer divulgar lo que había encontrado, se enfilo ya tarde a la comunidad en donde se encontraban a las que les decían brujas, pero antes de llegar dejo su automóvil en la maleza, y siguió el camino a pie, solo sin refuerzos, era lo más estúpido que había hecho, pero no quería una cacería de brujas sin confirmar los hechos por sus propios ojos._

 _Fue así, que llegando, escucho unos gritos de niños, se acercó y vio como a tres infantes, les chupaban la sangre entre al menos 10 brujas, y los niños ya casi desmayando, solo podían gritar y llorar._

 _Lo que hizo el detective, fue solo empezar a matar con su arma a las brujas que alcanzaba, pero todo había sido una trampa, los niños al ver al detective, empezaron a carcajear, que pasa, se preguntó el policía, en eso los que parecían niños, se convirtieron en brujas y lo único que hizo, fue correr hacia su carro._

 _Pero nunca pudo escapar de tantos entes que lo seguían, la desaparición del detective fue un misterio, el cual junto con la matanza de los niños nunca se esclareció y la leyenda de las brujas chupa niños sigue vigente. FIN_

 _._

-ya pueden abrir los ojos- dijo burlona Nozomi- no fue tan terrorífica, ahora vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer

-que aremos mañana- pregunto temblando Maki abrazada a Nico quien también temblaba

-entrenar- dijo Umi temblando también

-estaba pensando en que hagamos un concurso y escalemos la montaña, ¿Qué te parece Umi-chan

-buena idea- dijo al instante, la mayor solo sonrió

-es hora de ir a dormir, ya que tenemos seis carpas dormiremos de dos en dos- Rin jalo a Hanayo a una, Tsubasa y Honoka se metieron a otra

-Umi-chan, dormimos juntas- pregunto ruborizada Kotori, no por el pedido si no porque Umi seguía abrazándola

-s-si…- dijo débilmente mientras caminaban juntas a la tienda, aun cuando ya estaban acostadas Umi no la soltó.

Maki ya sabía con quién le tocaría, así que espero a que las demás se acostaran

-Maki-chan duermes conmigo- dijo Anju sonriendo, para molestia de dos personas, Erena trato de ignorarlo, se metió a una tienda y fingió que no escucho nada, Nico en cambio no se contuvo.

-lo siento, la cabeza de tomate duerme conmigo- dijo jalando a Maki sin dejarla hablar hasta que entraron a la tienda

-porque me jalaste- reprocho la menor

-deberías sentirte afortunada de que voy a dormir contigo en vez de quejarte- dijo Nico echándose- ahora duérmete antes de que a Nozomi se le ocurra pasearse por ahí para asarnos asustar- Maki no dijo nada, se acomodó a su lado y pretendió dormir- buenas noches… Maki-chan- dijo en un susurro Nico abrazándola

-bu-buenas noches… Nico-chan- dijo ruborizada

Por otro lado Anju se metió a la tienda de Erena y la abrazo por atrás, aparte de hacer frio tenía un poco de miedo

-¿estas molesta?- pregunto Anju

-porque lo estaría- dijo dándole la espalda- ¿tienes frio?- pregunto al sentir que temblaba

-miedo…- dijo en un leve susurro, Erena se volteo y la abrazo

-ahora

-ya no- dijo serrando los ojos sonriendo- gracias…zz

En la tienda de Eli

-buenas noches Elichi

-No-Nozomi… puedo abrazarte

-Elichi eso no se pide- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a la rubia

-buenas noches- susurro Eli

-buenas noches- dijo la mayor dándole un beso en la mejilla causando un sonrojo en la rubia

.

.

.


	4. UN PASO MAS

Nozomi se despertó al escuchar una discusión

- _ese par no va a cambiar nunca_ \- pensó incorporándose, o so trato, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su torso que le impidieron incorporarse, vio a su lado descansando a su mejor amiga profundamente dormida- _Elichi se ve muy linda_ \- pensó ruborizándose ligeramente- _supongo que no habrá problema si las dejo discutir un rato más_ \- pensando esto se volvió a acurrucar al lado de su amiga.

-Nozomi… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto semidormida

-Nicochi y Maki-chan discutiendo- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza para relajarla- no te preocupes por ellas- se acercó y beso la mejilla de Eli- sigamos durmiendo

-s-si…- dijo ruborizada abrazando un poco más fuerte a su amiga

.

-eh idiota ya te dije que esta es mi parte de la tienda- reprocho cierta pelirroja

-que dices tsunder, esta es mi parte, porque tu deberías tener mas espacio- reclamo la pelinegra

-simple enana, soy mas grande por lo tanto necesito mas espacio- grito

-no me digas que no entras en tu parte o es que comer mucho ya te engordo- grito mas fuerte

.

-ese par ya me canso- dijo Umi dispuesta a darles una buena reprimida pero fue detenida

-espera Umi-chan, creo que deberíamos dejar que ellas lo arreglen- dijo Kotori

-pero a este par lo único que obtendremos es que despierten a todas

-creo que todas ya están despiertas, mejor dejémoslas que lo solucionen, además aún es temprano

-pero…- vio los ojos de Kotori, estos no querían que se vaya- está bien- dijo volviendo acostarse

-gracias Umi-chan- sonrió Kotori abrazando a Umi, esta se puso roja por la cercanía

-p-por… c-cier…to….q-que hora …es…- dijo nerviosa

-aún son las cinco, deberíamos descansar un rato mas- dijo acurrucándose y provocando que la peliazul se pusiera mas nerviosa y roja

.

-Erena ve y hazlas callar- dijo Anju semidormida

-ve tu si quieres que se callen- fue la respuesta de la mayor

-no te molesta- dijo tapándose con el cobertor

-tus gritos son peores, ahora deja dormir- Anju soltó un suspiro y ya no dijo nada, se acurruco un poco más en los brazos de la mayor

.

-Rin-chan no te molesta sus gritos- pregunto su mejor amiga

-ya estoy acostumbrada nya- respondió tranquila

-me sorprende que no haya salido Eli o Umi a callarlas

-quieres que vaya yo- pregunto Rin

-n-no te preocupes- dijo un poco ruborizada- aún es temprano y hace un poco de frio

-esta bien Kayochin- dijo abrazando a su amiga- Kayochin eres muy suave- dijo frotando sus mejillas con las de su amiga, ella no respondió solo se puso más roja

.

-Honoka…- no obtuvo respuesta- hey Honoka

-….hm… Tsuba….chan….-murmuro Honoka entre sueños

- _que sueño para mas pesado que tiene_ \- pensó la líder de A-rise- _es increíble que no se haya despertado aun después de estos gritos_ \- soltó un suspiro- _ya que, parece que a ese par le gusta discutir mucho, mejor trato de dormir._

.

-ya cállate ojos rasgados- grito Nico dándole la espalda

-que dijiste de mis ojos idiota

Ambas discutieron un rato mas hasta que al final se cansaron y decidieron seguir durmiendo, al menos eso quiso Maki, Nico decidió salir pero apenas estuvo afuera todo su cuerpo se congelo puesto que al ser de madrugada y estar en las montañas era normal, Nico volvió a meterse en la tienda temblando de frio

-eso te pasa por idiota- dijo Maki

-si sabias que hacia tanto frio porque no me detuviste

-como si me importara lo que te pase

-eres una….gr

-envés de gruñir cállate y déjame dormir- le grito Maki, se sorprendió que no le respondiera en su lugar sintió unas manos frías sobre su abdomen

-Maki-chan estas muy calientita- susurro Nico en su oído

-¡AAHH!... idiota estas fría….

.

-Nozomi escuchaste ese grito- se despertó un poco asustada Eli

-si, fue Maki-chan, al parecer algo le hizo Nicochi

-deberíamos de…

-Elichi sigamos durmiendo

-pero ellas…- se quedó callada al sentir unos labios sobre su mejilla

-no te preocupes por ellas Elichi- dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia

-pe-pero…- volvió a sentir los labios de Nozomi pero esta vez más cerca a sus labios

-Elichi dejemos que ellas lo resuelvan- dijo dándole otro beso

-hmm…- dijo con la cara roja y votando vapor

.

-cállate y déjame dormir!- grito Nico

-¡deja de agarrarme!- grito Maki

-eso te pasa por dejarme salir

-eso te pasa por IDIOTA

-TSUNDER

-ENGREIDA

-ARROGANTE

-TESTARUDA

-TORPE

.

.

.

Eran siete de la mañana y aún seguían insultándose, la mayoría ya se había levantado, la única que faltaba era Honoka, para sorpresa de la mayoría los gritos no parecieron incomodarla en lo más mínimo.

-espero que estén preparadas para su castigo- dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa y un aura oscura a su alrededor

Unos minutos después Nico y Maki estaba inconscientes de dolor por el castigo de Nozomi

-aún es temprano- dijo Nozomi- nos vamos a dividir en equipos y subiremos a la montaña, el equipo que gane podrá pedir un favor a cada perdedora

-eso suena bien- dijo Anju

-y como nos vamos a dividir- dijo Umi

-creo que las mayores del grupo deberían ser las líderes, Erena-chan, Elichi, Umi-chan y yo

-espera- reprocho Nico- yo soy mayor que Umi

-ara, estabas acá Nicochi, creí que seguías inconsciente-dijo burlona

-serás…-dijo Nico molesta

-ya, ya Nicochi, tú vas a liderar un equipo

-¿entonces van a ser cuatro grupos?- pregunto Kotori

-si- dijo Nozomi- hagamos un sorteo

En el equipo de Eli estaban Umi y Rin, en el de Nozomi estaban Kotori y Hanayo, en el de Erena estaba Maki y Honoka y en el de Nico iban Anju y Tsubasa.

-hay varios caminos para llegar- dijo Nozomi- cada líder decide por donde ir

-y que pasa si en algún momento nos cruzamos nya

-eso depende de las lideres

-y que pasa con la comida- pregunto Honoka preocupada

-parece que eso es lo que más te preocupa- dijo un poco seria Umi

-cada equipo llevara su comida, saco de dormir y cosas que necesiten

-¿vamos a pasar la noche ahí?- pregunto Hanayo

-nos va a llevar todo el día subir y para bajar de noche sería peligroso

Después de acordar algunas cosas más cada equipo preparo su equipaje, la montaña no era tan escarpada así que sin necesidad de un buen equipo se podia subir, aunque hubo algunos problemas como Rin que tenían miedo, Nico quien no sabía qué camino tomar, Anju que le afecto la altura, Hanayo y Kotori se cansaron con facilidad.

.

La montaña tenía varias rutas, el equipo de Eli escogió el más corto pero a la vez la más escarpada.

-Eli-chan Umi-chan vamos por otro camino nya- dijo Rin sollozando, había una gran roca que tenían que escalar

-no- dijo Umi- vamos a demorar más, debemos subir

-pero…nya,…Eli-chan di algo, tu eres la líder

-como Umi-chan ya ha subido antes, conoce atajos

-yo también subí en esa ocasión y lo único que recuerdo es que casi muero nya…- dijo lloriqueando

-no seas exagerada, solo casi caes de un precipicio- dijo Umi empezando a escalar la roca

-tal vez deberíamos considerar ir por otra parte- dijo Eli un poco asustada esta vez

-si tomamos este camino nos ahorraremos mucho tiempo- dijo decidida Umi, Eli y Rin no les quedo otra que seguirlas

.

-Nozomi-chan…ha….ha… podemos tomar…. Un descanso- dijo Kotori agitada

-otra vez

-po-por…favor….- dijo Hanayo también agitada

-supongo que está bien- dijo Nozomi sentándose

-este camino realmente es muy largo- dijo Kotori sentada sobre una piedra mientras tomaba agua

-he escogido el camino más largo- dijo Nozomi también tomando agua

-¡que!- dijeron Hanayo y Kotori- ¿Por qué?

-simple, estoy segura de que Elichi va a tomar un atajo y como va con Umi-chan que conoce el camino tiene ventaja, pero también va con Rin-chan quien tiene un poco de miedo a las alturas, así que eso les va a causar problemas sin mencionar que el camino por el que van es muy difícil y escarpado, Erena-chan también ha escogido un camino así, y como va con Maki-chan seguro que también conoce un atajo pero Honoka-chan también se cansa rápido así que también les va a causar problemas y en el equipo de Nicochi estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya se perdieron.

-oh, entonces vamos por un camino más largo pero a la vez más fácil- dijo Hanayo

-así es- dijo sonriente la mayor

-eres increíble Nozomi-chan- dijo Kotori- estudiaste todos los equipos

-por supuesto, quiero ganar y además- dijo con una expresión un poco maléfica- quiero torturar un poco a las chicas con algunos favores- Hanayo y Kotori se pusieron un poco nerviosas por la mirada un poco maléfica de su sempai.

.

-¿estas segura de que este es el camino?- pregunto Erena

-si, solo que entre mas corto sea el camino mas difícil es- dijo Maki caminando en medio de varias rocas- este es el camino mas corto que conozco

-supongo que esta bien- dijo Erena caminando como si nada- por cierto donde esta tu líder

-eh?

-Honoka- ambas miraron hacia los alrededores

-no puede ser- dijo Maki- en que momento desapareció, hace unos minutos estaba acá

-y si se cayo

-n-no lo digas ni en broma- dijo un poco preocupada Maki- será mejor que regresemos

-esta bien

.

-y ahora por donde Nico-chan- pregunto Anju

-ah, e…esto….hm…por ahí-dijo apuntando hacia uno de los tantos caminos que habían

-estamos dando vueltas desde hace rato- dijo Tsubasa

-claro que no, este es el camino- dijo con autoridad Nico

Después de unos minutos

-y ahora por donde- dijo Anju burlona

-v-vamos…hm… por ahí- dijo señalando un camino

-Nico estamos en el mismo lugar desde hace una hora- dijo Tsubasa un poco molesta y cansada

-en que te vasas para decir eso

-mira ahí- dijo señalando una mochila bajo un árbol

-¿y eso?

-es mío- dijo Anju- como pesaba la deje, solo llevo lo que necesito para pasar la noche

-¡que! ¡¿y porque rayos no dijiste que estábamos dando vueltas?!-dijo molesta Nico

-Tsubasa-chan te lo dijo- contesto de forma burlona- además no me apetece mucho subir ahí

-¡NO!- grito de repente Nico- no entienden, que pasa si Nozomi gana, tienen idea de lo que nos puede hacer, dijo que los grupos que pierdan harán favores a las ganadores, Nozomi nos va a torturar de por vida

-tanto miedo le tienes- dijo Burlona Anju

-¡cállate!... yo no tengo miedo- dijo un poco asustada imaginando lo que le podría hacer la mayor- debemos ganar sea como sea

.

-donde se han metido Erena-chan y Maki-chan- pensó en voz alta Honoka- ¿se habrán perdido?, como sea, solo tengo que subir y tal vez las encuentro- sonrió de forma optimista y tomo un camino opuesto por el que estaban sus compañeras.

.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas donde Maki y Erena perdieron tiempo buscando a Honoka, después de esas dos horas recibieron un mensaje que decía "nos encontramos en la cima : )" ambas habían perdido tiempo, no les quedo opción que retomar el camino. Por otro lado el equipo de Eli había perdido a Rin, después de buscarla cerca de dos horas recibieron un mensaje de esta indicando que se encontrarían en la cima. El equipo de Nico por fin había encontrado un camino confiable pero también perdieron tiempo. Nozomi a esas horas era la que tenía mayor ventaja.

.

Rin estaba buscando un camino mas accesible para subir a la montaña, de pronto escucho algunos pasos de entre los arbustos, se asustó un poco y se quedó mirando fijamente esperando a ver quién era, después de escuchar unos segundos mas movimiento entre los arbustos apareció Honoka.

-Honoka-chan

-Rin-chan

-¡al fin una imagen conocida!- dijeron a la vez abrazándose mutuamente mientras lloraban de forma dramática

-ustedes dos, ¿Qué rayos hacen acá?- escucharon una voz conocida

-¡Nico-chan!- gritaron ambas echándose sobre la mencionada

-que les pasa- se quejó Nico al ver lo cariñosas que estaban

Rin y Honoka le contaron que se habían perdido, para sorpresa de ambas pelinaranjas Nico no estaba con su grupo, ella también se había separado de su grupo, así que las tres decidieron ir juntas.

.

-Anju, donde esta Nico- pregunto Tsubasa

-hace rato encontró una ardilla y se puso a perseguirla, pensé que nos alcanzaría- sonrió Anju-creo que se nos perdió

-y lo dices como si nada- soltó un suspiro- igual nos vamos a encontrar en la cima, así que continuemos

-imagina esto, que tal Honoka-chan también se ha separado de su grupo y por coincidencia se han encontrado, ¿no preferirías esperarla para encontrarte con su líder?- dijo con tono burlón haciendo avergonzar a Tsubasa

-no sé de que hablas

-eres muy obvia, pero supongo que hay personas mas obvias que tu

-¿cómo tú?- dijo Tsubasa un poco burlona

-yo no soy tan obvia como tu

-si claro, pero me sorprende que aún no hayas intentado nada con Erena, mas parece que tratas de ponerla celosa, pero ya sabes como es ella

-al menos yo intento algo- dijo un poco ruborizada y a la vez molesta, porque sabía que tenía razón

.

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- pregunto Erena

-ahora son las doce, si seguimos a este paso y por este camino llegaremos a las cinco o seis- contesto Maki, estaba sorprendida, Erena no tenía ningún indicio de cansancio, en cambio a ella le costaba un poco seguirle el paso

-¿quieres que descansemos?- pregunto Erena

-eh?...a… como quieras

-ya deberíamos almorzar

Ambas buscaron un lugar como para sentarse y almorzar

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Erena

-si…

-¿Nico y tú son pareja?

-¡QUEE!... ¿porque crees que lo somos?- dijo con la cara completamente roja

-por la forma en cómo se ven, a pesar de que siempre discuten parece que solo tratan de demostrar sus sentimientos

-…- Maki tenia la cara del mismo color que el de su cabello

-entonces lo son

-¡no lo somos!- dijo completamente avergonzada- es como si te preguntara si Anju y tu son algo

-es obvio que no, lo deje claro la primera noche

-ya que- dijo Maki viendo a otro lado- Nico-chan y yo solo somos amigas

-¿te gusta?- Maki estaba comiendo cuando escucho eso, casi se ahoga con la comida- ¡idiota no hagas preguntas tan personales!

-no te he dado tanta confianza como para que me insultes- dijo Erena tranquilamente comiendo

-¿y a ti te gusta Anju?

-si- dijo como si nada, Maki estaba completamente roja

-por cierto ¿Por qué hay cierta tensión entre tú y Eli?

-supongo que es porque nos parecemos, además a Anju le gusta coquetear con todo tipo de personas, si tuviera la oportunidad sé que no dudaría en coquetear con Ayase

- _dudo que Nozomi se lo deje fácil-_ pensó Maki- te preocupa de que Anju este con Eli

-en parte es eso, y creo que ella también tiene una extra idea de mí y Nozomi

.

-Umi creo que ya deberíamos descansar- dijo Eli

-¿te cansaste?

-no, pero deberíamos almorzar- aunque Umi quería seguir subiendo sabía que tenía que reponer fuerzas

-está bien

Después de buscar un lugar adecuado para comer empezaron a almorzar

-¿crees que Rin este bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada Eli

-si, hace un momento me mandó un mensaje, dice que no nos preocupemos

-está bien, ¿Quién crees que va ganando?

-yo diría que el grupo de Erena o Nozomi, nosotras perdimos tiempo al buscar a Rin

-Erena…- susurro un poco molesta

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, recuerdo que desde el primer día no se han quitado los ojos de encima

-es que… no se… no me gusta cuando está cerca de Nozomi, y desde lo que paso en el baño de aguas termales me ve peor, yo no tuve la culpa de que Anju se desnudara delante de todas

-supongo que es celosa igual que tu

-¡yo!..- dijo ruborizada- n-no se de que hablas

-yo diría que a estas alturas incluso Nozomi lo sabe

-¿tú crees?- dijo un poco preocupada

-no sé, en realidad tú la conoces más- dijo Umi- has pensado alguna vez en decirle lo que sientes

-ah?... si… pero no quisiera arruinar mi amistad con ella, aunque desde que estamos en este viaje a estado más cercana a mí- pensó ruborizándose- pero tengo miedo a malinterpretarlo, que hay de ti, has pensado en declararte a Kotori- Umi escupió toda su comida cuando escucho el nombre de su mejor amiga

-ah…y-yo…n-no…se…

-espero que no me vayas a salir con que solo la ves como amiga

-a….y-yo….

.

-¿otro descanso?- pregunto Nozomi al ver a sus compañeras

-es que…-Hanayo se ruborizo un poco- y-ya es medio día

-ara, es verdad es hora de almuerzo

Las tres se acomodaron bajo unos árboles y se pusieron a almorzar

-¿Cuánto falta Nozomi-chan?- pregunto Kotori

-si seguimos así, llegaremos a las tres o cuatro de la tarde, vamos bien

-¿Cómo crees que estarán las demás?- pregunto tímidamente Hanayo

-si mis cartas están en lo correcto, han tenido problemas

-¿qué es lo que les vas a pedir si en caso ganamos?- pregunto Kotori

-que todos estos días hagamos cosas como esta, ya tengo planeado lo que haremos mañana- dijo de forma maliciosa

-creo que Umi-chan preferirá que entrenemos- dijo un poco nerviosa Kotori

-y que tal va tu avance con ella- Kotori se sonrojo notablemente

-y-yo… no… mucho

-Umi-chan es un poco despistada- sonrió la mayor- y que tal tu Hanayo-chan, ¿cómo vas con Rin-chan?- Hanayo se puso roja

-ah… y-yo…

-no han intentado mucho, verdad

-es un poco vergonzoso- dijo Kotori

-ara, Hanayo-chan aun tienes la marca que te dejo Rin-chan- dijo la mayor viendo al cuello de Hanayo

-es verdad, aun esta- dijo Kotori, a lo que Hanayo se avergonzó más

-no deberías avergonzarte Hanayo-chan-sonrió Nozomi

-y…y….Tu…. Nozomi-chan- dijo débilmente la menor del grupo

-por mas que lo intento Elichi no entiende mis indirectas- sonrió de forma débil- a veces pienso de que ella solo me ve como amiga, pero a la vez me confunde, siempre esta pendiente de mí y se ruboriza con cualquier cercanía

-yo creo que si te corresponde- dijo Kotori

-supongo que debemos ser un poco más pacientes

.

-ya sabía que no debíamos seguir a Nico-chan nya

-es verdad, estamos otra vez perdidas- dijo Honoka

-cállense, si no reclamaran tanto ya habríamos logrado llegar- dijo Nico cansada

-porque no descansamos un rato, tengo hambre nya

-yo también me muero de hambre- dijo Honoka

-esta bien- dijo Nico- se acomodaron bajo un árbol y empezaron a comer

-me pregunto por donde estará Kayochin, nya

-ella van con Nozomi, estoy segura de que van bien

-que pasa si llegamos nosotras tres primeras, ¿Quién gana?- pregunto Honoka

-yo, porque lidero un equipo- dijo de forma engreída Nico

-aunque es imposible que ganemos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo gracias a Nico-chan nya

-deja de echarme la culpa a mí- se quejó Nico- ya pareces la tsunder cabeza de tomate

-ahora que lo pienso mi grupo puede ganar- dijo Honoka optimista

-eh?, porque lo dices nya

-Maki-chan conoce un atajo y Erena-chan es muy buena escalando, he he por eso yo me quede atrás y me perdí- dijo sonriendo un poco nerviosa

-no me sorprende nya

-oye, Erena y Maki iban juntas- dijo Nico

-si

-juntas, juntas, de lo que se dice juntas

-hmm… si, porque

-porque esta celosa nya

-¡cállate!- grito Nico- apúrense en comer, tenemos que ganar sea como sea

.

Pasaron las horas, Eli y Umi ganaron mas terreno en este tiempo al igual que Erena y Maki, Tsubasa y Anju estaban un poco mas atrasadas que ellas, Honoka, Nico y Rin estaban mas atrás, mientras que en el equipo de Nozomi ya estaban llegando a la cima.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde llego a la cima el equipo de Nozomi, ya que fueron las primeras fueron preparando la cena y acomodando el lugar para acampar, una media hora después llegaron a la vez Erena, Eli, Maki y Umi. Una hora después llegaron Anju y Tsubasa.

-oigan, ya son cerca de las siete y no hay rastros de Nico, Rin y Honoka-chan- dijo un poco preocupada Tsubasa

-no se preocupen, mis cartas dicen que ya están por llegar- dijo tranquilamente Nozomi sirviendo la cena

-ha… ha… ha… al fin….nya

\- ha… ha… ha… llegamos…- dijo Honoka

-estamos…. Vivas…- dijo Nico

-ara, ya era hora de que llegaran- dijo Nozomi acercándose a sus amigas

.

Después de que descansaran, Rin y Honoka les contaron de que Nico volvió a encontrarse con la ardilla y perdieron una hora buscándola, luego se perdieron, luego de alguna forma llegaron donde había un nido de abejas, después se encontraron con avispas, luego con espinas, después cayeron al rio, y al final lograron llegar.

-eso les pasa por seguir a Nico-can- dijo Maki

-¡cállate!- grito Nico

-deberían tener cuidado con Nicochi, un poco más y casi me muerde- dijo burlona Nozomi, las demás empezaron a reír

Después de que todas cenaran, se dispusieron a dormir.

-¿y las bolsas de dormir?- pregunto Kotori

-se me olvidaron ponerlas- dijo tranquilamente Nozomi- supongo que tendrán que compartir- dijo viendo a Eli, la cual se ruborizo

-¿y sus bolsas de ustedes?- pregunto Tsubasa al trio que llego al ultimo

-cuando caímos al rio las perdimos nya- dijo triste Rin

-entonces hay seis bolsas de dormir- dijo Nozomi- podemos entrar dos en cada bolsa de dormir, yo duermo con Elichi- dijo abrazada a ella.

Las parejas quedaron como siempre, Anju con Erena, Nozomi con Eli, Hanayo con Rin, Tsubasa con Honoka, Kotori con Umi y Maki con Nico.

-este es mi lado- dijo Nico

-tu estas ocupando más espacio- reprocho Maki

-no es cierto, tú tienes más espacio

-es porque soy más grande, IDIOTA

-silencio ustedes dos- dijo Nozomi- o me obligaran a levantarme

-va a ser imposible dormir acá- dijo Anju

-no me digas de que la otra princesita tiene frio- dijo Nico molesta

-porque parece de que estas molesta conmigo

-aún no se me olvida de que me abandonaron ustedes dos

-tú te nos perdiste que es diferente- dijo burlona Anju

-shh, ya va a comenzar- dijo Nozomi

-eh?, que nya

-miren al cielo

En ese momento el cielo empezó a iluminarse con varias estrellas

-harasho

-es una lluvia nya

-así es, es una lluvia de estrellas- dijo Nozomi- estamos en el mejor lugar para verlas

-es hermoso- dijeron a la vez Nico y Maki, ambas se ruborizaron

-realmente es muy hermoso- dijo Hanayo

-es verdad- dijo Kotori

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que iba a ver una lluvia de estrellas?- pregunto Honoka

-quería que fuera sorpresa

-y vaya que lo fue, se ve hermoso- dijo Eli mientras tomaba la mano de Nozomi

-se ve increíble….- dijo Umi

-este es el mejor lugar – dijo Tsubasa

-vaya sorpresa- dijo Anju

Todas se quedaron admirando esa hermosa vista, Nozomi aún no había dicho que favores le tendrían que hacer, la mayoría ya se imaginaba que serían cosas extrañas pero a la vez divertidas y vergonzosas, pero no se podían quejarse, ese viaje estaba resultando el mejor y más porque tenían la compañía de la persona que mas querían….

.

.

.


	5. CASTIGO O PREMIO

Era cerca de las cinco de la mañana, la primera en despertarse fue Nozomi al sentir unos débiles rayos del sol chocar con su rostro, sonrió al ver ese hermoso amanecer desde ese lugar.

-Elichi…-la movió suavemente tratando de despertarla

-…umm…-Eli se removió un poco abrazándola un poco más fuerte y acurrucándose más en sus brazos

-ara, así que Elichi quiere seguir durmiendo-susurro para sí misma, agarro una hoja que había en el suelo y la puso por el cuello de la rubia- ¡Elichi tienes una araña en el cuello!...-dijo de forma alarmada haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia

-¡queee!... ¡donde!... ¡donde!...-se puso de pie empezando a sacudirse toda la ropa

-me pareció, era solo una hoja-Nozomi sonrió burlona parándose y quitándole la hoja-buenos días Elichi~~-saludo con voz cantarina dándole un beso en la mejilla

-…m-mouh… l-lo hiciste a propósito…

-el beso?

-l-lo de la araña

-jaja- soltó una risilla-ayúdame a despertar a las demás.

-si

Eli se fue a despertar primero a Umi y Kotori que compartían bolsas de dormir, algo la asusto y fue el grito de Nico

-¡queee!... ¡donde!... ¡donde!...!SACALA!...-Nico se puso de pie e hizo lo mismo que Eli empezando a sacudirse la ropa

.

Cuando todas ya estuvieron despiertas, se pusieron a arreglar las cosas para descender de la montaña, Nico sobre todo estaba algo tensa y también enojada por la forma en que Nozomi la despertó, pero lo que le preocupaba en ese momento es lo que Nozomi pediría como premio a su victoria de haber llegado primera a la montaña, estaba segura que sería algo malo.

-que vamos hacer el día de hoy?-pregunto Honoka a Nozomi

-bueno, nos va a tomar unas horas bajar, estaba pensando en que al llegar nos bañemos, descansemos un rato y en la tarde continuamos con nuestro entrenamiento y…-puso una sonrisa maliciosa-…en la noche les diré que haremos mañana

Esa sonrisa hizo estremecer a más de una, sobre todo a Nico, esta vez bajaron todas juntas, lo cual significo también ciertas peleas entre dos miembros del grupo.

-estas caminando muy cerca-reclamo Maki

-y que!-reprocho Nico-tú te puedes ir mas allá, hay todo un espacio para ti sola

-¡yo quiero caminar por acá, tu no me vas a decir por donde caminar!

-¡tú tampoco me vas a decir por donde yo debo caminar!

Continuaron discutiendo todo el trayecto por otra parte

-enserio hoy nos vamos a dedicar a nuestro entrenamiento?-pregunto Umi a Nozomi aun preocupada, ella al igual que Nico tenía un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera pedir Nozomi

-si, ya que tampoco sería correcto que descuidemos nuestro trabajo, pero mañana…-volvió a poner esa sonrisa que la hizo estremecer

-ma-mañana que?-pregunto temerosa Umi

-¿realmente quieres saber?-la miro fijamente

-n-no…-susurro más asustada

-Nozomi ya deja de molestarla

-jajaja, solo porque Elichi me lo pide-sonrió de forma cariñosa mientras tomaba su brazo, Eli por su parte se ruborizo, para disimularlo aparto su vista fijándose en Anju la cual iba con el ceño fruncido

-Erena, ayúdame a cargar con mis cosas-dijo Anju un poco cansada

-esta es la décima vez, ya te dije que no quiero-contesto con desinterés Erena causando que Anju se molestara más, no estaba del todo enojada porque no le ayudaba sino porque seguía manteniéndose distante y aun no cedía ante ella.

-si quieres yo te ayudo- le propuso Eli

-gracias Eli-chan, tu si eres gentil-Anju le dio un poco de su equipaje y aprovecho para acercarse más a Eli y así poner un poco celosa a Erena-siento causarte molestias

-no te preocupes, lo puedo llevar sin problema-contesto Eli tranquilamente, en ese momento dejo de sentir el brazo de Nozomi

-Elichi tonta-susurro

-Nozomi?-noto que estaba un poco molesta-q-quieres que te ayude también

-no gracias-dijo alejándose de ella

-e-espera, adónde vas?

-voy hablar con Kotori-chan de algo-se alejó de su alcance acercándose a Kotori la cual iba un poco atrás conversando con Hanayo

-no pensé que se podría poner celosa también- pensó en voz alta Anju

-eh?...

-olvídalo, podría aprovechar esta oportunidad pero…-miro a Erena la cual no expresaba nada, seguía caminando tranquilamente sin expresar celos o molestia alguna-…supongo que no vale la pena…

Nico y Maki dejaron de discutir en cambio se pusieron hablar, ya sabían que tarde o temprano se cansarían así que las demás no las pararon por eso, como estaban un poco alejadas no sabían de que hablaban, por adelante iban Honoka, Tsubasa, Rin y Umi que hablaban amenamente.

-ha pasado algo con Eli-chan?-pregunto Kotori a Nozomi

-nada, solo que quiso ayudar a Anju-Hanayo y Kotori se asustaron un poco por el tono de voz que uso al nombrar a Anju

-s-solo trata de molestar a Erena-chan-Kotori sonrió nerviosa

-supongo, aunque no veo porque tratar de ponerla celosa, Erena-chan no ha dado reacción alguna-Nozomi vio a Erena la cual caminaba sola, estaba al lado opuesto del sendero de donde estaban las demás

-creo que es su forma…-Hanayo no termino de hablar, Nozomi se acercó a Erena

-Erena-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta-Nozomi se le acerco sonriente

-qué?-fue su corta respuesta

-lo sabía, si estas molesta-sonrió satisfecha

-¿Qué querías preguntar?

-si sentías celos, pero ya respondiste-Eli y Anju hasta ese momento habían comenzado una plática tranquila sobre algunos pasos de baile ya que Anju al igual que Eli se encargaba de la coreografía, ambas miraron hacia donde estaban Erena y Nozomi, no pudieron disimular lo que les provocaba verlas juntas.

-ara, están viendo hacia acá-dijo Nozomi de forma burlona y juguetona

-te acercaste a mí para poner celosa a Ayase?

-claro que no-Nozomi hizo un mohín-yo no juego sucio, solo quería hablar un poco contigo

-de qué?

-sobre el castigo que les daré mañana, quería saber tu opinión

-eso no deberías discutirlo con Minami-san y Koizumi-san

-habíamos quedado llamarnos por nuestros nombres en este viaje

-no me siento aun familiarizada con ustedes

-jaja- soltó una risilla-eres más interesante de lo que pensé, ya lo hable anoche con Kotori-chan y Hanayo-chan, pero quería también el punto de vista de alguien más, le iba a decir a Elichi pero parece más entretenida en otra cosa así que quiero saber tu qué piensas-Erena sonrió al ver esa mirada juguetona de Nozomi

-parece que se te ha ocurrido algo interesante

-así es….

Como lo dijo Nozomi se demoraron casi toda la mañana, pero fue más fácil de bajada que de subida, llegaron cerca de las once a la casa de Maki, en todo el trayecto Anju y Eli daban miradas rápidas hacia Erena y Nozomi que de pronto habían entablado una conversación, luego se sintieron un poco más tranquilas cuando se unieron a la plática Kotori y Hanayo pero aun así no podían negar que estaban celosas.

Llegaron, se dieron un baño cada una en la habitación que le correspondía, luego se dividieron por grupos para preparar el almuerzo y ordenar las cosas que llevaron al bosque para su acampada que tuvieron días atrás, cuando ya almorzaron, se pusieron a descansar unas horas para luego continuar de lleno con su entrenamiento.

Pensaron que no podrían concentrarse en las practicas pero para su sorpresa estaban más motivadas e inspiradas, sobre todo Umi, Kotori y Maki, que son las que se encargaban de la letra, diseño y música, en unas cuantas horas lograron crear varios ideas, para la noche estaban exhaustas pero satisfechas de su progreso, al grupo de A-rise también le fue bien, en la noche ambos grupos se quedaron para hacer un tema juntas, aunque no lograron terminar a causa de que Eli y Erena se veían como las peores enemigas, Anju no quiso cooperar mucho y Maki y Nico comenzaron de nuevo a discutir, aunque eso no era nuevo. Decidieron continuar al día siguiente, claro, si les daba tiempo a lo que sea que fuera a pedir Nozomi.

-donde vamos a dormir hoy-pregunto Honoka

-en nuestras habitaciones-respondió Umi

-pero podríamos dormir todas juntas nya

-mañana perderíamos tiempo ordenando-esta vez fue Nozomi

-ahora que lo dices-Umi estaba un poco nerviosa-q-que vamos hacer mañana

-se los diré temprano, por ahora descansen bien-diciendo esto se fue a su habitación

-m-me dio un poco de miedo su risa nya

-algo me dice que mañana será interesante-sonrió burlona Anju yendo a su habitación, Erena también se fue al igual que Hanayo y Rin

-Eli-Umi la llamo antes de que se fuera-Nozomi no te ha dicho nada de mañana?

-no-contesto un poco triste, desde que llegaron Nozomi se puso un poco distante de ella y aun no entendía del todo la razón-pregúntale a Kotori, ella es de su grupo

-c-creo que mejor no-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas yendo a su habitación, las demás también empezaron a meterse a las suyas.

.

Nico no podía dormir, no sabía qué hacer, quería creer que no tenía miedo pero en realidad si lo estaba, la sonrisa que vio en Nozomi era lo que más la tensaba. Decidió ir a verla, no por sus temores sino por lo se sentía.

Llego a la habitación de Nozomi y toco la puerta

-pasa Nicochi

 _-que!?, como rayos supo que era yo_ -pensó molesta entrando

-ya te habías tardado Nicochi-hablo burlona la mayor

-entonces ya debes saber para que vine

-si, no te voy a decir lo que harán mañana, pero si que lo pasaras con Maki-chan-Nico se fijó en lo que hacía, estaba sentada y tenía unos palillos de colores en su mesa, los cuales estaba pintando

-que estás haciendo?

-Nicochi es muy curiosa, solo estoy jugando

-porque estas tan empeñada en entrometerte

-solo necesitas un empujón para reconocer lo que sientes

-no te he pedido ayuda-contesto un poco ruborizada

-jajaja, lo hago con gusto, no te preocupes

-¡idiota!, no me refería a eso

-ya, ya, Nicochi, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, estoy segura que Elichi no tarda en venir

-no me iré hasta que me digas el plan que tienes para mañana

-ara, entonces Nicochi quiere que la saque a la fuerza-empezó a mover sus manos

Justo cuando empezó a castigarla la puerta se abrió entrando así Eli, quien se quedó boquiabierta con la escena, ya sabía que Nozomi castigaba a Nico así, pero no pudo evitar sentir celos y lanzar una mirada fría y llena de odio a Nico quien se tensó más.

-se puede saber que están haciendo-dijo molesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Nico

-vino a que la castigue un rato-hablo burlona Nozomi tratando así de calmar a Eli

-bien, parece que están ocupadas-cerro la puerta con fuerza al salir de la habitación

-ara, creo que incluso rajo la pared por la fuerza que uso

-es tu culpa ¡idiota!, mañana seguro me mata

-fue tu culpa por venir, bueno mañana le explico lo que paso

-no deberías ir ahora?-pregunto dudosa Nico

-no, ella no es la única que se puede sentir celosa

-q-que quieres decir

-nada, ahora sal que tengo que dormir, mañana será un gran día-dijo estirándose y acercándose a su cama

-Nozomi!

-que pasa Nicochi, acaso quieres dormir conmigo

-¡idiota!-grito saliendo de la habitación-si hiciera eso estoy segura que Eli me mataría

Nozomi se quedó riendo por el comportamiento de sus amigas, estaba segura que al día siguiente cambiarían algunas cosas y aunque Nico no lo admitiera ese empujón la iba a ayudar.

.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente se dividieron las tareas para preparar el desayuno, después de esto Nozomi las reunió a todas afuera de la casa.

-voy a reclamar mi premio por nuestra victoria-dijo Nozomi sonriendo, a su lado estaban Hanayo y Kotori sonriendo nerviosas

-deja el rollo y dinos de una buena vez que vamos hacer-hablo Nico impaciente

-no es mucho-Nozomi saco unas esposas-solo tendrán que estar atadas a alguien todo el día

-¡QUEEEHHH!...-gritaron todas

-ni loca voy a perder mi tiempo en tonterías!-grito ofuscada Nico

-no te lo estoy preguntando Nicochi, además yo también voy a estar esposada con alguien, estaremos igual a igual

-si, pero tú quieres estar con Eli, en cambio a mí siempre me toca la tsunder y no quiero

-y quien te dice que yo quiero estar contigo, estamos en las mismas, me molesta tu compañía enana

Antes de que empezaran una discusión Nozomi saco unos palillos

-será a sorteo, así no habrá ningún problema

-¡¿Enserio?!-miro con sospecha Nico

-acaso te mentiría Nicochi

- _nuevamente esa mirada-_ pensó Nico seria- _algo me dice que esto es un engaño, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… un momento, ella anoche dijo que me tocaría con Maki…algo trama_

-Nicochi deja de mirarme con tanta desconfianza y saca uno de os palillos, tu serás la primera para que veas que no hay trampa ni truco

Nico aun la miraba con duda pero acepto, le pareció raro que solo hubiera seis palillos pero no le dio importancia, escogió uno de color rosado ya que este era su color preferido. Luego Nozomi pasó a Rin quien tomo el amarillo, Eli tomo el celeste, Umi el azul, Nozomi luego dio a escoger a Erena quien tomo uno anaranjado y al final Honoka quien tomo el café que quedo.

-¿y qué pasa con las demás?-pregunto Tsubasa

-serán las parejas-saco una hoja de su bolsillo-cada color representa a una de nosotras…-Nico empezó a tensarse-…ya estaba escrito asique nadie puede decir que hice trampa-Nozomi miro con burla a Nico

Todas se acercaron a ver, Nico no se sorprendió mucho que en el color rosado dijera "Maki"

-¡hiciste trampa!-reclamo Nico

-ara, Nicochi te gusta reclamar de todo, ahora porque estas enojada-fingió no entender

-sabes que de todos los colores escogería el rosado

-y si sabias que yo lo sabía porque no lo dedujiste- sonrió triunfal-además solo tendrás que estar atada a Maki-chan todo el día, comerán juntas, caminaran juntas, irán al baño juntas…

-¡QUEHH!...-Nico y Maki se pusieron rojas

-además no fue del todo mi idea, sino de Erena-chan

-serás…

-ya, ya, deja de quejarte-tomo una de las esposas de color rosado-dime, cual mano quieres que este libre

-la derecha-contestaron a la vez Nico y Maki

-idiota, a mí me pregunto primera-se quejó Nico

-si, pero por tu culpa nos tocó juntas, al menos yo elijare que mano quiero tener libre

-me parece justo-contesto Nozomi, antes de que Nico protestara Nozomi las esposo- cuando acabe el día las liberare, pero si quieren liberarse antes pueden buscar la llave, están escondidas dentro de la casa

-¿Enserio?-Nico la volvió a ver sospechosa

-esta vez no hay truco, diviértanse buscándola o disfrutando el día juntas

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando con odio, al menos la separación de las esposas eran de casi un metro, así que tenían movimiento, era lo único bueno en esas circunstancias. Después de eso Nozomi pasó a esposar a Erena con Anju.

-te toca Hanayo-chan-Nozomi le entrego dos esposas a Hanayo-la persona que las espose es la persona que ha escondido sus llaves, yo escondí las de Nico y Umi-dijo Nozomi al resto

Hanayo esposo a Umi y Kotori, y a Tsubasa con Honoka. Luego le toco a Kotori que esposo a Rin con Hanayo y a Nozomi con Eli.

-bien cada una decide que hacer-sonrió Kotori-Umi-chan, adonde quieres ir

-y-y-yo… a-a la bi-biblioteca…-dijo ruborizada y muy nerviosa-ambas se separaron de las demás

-vamos Elichi-Nozomi tiro de Eli, en cuanto a ella no contesto, aún estaba molesta por lo que paso en la noche, las siguientes en irse fueron Erena y Anju, Erena sin decir nada empezó a caminar hacia el bosque y aunque Anju quiso reprocharle ella no se detuvo.

-Kayochin, adonde quieres ir

-po-podemos buscar en las habitaciones-contesto nerviosa

-porque no vamos a dar una vuelta como Erena-chan y Anju-chan y luego buscamos-contesto Rin poniendo ojitos de gato, Hanayo se puso colorada

-c-c-c-como… quieras-ambas también se fueron, en cuanto a Honoka Tsubasa, se fueron a la habitación de la primera para jugar videojuegos.

Nico y Maki se quedaron solas

-esto es tu culpa-empezó Maki

-acaso yo hice este juego tonto?, ¡pues no!-contesto Nico-culpa a Nozomi

-no pudiste deducir algo tan simple, era obvio que había un truco

…

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron discutiendo, mientras que en la biblioteca.

-p-por… que hemos venido a la biblioteca?-pregunto Kotori nerviosa por estar a solas con Umi

-no quisiera que perdamos tiempo, y ya que me ha tocado contigo pensé en que podríamos ir avanzando en la letra y diseño-contesto Umi algo sonrojada

-umm… ya veo…-contesto desilusionada

Ambas se acomodaron en una mesa junto con varios libros y se pusieron a trabajar

.

-Elichi, adonde quieres ir

-me da lo mismo

-aun estas molesta por lo de ayer

-porque lo estaría, parece que te gusta mucho la compañía de Erena, tal vez abrías preferido que te tocara con ella-contesto más molesta

-jajaja-Nozomi empezó a reírse

-que es tan gracioso

-yo preguntaba si seguías molesta porque me viste con Nicochi en la habitación anoche, así que en realidad sigues así por lo de Erena-chan

-no… yo no…-Eli no sabía cómo defenderse, ella misma se había delatado.

.

-Kayochin, vamos al lago?

-claro, será divertido pasar el día ahí

-además si regresaremos solo estaremos de expectantes de la discusión que hay entre Nico-chan y Maki-chan nya

-si…-sonrió al recordarlas- creo que les sentara bien pasar unas horas juntas

-si nya

.

-Honoka-chan que vamos hacer-pregunto Tsubasa

-he traído unos videojuegos-contesto Honoka instalándolos-la casa de Maki-chan parece un hotel, tiene de todo

-es verdad-Tsubasa se acomodó- aunque pensé que podríamos hacer otras cosas

-cómo qué?, buscar las llaves?-pregunto Honoka

-…supongo…-Tsubasa se ruborizo-o tal vez salir a pasear o algo así

-…podríamos ir pero quiero probar este juego, no te interesa?

-claro…

.

-adonde crees que vamos ¡Erena!-Anju ya estaba cansada de seguir a Erena sin que le de ninguna explicación

-si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo-contesto Erena caminando

-bien entonces-Anju se detuvo pero como Erena siguió caminando perdió el equilibrio y cayo

-¡eres una idiota!-grito molesta

-tú te caíste sola-contesto seria

-sabes perfectamente que fue tu culpa

.

Paso cerca de una hora, Kotori y Umi seguían trabajando en la biblioteca

-Umi-chan-Kotori la llamo

-que pasa Kotori-Umi dejo de hacer lo que hacía y la vio

-tengo un poco de hambre, que te pareces si vamos a preparar algo para almorzar

-claro, además si vamos después terminaremos encontrándonos con las demás y sería un problema

-si

Ambas ordenaron los libros que estaban usando y fueron a la cocina, cuando llegaron encontraron a Eli y Nozomi discutiendo o al menos Eli reprochándole algunas cosas a la mayor

-l-lo sentimos, no quisimos interrumpirlas-hablo nerviosa Kotori

-no te preocupes Kotori-chan, es mejor la compañía de ustedes-contesto Nozomi con una sonrisa, aunque esto preocupo a sus dos kouhai, vieron a Eli la cual estaba entre molesta y triste, se estaba mordiendo el labio y sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos

-c-creo que mejor nos vamos-hablo nerviosa Umi por el incómodo ambiente que se formo

Nozomi tomo su celular y empezó a escribir, después de unos minutos el celular de Kotori, Umi y Eli sonó. Las tres prendieron su celular, encontraron un mensaje de Nozomi.

-" _ultima regla del juego de hoy, quien encuentre primera la llave de su respectiva esposa y se libere decide lo que haremos mañana._

 _Pdta: para Nicochi y Maki-chan, jamás encontraran su llave_

 _Diviértanse_ "

-qué significa esto?-pregunto Kotori

-simple, que la persona que escondió la esposa que uso esta acá-Nozomi miro a Kotori con una sonrisa intimidante

-p-p-pero…

-lo siento Kotori-chan, pero quiero liberar lo más pronto posible, así que empieza a hablar

-y-yo… e-esto…-Kotori estaba asustada por el movimiento de manos de Nozomi

-no te preocupes, no tienes que decirme donde mismo esta, sino algún lugar de referencia, si no hablas pronto, te castigare

-¡está en la biblioteca!-grito sonrojada y asustada

-buena chica-sonrió burlona-si ves a Nicochi o a Erena-chan les dices que busquen por mi habitación, luego nos vemos. Diciendo esto Nozomi salió de la cocina seguida de Eli quien se negaba a dirigirle la palabra, esto no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo a Nozomi lo cual frustraba más a la rubia.

Tsubasa y Honoka estaban tan metidas en el juego que no prestaron atención al mensaje que envió Nozomi, en cuanto a Hanayo y Rin estaban dudosas de que hacer, Rin no quiso darle importancia ya que a ella le gustaba estar atada a Hanayo así que no tenía prisa en encontrar su llave, decidieron seguir paseando por el bosque y después buscar su llave. Por otra parte del bosque

-Erena, regresemos a la casa de Maki-chan-Anju intentaba regresar pero Erena no le hacia el mínimo caso- que haces, muévete, acaso no quieres ganar

-no tengo prisa por encontrar la llave, me gusta estar atada a ti-contesto Erena, Anju se giró a verla con un rubor en sus mejillas-es mentira, será mejor apurarnos-Erena empezó a caminar dejando confundida y más molesta a Anju

-idiota…-murmuro Anju entre dientes siguiéndole el paso

.

-leíste eso-hablo Nico- podemos estar libre si ganamos, incluso podríamos vengarnos mañana

-acaso no leíste la última parte, Nozomi no nos lo va a dejar fácil

-si tenemos oportunidad debemos de aprovecharlo

-bien genio-hablo de forma sarcástica Maki, hasta unos minutos atrás habían seguido discutiendo y aún estaba un poco molesta por eso-por donde empezamos

-deberíamos…-Nico se quedó en blanco

-apuesto a que no se te ocurre nada

-bien cerebrito, seguro tú tienes alguna gran idea

-por supuesto que la tengo, a diferencia de ti yo si pienso-antes de que Nico contestara Maki la callo-espera, vamos a perder tiempo discutiendo…

-tu empezaste-Nico la miro molesta, se cruzó de brazos-como sea, que tienes en mente

-Eli y Nozomi han estado un poco distantes, creo que podríamos pedirle a Eli que le saque información, seguro que también quiere terminar lo antes posible con este juego

-…podría ser, pero no creo que quiera ayudarnos

-eh? Porque?-Maki noto lo nerviosa que se puso Nico

-anoche me encontró en la habitación de Nozomi justo cuando me estaba abrazando, está molesta conmigo por eso

-y… que hacia abrazándote-pregunto seria y aunque lo disimulo bien Nico noto su clara molestia

-celosa?-la miro con una sonrisa burlona

-no digas tonterías-contesto con indiferencia

-bueno entonces no te lo diré, pero ya sabes la razón por la que Eli no nos ayudara

-aun así no perdemos nada con intentarlo

.

-vas a seguir con esa cara-pregunto Nozomi a Eli la cual seguía sin hablarle

-…

-la ley del hielo, eh?-mientras seguía buscando en medio de los libros la llave escucho el sonido de su celular, iba a ver su celular hasta que se percató que era el de Eli, la cual prendió su celular y se puso a escribir.

Nozomi continuo buscando, después de unos minutos Eli le hablo

-…umm… c-crees que la llave este acá?...-pregunto Eli

-no creo que Kotori-chan nos mintiera

-… y que tal si lo ha escondido en un lugar similar al que tu escondiste

-entonces tendremos que desvestir a Kotori-chan

-¡QUEEE!...-Eli se puso roja

-y esa cara, no me digas que te imaginaste a Kotori-chan desnuda

-eh?, c-c-claro que no… p-pero eso quiere decir…

-que si Elichi quiere la llave de Nicochi tendrá que desnudarme

-eh?... n-no se de q-que…

-no soy tonta Elichi, de todas formas estaba jugando, no te voy a decir dónde está su llave

-solo juegas conmigo, verdad-Eli se puso seria esta vez

-tal vez-Eli la miro molesta

-solo use lo de Maki como una excusa para hablar y tú sigues tomándome como un juego

-si vas a seguir con lo mismo de hace rato ya te dije que no llegaras a nada

-bien estaba celosa, feliz-Nozomi dejo de buscar y giro a verla

-solo tenías que ser más sincera sin dar rodeos a lo que te molesta-trato de acercarse a Eli pero esta se alejo

-de todas formas ya lo sabias, tu misma lo dijiste, no eres tonta ¡pero si manipuladora!-levanto la voz- te gusta entrometerte entre otros y…

Antes de que siguiera hablando Nozomi la abrazo con fuerza

-…-Eli no sabía qué hacer, opto por empujarla para que la soltara-crees que con eso cambias las co… Nozomi?-unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, esto alarmo a Eli- lo siento… no quise hablarte así…

Eli se acercó a limpiarle las mejillas, pensó que Nozomi no se lo permitiría pero para su sorpresa dejo que se acercara

-lo soy?-pregunto con la vista baja- soy manipuladora?...-Eli se sintió culpable por sus palabras, con cuidado se le acerco y la abrazo

-no… no lo eres… lo siento, no debí decir eso, estaba molesta… -Eli uso un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo, Nozomi aún no la correspondía-…por favor… perdóname…

Continúo unos minutos más pero al final se separó, Nozomi no se había movido y aún mantenía su vista baja

-Nozomi…-Eli levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos pero Nozomi se negaba a hacerlo, aún tenía la vista apartada-… lo siento…-susurro Eli besando su mejilla y acariciándola a la vez con su mano- Nozomi…

-…-las mejillas de Nozomi tomaron un poco de color, esta vez la miro a los ojos con sorpresa, Eli volvió a acercarse a su rostro, pero esta vez era distinto, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto y más intenso… Nozomi por inercia empezó a cerrar la distancia…

-¡NOZOMIII!-el grito de Nico y Maki hizo que se separaran de golpe, ambas con los rostros rojos-¡donde demonios has escondido la maldita llave!-gritaron a la vez ambas chicas algo agitadas

Eli fue la primera en reaccionar

-…l-lo siento chicas pero no creo que Nozomi se los diga tan fácil-contesto un poco nerviosa por lo que pudo pasar si no llegaban ellas

-Nozomi?-Maki la vio preocupada- estas bien?, esta roja

-s-si…-contesto de forma tímida, algo a lo que no estaban acostumbradas a ver Nico y Maki

-que mosca te pico-hablo Nico quien se hacía una idea de lo que paso, Eli también estaba un poco roja y lo noto-si nos dices no las seguimos molestando

-al menos dinos por donde esta-esta vez fue Maki

-no deberían…

-busquen en mi habitación-Nozomi interrumpió a Eli, ambas jóvenes se vieron con una sonrisa satisfecha y salieron prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca rumbo a la habitación de Nozomi

-estas segura de haberles dicho un lugar exacto?, con decirles en el segundo piso hubiera bastado

-…d-de todas formas no lo van a encontrar tan fácil…-hablo nerviosa y tímidamente, por un momento incluso pareció ser Hanayo

-e… umm… e-estas bien…-Nozomi la miro de reojo, sus mejillas seguían teniendo color

-s-si…-contesto con una voz apenas audible-… sigamos buscando…

-Nozomi… lo de antes… lo siento, no quise llamarte así…

Nozomi no contesto, fijo su atención en los libros y siguió buscando

.

-apúrate Nico-chan-hablo Maki a quien le costaba correr porque Nico no iba a su mismo paso

-…ha…ha…al fin…-hablo agitada Nico-…tenías que correr tan rápido

-eso te pasa por no hacer deporte

-claro que lo hago…

-Dejemos la discusión para después-la interrumpió Maki quien se dispuso a abrir la puerta-eh?

-q-que pasa?-pregunto Nico nerviosa-no me digas que…

-está cerrada

-¡rayos!, ya decía que era demasiado bueno

-no te preocupes, hay una copia de las llaves en el estudio de mi padre

Ambas fueron corriendo al lugar, esta vez Maki fue un poco más despacio para que Nico le siguiera el paso y no se agitara tanto. Cuando llegaron se llevaron otra sorpresa, el estudio estaba cerrado

-¡pero que!-hablo Maki tratando de abrir

-debiste de saber que estaba cerrado

-todas las habitaciones no tenían seguro, de eso estoy segura

-no me digas que Nozomi se nos adelanto

-tú crees?

-¡rayo!, lo sabía, no nos lo va a dejar fácil

-incluso podría ser mentira de que esta en su habitación y solo nos quiere hacer perder tiempo

-crees que se tomaría tantas molestias

-yo creo que si-hablaron ambas soltando un suspiro pesado

-de todas formas esta es la única pista que tenemos-dijo Maki empezando a caminar- hay otra juego de llaves en la cocina

-y porque no fuimos ahí primero, si estaba más cerca de la biblioteca-Maki se sonrojo un poco

-ya lo sabrás, vamos

.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer Umi-chan?-pregunto Kotori

-ya no podemos continuar trabajando porque ellas estarán en la biblioteca, tal vez podríamos buscar nuestra llave-contesto con un sonrojo, no tenía problema con seguir esposada con Kotori

-Hanayo-chan es quien ha escondido nuestra llave pero se ha ido al bosque con Rin-chan, no creo que las encontremos

-h-hay algo que quieras hacer…-pregunto más roja-… n-no tengo prisa… por encontrar la llave, p-podríamos hacer algo… juntas…-con lo último su cara estaba totalmente roja

-enserio?-Kotori la miro con una gran sonrisa- porque no vamos a ver una película juntas

-c-como quieras…-Umi sabía que podía tomar esto como una oportunidad para acercarse más a Kotori

-preparemos algo primero-propuso Kotori

-s-si…-contesto nerviosa

Ambas se pusieron a preparar algunos bocadillos, justo cuando estaban saliendo de la cocina chocaron con Maki y Nico que entraron corriendo

-¡tengan más cuidado!-grito Nico

-tu ten más cuidado-Umi la miro molesta paralizándola en el acto, podía llegar a ser igual de intimidante que Eli-Kotori, estas bien

-si, gracias por preocuparte Umi-chan-Umi se sonrojo notablemente

-quien crees que es más obvia-le susurro Nico a Maki-Umi o Eli

-ambas están parejas

-yo creo que Umi, mira lo sumisa que se pone con una sonrisa

-Eli no se queda atrás

-es raro no verlas discutir-Kotori las miro un poco burlona pero con una sonrisa comprensiva

-es que tenemos algo de prisa-Maki entro a la cocina seguida de Nico

-Nozomi-chan me dijo que cuando las viera les diga que busquen en su habitación

-ya sabemos-hablo Nico

-entonces que hacen acá?-pregunto Umi

-crees que nos lo dejaría fácil-hablo un poco molesta Nico-su habitación está cerrada, ahora mismo estamos buscando una copia de las llaves

-parece que Nozomi-chan planeo todo con anticipación, entonces las dejamos-sonrió Kotori saliendo con Umi-si ven a Erena-chan le dicen que también busque en la habitación de Nozomi-chan

-está bien-contesto Maki

Umi y Kotori fueron a la habitación de la segunda para ver alguna película, se acomodaron y Kotori puso la película, había llevado de varios géneros, se decidió por una de romance con aventura, se acomodó en el centro de las piernas de Umi, ella se tensó por la cercanía pero no dijo nada, en su lugar hizo que Kotori se echara en ella para que este más cómoda.

.

-por donde empezamos a buscar?-pregunto Anju a Erena

-deberíamos buscar a Yazawa-san, estoy segura que ya tienen alguna pista de donde está su llave, tal vez sepan algo

-y bien, por donde empezamos a buscarlas, por si no lo notaste su casa es grande-contesto molesta, aún estaba enojada por lo de antes

-nada nos cuesta llamarlas-contesto Erena empezando a marcar el número de Nico

Después de unos minutos de que hablaran Erena corto la llamada

-que te dijo?-pregunto con el mismo tono molesto

-dijo que busquemos en tu habitación

-¿mi habitación?, ciertamente ese sería el último lugar al que iríamos a buscar

Ambas fueron a la habitación de la menor, ya ahí Anju se dispuso a buscar aunque el sonido de la puerta cerrarse la alerto

-no pensé que fueras tan ingenua-Erena puso seguro a la habitación

-q-que?... E-Erena?...-Anju empezó a ponerse nerviosa

Erena sin decirle nada la empujo contra su cama inmovilizándola

-q-q-que estas…-Erena se acercó a su rostro pero antes de que sucediera algo Anju trato de apartarla- q-que crees que haces…

Anju empezó a forzar el agarre, después de varios intentos de apartarla Erena se puso de pie sentándose al borde de la cama

-porque no actúas así cuando estas con Ayase u otra persona

-ellas no me inmovilizarían en la cama ni tratarían de b-besar…-su cara se puso roja con lo ultimo

-es verdad, ellas no lo intentarían-Erena soltó un suspiro pesado-vamos a buscar esa llave

Erena trato de pararse pero algo la detuvo, Anju la tomo de la manga de su polo

-l-lo siento…

-no te escuche

-dije que lo siento, ¡feliz!-Anju la miro con la cara roja haciendo un puchero

-esa es tu forma de disculparte?-Erena aún no cambiaba su expresión seria

-siento haberme comportado tan inmadura ayer y hoy-esta vez su disculpa fue más sincera, Erena le dio una leve sonrisa

-así está mejor-sonrió la mayor

-si querías que me disculpara no tenías que haber hecho todo esto-sus mejillas seguían igual incluso más rojas

-tal vez si lo intentaba te dejarías besar-Anju la miro aun molesta, sabía que eso de echarla en la cama fue solo un juego para la mayor para que se disculpara, lo mismo pensó con esto último que dijo

-ahora que quieres decir, hay ocasiones en las que no te entiendo

-esta vez-Erena se acercó al rostro de Anju, lo suficiente como para sentir su cálido aliento, lo hizo tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar- no estoy jugando

Anju por un momento pensó que la besaría por la cercanía, justo cuando cerró los ojos para recibir el contacto Erena se separó tan rápido como se acerco

-si te portas bien te lo daré-la vio un poco burlona al ver su cara de decepción de Anju

.

-donde están las llaves?-pregunto Nico

-ahí-Maki señalo en un retrato que había en la pared, el problema era que estaba alto

-ya veo porque no vinimos acá antes-hablo Nico soltando un suspiro-juntemos alguna mesa para subirnos

-no podemos

-eh?, porque?

-la única mesa grande que hay en esta casa es la del comedor, las mesas pequeñas están en las habitaciones de arriba pero no creo que podamos traer alguna por las condiciones en las que estamos y con una silla tampoco alcanzaríamos

-que?!, entonces tienes alguna escalera

-tampoco podríamos traerla porque estamos esposadas, incluso anqué la traigamos sería difícil subir

-Erena me llamo hace un rato, le dije que viniera, podría ayudarnos pero no sé dónde se abra metido

-a lo mejor uso esta oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Anju

-si tal vez-Nico sacudió su cabeza- como sea, y ahora que

Maki se agacho

-sube a mis hombros

-¡quee!-Nico se ruborizo

-así será más fácil y rápido-Maki se ruborizo

-¡por supuesto que no!-Nico tenía la cara en llamas-no me voy a subir sobre ti

-no creo que peses tanto

-¡idiota! Estoy en perfecta forma-dijo haciendo una posa

-deja de hacer tonterías y sube, no quiero perder más tiempo

-ya te dije que no

-porque no?, tu eres la que tenía prisa en encontrar esa llave

-si pero…

-no te voy a rogar, apúrate y sube-Nico dudo un momento más pero al final decidió obedecer

Con cuidado se puso sobre los hombros de Maki, ella no tuvo ningún problema en cargarla, aparte de estar en forma Nico era muy ligera a su parecer

-alcanzas?-pregunto Maki

-s-si-Nico seguía teniendo la cara roja, estaba usando falda y eso la hacía sentir más incómoda y avergonzada, como pudo abrió el retrato y como lo dijo Maki encontró un juego de llaves

-ya lo tienes?

-si, bájame

Maki con cuidado se agacho para que Nico se bajara

-al fin, ahora vamos a la habitación de Nozomi-hablo Nico

Ambas fueron a la habitación de Nozomi pero se llevaron otra sorpresa, faltaba una llave y esa era de la habitación

-crees que ella la saco?

-pero ella no sabía que mi familia ocultaba ese juego ahí

-si, tal vez es una coincidencia, vamos al estudio de tu padre

Al llegar abrieron la puerta, Maki saco la llave la cual estaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su padre, algo llamo su atención y fue una nota que encontró cerca de la llave

-¿y eso?-pregunto Nico al ver la nota

-no sé, lo encontré con las llaves-Maki abrió la hoja- dice " _busca detrás del florero rosa_ "

-¿Qué significa?

-no sé, algo de mi padre supongo, pero ahora si vamos a la habitación de Nozomi

Ambas salieron corriendo del estudio y se encaminaron al segundo piso, ya en la habitación de Nozomi abrieron la puerta sin problema, empezaron a buscar por los cajones pero no encontraron nada.

-¿Qué decía en la nota que encontraste?-pregunto Nico

-"busca detrás del florero rosa"

-uno como ese?-Nico señalo un florero rosado el cual estaba a una esquina del cuarto

-¿tú crees que…?

-no perdemos nada-ambas se acercaron al florero, detrás de este había un sobre, lo abrieron y se encontraron con una nota, Maki lo leyó en voz alta

-" _han pasado la primera parte de diez : ), ahora vayan a buscar al almacén y busquen detrás de la puerta ahí encontraran las siguientes indicaciones_

 _Pdta: si ven a Erena-chan le dicen que busque en la sala_

 _Diviértanse_ "

-…-ambas se quedaron en blanco

-uno…

-de diez…-completo Nico

.

.

.

 **espero que les haya gustado, pronto actualizare la 2da parte, asi como "NUESTRO COMIENZO" lo actualizare en unos días, espero seguir teniendo su apoyo**

 **dense una vuelta por mi face de vez en cuando :p**

 **hasta pronto**


	6. PREMIO

-¿Kayochin crees que deberíamos regresar ya?-pregunto Rin, ambas estaban en el lago tomando una siesta bajo la sombra de un árbol

-¿quieres que vayamos?-pregunto Hanayo incorporándose un poco

-no nya-Rin la abrazo volviéndola a echar y apegándose más a su mejor amiga-quiero seguir durmiendo con Kayochin nya

-e-e-nt-tonces… si-sigamos durm-miendo…-hablo avergonzada la castaña

-si nya-hablo con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba mejor

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Rin decidió hablar

-Kayochin-la llamo

-qu-que pasa Rin-chan…-contesto Hanayo, estaba algo avergonzada por el acercamiento que tenía con Rin

-crees que algo pasa entre Nico-chan y Maki-chan?-pregunto con mucha inocencia, ella era ajena a todo lo que pasaba entre sus demás amigas, pero sin embargo sospechaba de los sentimientos de algunas de ellas, ya que algunas como Eli y Umi eran muy obvias

-¿algo?... bueno, yo creo que si…¿Por qué lo preguntas?...-Rin se sonrojo un poco algo que sorprendió a Hanayo ya que Rin no solía comportarse de forma tímida

-n-nada…

-¿estás bien Rin chan?

-si nya-contesto esta vez de forma enérgica-te quiero mucho Kayochin-Rin empezó a frotar su rostro contra el rostro de Hanayo, como si fuera una gato

-y-yo también te qu-quiero…-contesto Hanayo completamente roja

.

-no puedo creer que al final me hayas ganado-hablo cansada y un poco molesta Tsubasa, no imaginaba que Honoka fuera tan competitiva, aunque ella tampoco se lo dejo fácil pero aun así perdió, soltó un suspiro

-no puedo creer que casi pierdo-Honoka soltó un suspiro cansado-Rin es la única que me ha hecho competencia pero aun así siempre le he ganado

-eso es porque jamás te has enfrentado con la líder de A-rise-hablo Tsubasa con una sonrisa, pero luego se borró al recordar su derrota

-aun así fue un buen juego-contesto alegre Honoka-tal vez la próxima vez me ganes

-entonces volvamos a jugar-hablo desafiante la castaña

-aunque quisiera tengo hambre-Honoka acaricio su estómago-vamos a buscar algo para comer

-está bien, supongo que ya es hora-Tsubasa miro la hora, eran cerca de la una, sintió que la mañana se había pasado volando

-el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes-hablo Honoka tranquilamente mientras se paraba sin notar lo que causo en su compañera, Tsubasa se puso roja de un momento a otro.

.

-¿dónde vamos a empezar a buscar la llave?-pregunto Anju, aún estaba avergonzada y nerviosa por lo que le hizo Erena en su habitación

-Yazawa-san me dijo que fuera a la habitación de Nozomi pero hace unos minutos me mandó un mensaje diciendo que busque por la sala

-¿y por qué no estamos yendo para ahí?-Anju empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, con Erena todo era posible e impredecible

-no te voy hacer nada-hablo un poso seria pero al menos ya no estaba molesta como en la mañana-me dio hambre, así que primero iremos a la cocina a preparar algo y luego comenzamos a buscar aunque no le veo el caso, estoy segura que a estas alturas alguien ya encontró su llave

-hablas de Nico-chan y Maki-chan?, ellas tienen muchas pistas, seguro ya encontraron

-creo que ellas son las que más lejos están de encontrar su llave-hablo con un cierta burla

-porque estas tan segura?-hablo algo molesta o celosa, aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que dijo Nozomi esa mañana de que la idea de ese juego también fue idea de Erena

-Nozomi ideo todo un plan

-es extraño

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nozomi es a la única a la que llamas por su nombre, a las demás no

-…-Erena no contesto provocando que Anju se molestara mas

-parece que le tienes mucho aprecio-Anju se detuvo haciendo que Erena también se detuviera, era notorio que estaba celosa, era algo que no podía disimular

-así que sigues con lo mismo-Erena se volteó y de un rápido movimiento la inmovilizo contra la pared-creo que aún no has escarmentado-empezó a acercarse al rostro de Anju, esta vez ella se quedó quieta esperando el contacto, aunque no podía negar que también sentía cierto temor y vergüenza pero quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Erena… la mayor poco a poco fue cerrando la distancia entre sus rostros

-¡aa…-la voz de alguien hizo que Erena se detuviera justo cuando ya estaba rozando los labios de Anju.

Erena miro de donde provenía esa voz, se encontró con Tsubasa y Honoka las cuales las miraban con los rostros rojos y una mirada de sorpresa y confusión, Tsubasa tenía su mano sobre la boca de Honoka como si estuviera silenciándola

-¿qu-que están… ha-haciendo…?-pregunto Tsubasa avergonzada

-nada-contesto Erena de forma serena, en cambio Anju tenía el rostro rojo-solo estaba molestando a Anju un poco, ¿y ustedes?-dijo separándose de Anju, esta aun no atinaba a decir nada, no era capaz de ver a la cara de ambas lideres

-ha era solo eso-Honoka ya había sido liberada de Tsubasa-es extraña tu forma de molestarla

Las miembros de A-rise se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas, ¿en serio se lo creyó?, pensaron a la vez las tres.

-co-como sea-hablo Tsubasa-deberían hacer eso en otra parte

-si solo la está molestando, no creo que a las demás les incomode-hablo Honoka aun sin darse cuenta de lo que en realidad estuvieron haciendo Erena y Anju

-Honoka en serio no te das cuenta-pregunto la líder de A-rise

-¿de qué cosa?-respondió confundida, las tres chicas soltaron un suspiro

-nada, olvídalo-esta vez hablo Erena-supongo que también vinieron por algo de comer, verdad

-si-contesto con ojos brillantes Honoka

Las cuatro entraron a la cocina para buscar algo, no encontraron mucho así que se pusieron a cocinar.

.

-Umi-chan ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kotori preocupada, Umi se había puesto a llorar y temblar

-es que… es que…

-Umi-chan es muy sensible, verdad-hablo un poco burlona pero a la vez muy feliz, le gustaba ver esa faceta tierna y sumisa de su amiga

-…Ko-Kotori…-se quejó Umi por la burla de su amiga, justo en ese momento pasaba una escena triste en la película

-jaja, toma-Kotori le alcanzo un pañuelo a Umi la cual se sonrojo notablemente al tenerlo

-gra-gracias…-logro articular, se llevó el pañuelo al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas pero al hacerlo pudo sentir de forma clara la dulce fragancia de Kotori impregnada en la pequeña tela.

Kotori continuo viendo la película, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí con la persona que más quería, agradecía mucho a Nozomi que le haya dado esa oportunidad de pasar con Umi, empezó a plantearse de decirle sus sentimiento pero no estaba segura si era el momento, de reojo miro a Umi, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y el pañuelo cerca de su rostro, no hacía nada ni tampoco estaba llorando, Kotori se ruborizo al notar lo que Umi hacía, la peliazul estaba olfateando su pañuelo, esto aunque le incomodaba también le gustaba.

-Umi-chan-la llamo con voz suave

-¡aa! S-si-contesto Umi sorprendida

-pareces algo asustada-hablo un poco burlona la menor

-n-no yo…-Umi se sonrojo más

-te quiero mucho Umi-chan-Kotori hizo que los brazos de Umi la rodearan, Umi como otras veces se sonrojo, pero hizo lo que Kotori quería, la abrazo con algo de fuerza

-y-y-yo ta-también… t-te quiero…-hablo tímidamente, las mejillas de Kotori se pusieron un poco más rojas, realmente adoraba esa faceta, aunque su "te quiero" fuera diferente al suyo quería creer que podía llegar al corazón de la peliazul.

Se acomodó un poco más en los brazos de Umi para seguir disfrutando de ese agradable momento en que solo lo disfrutaban ambas.

.

Eli y Nozomi estaban aún en la biblioteca, estaban en silencio, Eli no sabía cómo romperlo, se habían mantenido calladas desde que Maki y Nico se fueron, Eli aún estaba pensando en que casi se besaron, eso le daba la esperanza de que era correspondida pero a la vez la hacía sentir culpable por la forma en como le hablo, y también sobre la discusión que habían tenido en la mañana, pero a veces le era imposible controlarse, realmente le molestaba ver a Nozomi ser tan cercana con Erena.

-Nozomi…-se animó a hablarle, pero Nozomi no le respondió-siento lo que paso… no quise llamarte así…-hablo arrepentida pero Nozomi seguía sin verla, la pelimorada tenía toda su atención en el estante de libros en el cual buscaba su llave-Nozomi… por favor mírame-Eli la tomo del hombro para llamar su atención.

-que…-contesto la mayor deteniéndose de buscar pero aun sin verla

-por favor-Eli la tomo de la mejilla-realmente lo siento… perdóname…-Eli realmente estaba arrepentida por su comportamiento, no le gustaba estar tan distante a Nozomi, quería enmendar lo que había hecho

-…-Nozomi soltó un suspiro- lo hare a cambio de algo

-que!, lo que sea, hare lo que sea por ti!-esto dio un poco de esperanza a Eli

-ayuda a buscar la llave-diciendo esto siguió buscando, Eli sintió un leve dolor en el pecho, se sentía muy mal por eso, sabía lo que eso significaba, Nozomi quería encontrar la llave lo más pronto solo para alejarse de ella, pensar esto le dolía pero no podía quejarse, ella fue la comenzó todo ese problema, decidió obedecer y empezar a buscar la llave.

.

-¡no puede ser!-exclamo Nico-¡una de diez!, ¡está loca!

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Maki igual de molesta que Nico

-pues obvio, vamos a buscar

-lo dices aso de fácil y sencillo, por si no lo notaste encontrar esa llave va a ser imposible

-entonces que sugieres, ¿esperar a que Nozomi encuentre su llave y prepararnos para lo que sea que nos tenga preparado mañana?, ¡pues no¡

-¡podemos buscar sin seguir sus tontas indicaciones!

-a claro, como tu casa es pequeña no vamos a tener problemas, ¿verdad?-hablo más molesta

-entonces que quieres, ¿seguir sus indicaciones?

-¡obvio no!

-entonces

-agh, esto es tu culpa-ambas empezaban a molestarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara una discusión mayor

-¡disculpa! Acaso ya olvidaste por culpa de que idiota estamos aquí, pues tú, no pudiste adivinar algo simple, era obvio porque te hizo sacar primera a ti los palillos, ¡por ser la más idiota!

-¿idiota yo?, ¡mira quién habla, la mocosa engreída y tsunder!

Justo antes de que Maki contraatacara con la discusión aparecieron en la entrada de la habitación Hanayo y Rin

-¿Qué hacen en la habitación de Nozomi chan? Nya-pregunto Rin

-¡NADA!-contestaron ambas molestas dándose la espalda

-¿están bien?-pregunto Hanayo preocupada

-por supuesto, no ves nuestras grandes sonrisas-hablo de forma sarcástica Nico

-no tienes que desquitarte con ella-Maki defendió a su amiga

-ella tuvo la culpa por decir algo obvio-nuevamente iban a empezar a discutir pero Rin las interrumpió

-antes que sigan discutiendo, no han visto a Honoka-chan nya

-¡NO!-contestaron ambas

-no tienen que gritarme nya-Rin se escondió detrás de Hanayo a modo de protección

-se-será mejor que se calmen-Hanayo trato de tranquilizarlas, ambas soltaron un suspiro

-¡ya que!-hablo Maki un poco más tranquila-no, no sabemos dónde está Honoka

-¿para que la buscan?-pregunto la pelinegra

-quería que me preste su videojuego para jugar con Kayochin nya

-no se habían ido para el bosque ustedes?, pensé que estarían ahí todo el día-hablo Maki extrañada, ya sabía que había algo entre ellas, había hablado con Hanayo y la había animado para que aprovechara su tiempo a solas con Rin y si le daba valor tal vez llegar a decirle sus sentimientos.

Hanayo se ruborizo ante lo dicho de Maki, sabía lo que quería decir con eso

-eso queríamos pero no llevamos comida, vinimos por algo pero pensamos primero en buscar a Honoka y pedirle el juego y quedarnos toda la tarde en mi habitación nya

-ya veo-Maki miro a Hanayo, por la mirada avergonzada de esta pudo deducir que aún no había pasado nada pero al menos lo estaba intentando, de forma inconsciente miro a Nico la cual la miro con el ceño fruncido, a veces envidiaba a sus dos amigas, ambas aunque tenían personalidades distintas se llevaban muy bien y la razón era simple, eran sinceras

-creo que deberíamos buscar en la cocina, tal vez también está preparando su almuerzo-propuso Hanayo

-es verdad nya-Rin tomo su mano-vamos Kayochin

-que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Maki más calmada una vez que sus amigas se fueron

-por mi buscar la llave-contesto molesta

-haz lo que quieras-contesto Maki sintiéndose nuevamente frustrada, le gustaría que Nico fuera un poco más sincera y amable pero no podía culparla solo a ella ya que también era su culpa-tengo hambre-diciendo esto tiro de Nico obligándola a que la siguiera, aunque Nico trato de reprochar no era tan fuerte como Maki, solo le quedo seguirla.

Ya en la cocina encontraron a Anju, Erena, Honoka y Tsubasa preparando sus respectivos almuerzos.

-Honoka-chan te estaba buscando nya

-oh, Rin-shawn quew phasha-hablo Honoka mientras comía un pan

-no hables con la boca llena-regaño Erena quien en ese momento estaba cocinando, a su lado estaba Anju que observaba a la mayor atentamente y de vez en cuando le pasaba algunos ingredientes

-no actúes como Umi-chan-se quejó Honoka, Erena solo soltó un suspiro y continuo preparando su almuerzo-ah, y para que me buscabas, Rin-chan

-me podrías prestar el videojuego que trajiste, quería jugar con Kayochin, además creo que también trajiste películas, verdad

-si, pero iba a verlas con Tsubasa-chan mientras almorzábamos

-podríamos verlo juntas nya

-claro, entre más mejor-contesto Honoka animada, sin darse cuenta la mirada de decepción de Tsubasa quien esperaba que lo pasaran solas, lo mismo que Hanayo

-vaya que son despistadas-susurro Anju para Erena

-mira quién habla-fue la respuesta de la mayor

-a que te refieres-pregunto un poco confundida

-olvídalo, en vez de estar viendo a las demás mejor pásame los últimos ingredientes

Erena termino de preparar algo para que comieran ella y Anju, aunque preparo suficiente para las demás también, las dejo diciendo que estarían en la habitación de Anju. Tsubasa había preparado algo de ramen y junto con el udon que preparo Erena se fueron a la habitación de Honoka para almorzar junto con Rin y Hanayo. Maki y Nico se quedaron en la cocina, podían servirse lo que preparo Erena o Tsubasa pero Nico insistió en que quería preparar algo para que comiera, Maki a regañadientes tuvo que quedarse a esperar que terminara, si fuera por ella se iría pero no tenía opción.

Después de unos minutos Nico termino de cocinar, había preparado _Karēraisu, sirvió en dos platos, había preparado lo suficiente como para que alcanzara para el resto de sus amigas._

 _-ten-dijo entregándole un plato a Maki, la cual la miro con sorpresa, no pensó que le serviría un poco aunque cuando sintió el olor de la comida no pudo negar que se le antojo_

 _-gr-gracias…-contesto con un rubor en sus mejillas, podía evitar ese momento algo vergonzoso con algún argumento para molestarla, como "no te lo pedí" o tal vez "no se me antoja", pero no quería arruinar el ambiente._

 _-agradece que te dejo probar mi deliciosa comida-hablo de forma engreída la pelinegra, Maki solo frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando Nico por su gran ego arruinaba los mejores momentos_

 _-agradece que tengo el valor para comerlo-contesto con molestia_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?, para tu información mi comida es la mejor y la más deliciosa de todas_

 _-por favor, preferiría la comida de perro antes que esto-Maki hizo la intención de dejar el plato pero Nico no se lo permitió ya que empezó a caminar o tirar de ella_

 _-si quieres después comes galletas de perro pero ahora comes mi comida-hablo molesta mientras se dirigía a su habitación._

 _Maki ya no dijo nada, no quería discutir aunque su sempai lograba sacarla de quicio con sus argumentos engreídos, aun así decidió mantenerse callada, fueron a la habitación de la mayor para comer con más tranquilidad._

 _._

 _-la encontré-Eli saco de detrás de unos libros la llave que habían estado buscando_

 _-al fin-Nozomi le arrebato la llave, esto entristeció un poco a la rubia porque eso significaba que ya no estaría esposada a la mayor. Se sorprendió de ver que Nozomi guardaba la llave en su bolsillo, luego se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso_

 _-bien, ya que lo encontraste estas perdonada-Eli tenía el rostro sonrojado, sin duda no se lo espero_

 _-e-enserio…-pregunto débilmente, por vergüenza, por emoción y por todos sus sentimientos encontrados en su interior_

 _-si-sonrió la pelimorada-ahora qué tal si vamos por algo para almorzar- diciendo esto se puso de pie ya que todo ese tiempo habían estado en el suelo buscando en la parte baja del librero_

 _-Nozomi-Eli la retuvo-en serio estoy perdonada?...-se sentía feliz pero aún tenía sus dudas_

 _-si, además entiendo el porque te molestaste, yo también tuve la culpa en parte-Nozomi se agacho un poco para acariciar la cabeza de la rubia-olvidémoslo, ¿está bien?_

 _Eli asintió despacio mientras se ponía de pie y la abrazaba con afecto, con mucho cuidado la tomo de la mejilla para mirarla fijamente y luego depositar un suave beso en su mejilla_

 _-lo siento, realmente lo siento-se disculpó la rubia con toda sinceridad, toma la mano de la mayor con sumo cuidado y lo llevo a su rostro para depositar otro beso-no te volver hablar así… lo prometo… realmente lo siento…_

 _-está bien Elichi-contesto sonriente la mayor, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el beso que la rubia le dio en su mano-yo también tuve la culpa, olvidémoslo y sigamos como siempre, si?_

 _-si-Eli la volvió a abrazar-te quiero mucho_

 _-yo también Elichi-la mayor correspondió al abrazo_

 _._

 _-ya termino la película, ¿quieres ver algo más?-pregunto Kotori a Umi la cual lloraba, a ella también le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas por ese final tan emotivo pero no se imaginaba que Umi lo siguiera haciendo, aunque eso no le molestaba, todo lo contrario así podía apegarse más a ella para consolarla-Umi-chan-Kotori acaricio la cabeza de la mayor como si fuera una niña pequeña, Umi dejo de llorar, en cambio se le quedo viendo con el rostro ruborizado y algo de vergüenza-te sientes mejor Umi-chan_

 _-…s-si…-contesto débilmente apartando la vista_

 _-¿quieres que veamos otra película?_

 _-si-contesto apenada, aún estaba abrazando a la menor y la tenía en medio de sus piernas, si alguien entraba y las veía así tal vez pensaría otra cosa pero no podía negar que le gustaba ese acercamiento_

 _-creo que primero deberíamos llevar nuestros platos a la cocina-Kotori se puso de pie de las cómodas piernas de su amiga, recogió los platos en los cuales habían llevado su almuerzo, Umi le ayudo a recoger y limpiar algunos residuos._

 _Ambas bajaron a la cocina para lavar los platos y de paso a ver cómo les iba a las demás con la búsqueda de su llave._

 _-ara, parece que ustedes ya almorzaron-hablo Nozomi con una sonrisa pícara al verlas entrar juntas_

 _-s-si-contestaron ambas un poco sonrojadas, sabían que a la mayor no se le escapaba nada_

 _-¿han buscado su llave o han estado "divirtiéndose"?-pregunto algo burlona la mayor, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra_

 _-no-nosotras…_

 _-Nozomi deja de molestarlas-regaño Eli, le divertía ver a Nozomi burlarse de sus amigas pero sabía que sus burlas a veces se pasaban, vio a Umi la cual estaba completamente roja, era fácil deducir que estaba nerviosa dando por hecho que si había pasado algo_

 _-Elichi no me regañes-hablo la mayor fingiendo tristeza, la rubia se puso nerviosa y roja por la tierna mirada de su amiga, Nozomi soltó una risilla avergonzando más a Eli._

 _Umi y Kotori se vieron, esa mañana las habían visto discutir y ahora actuaban como siempre, era obvio que ya arreglaron su problema, por algo eran las mayores del grupo, se dieron una sonrisa de felicidad al verlas más tranquilas._

 _-¿y encontraron la llave?-pregunto Kotori_

 _-tu qué crees-sonrió victoriosa la mayor sacando de su bolsillo la llave-ustedes son testigos de que ya ganamos el juego-volvió a guardar la llave y sonrió de forma malévola y pervertida-espero que estén preparadas para lo que les espera mañana._

 _Umi, Kotori y Eli sintieron que todo su cuerpo se estremecía, fue notorio que tragaron saliva y se estremecieron_

 _-que… quieres decir?-se atrevió a preguntar Eli_

 _-ya lo veras Elichi-Nozomi no dejaba esa sonrisa, Eli no dijo nada, solo continuo sirviendo sus platos, habían encontrado ramen, Karēraisu y algo de udon._

 _Kotori y Umi lavaron sus platos y se fueron no sin antes que Nozomi se divirtiera un rato con ellas dándoles indirectas._

 _._

 _-no puedo creer que tanto de guste burlarte de ellas-hablo resignada Eli una vez que Umi y Kotori se fueron_

 _-jaja vamos Elichi, no me digas que no notaste como se miraban y hablaban, falta muy poco para que ocurra algo entre ellas_

 _-¿algo?, que quieres decir-pregunto confundida_

 _-Elichi tan densa y despistada como siempre, pero así me gustas-Nozomi le dio una guiño empezando a caminar, Eli se volvió a sonrojar salvajemente con lo último que dijo, cada vez pensaba que tenía más oportunidad. Siguió a la mayor en dirección a su habitación. Cuando llegaron_

 _-ara, ara, creo que después tendré que regañar a Nicochi y Maki-chan por el destrozo que dejaron en mi cuarto, mejor vamos a tu habitación Elichi_

 _-está bien-ambas fueron a la habitación de la menor._

 _-Eli trajiste algunas películas, verdad?-pregunta la mayor una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Eli_

 _-si, ¿quieres que ponga algo?_

 _-si-contesto con una gran sonrisa la mayor, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ella esa mañana, Nozomi no era alguien que guarde rencor y si dijo que olvidaran la discusión y todo lo que paso era más que seguro que ya lo olvido, además no le gustaba estar distante a su rubia preferida._

Eli puso una película de aventura con algo de romance, sabía que a la mayor no le gustaba mucho el romance-drama porque era algo predecible y a la vez ilógico, por eso opto por una que tuviera más del genero de aventura.

Ambas se acomodaron en unos cojines para comenzar a ver la película

.

Mientras que en la habitación de Nico ya habían terminado de almorzar, ordenaron todo y decidieron seguir buscando su llave, después de una larga discusión acordaron en seguir las indicaciones de Nozomi. Fueron al almacén en donde encontraron la siguiente indicación.

-"vayan a la parte trasera de la casa, en la poza de aguas termales, ahí encontraran la siguiente pista.

Pdta: tendrán que estar con ropa de baño o desnudas jijiji"

Ambas jóvenes se sonrojaron completamente, no dijeron nada solo fueron al lugar indicado, ya ahí empezaron a buscar por los alrededores pero sin encontrar nada, era obvio donde estaba la siguiente pista y era dentro del agua.

-dejémoslo a la suerte-propuso Maki cansada de buscar en los alrededores sabiendo que ambas ya tenían una idea de donde estaba la siguiente pista

-bien-contesto Nico

Jugaron piedra, papel o tijera siendo Maki la ganadora, por tanto Nico tenía que ser la que se metería a la poza a buscar la siguiente pista.

-no es justo-se quejó Nico-juguemos de nuevo

-no-hablo Maki con indiferencia-tu perdiste por tanto tu entras

-olvídalo, yo no me voy a mojar

-no sabes perder-la provoco Maki-y te haces llamar sempai

Nico no respondió, en cambio la empujo haciendo que cayera en el agua

-¡IDIOTA!, tu tenías que meterte-reclamo Maki dentro de la poza

-ya que estas ahí busca tu-contesto con burla la mayor, aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho, Maki la jalo del pie haciendo que inevitablemente cayera a la poza también.

-como te atreves-Nico frunció el ceño molesta

-tu también me metiste así que ni te quejes

-mocosa tsunder

-cállate enana y ayuda a buscar

Nico no podía estar más molesta aunque sabía que se lo merecía, tomo a Maki de los hombros y la empujo bajo el agua unos segundos

-¡idiota! A c-caso quieres…cof cof… matarme-Maki estaba tosiendo porque se pasó un poco de agua

-solo fue una venganza por atreverte a meterme aquí-contesto Nico más calmada, ahora si estaban a mano o eso creyó.

Maki la tomo desprevenida haciendole lo mismo solo que más tiempo

-idiota! Yo no te cof cof….me-metí tanto ti-tiempo…

-tú te lo buscaste-contesto cruzándose de brazos

-bien, si quieres jugar así-contesto desafiante la pelinegra-pues juguemos

Ambas empezaron a empujarse e intentar ahogarse, pero claro, solo unos segundos, eso seguía siendo un juego y al paso de los minutos empezaba a ser divertido, ya no lo hacían para agredir a la otra sino por pura diversión. Sin darse cuenta pasaron ahí cerca de una hora.

Al darse cuenta empezaron a buscar lo que sea que haya escondido Nozomi ahí, estaban un poco avergonzadas por lo que estuvieron haciendo así que después de ese "juego" no dijeron mucho. Nico encontró en un rincón de la posa una pequeña botella, al sacarla noto que tenía algo en su interior, la destapo encontrando en su interior una nota.

-"felicidades, acaban de llegar a la parte dos ;), busquen afuera de la casa, en el árbol más grande

Pdta: espero que hayan disfrutado su baño "juntas" :3"

Ambas chicas estaban como tomates, continuaron en silencio hasta salir de la casa, así mojadas tuvieron que seguir con el juego ya que aunque quisieran cambiarse no podía hacerlo al seguir esposadas.

Al salir a fuera les fue fácil encontrar el árbol, miraron cerca de este pero no encontraron nada y conociendo a la pelimorada sabían que no se los iba a dejar fácil, con pesar tuvieron que intentar trepar el árbol sabiendo que ahí encontrarían algo.

Maki resulto ser buena escaladora a diferencia de Nico, aun así se las ingeniaron para subir, ya arriba se acomodaron en una rama fuerte para empezar a buscar con la vista, esta vez fue Maki quien encontró la siguiente pista, estaba en una de las ramas más altas, en estas circunstancias se preguntaba cómo es que Nozomi se tomó tantas molestias para hacer todo eso, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello, Nozomi solía ser demasiado extraña a veces pero no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, además aparte podía pasar un poco de tiempo a solas con Nico aunque fingiera que le molestaba en el fondo le gustaba.

Ambas se las ingeniaron para trepar hasta conseguir una pequeña carta atrapada en unas ramas, ya cuando la consiguieron intentaron bajar del árbol, todo iba bien hasta que Maki perdió el equilibrio ya que en un determinado momento quedo cara a cara con su sempai y por los nervios que esto le provoco termino cayendo, por suerte no era muy alto desde donde cayeron aunque…

- _mi cabeza_ …-pensó con dolor Maki- _que… que es esto_ …-estaba agarrando algo suave

-Ma-Mak-kih … mmhp…-Maki se estremeció al escuchar ese pequeño quejido, abrió los ojos aun algo adolorida por el golpe.

Se quedó paralizada al notar en la posición en la que había caído con su sempai, ella estaba abajo y Nico había caído sobre ella, mas especifico, sentada sobre sus piernas y lo que Maki estaba agarrando eran los glúteos de Nico y al estar llevando falda lo que tocaba era pura piel.

Ambas se miraron unos cuanto segundos antes que se separaran de golpe evitando verse por cualquier costa, sus caras estaban ardiendo, ¿Nozomi planeo todo esto?, pensaron inconscientemente.

.

En el cuarto de Honoka, ya habían acabado de ver una película e iban por la segunda, Rin estaba un poco aburrida así que convenció a sus compañeras de ponerse a jugar, Honoka se le unió ya que también se aburrió un poco con la película, Tsubasa había llevado algunos juegos, decidieron jugar Twister, al estar esposadas el juego termino siendo interesante y más por las incomodas y vergonzosas posiciones.

Sobre todo para Tsubasa que termino en un posición de cuatro y Honoka por extraña razón termino sobre ella también de cuatro, su cara estaba en llamas en ese momento.

Hanayo estaba en las mismas que Tsubasa solo que al revés, era ella quien estaba sobre Rin, Rin estaba de cuatro pero mirando hacia arriba terminando cara a cara con Hanayo quien se moría de vergüenza por el acercamiento de sus rostros, lo que la puso más nerviosa fue el hecho que Rin no dijo nada cuando estuvieron en esa posición, tenía las mejillas sonrojas y solo se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Después siguieron con Scrabble, lo cual complico un poco a Rin y Honoka, y al final jugaron Monopoly.

.

Por otro lado, Umi y Kotori también habían estado un poco aburridas después de ver cerca de tres películas, y como fue Kotori quien escogió estas terminaron siendo de romance con drama y finales un poco trágicos, decidieron hacer otra cosa, Kotori le propuso a Umi jugar cartas, la que ganaba podía dar una orden o hacer una pregunta a la que perdía, ya iban diez juegos y hasta ese momento Kotori había ganado todos los juegos, sus órdenes fueron simples, así como sus preguntas, Umi parecía estar más empeñada en ganar después de cada juego, así que era ella quien pedía la revancha, Kotori estaba tratando de no aprovecharse de la situación y hacer alguna pregunta un tanto personal a Umi, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida, Umi siempre se mostraba nerviosa cuando estaban juntas, pero a la vez temía estar malinterpretando la amistad de Umi, eso le hacía flaquear a su declaración, solo esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado para poder decírselo.

-uno más-hablo Umi seria, no entendía por que seguía perdiendo, acaba de perder el onceavo juego, estaba decidida a ganar el siguiente.

-está bien Umi-chan-contesto con una sonrisa la menor-¿quieres una orden o pregunta?

-mm pregunta-contesto mientras barajeaba las cartas, no le presto mucha atención hasta que escucho la pregunta

-¿te gusta alguien?-pregunto de forma un poco tímida pero a la vez atenta a su reacción, Umi se sonrojo completamente empezando a balbucear incoherencias.

Empezó a temer que Kotori sospechara de sus sentimientos, no estaba segura de cómo responder, tenía que decir la verdad aunque no quisiera, aparte Kotori la conocía perfectamente como para saber si mentía o no, no tenía opción

-y-yo… a-a…e-e-e-es que… -aunque Kotori estaba impaciente por la respuesta no quería incomodarla, soltó un leve suspiro antes de hablar

-lo siento Umi-chan, no debería hacer preguntas personales… perdona-susurro un poco cabizbaja, conocía a su amiga y esa reacción le decía que si le gustaba alguien, eso le daba esperanzas pero también la atormentaba, ¿y si era otra la persona a la que le gustaba Umi?, en tal caso prefería no saberlo.

Umi noto la mirada un poco triste y preocupada de la peligris, al ser tan densa no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pasaba y mucho menos de cual era su preocupación, empezó a sentirse culpable por no haberle dado una respuesta, se armó de valor y aun con vergüenza y timidez

-m-me… me… gust…gusta… ¡me gustas alguien!

-…-Kotori ladeo la cabeza, como hablo muy rápido le pareció escuchar mal

-qui-quiero… de-decir… si… me gusta alguien…-hablo Umi evitando verla directamente, por un momento tuvo el impulso de decirle sus sentimientos por eso se le salió "me gustas" y como se arrepintió al ultimo segundo completo con "alguien".

Kotori ya no siguió insistiendo, era extraño ese sentimiento, en el fondo de su ser le hubiera gustado que dijera que era ella quien le gustaba, pero aun no podía rendirse ni echarse para atrás.

Continuaron jugando y aunque Umi lo intento muchas veces no le llego a ganar a Kotori, solo pasaron unos minutos de tensión antes de que volvieran a sentirse cómodas y continuaran con su juego.

.

-¡Erena!-Anju la llamo haciendo un puchero, la mayor había propuesto ver una película mientras almorzaban, Anju tuvo la esperanza de que podría ser una tarde romántica y solo ellas pero el ambiente cambio drásticamente al comenzar la película, esta era de guerra, un poco violenta y desde el punto de vista de la menor aburrida.

-si no te gusta no tienes que ver-contesto con tranquilidad la mayor mientras almorzaba y miraba la película, aunque ese tipo de películas le gustar sabía que en el fondo lo hacía para molestar a Anju, está por su parte comió rápido y trato de distraerse con su celular.

Pasaron las horas, Erena seguía entretenida con la película, ya estaba por la cuarta película del mismo tema, mientras que Anju estaba más que molesta.

-quiero ir a caminar-hablo seria

-ve-fue la corta respuesta de la mayor, Anju frunció el ceño, se levantó y trato de tirar de la cadena que las unía. Para su mala suerte Erena fue más rápida siendo ella la que tiro antes e inevitablemente Anju perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la mayor.

-tendrás que mantenerte más callada y…quieta-susurro cerca de su oído, Anju se estremeció, sintió los brazos de la mayor rodearla, su cara estaba oculta en el cuello de Erena pero estaba segura que podía adivinar lo roja que en ese momento estaba, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza-¿estarás quieta?

-…uhmm…-el aliento de la mayor choco contra su oído, su cara estaba en llamas

-buena chica-hablo algo burlona la mayor mientras empezaba a acariciar la espalda de Anju y a la vez su cabello, con cuidado uso su mano para levantar su rostro y verla fijamente.

Anju aparto la vista, todo su rostro estaba rojo, Erena parecía disfrutar de verla con esa reacción. De forma suave y gentil se acercó a su rostro y deposito un beso corto en su mentón, cerca de los labios de la menor, demasiado cerca.

Anju la miro fijamente, entre sorprendida, emocionada, avergonzada y molesta, porque temía que esto fuese solo un juego para la mayor.

-voy en serio Anju-hablo Erena como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando, los ojos de ambas tenían un brillo más intenso, sus rostro estaban muy cerca, sus alientos chocaban.

-de-demuéstralo…-hablo Anju, a los pocos segundos ambas empezaron a cortar la distancia de sus rostros, iban cerrando sus ojos conforme estaban más cerca, sus labios ya se estaban rozando…

-¡NOZOMI!-ambas se separaron de golpe completamente rojas, la puerta había sido abierta de un momento a otro revelando a dos chicas

-ustedes-hablo Erena molesta por la interrupción- ¿no les enseñaron a tocar?

-¡no tenemos tiempo para eso!-hablaron ambas jóvenes

-¡saben dónde rayos se ha metido Nozomi!?-pregunto Nico algo agitada e impaciente

-ni idea-contesto Erena-han buscado en su habitación?

-por quien nos tomas-hablo molesta Maki, y al igual que Nico estaba algo agitada- estamos viniendo de ahí

-han buscado en la habitación de Ayase?

-¡¿acaso nos tomas por idiotas?!-grito Nico, estaba algo alterada-ese es el lugar más obv…

-¡espera!-la interrumpió Maki-aún no hemos ido ahí

-eh?!-se detiene a meditar un rato, habían entrado a las habitaciones que estaban al lado de la mayor y se cansaron de buscar ahí por eso decidieron buscar a alguien para saber dónde se habría metido Nozomi, no contaron que la habitación de Eli era la última del pasillo

-¡vámonos!-Maki empieza a correr seguida de Nico

Erena y Anju cruzan sus miradas un momento pero luego las volvieron a apartar por vergüenza. Erena decidió cambiar de película por una de romance para que Anju ya no esté tan molesta y claro, si se presentaba la oportunidad volver a intentar ese beso…

.

Nico y Maki corrieron con toda su fuerza por el pasillo, ya era casi de noche y estaban cansadas después de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para conseguir la llave, llegaron a la habitación de Eli, se detuvieron un momento, ambas cruzaron las miradas decididas para luego abrir la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Sus rostros palidecieron con lo que encontraron, solo duro su sorpresa unos segundos antes de ponerse coloradas.

Eli estaba con el pelo suelto, y lo único que llevaba puesto era ropa interior, en cuanto a Nozomi, también tenía el pelo suelto y estaba sin polo, solo sujetador en la parte de arriba y abajo estaba normal

-qu-que.. ¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO!...-gritaron ambas chicas avergonzadas

-ara, ara, no les enseñaron a tocar-hablo burlona la mayor, usaba el tono de siempre-pude haber estado haciendo algo para mayores con Elichi

Ambas chicas estaban como tomates, incluso más, parecían volcanes a punto de erupcionar. Eli se agacho avergonzada abrazándose a sí misma. Recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo que tal vez hacían, ambas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, con una mesa en medio de ambas y un juego de cartas.

-antes de que piensen algo pervertido les adelanto que solo estoy jugando con Elichi a las cartas-hablo divertida la mayor, sabía que ya era tarde para explicar, la mente de ambas había volado e imaginado un sinfín de cosas pervertidas

-¡y lo dices ahora!-reclamaron ambas avergonzadas por pensar otra cosa, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaban semidesnudas?, nuevamente su mente empezó a volar

-ara, ara, no imagine que fueran tan pervertidas-hablo Nozomi adivinando lo que podrían estar pensando ese par de tsunder-estamos jugando a cartas y quien pierde se quita una prenda, ¿quieren jugar?-pregunto con unas sonrisa maliciosa

-¡NO!-contestaron al instante

-te estábamos buscando-hablo Nico, sus mejillas seguían rojas por pensar demás en la situación en que las encontraron

-soy todo oídos Nicochi-contesto tranquilamente la mayor mientras ponía una de sus cartas a la mesa, Eli empezó a ponerse tensa

-ya encontramos la llave así que mañana nosotras…-sus palabras quedaron en el aire al percatarse de algo, ¿Cómo se quitaron la ropa si estaban esposadas?, se fijó bien notando que ya no llevaban esposas

-lo hicieron bien pero nosotras ganamos-hablo tranquilamente Nozomi mientras veía la jugada de Eli

Ambas palidecieron nuevamente, inconscientemente recordaron todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para conseguir esa bendita llave, y más fue la frustración cuando la encontraron

-¡SERAS!-gritaron ambas-¡TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE PASAMOS!, ¿SABES DONDE ESTABA ESA LLAVE?

-claro que se-contesto con una sonrisa la mayor mientras ponía otra carta en la mesa, Eli estaba pálida, incluso temblando, mientras mirando sus cartas tratando de pensar cual sería la mejor opción-yo misma la escondí

Eli hizo su jugada, sintió algo de curiosidad de donde estaba la llave, así que se animó a preguntar al par de chicas que estaban entre alteradas, frustradas y molestas

-¿y donde estaba?-pregunto la rubia volteando a verlas, en ese momento recién se percató del estado de ambas, tenían toda la ropa mojada, hojas enredado en sus cabellos y ropa, de las rodillas para abajo estaban enlodadas, sus prendas tenían unos raspones, pareciera como si hubieran ido a la guerra, estaban algo despeinadas, y por ultimo tenía varias raspones en sus rostros y brazos-¿pero que les paso?-pregunto preocupada-no me digan que se pelearon entre ustedes

-no digas tonterías-hablo Maki, ya se sentía un poco más tranquila de cuando llego-no te imaginas por todo lo que nos hacho pasar "tu Nozomi"-la rubia se preocupó un poco, pero más que eso se avergonzó por lo último que dijo la pelirroja

-mi Nozomi-repitió Eli inconscientemente sintiendo sus mejillas más rojas

-en serio eres muy obvia-hablo Nico, al igual que Maki ya se sentía más tranquila, tal vez porque desde el comienzo sabía que no tenía esperanza de ganar

-pero al menos es más sincera que cierto par-Nozomi les dio a ambas una mirada picara y burlona, ambas se sonrojaron un poco evitando verla o decir algo que podría ser tomado en su contra

-y… aun no contestan… donde estaba su llave-pregunto Eli avergonzada, por lo que dijo Nozomi podía pensar que ella ya sabía sus sentimientos pero no estaba segura, prefirió no pensar mucho en ello

-a eso-hablo Maki frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose nuevamente molesta-estaba en la habitación de Nozomi

-dentro de un florero rosa-completo Nico sintiéndose también molesta

-¿y no era algo obvio que estaba en su habitación?-pregunto Eli ajena a lo que ellas tuvieron que pasar-ella misma se los dijo

-sabes cuál fue el problema-hablo Nico-su primera indicación fue que debíamos buscar detrás de ese bendito florero rosa y encontramos otra indicación y este nos llevó a otra parte, y toda la mañana ¡estuvimos andando de acá para allá siguiendo sus tontas INDICACIONES!

-mm-Eli aun no entendía del todo, ella misma escucho cuando les dijo que fueran a su habitación a buscar

-te lo voy a explicar Elichi-hablo Nozomi dándose cuenta que aún no lo comprendía-ellas cuando llegaron a mi habitación notaron que estaba cerrada así que fueron a buscar un juego de llaves, las hice correr de aquí para allá buscando ese juego, al lado de las llaves encontraron una nota que decía que buscaran detrás del florero rosa, el cual estaba en mi habitación, al buscar allí encontraron otra nota que las llevo al almacén, ahí encontraron otra nota, y así se la pasaron de nota en nota buscando la llave para al final enterarse que la llave estaba dentro de ese florero rosa que estaba en mi habitación

-oh!-esta vez si entendió-espera, les hiciste pasar todo eso y la llave estaba frente a sus narices

-si-contesto con una gran sonrisa-por eso este par esta an molesto-dijo señalándolas, Eli se estremeció al verlas, estaban emanando una especie de energía oscura, lo mismo que cuando Nozomi se molestaba

-ya, ya, no se molesten, no fue para tanto, si yo les dije que buscaran en mi habitación-hablo con burla la mayor, las dos chicas estaban más que molestas

-además no pueden negar que lo disfrutaron-puso una mirada y sonrisa pícara, ambas sabían lo que significaba-estoy segura que hubo muchos momentos…

-¡CALLATE!-gritaron ambas rojas de vergüenza, dando por afirmado lo que iba a decir Nozomi

-ya, ya, será mejor que se bañen, cambien y traten esas heridas o se infectaran y me obligaran a preparar una medicina en especial-una sonrisa pervertida y maléfica apareció en el rostro de la mayor, ambas chicas salieron corriendo del lugar, no querían ni imaginar lo que prepararía Nozomi

-al fin solas Elichi-la nombrada enrojeció, había olvidado lo que estuvieron haciendo, nuevamente se sintió tensa al ver que ya casi acaba el juego y tenía las de perder, y lo peor es que la siguiente prenda la iba a dejar totalmente expuesta, sea la que sea que elija Nozomi, trago saliva incapaz de saber que hacer

-creo que por hoy lo deberíamos dejar Elichi-Nozomi empezó a juntar sus cartas y barajarlas-o Elichi no está de acuerdo

-e-eh..s-si… como quieras-hablo sintiéndose aliviada

Ambas terminaron de ordenar la habitación y vestirse, luego fueron a preparar su cena. Aunque al final terminaron cenando solo ambas, las demás seguían en sus respectivas habitaciones, tampoco vieron a Nico ni a Maki, era obvio que estaban juntas en alguna de las habitaciones pasando el rato como las demás.

Eli y Nozomi regresaron a su habitación a cenar mientras miraban una película, y quien sabe, tal vez seguir con el juego que dejaron pendiente.

.

.

.

 **siento la demora de este fic, pero estas ultimas semanas e estado con exámenes y exposiciones, pronto actualizare mis otros dos fic**

 **hasta pronto! ;)**


	7. SIGUIENTE PASO

La semana término entre juegos, bromas y muchas discusiones, a pesar de que la mayor parte de los días Nozomi planeaba hacer algo entre todas, se las ingeniaron para terminar algunas letras de canciones, música, pasos de baile, diseño de trajes, entre otras cosas.

Junto con Ari-se, μ's había logrado terminar algunos temas para presentar al final del campamento. Ahora quedaba una semana en donde cierta pelimorada ya tenía planeado que hacer, y como ya no había mucho trabajo más que las practicas sabía que se iba a divertir de lo lindo, sobre todo porque para esta última semana tenía planeado juntar y ciertas parejas que se negaban a reconocer sus sentimientos.

Decidió comenzar con las menores del grupo, estas seria su primero objetivo.

-¿Qué aremos hoy nya?-pregunto Rin a la hora de desayuno

-entrenar-contesto Umi, igual de estricta que siempre, la pelinaranja miro a Nozomi esperando una mejor respuesta

-no te preocupes Rin-chan-la pelimorada le dio una gran sonrisa-hoy jugaremos

-nos estamos retrasando en los entrenamientos-protesto Umi, aunque sabía de sobre que tratar con su sempai no serviría, además la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con la mayor

-vamos Umi-chan, suena divertido-sonrió de forma despreocupada la líder de μ's y a la vez su mejor amiga

-pero…-Eli se notaba preocupada, conocía de sobra las extrañas ideas de su mejor amiga, y esa mirada y sonrisa le decían que algo planeaba-¿Qué haremos exactamente?-pregunto por seguridad

-jugaremos a la guerrita, ¿Por qué?-sonrió de forma inocente, esto preocupo más a algunas de ellas que ya sospechaban las intenciones de la mayor

-la guerrita?-repitió Anju, algo dudosa con la idea

-anoche encontré en el almacén varias pistolas de agua, nos dividiremos en grupos y jugaremos

-¡suena divertido nya!-salto de alegría Rin, seguida de Honoka

-no le veo lo divertido a eso-comento Maki acariciando un mechón de cabello-es algo infantil

-si es infantil-hablo Nico-¿Por qué tenías tantas pistolas de agua?

-¡eso no te importa!-Maki se puso roja, pronto comenzó una discusión entre ambas, lo cual ya era usual y todas ya estaban acostumbradas a ello.

-entonces, ¿haremos eso?-pregunto Kotori, quien también ya imaginaba que la mayor tenía algo planeado

-si, nos dividiremos en grupos de tres-se ganó una mirada dudosa de parte de Umi, Maki y Nico-¿Por qué tanta desconfianza chicas?, esta vez será por sorteo y sin trampas

-Aunque lo digas no confío en ti-Nico se cruzó de brazos-porque no nos ahorras y confiesas que planeas esta vez?

-ara, Nicochi quiere que diga porque he estado juntándola tanto con Maki-chan, si eso quieres…-Nico le tapó la boca en un intento de que la mayor no hablara demás

-¡cállate idiota!-Eli y Maki miraron con molestia la escena. Maki sobre todo estaba confundida, ver a la pelinegra ser tan cercana con Nozomi le molestaba, pero también le inquietaba lo que trato de decir, podría interpretarlo como algo bueno para ella, pero temía que solo fuera un juego de la mayor, así que prefirió no hacerse muchas ilusiones.

Después de ese largo desayuno, Nozomi entrego unos palillos y dividió los grupos, quedaron en el siguiente orden: Nozomi, Anju y Rin; Eli, Erena y Hanayo; Tsubasa, Kotori y Maki, y por ultimo Honoka, Umi y Nico.

-cada una tendrá una pistola grande y una chica, cuando disparen a alguien y la mojen, esta queda descalificada, así se irán eliminando hasta que solo un equipo quede-indico Nozomi

-¿tienen que quedar todo los integrantes?-pregunto Tsubasa

-no, basta con que quede una para que sea su victoria

-si en caso "matamos" a alguien, ¿nos podemos quedar con sus pistolas? Nya

-si lo quieres se las puedes quitar, otra cosa, donde mueran deben quedarse, no vale estarse caminando

-eso es obvio, ¿no?

-lo digo por eso Nicochi-sonrió la mayor de forma burlona-y ya saben que pasara cuando un equipo gane

-si-contesto Nico con enfado-mañana dirá lo que haremos

-exacto, por eso me gustas Nicochi-le dio algunas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera una mascota

-¡idiota!-se quejó la más baja-cierto par volvió a sentir celos cuando las vieron así de juntas.

-¿y cómo empezaremos?-pregunto Erena

-mm…-Nozomi miro su reloj-tenemos diez minutos antes de comenzar, tiempo suficiente para que se escondan y planeen como atacar- diciendo esto, Nozomi se alejó con su respectivo equipo, el resto la imito.

.

-¿y que planeas Nozomi-chan?-pregunto Anju, tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

-estaba pensando en escondernos en una de las habitaciones y esperar a que todas se destruyan unas a otras-sonrió con malicia la mayor, Anju la imito con esa sonrisa maligna. En cuanto a Rin, empezaba a desear que le tocara en otro equipo, y mejor si fuero con su mejor amiga.

-enserio haremos eso, nya…

-solo jugaba-sonrió la pelimorada-pensemos un lugar donde no nos buscarían

-creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar alto, nya

-pero es más probable que las demás piensen en lo mismo

-y por eso haremos eso-sonrió confiada la pelimorada

-estas segura?-pregunto Anju, aun no le convencía del todo esa idea

-no te preocupes, estoy segura que las demás vieron por obvio ir a algún lugar alto, así que es más que seguro que la mayoría buscara otro lugar

-si tú lo dices

Las tres se adentraron en la mansión, subieron al último piso y se encerraron en una de las habitaciones.

.

-y-y… mm…-Hanayo estaba temblando por las intensas miradas que se daban sus dos compañeras-… do-donde iremos?...

-a la mansión/al bosque…-contestaron a la vez Eli y Erena

-¿acaso no piensas?, ir a la mansión es lo más obvio-reprocho Erena, no dejaba de mirar a la rubia de forma desafiante e intimidante, aunque Eli no se quedaba atrás

-por eso mismo, la mayoría pensara que ese es un lugar obvio y todas lo evadirán-hablo Eli, segura de sus palabras y firme a su decisión

-iremos al bosque y punto-Erena se cerró ante su propuesta-además el hecho de que haya arboles nos dará la oportunidad de escondernos

-¿tú qué opinas Hanayo?-Eli la miro seria, esperando que la menor la apoyora en su decisión

-y-y-yo… cre-creo… que…

-Hanayo, ¿estás bien?-Eli toco su frente preocupada-estas pálida

-¿Koizumi-san?-Erena también parecía preocupada

- _que… que alguien me ayude…-_ pensó la menor _-…. Rin-chan…_

.

-¿Dónde creen que deberíamos escondernos?-pregunto Kotori, las tres estaban escondidas en ese momento en el almacén de la casa

-creo que estaría bien quedarnos acá-propuso la líder de A-rise

-¿Por qué no entramos a la casa?-pregunto Maki con su típico tono de voz indiferente, aun le seguía pareciendo algo infantil aquel juego

-creo que los demás equipos pensaran entrar a tu casa también, es más seguro quedarnos acá

-si ustedes lo dicen-Maki aparto la mirada, en cierta forma ese era un buen lugar, pero igual que algunos miembros de μ's, tenía la idea de que entrar a la mansión sería lo más obvio y por eso la mayoría lo evitaría, así que ese sería el mejor lugar para refugiarse, pero prefirió no decir lo que pensaba, aquel lugar tampoco estaba mal.

-¿tienen sus pistolas cargadas?-pregunto Tsubasa

-si-contesto Kotori

-por lo pronto será mejor que nos quedemos y esperemos algún movimiento del resto

.

-¿a dónde Honoka?-pregunto Umi

-¿Por qué me miras a mí?

-te estábamos siguiendo a ti, y de pronto te detuviste-contesto Nico, al igual que cierta pelirroja, sentía que aquel juego era una gran pérdida de tiempo, y sobre todo, porque no tenía probabilidad de ganar. Era fácil deducir cual equipo tenía más probabilidad, bien podría ser el de Eli, o el de Nozomi, en cuanto al de Tsubasa lo dudaba un poco, pero en definitiva, su equipo era el que más probabilidad tenía de perder.

Solo había que ver con quien le toco, Honoka podría ser todo lo carismática y alegre, pero era pésima liderando, no era que no fuera buena líder en μ's, pero si se trataba de estrategia no era la mejor opción, al menos estaba con Umi, el problema sería sí que quien las atacara fuera Kotori, Umi obviamente no le haría nada, no se atrevería, podría ser todo lo estricta y responsable que quisiera, pero si se trataba de la peligris, era un cachorro sumiso. Y en cuanto a ella, no tenía intención de seguirle el juego a Nozomi.

-yo estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo, estaba esperando que dijeran ustedes a donde deberíamos ir-Honoka las miro despreocupada

-…-ambas chicas se quedaron en blanco, había que ser idiota para haber seguido a Honoka sin preguntárselo, ahora venían sus lamentos, definitivamente perderían antes de hacer pelea.

.

-miren allá-señalo Nozomi, sus dos compañeras se acercaron a la ventana para ver

-¿acaso son idiotas?-Anju miraba con burla y lastima a las tres chicas

-porque caminan como si nada, ¿acaso ya les dispararon?, nya

-creo que aún no encuentran un lugar para esconderse-sonrió la mayor divertida.

Mientras ellas miraban con diversión la escena, cierto trio caminaba al frente de la casa buscando un lugar para esconderse

-¡rayos!, ¡no debimos seguirte!-reclamaba Umi, ambas tenían una pequeña discusión, o más bien, Umi reprendía a Honoka, en cuanto a Nico se veía indiferente con aquello. De pronto, la pelinegra sintió una fuerte corriente en su espalda, la misma que sentía cuando Nozomi le iba a hacer algo, sobre todo su famoso washi washi, por instinto se giró hacia varios lados.

-¡CORRAN!-grito la pelinegra empujando a sus dos amigas, pronto empezaron a caer chorros de agua desde la mansión.

-¿Qué?...-Umi trato de cubrirse y que no le cayera ninguna gota, afortunadamente su agilidad le ayudo-… ¿Quién nos ataca?...

-¡la idiota de Nozomi!...-corrieron con suerte ya que ninguna termino mojada

-¡Nicochi, no podrás huir por mucho tiempo!-fue lo último que escucharon

Trataron de esconderse en el almacén de la casa.

-no puedo creer que se nos escaparan-hablo con cierto fastidio la mayor

-es porque te pusiste a jugar con Nico-chan y no las atacaste de verdad-hablo Anju, igual de molesta por no haber logrado "matar" a alguien

-ya habrán otras oportunidades nya

.

-¿escucharon eso?-pregunto Tsubasa

-creo que era la voz de Nozomi-chan, pero me pareció escuchar también a Nico-chan

-tal vez están afuera en medio de una pelea, mejor esperemos-propuso Maki

Tsubasa estaría de acuerdo en otras circunstancias, pero con sola la mención de Honoka, pensó en echar un vistazo hacia afuera. Justo cuando abrió la puerta del almacén, tres chicas entraron corriendo.

-¿!QUE HACEN ACA¡?...-gritaron las seis chicas.

Por inercia, ambos bandos trataron de cubrirse al tiempo que se apuntaban con sus armas de agua.

Pasaron los minutos y ningún grupo daba intenciones de atacar, Kotori y Maki estaban esperando que Tsubasa diera la orden, en cuanto a la castaña no se atrevía a atacar a Honoka ni a sus amigas, Umi por otro lado no podía atacar a Kotori, y eso la retenía para atacar a las demás, Nico solo esperaba la orden, o bien de Honoka o de Umi. En cuanto a Honoka, al igual que Tsubasa, no se atrevía a disparar.

-escuchen…-hablo Honoka al cabo de estos minutos-… qu-que tal si hacemos una tregua

Las demás se vieron dudosas, incluso sus propias compañeras

-no deberíamos dejarnos engañar-hablo Maki apuntando a Honoka, por inercia Nico y Umi apuntaron a la pelirroja

-¡espera!-ordeno Tsubasa a Maki-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Tsubasa viendo a Honoka

-bueno, el equipo de Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan serán difíciles, pienso que si unimos fuerzas tendremos más posibilidades de ganar.

Tsubasa miro a sus dos compañeras, Kotori parecía estar de acuerdo, en cuanto a Maki, esta no confiaría por nada del mundo

-primero bajen las armas para saber si podemos confiar-pidió Tsubasa

Nico no estaba del todo convencida con aquel pedido, Umi también desconfiaba un poco, en cuanto a Honoka…

-chicas, bajen las armas-sonrió Honoka con toda la tranquilidad y confianza del mundo, Umi y Nico se miraron desconcertadas, aunque ya sabían que lo último que debía hacer era seguir una orden de Honoka por alguna razón obedecieron, ni ellas mismas entendieron el porqué lo hicieron.

-también bajen las armas ustedes-pidió Tsubasa a Kotori y Maki, ambas se miraron dudosa pero obedecieron.

Después de hablarlo un momento, Tsubasa y Kotori convencieron a la pelirroja de hacer una tregua.

-está bien-hablo Tsubasa después de discutirlo con su equipo- pero yo pondré las reglas, la tregua terminara cuando todas las miembros del equipo de Anju y Erena hayan caído, solo entonces se romperá esta tregua, ¿están de acuerdo?

-¡si!-sonrió Honoka confiada, al menos ahora habían aumentado sus posibilidades de ganar

.

En alguna parte del bosque

-te dije que esta fue una pésima idea-reclamo Eli

-ya estamos acá, solo nos queda esperar-Erena se acomodó bajo la sombra de un árbol

-¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría a lo más profundo del bosque?, ¡nadie!-grito Eli, provocando que algunos pájaros salieran volando de las ramas de los árboles del susto-Hanayo, regresemos

-eh?... s-si…

-ahora mismo-Erena la detuvo-no podrás hacer nada si vuelves, lo mejor sería esperar

-que quieres decir

-solo es intuición-Erena se subió a un árbol. Eli iba a ignorarla y regresar pero los murmullos y pasos acercándose la hicieron ponerse expectante, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sin dudarlo tomo a Hanayo de la muñeca y se subió a un árbol, como Hanayo fue algo lenta, solo pudo esconderse detrás del árbol.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir con disfraces?-se escuchó una voz dentro de un disfraz de tigre, era fácil reconocer la voz de Maki

-porque si nos encontramos a alguien, no nos podrá mojar-esta voz era la de Honoka

Erena y Eli quedaron algo desencajadas con los extraños disfraces, trataron de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, aunque sean buenas en muchos aspectos ciertamente no podrían hacerles frente si iban disfrazadas, y peor aún si eran seis. Les fue fácil llegar a la conclusión que se formó una tregua entre ambos equipos.

-no parece haber alguien en el bosque-se escuchó la voz de Tsubasa, estaba en un disfraz de puma, aunque este era algo cómico, Erena tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que una carcajada le saliera por ver a su amiga en tan penoso disfraz

-deberíamos regresar-Eli casi deja escapar una carcajada al escuchar la voz de Umi proveniente de un conejo.

Las seis chicas continuaron unos minutos buscando pistas de alguno de los otros equipos, como no obtuvieron nada se regresaron por donde vinieron.

-¿ya será seguro?-pregunto Eli

-si-Erena dio un salto aterrizando de pie en el suelo, como Eli no se quiso quedar atrás hizo lo mismo, aunque tuvo algunos dolores en los pies por la caída lo ignoro, ahora su preocupación era Hanayo.

Después de buscarla unos minutos, Hanayo salió de entre unos arbustos, estaba algo asustada.

-no te preocupes, ya se fueron-la tranquilizo Eli

-¿no se dieron cuenta de nosotras?

-felizmente no-contesto Erena-creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para regresar, al menos ellas ya descartaron el bosque, así que estaremos bien

-¿dónde estarán Nozomi-chan, Anju-chan y Rin-chan?-pregunto Hanayo, más preocupada por la ultima

-yo creo que estarán en la mansión-propuso Eli, Erena se quedó meditándolo unos minutos

-creo que es lo más probable, si estuvieran en el bosque ya lo habríamos notado

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Hanayo con cierta timidez-si ambos equipos se han unido y están disfrazados será difícil que las derrotemos

-no creo que puedan esconderse por siempre, además tarde o temprano se aburrirán de ir con esos ridículos trajes, por lo pronto sugiero que las sigamos y espiemos

-estoy de acuerdo-hablo Eli, ambas hasta ese momento no se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, pero sabían que debía trabajar juntas si querían ganar-la movilidad de sus trajes las limitan, podremos usar eso como una ventaja.

Así las tres se decidieron por seguirlas y esperar el momento oportuno para atacar.

.

-me empiezo aburrir-Anju estaba mirando por la ventana

-estamos igual-Nozomi saco una carta de su bolsillo, pero algo me dice que pronto comenzara la diversión

-nya…-Rin estaba sentada en el suelo igual de aburrida

-Rin-chan, ¿extrañas a Hanayo-chan?-pregunto de forma picara la mayor

-si nya-contesto algo pensativa, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Nozomi, le hubiera gustado que contestara como Nico o Maki lo hacían, que escondían sus sentimientos pero eran muy obvias. El problema de Rin era su sinceridad, pero a la vez, era algo ajena a sus propios sentimientos.

-no creo que debas intentarlo, Rin-chan es igual que Honoka-chan-menciono Anju divertida, noto con facilidad lo que la mayor pretendía, pero Nozomi aún no tenía planeado rendirse tan pronto

-no creo que debas preocuparte, esta con Elichi y Erena-chan, ambas son buenas en muchos aspectos, atléticas, amables, responsables y atentas-por un momento, tanto Anju como Nozomi, podrían haber jurado que apareció una cola y orejas de gato en Rin las cuales se pusieron alertas con lo dicho por la mayor, inflo las mejillas y miro hacia otro lado.

Esto fue suficiente para la mayor, al menos por lo pronto, había logrado que Rin se pusiera celosa, no era mucho pero si un gran avance, y contando que era con Rin, alguien que se caracterizaba por ser la más inocente y tal vez la más densa del grupo.

-reconozco que eres buena-Anju miro con diversión a la mayor

-esto no es nada-Nozomi saco otra carta de su bolsillo, "los enamorados"-para el final del día habrá una pareja reconocida oficialmente

-que quieres decir?, nya

-nada Rin-chan

-¡miren!-Anju se puso alerta-¡hay seis…! Mm… ¿disfraces?...

-¿disfraces?-repitieron Nozomi y Rin acercándose a la ventana.

Del bosque salieron seis disfraces, obviamente eran sus compañeras disfrazadas

-pff, jajajjajaja….-Nozomi no pudo contener su carcajada

-jajaj, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con esa cosas?... jajaj…-Anju la imito

Las seis chicas que salieron del bosque, se quedaron algo confundidas tratando de averiguar de dónde provenías esas risas o carcajadas

-¡rayos, lo olvidamos!-grito Nico, que estaba dentro del disfraz de un ratón-Nozomi y su equipo están dentro de la mansión

-jajaj, Nicochi, ahora no te puedes quejar porque te diga enana, o mejor ratón, jajaj

-¡CALLATE IDIOTA!...-grito Nico votando humo por la cabeza

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Kotori, estaba disfrazada de un oso, esto solo aumento las risas de las que estaban en la mansión

-apuesto a que adivino quienes son las demás-Anju grito emocionada

-a ver cuántas atinas-la reto Nozomi

-el conejo es Umi-chan

-¿co-como lo supiste?-se escuchó la voz de Umi proveniente del conejo

-Por qué estas cerca del osito, o sea de Kotori-chan-el rostro del conejo se puso rojo, aunque no era el rostro de Umi, era más que seguro que se puso roja.

-en cuanto a Maki-chan, apuesto a que es ese tigre

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nya

-porque esta cruzada de brazos y tiene esa aura de tsunder

-¡ven y dímelo a la cara si te atreves!-grito Maki

-en cuanto a Honoka-chan, estoy segura que es ese perezoso

-ohh!, increíble, ¿Cómo adivinaste?-se escuchó la voz de Honoka de entre ese perezoso

-simple, porque Tsubasa-chan está muy cerca de ti

-¡CALLATE ANJU!...-grito Tsubasa

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Honoka viendo a Tsubasa

-na-nada, olvídalo-Tsubasa evito la mirada de la ojiazul

-y como supiste que Tsubasa-chan era ese ridículo puma, nya

-intuición de amiga-sonrió burlona la pelinaranja.

Pronto empezó una discusión entre ambos equipos, pero ninguno podía hacerse algo, ya que tanto el equipo de seis estaba algo inmovilizado, y sabían que sería tedioso entrar a la mansión y tratar de mojar a las tres chicas que se burlaban de ellas, al menos dos lo hacían, Rin estaba algo pensativa. Para las de la mansión era lo mismo, no podía bajar porque estarían en una clara desventaja, pero tampoco podrían hacerle mucho desde donde estaban.

A pesar de la desventaja y a sabiendas de que no funcionaria, Nozomi comenzó el ataque. A pesar de que no les hacía nada, las seis chicas se cubrieron entre algunos arbustos.

-¡rayos!-Maki se quitó la parte superior de su disfraz-no podemos seguir con estos ridículos disfraces

-pero no nos queda de otra-contesto Kotori

-si, pero ni siquiera podemos movernos con facilidad y mucho menos atacar, al final sigue siendo inut…

-¡CUIDADO IDIOTA!-Nico se puso delante de Maki para cubrirla, de entre las copas de los arboles comenzaron a caer chorros de agua

-¿quiénes son?...-Umi se puso expectante

-acaso son…-Tsubasa se quedó callada, un chorro de agua había cruzado por el ojo del puma que usaba, y le había dado justo en el rostro

-¡NOOO!...-grito Honoka al ver que habían "matado" a Tsubasa-¡me escuchas!... Tsubasa me escuchas…-la tomo de forma dramática mientras le quitaba la parte superior para ver su rostro

-lo siento…-fue lo último que dijo Tsubasa

-¡NOOOO!...-grito Honoka

-deja el drama-Umi le dio un golpe en la cabeza-solo la han mojado, significa que solo está fuera del juego no que murió

-eh?... es verdad, lo había olvidado-se rasco la cabeza, en cuanto a Tsubasa estaba algo sonrojada por lo preocupada que estaba Honoka por ella

-por cierto, que buena puntería-Honoka miro hacia los árboles, ¿Quién disparo?

-yo…-la voz de Erena fue lo último que Honoka escucho, ya que sintió su rostro mojado, al igual que Tsubasa, le habían disparado al ojo de su disfraz mojándola

-¡ESTOY MUERTA!-grito Honoka de forma dramática

-¡deja de decir tontería!-Umi la volvió a golpear-¡salgamos de aquí!-ordeno la peliazul al resto, Maki ya se había vuelto a poner la cabeza de su disfraz, sino hubiera sido por su molestosa sempai ya habría "muerto", y lo pero era que se lo echaría en cara después.

Al momento de salir del bosque y regresar al frente de la casa, fueron recibidas por chorros pero de mangueras.

-¡eso no vale!-grito Nico tratando de huir

-lo que no vale es que estén con disfraces-escucho la voz burlona y cantarina de Nozomi.

A pesar de estar con disfraces, el hecho de que les den con mangueras las mojaban más, no estaban seguras si sobreviran a un chorro de manguera

-¡corran al almacén!-ordeno Umi, quien tomo la mano de Kotori y se apresuró a esconderse. En cuanto a Nico, tenía problemas con correr con su disfraz, para su mala suerte termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo, miro hacia su detrás, Nozomi tenía una gran sonrisa mientras la apuntaba con la manguera, justo antes de que el chorro de agua la alcanzara vio algo rayado ponerse en frente de ella

-¿Ma-Maki?...-Maki la había cubierto

-¡corre idiota!-Maki fue quien termino mojada, a pesar de que llevaba disfraz, la fuerte presión del agua en la manguera había traspasado su disfraz y la había mojado.

-¡MAKI!...-Nico dudaba si irse o quedarse, Maki se quitó la cabeza de su disfraz y la miro con enfado

-no me arriesgue por gusto, ya no te debo nada, así que por tu bien-se puso seria- más te vale huir o te arrepentirás- ciertamente no se iba a arriesgas por nada y Nico lo entendió

-… eh?... s-si…-Nico empezó a correr, al final logro esconderse en el almacén junto con Umi y Kotori.

.

-¿qué hacemos?-pregunto Hanayo

-por lo pronto escondámonos-Erena se adentró nuevamente al bosque

-necesitamos planear como bajar a Nozomi y el resto de la mansión, y a la vez como hacer que se quitan sus disfraces las demás

-esto se está complicando…-menciono Erena

.

-tres menos-canturreo Nozomi

-pero aun nos faltan seis-Anju miraba expectante por la ventana

-Elichi y Erena-chan serán difíciles, lo mismo que Umi-chan, en cuanto al resto, ya sé cómo eliminarlos

.

-¿y ahora?-pregunto Nico con voz agitada, se habían salvado por poco

-creo que deberíamos esperar-Umi sacó su pistola, esta estaba aún llena-no puedo creer que aún no hayamos podido disparar

-va a ser difícil sacar a Nozomi-chan y las demás de la casa

-no podemos rendirnos aun-a pesar de sus palabras, Umi era la que más desanimada se mostraba

-deberíamos comenzar con quitarnos estos ridículos disfraces-Nico empezó a quitarse el disfraz de ratón que le toco, lo acomodo en la misma caja de donde lo sacaron.

.

Pasaron las horas en donde ningún grupo se atrevía a atacar.

-bien-Nozomi abrió la puerta de la habitación-esto empieza a ser un fastidio, ¿Por qué no vamos a divertirnos un rato?

-supongo que tienes algo en mente-Anju la siguió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

-vamos a poner algunas trampas-sonrió la mayor, Rin y Anju se miraron confundidas

Después de una hora más, las que estaban en el almacén empezaron a impacientarse, lo mismo de las que estaban en el bosque, y las que "murieron" estaban más que aburridas, Honoka incluso se durmió, en cuanto a Tsubasa se acomodó bajo la sombra de un árbol acomodando a la líder de μ's sobre su regazo, así, aparte de estar más cómoda también podría contemplarla mejor, en cuanto a Maki, estaba molesta y arrepentida de haberse sacrificado por su sempai, no había ningún movimiento ni ningún intento de ataque, y para su mala suerte estaba en un lugar descubierto, definitivamente ese sería un día aburrido para ella.

-hola Maki-chan-saludo Nozomi de forma burlona a la pelirroja

-¿Qué quieres?-Maki estaba sentada, se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado

-¿no estas aburrida?-Nozomi tomo las armas de la pelirroja las cuales estaban a un lado de esta

-debe ser aburrido estar aquí sola y a estas horas, nya-Rin miro con preocupación a la pelirroja, al ser medio día el sol estaba en su punto más alto

-eso no te importa-contesto con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas

-con esa actitud con razón te dejaron-Anju la miro igual de burlona

-no la dejaron-Nozomi miro de forma picara a la pelirroja-Maki-chan se sacrificó por su pequeña sempai y…

-¡CALLATE!-Maki se puso totalmente roja-¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?, ¿Por qué en vez de estar molestando no terminan con este estúpido juego?

-qué carácter, un poco más y casi nos muerde-Anju continuo con la burla, provocando que la pelirroja se enfadara mas

-no te preocupes Maki-chan, pronto terminara el juego…

Fue lo último que la pelirroja escucho, las tres se fueron sin explicar nada más.

Paso cerca de una hora, escucho pasos provenientes del bosque, Maki al girarse, se encontró con Eli, Erena y Hanayo, las cuales parecían cansadas y aburridas, todas lo estaban después de todo.

-¿estás bien Maki-chan?-pregunto Hanayo al ver a la pelirroja en medio del camino

-si…-contesto con desgano-solo aburrida

-si estas muerta no deberías de hablar-hablo Erena con desinterés

-en vez de hablar porque no terminan este estúpido juego-Maki miro con molestia a esa pelipurpura

-qué tal si no lo hago-la provoco Erena, la pelirroja era igual que Anju, ambas se molestaban con facilidad, algo que Erena disfrutaba muy en el fondo, aunque no lo demostrara

-ya dejen de molestarse-Eli llamo la atención-es extraño-miro hacia la casa de Maki-esperaba que Nozomi y las demás nos atacaran-Maki estuvo a punto a abrir la boca y decir a donde se fueron pero se contuvo, no sería un juego limpio si lo decía.

Las tres se metieron a la casa sin preguntarle nada.

.

-creo que deberíamos salir y ver si hay algún movimiento afuera-propuso Umi-no creo que logremos algo si esperamos acá

-tienes razón, pero…-Nico se miró dudosa-deberíamos de actuar con cuidado, estoy segura que Nozomi ya planeo algo para nosotras

-tiene razón-Kotori les mostro unas tapas de balde-podemos usar esto como escudo si en caso nos atacan

-creo que estaría bien-Umi tomo una tapa, Nico la imito.

Las tres se animaron a abrir la puerta del almacén, solo habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando… unos globos con agua empezaron a caerles desde diferentes partes, les cerraron el camino, como tampoco podían avanzar, las tres hicieron un circulo para protegerse las espaldas

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Kotori, miraban hacia los arbustos que es de donde las atacaron

-deben ser Eli y las demás-hablo Nico empezando a disparar hacia los arbustos

-error-escucharon una voz cantarina, levantaron la vista encontrándose con Nozomi en el techo del almacén-somos nosotras, decepcionada Nicochi

Nico no dudo en apuntar a Nozomi y comenzar su ataque, pero al hacerlo tuvo que deshacerse de la tapa de balde que la protegía, quedando así descubierta. Nozomi logro evadir el ataque, tenía un guante en una mano para no mojarse, tomo un globo, el cual estaba en un pequeño balde de agua, y sin dudarlo se lo tiro a Nico

-¡Nico-chan!-gritaron Umi y Kotori al ver que habían dado a su amiga

-rayos-gruño la pelinegra por haber "muerto"-eso no es justo, ¡Nozomi!

-no seas mala perdedora Nicochi-Nozomi la miro con burla-ahora creo que iré por Umi-chan-tenía otro globo en las manos, las tres no tenía escapatoria.

Kotori sin dudarlo tomo la mano de Umi y la jalo hasta lograr esconderse entre los arbustos, aprovecho que Rin y Anju esperaban la orden de Nozomi, así que tomo esto como ventaja para lograr esconderse.

-no podremos escondernos por mucho tiempo-Umi apunto hacia Nozomi, pero al hacerlo noto que no estaba, o bien se había escondido allí arriba o se bajó y se reunió con su equipo-Kotori, ve y escóndete en la mansión, yo te daré tiempo

-pero Umi-chan…-Kotori la miro con ojos llorosos, como si esa de verdad fuera una despedida

-no te preocupes-sonrió la peliazul tratando de tranquilizarla, no le gustaba ver a su amiga y la persona que más quería preocupada-lo único que me puede pasar es que me mojen-de alguna forma tuvo valor en tomar la mejilla de la peligris y acariciarla con suma delicadeza-ve, estaré bien

-…-Kotori la abrazo con fuerza, esa simple acción proveniente de la peligris había bastado para que el corazón de la mayor se acelerara y a la vez toda ella se emocionara-ten cuidado…

Umi empezó a disparar a todos lados dando tiempo así para que Kotori corriera, al disparar había revelado su ubicación haciéndole más fácil el trabajo a sus oponentes.

-eres muy obvia Umi-chan-la voz de Nozomi a sus espaldas asusto a la peliazul, trato de moverse pero un chorro de agua rozar su rostro la detuvo-será mejor que bajes las armas, no te preocupes, Kotori-chan pudo irse

La peliazul se sonrojo, se deshizo de las pistolas de agua y espero a que su fin llegara, aunque Nozomi quería un poco más de diversión

-no pensé que te sacrificarías por Kotori-chan parece que le tienes mucho aprecio-Umi se sonrojo más, no pudo contestar, no tenía caso discutirle a su sempai, esta parecía bruja, sabia con facilidad los sentimientos de las demás-solo juego Umi-chan, no tienes que avergonzarte…-fue lo último que escucho, el chorro de agua le dio de lleno.

.

-no están en la casa-hablo Hanayo-ya las abríamos visto, o nos abrían atacado

-es verdad-Erena se puso pensativa-tal vez se fueron a buscar a las demás

-creo que estaban en el almacén.

Las tres salieron pero un disparo de agua las hizo ponerse expectantes, Eli tomo de la muñeca a Hanayo logrando así cubrirse, en cuanto a Erena, quien caminaba atrás de ellas no pudo esconderse, puesto que ella recibió de lleno en toda su espalda el disparo, miro con enfado a quien le había disparado, no podía creerse que ella, siendo la más atlética de su instituto, la más ágil y flexible haya perdido con tanta facilidad, no lo aceptaría. No logro ver quien la ataco, puesto que no se apareció

-¿Quién es…?-susurro Hanayo, algo avergonzada porque Eli estaba sobre ella cubriéndola

-tal vez Nozomi o…-justo en ese momento las puertas de la entrada se abrieron revelando a tres chicas.

Nozomi y Anju tardaron en reaccionar, pero Rin no, ni siquiera espero alguna orden, sin dudarlo apunto hacia Eli quien estaba sobre su mejor amiga. Como Eli tardó en reaccionar inevitablemente también "murió"

-E-Eli…-Hanayo miro preocupada a la rubia, quien estaba desconcertada por haber perdido, igual que Erena era orgullosa, y no aceptaría esa derrota.

Hanayo estaba vulnerable ahora, ni siquiera fue capaz de tomar su arma, puesto que Anju y Nozomi no dudaron en apuntarle, como Erena no hacía nada supusieron que ya habría "muerto"

-solo quedan Hanayo-chan y Kotori-chan-Nozomi se veía confiada y victoriosa

-no puedo creer que ya hayas muerto Erena-Anju empezó a burlarse de la mayor, esta solo esperaba el momento en que estén solas para tomas venganza, se mantuvo callada

Justo cuando Anju iba a "matar" a Hanayo, alguien se le adelanto, del segundo piso empezaron a caer chorros, mojando así a Anju, quien termino igual de molesta e irritada que Erena y Eli.

Nozomi se cubrió al igual que Rin

-es Kotori-chan, nya-Rin empezó a disparar

-primero deberíamos deshacernos de Hanayo-chan, no vaya a ser que nos de problemas despu…-no se sorprendió de sentir algo húmedo en su espalda, tampoco se sorprendió que Rin haya sido quien le disparo

-no puedo creer que Rin-chan me haya traicionado-Nozomi miro con burla a Rin fingiendo estar triste, y esta solo miraba confundida, ni siquiera lo había pensado, solo lo había hecho-te perdono si "matas" a Kotori-chan

-…eh?... mm… lo siento nya….-Rin bajo la vista algo arrepentida por lo que hizo

-no te preocupes-Nozomi acaricio su cabeza-está bien que te preocupes por Hanayo-chan, aun si es un juego

-¿no estas molesta?, nya

-no, esto es solo un juego después de todo-Rin se puso feliz al oír esto, temía que la mayor se enfadara, y peor, que recibiera algún castigo como el washi washi

Rin apunto hacia el segundo piso, tenía un buena vista, supo reconocer donde estaba escondida Kotori, haciendo un cálculo de la distancia disparo, y sin ningún problema mojo a Kotori, quien salió de su escondite.

-¡GANAMOS!-gritaron Nozomi y Anju

-aún queda Hanayo-Eli se puso de pie, aún estaba molesta por haber perdido

Rin se acercó a Hanayo, la apunto y…

-si te rindes no disparo, nya-Hanayo se ruborizo por esa sonrisa sincera, miro a Eli y Erena, la última ya no parecía interesada en el juego, ahora miraba a Anju de forma retadora, en cuanto a la rubia, aunque al comienzo parecía molesta pronto noto las intenciones de Nozomi

-solo es un juego…-susurro lo suficiente fuerte para que Hanayo escuchara y aceptara rendirese

-me rindo…-hablo la menor, Rin salto de alegría, habían ganado y no había tenido que "matar" a su mejor amiga

-¡ganamos nya!-Rin se hecho sobre Hanayo abrazándola con fuerza y frotando su mejilla con la de su amiga.

Después de burlarse de las que ya habían "muerto", se fueron a almorzar, todo estaría tranquilo si no fuera porque Nozomi aún no se sentía satisfecha con el resultado

-ya que el día aun no acaba-la mayoría ya sabía lo que eso significaba-se prepararan el resto de la tarde para la noche

-¿q-que aremos?-se atrevió a preguntar su mejor amiga

-un test de valor

-¡suena emocionante!-gritaron emocionadas Rin y Honoka

-recuerdan el lago en el que acampamos?-pregunto Nozomi, todas asintieron-hace unos días escondí unos símbolos en su orilla, esta noche por grupos iremos pero…

-¿pero…?-Umi, Eli y Nico tragaron grueso

-nada-sonrió la mayor-solo prepárense para esta noche, iremos de dos en dos…-no tenían que decir como seria los grupos, ya sabían cómo quedarían al final.

Nozomi saco una carta de su bolsillo, "los enamorados"

- _parece que tendré que matar dos pájaros de un tiro_ -pensó mirando a las menores del grupo, luego poso su atención a las líderes de ambos grupos

-¡HOY ES EL DIA DE LOS MUERTOS!-grito Eli

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el cap, espero que haya sido de su agrado, actualizare la próxima semana, y este fin de semana será "mi linda maid, Elichi" XD**

 **Gracias por seguir este fic ;)**

 **Hasta pronto! :3**


	8. PRUEBA DE VALOR

Una noche tranquila, doce chicas estaban afuera de la mansión esperando la orden de cierta pelimorada

-no puedo creer que nos haya convencido para hacer esto-Nico estaba cruzada de brazos, haciendo una expresión de molestia

-yo creo que es divertido, nya-salto de alegría Rin, estaba emocionada con la sola idea de hacer esa prueba de valor, y más feliz porque su pareja era Hanayo

-esto es emocionante-Honoka estaba igual que Rin, sus ojos brillaban de emoción por la prueba de valor

-n-no tendría problemas si… f-fuera otra n-noche-Umi estaba aferrada a Kotori estaba claro que estaba asustada por tener que hacer eso, y más en ese día. En cuanto a la peligris estaba avergonzada por el acercamiento que tenía con la arquera

-no se preocupen-contesto Nozomi, quien miraba la hora esperando que llegara el momento para partir-lo máximo que les puede pasar es que les aparezca un espíritu y trate de robarles su alma.

Umi, Eli y Nico se estremecieron con esto último, sabían de lo que era capaz esa pelimorada y conociéndola podían asegurar que trataría de hacerlas asustar en el trayecto

-dejando eso-hablo Anju con cierta preocupación, no por hacer esa prueba de valor, sino porque le toco con Erena y esto la inquietaba-el objetivo es solo ir y traer uno de los símbolos que escondiste, ¿verdad?

-si-contesto con una sonrisa confiada y victoriosa la mayor de μ's

-¿Cuál es el premio?-pregunto Tsubasa

-si quieren, mañana decidirán lo que haremos, no tengo problemas con eso-esto alerto a Nico, ya que podría ser una buena oportunidad para vengarse de todo lo que Nozomi le había hecho

-me parece perfecto-susurro Nico. Maki quien estaba a su lado logro escucharla, aunque no le importaba mucho, sabía que la pelinegra usaría eso como oportunidad para vengarse, pero también era consiente que eran las que menos posibilidades tenían de ganar, puesto que, por alguna razón Nozomi disfrutaba burlarse de su sempai, así que las más propensas a caer en alguna trampa o juego proveniente de la mayor eran ellas, al menos ella termino involucrada por ser la compañera de juego de Nico.

-a-aun no entiendo p-porque tenemos que ir… a m-media noche-casi podía verse el temblor de Eli, la rubia estaba abrazada así misma con la piel pálida

-así es más divertido, además-Nozomi escondió su sonrisa-hoy es una hermosa noche para…

-¿para?-repitieron Umi y Eli, que eran las que más asustadas estaban

-nada importante-diciendo esto, Nozomi prendió su linterna-ya es la hora-tomo la mano de Eli-espero que nadie pierda su alma esta noche…

Nozomi arrastro a Eli desapareciendo entre el bosque, el cual a esa hora parecía mas intimidante. Las demás se quedaron algo dudosas de seguirles. Erena fue la siguiente en adentrarse al bosque.

-E-Erena… espera…-Anju la alcanzo, no podía negar que estaba un poco asustada

-¡quien gane!-grito Rin, tomo de la mano a Hanayo y alejandose corriendo

-¡será mejor apurarse!-Honoka tomo la mano a Tsubasa, la cual se sonrojo por el contacto, ambas tomaron otra ruta diferente a las que ya habían salido antes

Las cuatro restantes se vieron entre sí, esperando que alguien diga algo

-bueno… suerte chicas-Kotori tomo la mano de Umi de forma tímida, la peliazul al sentir el contacto no dudo en aferrarse a la cálida mano de su mejor amiga, aparte de estar asustada, la calidez de Kotori la tranquilizaba…

Nico y Maki se quedaron esperando a que una de las dos hablara, o diera el primer paso, Nico empezaba a arrepentirse de hacerlo, sabía lo que pasaría cuando entrara en el bosque

-s-será mejor apurarnos-hablo la pelinegra tratando de aparentar que sentía seguridad

-si no quieres entrar no tienes que hacerlo-para Maki fue obvio que su sempai estaba asustada, ¿Quién no lo notaria?, estaba temblando

-a-acaso tienes miedo-trato de provocarla y a la vez cubrir su miedo, pero no funciono, la pelirroja seguía mirándola indiferente-no pongas esa cara y apúrate-esta vez sonó más seria

-ya que, luego no te pongas a lloriquear cuando Nozomi te haga asustar

-¡que!, ¿Cómo te atreves mocosa?, soy mayor que tú, si alguien se asusta serás tu

-¿qué dijiste enana?, te recuerdo que cuando contamos historias de terror estabas temblando

Pronto comenzaron una discusión, al menos así la pelinegra empezó a sentirse más segura y cómodo, siempre se sentía bien cuando discutía con su tsunder preferida, aunque lo negara.

.

-No-Nozomi…-Eli iba aferrada al brazo de la mayor, expectante a cualquier sonido-s-segura… que es por a-a-acá…

-no me digas que la linda e inteligente Elichika está asustada-Nozomi acaricio la cabeza de la rubia, esto de alguna forma tranquilizo a la menor

-n-no te burles…-hizo un leve mohín. De pronto Nozomi paro en seco llamando la atención de la rubia-¿q-que pasa?...

-alguien nos observa…-Nozomi miro fijamente hacia uno de los arbustos, Eli se puso azul

-¡AAHHHH!...-abrazo a Nozomi con fuerza-….!AYUDAAAAHHH!

-jajajaj, Elichi solo jugaba-Nozomi exploto en risa, mientras que Eli no le veía la gracia a aquello, se separó de la mayor molesta-¿Elichi?

Eli le dio la espalda pretendiendo regresar, no le gustaba que Nozomi se burlara de ella, o más bien, que la haga asustar. En Cuanto Nozomi reacciono tomo la mano de la rubia, se sentía un poco arrepentida por jugar con su rubia y hacerla asustar

-Elichi lo siento-entrelazo sus dedos. La rubia se negaba a verla directamente, empezaba a molestarse más, pero no tanto porque la hizo a asustar sino por el comportamiento de la mayor, la confundía demasiado, la quería mas que ha una amiga y odiaba que la mayor solo jugara con ella, no estaba segura si sabía o no sus sentimientos pero no podía soportar ese trato-no fue mi intención-Nozomi acaricio la mejilla de la menor para que la viera-¿estás bien?

-no…-contesto levantando el rostro pero mirando a un costado, no quería ver de frente a Nozomi, simplemente no podía, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que la miraba de frente, cada vez que se portaba cariñosa, cada vez que le hablaba, cada vez que la sentía cerca, no sabía cuanto mas podría esperar sin que revele sus sentimientos-… quiero… regresar….

Nozomi la miro comprensiva, al menos creía entender lo que molestaba a la rubia, pensaba que era porque estaba asustada, no era consciente de la verdadera razón, o al menos no quería creerlo y darse esperanzas

-Elichi…-Nozomi se asustó al ver los ojos de la rubia, no mostraban miedo, era algo más fuerte, los orbes celestes de su mejor amiga estaban brillando de forma intensa, inevitablemente la mayor se ruborizo apartando la vista, sabía lo que significaba aquel brillo.

.

-Erena, no camines tan rápido-se quejó Anju, ya que la mayor iba a paso apresurado sin siquiera darse la molestia de esperar o ir a un paso más cómodo, incluso escogió un camino algo escarpado

-no camino rápido, tú vas lento-fue la corta respuesta de la mayor, lo cual frustro a la peli naranja

-¡AAHHHH!...….!AYUDAAAAHHH!...-ambas se quedaron expectantes al escuchar ese grito, Anju sin dudarlo se abrazó a la mayor

-¿q-que es… eso?...-se aferró con fuerza a Erena. La mayor se sorprendió un poco, pero no dudo de abrazar a Anju y tratar de tranquilizarla

-parecía la voz de Ayase, tal vez vio un fantasma-Anju se puso azul al escuchar esto, se aferró con toda su fuerza a la mayor, quien ni siquiera parecía sorprendida por el repentino grito

-i-idiota…

.

-¿Qué… f-fue ese… g-g-grito?...-Umi estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba aferrada a Kotori, quien también se asustó un poco al escuchar el grito de Eli, pero trato de aparentar seguridad para no asustar más a Umi

-n-no te preocupes… tal vez fue Nozomi-chan quien le jugo una broma-no pudo evitar aprovecharse de la situación de la mayor, con suma delicadeza acaricio el pelo azul de su mejor amiga, esto lo hizo para calmarla y a la vez aprovechar para acariciar ese hermoso y sedoso pelo

-t-tú crees…-Kotori casi pudo sentir como su corazón se salía de su pecho y volvía a regresar, Umi se veía tan tierna y sumisa cuando estaba asustada

-s-si, no te preocupes-contesto con una cálida sonrisa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Continuaron con su trayecto tratando de apurar el paso. En cuanto a Honoka y Tsubasa no escucharon el grito por que iban por un camino un poco opuesto, se habían desviado demasiado de su destino, no era muy distinto con Rin y Hanayo. El caso de Nico y Maki era un poco similar, ambas estaban dando vueltas por el principio del camino, iban tan metidas en su discusión que ni siquiera notaron a donde iban.

Al cabo de una hora, quienes iban a la cabeza eran los grupos de Erena y Umi. Nozomi había decidido esperar en un pequeño claro a que Eli se sintiera más tranquila, y de paso ella, empezaba a inquietarse con la sola presencia de Eli que olvido por un momento el objetivo por el que hacia aquello.

.

-Elichi ¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto la pelimorada. Ambas estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, a pesar de estar oscuro y el bosque ser tenebroso a esas horas ambas se sentían relajadas, al menos Nozomi se sentía así. La rubia no contesto, todo ese tiempo estuvo metida en sus pensamientos, aun rondaba esa pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que Nozomi pretendía?-Elichi…

La rubia se tensó al sentir el aliento de la mayor cerca de su cuello, pero trato de aparentar que estaba bien, simplemente evito algún contacto visual con la mayor e hizo un gesto de indiferencia

-ara, acaso Elichi me seguirá ignorando-pregunto con voz juguetona, a pesar de eso, le dolía el hecho que la rubia la ignorara, pero también era consiente que en parte fue su culpa

-no creo que tu objetivo sea hacerme asustar o hacer asustar a las demás-comenzó la rubia aun sin verla directamente-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?, ni siquiera parece que quieras ganar

-ganar no lo es todo-contesto la mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, pero la rubia estaba muy cerca a enterarse de su objetivo

-…tampoco parece que hagas esto por estar conmigo…-Nozomi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ciertamente no se esperaba eso, y lo que más la preocupo fue la mirada triste y algo resentida de la menor

-Elichi…-la mayor poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia-no digas eso yo…

-me gustas…-esta vez la rubia la miro fijamente, expectante a sus reacciones y respuesta.

Nozomi no se esperó eso, tampoco sus cartas le advirtieron de una declaración, pero lo que más caracterizaba a su rubia era lo impredecible que podía ser, así como lo densa y linda

-y-yo…-Nozomi se quedó en blanco, muy pocas veces le pasaba el que no supiera que hacer o decir, de hecho esta era una de las pocas veces en que se podría ver a Nozomi sorprendida y confundida.

Eli no estaba segura de como tomar aquello, si no la quisiera tal vez ya la habría rechaza y si le correspondía tal vez ya habría aceptado, ¿entonces?. Con la mirada, la rubia estudio la actitud de Nozomi, la mayor tenía las mejillas rojas, la vista un poco baja, sus labios temblaban levemente y sus ojos adquirieron un hermoso brillo, el cual resaltaba más al ser de noche.

La rusa tomo con delicadeza el rostro de su mejor amiga y a la vez la persona que más quería, le dio una suave caricia pasando su dedo por sobre los suaves labios de la pelimorada, a su vez, levanto el rostro de la mayor para que la viera. Pronto, ambas se perdieron en los orbes de la otra. Eli decidió acortar la distancia entre sus rostros, como Nozomi no parecía estar incomoda con eso pensó que si podía hacerlo. Sus labios ya casi se tocaban cuando Nozomi reacciono empujando a la rubia y parándose con la cara completamente roja.

-n-no…-Nozomi aparto la mirada, le dio la espalda a la rubia tratando de ocultar su clara vergüenza-..a-aun… no es el m-momento…

Eli pensó por su acción que no era correspondida, pero con esa respuesta, le daba a entender que si la correspondía pero, ¿Por qué aun no era el momento?

-¿p-porque?-Eli se puso también de pie, miro con decepción a la mayor, por fin había tenido el valor de decirle sus sentimientos y esa fue la respuesta de la mayor, no era lo que quería escuchar

-y-yo…-la mano de la mayor temblaba, de hecho, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Esto alerto a la rubia, quien empezó a sentirse culpable por, tal vez presionarla. Tomo la mano de la mayor como una disculpa

-lo siento… si no me correspondes lo entenderé…-la rubia sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, realmente tenía la esperanza de ser correspondida-lo siento…

-¡no!-Nozomi se preocupó por el tono de voz de su rubia preferida-no es eso Elichi-se apresuró en explicar su situación, aunque aún tuviera sus dudas-Elichi, yo te quiero

-pero solo como amiga, ¿verdad?-Eli soltó la mano de la mayor, le dio una sonrisa triste, lo último que quería era hacer sentir culpable a Nozomi por su egoísmo

-n-no es eso…-Nozomi cubrió su rostro con una mano-…t-te quiero más… que una amiga…

-…-esta vez Eli la miro confundida, ¿la correspondía o no?

-t-tú me… gustas Elichi…

.

-no puedo creer que hayamos estado dando vueltas por una hora-reclamo cierta pelirroja, caminaba cruzada de brazos mirando con molestia a su odiosa y molesta sempai

-fue tu culpa por distraerme, no te hagas la victima ahora-contesto Nico con el mismo tono molesto e irritado, ya no había indicios de temor en ella, ciertamente discutir con su kouhai la tranquilizo

-no te hagas la madura-Maki no le dirigió la mirada en ningún momento-si no fuera por ti ya habría llegado al lago, recogido ese tonto símbolo y ahora mismo estaría durmiendo

-no digas tonterías, sin mí no podrías ir a alguna parte

Su discusión empeoro al paso de los minutos. Algo que las alerto fue el sonido de ramas quebrarse, ambas se paralizaron en el acto.

-d-debe ser Nozomi…-Nico estaba temblando, inconscientemente se había aferrado a Maki.

-a-apaguemos las linternas…-propuso Maki, algo asustada también, pero más que todo nerviosa por el acercamiento de Nico

-p-pero…-la pelinegra trato de protestar, no quería quedarse con las luces apagadas

-así Nozomi no sabrá donde estamos…-Maki apago su linterna, tomo la linterna de la mayor e hizo lo mismo. Ambas se escondieron tras unos arbustos esperando que ese crujido terminara pronto.

.

-creo que es por acá nya-Rin miraba un mapa mientras caminaba calmadamente. Hanayo caminaba a su lado un poco expectante ante cualquier movimiento a su entorno, no podía negar que estaba asustada, pero el tener a Rin a su lado la tranquilizaba un poco, y más al verla tan relajada, le hacía sentir seguridad

-¿d-de donde sacaste ese mapa?-pregunto la mayor tomando la mano de su mejor amiga. Rin se ruborizo ligeramente pero pronto su nerviosismo se convirtió en felicidad.

-Nozomi-chan me lo dio, no lo había sacado antes porque pensé que sería fácil-le mostro el mapa donde estaba bien detallado el camino-pero ahora que me puse a revisar note que íbamos un poco desviadas del camino

-¿Nozomi-chan te lo dio?—pregunto preocupada la castaña, si bien sabía que su sempai podía jugarles una broma también sabía que Nozomi no tenía alguna razón para molestarlas

-si, dijo que siguiera el mapa y así llegaríamos antes nya-Hanayo la miro aun con preocupación, no era que desconfiara de Nozomi, pero en parte le preocupaba aquello

-¿puedo verlo?-Rin no dudo en alcanzárselo. El mapa era fácil de entender y según este iban por un atajo, lo cual, a pesar de haber perdido tiempo por la desviación iban a buen paso, y con algo de suerte incluso podrían ganar

-Nozomi-chan dijo que quería que nosotras ganemos, ya que así sería más fácil para mañana-esto tranquilizo un poco a Hanayo

-supongo que entonces vamos bien

.

-Honoka-chan, creo que este no es el camino-Tsubasa miraba un poco burlona a la líder de μ's, había decidido seguirla y de alguna forma habían terminado en un camino cerrado, una roca les impedía seguir y a casusa de la vegetación tampoco podían rodearla

-creo que no-Honoka rasco su cabeza mirando con preocupación el obstáculo

-deberíamos regresar, a lo mejor encontramos otro camino-Tsubasa tomo su mano guiándola de vuelta al sendero

-supongo que tienes razón, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿no deberíamos habernos encontrado con alguna de las chicas?-pregunto curiosa. La líder de A-rise solo soltó una risilla, era obvio que se habían desviado demasiado del camino, y lo que más le sorprendía era la actitud de Honoka, debía reconocer que le gustaba su forma desinteresada y sincera de ser

-tal vez también se desviaron de su camino-contesto tranquilamente. No sentía miedo, y al parecer su compañera tampoco lo sentía, eso provocaba que existiera y clima tranquilo y relajado entre ambas.

Llevaban caminando cerca de media hora, Tsubasa empezó a sentir que era observada, esto le preocupo, y más porque Honoka también empezó a mostrarse preocupada

-creo que deberíamos apagar las linternas-sugirió Honoka, esto para no revelar su posición, si en caso alguien las estaba espiando

-si-ambas apagaron sus linternas. Caminaron a paso un poco más lento y teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido.

Algo alerto a Honoka e hizo que parara en seco, escucho movimiento tras unas ramas, Tsubasa también se puso alerta ante lo que saliera de allí.

-d-deberíamos de irnos…-susurro Honoka para que solo Tsubasa la escuchara y no lo que sea que este tras esos arbustos, podría ser alguien de sus amigas que trataba de asustarlas o bien algún animal, o en el peor de los casos un fantasma, lo cual podría parecer ilógico pero al ser la noche de los muertos esto las alerto

-c-creo que…-Tsubasa quedo callada al escuchar que las ramas se movían con más violencia. Honoka al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba trato de ahuyentar lo que sea que estuviera tras las ramas preparándose mentalmente a lo que sea que fuera.

Cogió una rama gruesa y algo pesada, la lanzo hacia el lugar proveniente de aquellos ruidos

-¡AAHH!...-un grito proveniente de allí hizo asustar completamente a la líder de A-rise, quien se aferró a Honoka

-¡AAAHH!-Tsubasa se aferró con toda su fuerza gritando también.

Pasaron unos segundos en lo que se calmaron y notaron que quienes estaban escondidas tras los arbustos eran Nico y Maki.

-¡casi nos matan!-grito Nico ofuscada por el anterior incidente

-u-ustedes casi nos matan-Tsubasa había logrado tranquilizarse un poco-¿se puede saber que hacían tras esos…. arbustos?-su expresión de miedo cambio por una de vergüenza-acaso estaban…

-antes de que pienses algo raro será mejor que escuches-Nico se exalto ante lo que podría estar pensando Tsubasa

-¿algo raro?-pregunto Honoka sin entender. En cuanto a Maki se sonrojo ante aquello, estaba también algo asustada, y más que todo nerviosa. Nico la había estado abrazando todo ese tiempo.

.

-e-esos gritos…-Umi seguía aferrada a Kotori, y ahora lo estaba más, había reconocido en esos gritos la voz de Honoka

-n-no te preocupes-Kotori estaba también asustada, pero como al inicio trato de aparentar seguridad-seguro Nozomi-chan las hizo asustar

-p-pero…-Umi ya estaba llorando, había parado su andar sintiéndose completamente aterrorizada

Kotori ya no estaba segura de que hacer, había estado acariciando su cabeza desde el comienzo, pero parecía ya no tener efecto, decidió probar algo nuevo

-Umi-chan, que tal si descansamos un poco, en lo que te relajas-la menor la guio hasta un árbol para descansar.

A penas tomaron asiento Umi volvió aferrarse a la peligris. Kotori la rodeo con sus brazos esperando que lo que tenía en mente funcionara.

-Umi-chan, tranquila, no pasara nada, ¿si?-con cuidado levanto el rostro temeroso de la mayor, acaricio sus mejillas limpiándolas de lágrimas que habían aparecido

-¿K-Kotori…?-el miedo se convirtió pronto en vergüenza para Umi, tener así de cerca a Kotori la avergonzaba, y más al tener toda su atención-g-gracias

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto la menor dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a la peliazul.

El rostro de Umi se había vuelto completamente rojo, había llevado su mano al lugar donde fue besada, su corazón comenzó a agitarse así como su respiración.

-s-si…-logro articular luego de salir de su sorpresa por ese beso

-me alegra-la peligris empezó a dejarse llevar, Umi era muy adorable cuando estaba sonrojada, volvió a tomar el valor de besar a Umi, solo que esta vez fue en el mentón.

Umi ya no sabía que pensar, su mente estaba en blanco, sus labios temblaban pero no de miedo, era algo más fuerte y cálido. No supo de donde saco el valor pero lo hizo.

Tomo a Kotori del rostro y junto sus labios. La peligris abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas de la emoción…el beso era solo un suave contacto sin movimiento alguno, era un beso totalmente inexperto pero lleno de cariño.

Umi al separarse quedo en un estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, había besado a Kotori, la había besado…

-y-yo….-Umi retrocedió sorprendida de su acción, su mayor temor era la reacción de Kotori, esta tenía la cabeza gacha y su mano en el rostro acariciando sus labios...-K-Ko…koto…

Umi ya no pudo soportar, tanto la vergüenza, miedo al rechazo, miedo al odio de Kotori, culpabilidad y muchos otros sentimientos…

-¡Umi-chan!...-fue lo último que la peliazul escucho antes de perder la conciencia

.

-entonces…-Eli fue silenciada al sentir lo brazos de la mayor rodearla. Nozomi tenía las mejillas rojas y la vista baja-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Eli con tristeza. Nozomi la quería y ella también quería a la mayor, entonces ¿Por qué no podía estar juntas?

-quiero esperar…-susurro la mayor si atreverse a ver a Eli directamente, sabía que estaría triste y desilusionada, a ella también le había costado decir sus sentimientos, podía imaginar que Eli se sentí frustrada por el rechazo y más que todo confundida de la razón.

-pero… ¿esperar que?-Eli se separó aun sin entender lo que Nozomi pretendía, ¿Por qué esperar si podían estar juntas en es momento?

Nozomi no contesto, se limitó a bajar la vista meditando en cómo debía explicarle a la rubia sus razones. Ella misma quería decir que si, habían esperado tres años, pero antes que su felicidad quería ver felices a sus amigas.

-yo…-comenzó la pelimorada-quiero ver primero a las demás felices…-Eli la miro más confundida aun, sabia como era Nozomi, lo poco egoísta que podía llegar a ser, pero… pensar primero en la felicidad de otros antes que la suya, sin duda no se lo esperaba.

Estas palabras bastaron para que Eli entendiera muchas cosas, la razón por la que Nozomi las juntaba en grupos y las obligaba hacer cada día algo, era solo para unirlas más, ahora entendía por qué presionaba tanto a Nico.

-eres problemática-Eli la rodeo con sus brazos abrazándola de forma suave y gentil

-es que yo….mmh…-las mejillas de Nozomi tomaron color, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y cerraron al segundo.

Eli había juntado sus labios, ya no podía esperar, para ella era suficiente el que Nozomi la correspondiera, solo quería saber eso…

-…E-Eli…-susurro Nozomi una vez se separaron. Eli le dio una sonrisa cálida, llena de seguridad y amor

-ya no harás esto sola-beso la frente de la mayor quedándose así de cerca al rostro de Nozomi-te ayudare y cuando las demás sean felices tu y yo lo seremos también

La pelimorada no contesto, de pronto una inmensa vergüenza la había dominado, Eli no solía mostrar esa seguridad, ahora incluso la había besado… y para terminar tenía su apoyo, era lo único que quería, estar al lado de su rusa

-gracias Elichi…-Eli intento volver acercarse a Nozomi pero esta vez la mayor logro evitarla

-lo siento Elichi-le dio una sonrisa juguetona, aunque sus mejillas aun siguieran teñidas de rojo logro mostrar su personalidad burlona-Elichi y yo aún no somos nada, hasta que las demás lo sean, ¿está claro?

-pero…-aunque era lo que Nozomi quería Eli no podía soportar un minuto más sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella y Nozomi estaban juntas

-lo siento Elichi, pero es lo que quiero-Eli hizo un mohín, supuso que podría esperar un poco más, había esperado tres años, unos días mas no le haría daño

-está bien…

-así me gusta Elichi-Nozomi le dio la espalda en un intento de ocultar su acalorado rostro, así como el temblor de su cuerpo, no por miedo o frio sino vergüenza y nerviosismo por estar al lado de Eli.

.

-no puedo creer que hayamos visto eso-susurro Anju, estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de ver, podría decirse que Nozomi y Eli ahora eran novia aunque no de forma oficial

-será mejor que nos vayamos-Erena tomo su mano tratando de alejarse, no sería bueno si Nozomi o Eli se enteran que las estuvieron espiando.

-pero quiero seguir mirando-Anju hizo una expresión infantil, algo que no funciono, no tenía caso, hiciera lo que hiciera nunca lograba convencer a Erena como las demás lo hacían. Nozomi le daba una sonrisa a Eli y esta accedía a todo lo que quisiera, Kotori hablaba de forma dulce y Umi era totalmente una mascota amaestrada, Hanayo y Rin tenía una relación un tanto distinta pero seguían siendo unidas, Honoka y Tsubasa era igual, en caso de Nico y Maki, aunque siempre pelearan igual se ayudaban y demostraban sus sentimientos, aunque de forma tsunder pero lo hacían.

En cambio Erena, era totalmente opuesta a las demás, era alguien más reservada y callada, Anju dudaba de estar siquiera cerca de conquistarla, y por más que se esforzara parecía no funcionar, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo Erena la ignoraba

-si quieres quédate-contesto Erena parándose y alejándose, sin limitarse a ver a la menor, esta hizo un berrinche en silencio, con pasos pesados y molestos siguió a la mayor

-no tienes que portarte así conmigo-Anju había logrado alcanzar a la mayor, esta caminaba algo pensativa sobre lo que vio y escucho, aunque ya se imaginaba que Nozomi tuviera eso en mente de unir a las demás

-creo que por lo pronto deberíamos regresar-Erena tomo el camino opuesto al lago

-¿Qué?, pero… ya casi llegamos-a Anju le fastidiaba el no entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Erena

-si quieres puedes ir sola-Anju la miro molesta, y estaba planteando irse sola y preocupar a Erena pero al ver el oscuro camino que tenía que recorrer sola descarto la idea

-d-de todas formas ya estoy cansada-Anju alcanza de nuevo a Erena tratando de ir a la par de ella.

Las mejillas de Anju se sonrojar al sentir una mano tomar la suya, aunque esta era algo fría le gusto el que Erena hiciera ese contacto

-g-gracias…-susurro con la vista un poco baja

-¿de qué?-Erena la miro confundida levantando la linterna, algo que asusto a Anju, si estaba agarrando la linterna con la mano derecha como es que le dio esa mano.

La menor se puso azul al bajar la vista y encontrarse una mano…

-¡AAHHH!...-lanzo la mano lejos aferrándose con fuerza a Erena y comenzando a llorar

-pf…-Erena trato inútilmente de contener la risa-…jaja…

Anju se separó algo confundida por su risa, al ver la expresión burlona de la mayor entendió que le había jugado una broma

-¡IDIOTA!-grito separándose y empezando a caminar más rápido. Erena se quedó en su lugar sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle hecho eso a Anju, pero también quería disfrutar de esa noche y nada mejor que hacer asustar a su amiga.

Medito si recoger la mano de plástico o dejarla ahí y que alguien más se asuste, opto por lo segundo.

-Anju espera-esta vez Erena la tomo de la mano, pero el contacto no duro, Anju la empujo siguiendo con su camino-Anju-volvió a tomarla de la mano, no solo eso, tomo ambas manos, en un movimiento rápido inmovilizo a Anju contra un árbol, la linterna de ambas cayeron al suelo apagándose en el acto

-E-Ere…-Anju se puso nerviosa, bajo la vista tratando de controlar su nerviosismo-…a-aléjate…

-no quiero-susurro la mayor cerca del oído de Anju, esta se estremeció por la cercanía, trato de apartarla pero no sirvió, Erena era mucho más fuerte, además no tenía la suficiente voluntad para apartarle, aunque Erena fuera siempre seria y un poco fría con ella así la quería

-idiota…-Anju dejo de forzar, sorprendiendo a Erena, soltó las manos de la menor y con sus brazos la rodeo acercándola a su cuerpo, brindándole un poco de su calor

-lo siento…-Anju se sorprendió de sus palabras, no contesto, prefirió aprovechar el acercamiento para estar más cerca de Erena, oculto su rostro en el cuello de la más alta, disfrutando de su calor y aroma…

.

-¡llegamos Kayochin!-Rin salto sobre Hanayo haciéndola perder el equilibrio y que inevitablemente ambas cayeran al pasto

-Ri-Rin-chan…-susurro Hanayo avergonzada por la posición en que habían caído. Rin estaba sobre ella, una mano estaba a su costado, mientras que la otra mano termino en un lugar sensible para la castaña

-nya…-Rin la miro con el rostro rojo, jamás le había interesado tocar a Hanayo, ya que lo que más le atraía no era su cuerpo si no su personalidad dulce y tierna, pero el tener por primera vez ese contacto le agrado, era muy agradable a su parecer

-…uhm…-Hanayo se removió al sentir la mano de Rin apretar en ese lugar-…p-pa…!parahh!...

Hanayo logro empujar a Rin y quitársela de encima

Rin se sintió confundida, ella jamás habría tenido en su mente tocar a Hanayo pero sin embargo lo hizo, ¿Por qué?, no estaba segura, pero le gustaba ver a Hanayo avergonzada, ¿le gustaba? Esa misma tarde había hablado con Nozomi sobre lo que podía sentir por Hanayo, al comienzo no estaba segura de cómo llamar a aquel sentimiento, pero en el fondo sabía lo que sentía por su amiga de la infancia

-lo siento Kayochin-Rin se puso de pie ayudando a Hanayo en parase, esta no era capaz de verla directamente a los ojos, se sentía muy avergonzada por el hecho que Rin la haya tocado-¿te sientes bien?

-…a-apurémonos…-Hanayo evito contestarle. Ambas en silencio se pusieron a buscar lo que Nozomi les pidió, no les fue difícil hallarlo, como lo había dicho la pelimorada, habían barios sellos en la orilla, escogieron uno.

-parece que somos las primeras nya-Rin miro el símbolo que tenía, todos era trozos de madera en forma de circulo, en cada uno decía algo, en el caso suyo decía "amor"

-¿Rin-chan?-Hanayo se preocupó al ver las mejillas rojas de su amiga

-Kayochin…-Rin se acercó a la castaña con pasos lentos y un poco inseguros.

Hanayo se puso un poco nerviosa, los ojos de Rin habían adquirido un intenso brillo, los orbes de la menor parecían los de un gato en la noche, ese brillo parecía aumentar al paso de los segundos

-¿R-Rin…chan?...-Hanayo se puso nerviosa por la intensa mirada de la menor

La menor suspiro antes de hablar, sus mejillas habían tomado más color pero ya se había decidido a hacerlo

-hoy hable con Nozomi-chan… dijo que si el primer símbolo que sacaba decía "amor" significaba que era correspondida y que no debía temer…-Hanayo la miro confundida, no le quedaba del todo claro a lo que la menor se refería.

-Kayochin…-Rin hizo una repentina reverencia-tú me gustas… por favor, acepta mis sentimientos…

-R-Rin…-Hanayo bajo la vista ocultando las lágrimas de felicidad que salieron de sus ojos purpura

-¿no me correspondes?-pregunto Rin con tristeza, no esperaba que Hanayo se pusiera a llorar por su declaración, eso la preocupo e hizo sentir culpable

-t-tú también me gustas… Rin-chan…-Hanayo abrazo a su amiga, se sentía muy feliz por saber los sentimientos de Rin, todo ese tiempo temía ser la única en sentir ese cálido sentir…

.

-mamá Nozomi está muy orgullosa Rin-chan-lloriqueo de forma fingida Nozomi, quien estaba escondida atrás de unos arbustos con Eli. La rubia miraba con sorpresa la escena, no podida creer que las menores del grupo ya hayan dado ese paso.

-¿sabías que Rin se declararía?-pregunto Eli aun sin entender lo que realmente había pasado

-algo así, le dije que si el primer símbolo que sacaba decía "amor" significaba que era correspondida, pero en realidad todos los símbolos dicen amor

Eli la miro sorprendida, parecía que había pensado en todo, pero ¿y las demás?

-¿y el resto?-pregunto aun confundida

-Erena y Anju sé que llegaran en unos minutos pero como no las vimos en el trayecto acá creo que algo habrá pasado entre ambas y ya regresaron, estoy segura que Umi-chan a estas alturas esta desmayada después de tantos gritos que escuchamos, y por lo que escuche hace rato, parece que el grupo de Nicochi y Honoka-chan se encontraron, ya que ambas gritaron

Eli la miro con sorpresa, por lo fácil que le fue deducir todo aquello, ella también escucho esos gritos, y lo primero que pensó es que vieron un fantasma, tal vez era un poco infantil de su parte pensar aquello, pero aún se sentía un poco asustada por estar en ese oscuro bosque, a esas horas y más al ser la noche de muertos.

-pero ¿era necesario que las grabaras?-Eli no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por esa acción, no le parecía correctos hacer aquello

-es un recuerdo de mamá-Nozomi soltó una risilla burlona. Eli sabia de sobra que las grabaciones eran para burlarse al final del viaje, soltó un suspiro, al menos su corazón ya estaba más tranquilo por haber podido decirle sus sentimientos a la pelimorada

-deberíamos regresa Elichi-Nozomi se puso de pie empezando a alejarse, Eli logro alcanzarla un poco confundida de nuevo, las mejillas de Nozomi se habían puesto rojas

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de la mayor

-hoy tenía pensado juntar también a Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-chan pero…-su vista bajo un poco y sus mejillas tomaron más color

-¿pero?-pregunto la rubia insistente. Nozomi le dio una rápida mirada sonriéndole de forma vergonzosa y tierna

-no esperaba la declaración de Elichi…

.

-¿Por qué estamos regresando en lugar de seguir?-pregunto Nico con fastidio, a su lado iba Maki, con su usual mirada de indiferencia, y más adelante iban Honoka y Tsubasa quienes hablaban amenamente sin ningún rastro de inquietud por estar en ese bosque y a esa horas

-porque ya es tarde y no vamos ni la mitad del camino que debíamos recorrer-contesto la pelirroja-además de seguro los demás grupos ya están también de regreso

-¿Quién creen que haya ganado?-pregunto Honoka con su mismo tono enérgico y tranquilo

-seguro el grupo de Nozomi-san o Erena-contesto Tsubasa ruborizándose al ver a Honoka, esta camina con los brazos tras su cabeza, como si aquello fuese solo una caminata por el campo.

-creo que debemos ir preparándonos para lo que mañana nos espera-Nico se puso nerviosa con lo que dijo, había perdido otra oportunidad de vengarse de Nozomi

-yo creo que será divertido, Nozomi-chan ha hecho de este viaje muy divertido-Honoka seguía con su actitud tranquila y relajada, esto empezó a fastidiar a Nico

-quieres ponerte un poco más seria, cualquier día de estos nos va a matar con sus jueguitos

-eh?-Honoka se puso seria

-parece que al fin entiendes-hablo Nico aun con su tono de fastidio

-no me sorprendí por eso, miren ahí-señalo la líder de μ's al suelo, todas al posar allí la luz de sus linternas se pusieron pálidas

-¡AAAAHH!...!UNA MANOOO!...-Tsubasa, Nico y Maki empezaron a alegrase corriendo a todo lo que sus fuerzas les permitían

-pero solo es una mano…-Honoka no entendía el miedo, era fácil notar que esta era de plástico, al menos a causa de que no sentía miedo pudo distinguir ese insignificante detalle.

Trato de apresurar el paso y tratar de alcanzar a las demás.

.

- _sigo escuchando esos gritos_ -pensó Kotori quien estaba cerca, no le dio mucha importancia, su preocupación en ese momento era Umi, quien seguía inconsciente y a causa de ello la llevaba en su espalda-será mejor apurarme

Dio una rápida mirada al rostro apacible de Umi, a pesar de estar desmayada seguía pareciéndole adorable…

.

.

.

 **Despues de casi medio siglo jeje … -w-" siento la demora del capitulo, TnT con todos mis problemas en la U lo habia dejado casi olvidado jeje…**

 **Actualizare la siguiente semana, y mañana sera la actualización de "mi linda maid, Elichi"**

 **Disculpen una vez mas por la demora u.u, tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia**


	9. CUEVAS DEL AMOR

-lo de anoche estuvo divertido, ¿verdad?-Honoka y Rin saltaban de alegría recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior y contándose cada una lo que experimento

-si nya-todas estaban en el comedor principal desayunando-fue divertido escuchar todos esos, Kayochin y yo no nos asustamos

-¡quieren callarse!-Nico estaba como una feria al recordar lo que la noche anterior había pasado, aun no olvidaba el miedo que le causo ver esa mano en medio del bosque-¿a quién rayos se le ocurrió poner esa mano de plástico en el camino?-grito con molestia viendo de forma acusadora a Nozomi, quien por extraño que pareciera desayunaba en silencio

-fue Erena-contesto Anju, levemente sonrojada al recordar lo que la noche anterior había pasado

-¿Erena?-Nico, Maki y Tsubasa miraron con molestia a Erena, sobre todo la líder de A-rise ya que le causaba extraño que Erena hiciera ese tipo de bromas

-lo siento-contesto Erena sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas molestas de sus amigas-lo olvide

-¡lo olvidaste!-reclamo Nico-casi nos matas anoche

-deja de hacer tanto escándalo-le reprocho Maki-no puedes ser más educada, al menos cuando desayunamos

-cállate princesita…-tanto Nico como Maki se dieron una mirada asesina comenzando una nueva discusión

-¿están bien?-pregunto Honoka, preocupada al ver ausentes a sus dos mejores amigas, a esas alturas Umi ya habría intervenida en la discusión de Nico y Maki, y Kotori estaría tratando de tranquilizarla.

Umi y Kotori se mantuvieron calladas, esto preocupo más a la líder de μ's, fijo su atención en Nozomi esperando su ayuda, pero al igual que sus mejores amigas estaba callada y ausente a la conversación, miro a Eli quien estaba sonrojada y daba rápidas miradas a Nozomi.

-chicas ¿están bien?-pregunto de nuevo Honoka, mirando esta vez a las mayores del grupo.

Las demás miraron extrañadas a Eli y Nozomi, ambas parecían encerradas en su propio mundo sin pensar en su entorno, no había nada de tensión, como el caso de Umi y Kotori, al contrario, el ambiente entre ambas era cálido y reconfortante

-¿no me digan que paso algo entre ustedes?-pregunto Nico de forma burlesca, quería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Nozomi, y para sorpresa suya Nozomi no la escucho

-empiezan a preocuparnos nya-seguían sin responder, aun cuando la mayoría de las miradas estaba sobre ellas, las únicas que se mantenían ausentes eran las miradas de Umi y Kotori

-ayer hubo algunos besos-menciono Anju de forma burlona, se ganó la mirada seria de Erena. Tanto Nozomi como Eli se tensaron y sonrojaron, pero no solo ellas, Umi y Kotori se pusieron pálidas, sobre todo la peliazul quien no tenía el valor de mirar a Kotori después de lo que hizo la noche anterior

-¿besos?-preguntaron Rin y Honoka sin entender, a diferencia de las demás que se hicieron una idea por las reacciones de Eli y Nozomi

La mayor de μ's aclaro su garganta dando una mirada intimidante a Anju, quien al ser la primera vez que la veía así se tensó.

-parece que Anju-chan desea castigo-sonrió de forma malévola haciendo su caracterismo movimiento de manos-¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-y-yo…mm…-se aferró a Erena quien estaba sentada a su lado-lo digo porque supuse que Rin y Hanayo se besaron al ser pareja ahora

-¡QUEEHH!-gritaron las demás, quienes no tenían ni idea que Hanayo y Rin eran novias, Anju se enteró esa mañana ya que al pasar por la habitación de Maki la escucho conversando con Rin.

Hanayo se puso roja, tan roja que comparaba al cabello de Maki, en cuanto a Rin solo hizo un símbolo de paz con sus manos abrazando a Hanayo de forma melosa

-si, Hanayo-chan y yo somos novias-anuncio la menor con una tranquila y relajada sonrisa-están invitadas a la boda nya

-¡¿EHH?!-todas se sonrojaron por el tranquilo comportamiento de Rin

-¿e-es cierto?-pregunto Nico, aun sin creerse que las menores del grupo ya habían dado ese paso, inconscientemente fijo su atención en Maki, quien no se mostraba sorprendida ante la noticia, Nico sentía un poco de celos, le gustaría tener el carácter de Rin para poder decir con tanta facilidad lo que sentía

La mañana paso rápido, la mayoría hizo una lluvia de preguntas a la nueva pareja, Rin no tuvo problemas de contestar, Hanayo en cambio, estaba sumamente avergonzada…

.

-todas parecen sorprendidas con la noticia-menciono Eli, ella y Nozomi estaban en la habitación de la mayor, mientras las demás seguían haciendo interrogaciones a las menores del grupo

-si, mis cartas dicen que hoy habrán otras dos parejas-mostro la carta de los enamorados-ya tengo el plan para lo de hoy

-¿no debería decidirlo Rin al haber ganado ayer?-Eli se preocupó un poco, alguna idea proveniente de Nozomi no traería nada bueno

-no hay problema, cuando le digamos a Rin-chan sobre este lugar se emocionara-esa sonrisa no le daba buena señal a Eli, se atrevió a preguntar lo obvio

-¿q-que haremos hoy?-pregunto la rubia, sintiéndose nerviosa aun sin que le dieran una respuesta

-¿quieres saber Elichi?-Eli paso saliva, definitivamente esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno

-c-creo que no…-una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, algo le decía que debía tratar de persuadir a la mayor para cambiar la idea que tendría en mente, pero no, era demasiado tarde para hacer razonar a Nozomi

-sabia respuesta Elichi-Nozomi hizo sonar sus dedos como alguien que se prepara para una lucha-he tenido que tomar medidas "drásticas" al ver el poco avance…

-n-no entiendo-Eli sentía un leve temblor de manos a causa del nerviosismo-¿a d-donde iremos?

.

-¡¿las cuevas del amor?!-repitieron todas, una vez que Nozomi les dijo sus planes para el día

-e-espera…-Maki miro con sorpresa y temor a la idea de Nozomi-e-esas cuevas… ¡no podemos ir ahí!... nadie sale…

-por supuesto que podemos ir ahí-la sonrisa que Nozomi les dio tenso a la mayoría de sus amigas, excepto dos

-¡será emocionante!-gritaron al unísono Rn y Honoka

-¡no se lo tomen a la ligera!-grito Nico-¿no se supone que Rin debe escoger lo que haremos hoy?-pregunto Nico esperando hacer cambiar de opinión a la mayo de μ's

-Rin-chan está de acuerdo conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunto Nozomi mirando a Rin, esperando su aprobación

-por supuesto nya-Rin se abrazó a Hanayo-gracias a Nozomi-chan estoy con Kayochin así que no tengo problemas con lo que ella decida

-ya escuchaste Nicochi-le dio una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras que Nico mataba con la mirada a Rin por su falta de seriedad

-vamos, hasta ahora todo lo que Nozomi-chan ha propuesto ha sido divertido-hablo la líder de μ's

-es porque no hace nada contra ti, en cambio yo…

-ya, ya Nico-chan, si sigues así te saldrán arrugas-soltó de forma despreocupada Honoka, causando que Nico se tensara y preocupara

-e-eso dile a Nozomi que es la mayor-a pesar de eso Nico ya se estaba viendo en un espejo

-solo unos meses Nicochi, pero si sigues de amargada las palabras de Honoka-chan se harán realidad

-¿QUE?-grito la pelinegra preocupada

-eso no es importante ahora-hablo Maki, aun dudando de la idea de Nozomi-esa cuevas son peligrosas, no deberías tomarte tan a la ligera esto

-¿Por qué son peligrosas?-pregunto esta vez la líder de A-rise. Maki iba a contestar pero Nozomi se le adelanto

-lo que pasa es que a Maki-chan le preocupa que nadie la ame-sus palabras causaron el sonrojo tanto de Maki y Nico, quien se puso nerviosa-no te preocupes Maki-chan, tu compañera será Nicochi, así podrán darse el amor que necesitan…

-¡CALLATE!-gritaron ambas, completamente sonrojadas.

Las doce se alistaron para visitar esas cuevas, estaban ubicadas en una porte oculta del bosque, como fue idea de Nozomi ella puso las reglas, entrarían en parejas y las primeras en cruzar esa cuevas ganarían. Esas cuevas se caracterizaban por tener laberintos en su interior, la mayoría de los camino eran cerrados, a pesar de eso habían varias entradas y salidas.

.

-no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto-todas estaban en la entrada de las cuevas, Nico estaba molesto porque como siempre le había tocado con Maki.

-¿n-no es peligroso?-pregunto Eli, preocupada por ver los oscuros caminos que daban al interior de estas cuevas

-no, no lo son-contesto Nozomi, cualquier camino que tomemos nos llevara a la salida, pero te confundirán un poco ya que muchos de estos camino están entrelazados, divididos y algunas de estas divisiones te vuelven a traer al inicio

-esto es una de tus pocas ideas que me ha gustado-Umi tenía los ojos brillantes, ya que le gustaba el alpinismo, y estas cuevas eran realmente llamativas a su parecer, era tanta su emoción que incluso llego a olvidar su vergüenza de la mañana y la noche anterior.

-bien-Nozomi les dio una gran sonrisa-suerte-tomo la mano de Eli, prácticamente arrastrándola dentro de la cueva-por cierto…-se giró a verla una vez más-si no son sinceras con sus sentimientos no saldrán

Todas las restantes quedaron confundidas con las palabras de Nozomi, solo Maki parecía entender su significa, y por ende estaba también nerviosa.

La siguiente en retirarse fue Erena, escogió uno de los caminos y se adentró.

-Erena espérame-se quejó Anju logrando alcanzarla

-esto será emocionante-Honoka tomo la mano de Tsubasa-nos vemos en la salida-les dio una sonrisa confiada a sus amigas antes de escoger otro de los caminos

-esto será muy emocionante-Umi se adentró a otro de los caminos seguida de Kotori, esta última no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a Umi, una parte por vergüenza y otra por no incomodarla ya que parecía muy emocionada.

-solo quedan dos camino, ¿por cuál irán?-pregunto Rin a Maki y Nico

-escojan ustedes-respondió Maki fingiendo indiferencia, pero en realidad era preocupación, las demás parejas tenían posibilidades de ganar a diferencia de ella y Nico

-¿Cuál camino quieres Kayochin?-Hanayo estaba aún avergonzada, después de esa mañana solo quería perderse, y tal vez esa era una buena oportunidad.

Escogió uno de los caminos que quedaban, así ella y Rin se adentraron al interior de esas extrañas cuevas.

-ya que-Nico soltó un suspiro resignado-tomate apúrate-Nico se sorprendió de no obtener respuesta- ¿Qué te pasa?

-n-no creo que debamos entrar…

-pero si las demás ya lo hicieron…-Nico se preocupó-¿acaso estas cuevas son peligrosas?

-no, no es eso…-la menor se sonrojo bajando un poco la vista-solo pueden salir personas que se amen… no creo que debamos entrar….

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto la pelinegra confundida

-hay una leyenda, dice que una pareja se amaba pero no podían estar juntas, ambos usaron estas cuevas como refugio, sus familiares que no estaban de acuerdo con la relación entraron a buscarlos pero no salieron, todo el que entro no salió, pasaron los años y dieron por muerta a la pareja, dicen que las parejas que entran y logran salir tiene una relación prospera… solo parejas que se amen de verdad pueden salir… y los que no, terminan perdiéndose o regresando al inicio y su relación no dura más de unas semanas…

Nico se sonrojo ante la extraña historia, era como una prueba de amor, si esa persona estaba destinada a estar juntas lograrían salir y si no corrían el riesgo de perderse

-v-vamos… solo es una leyenda-Nico tomo su mano-está bien que creas todo lo que te dicen pero no deberías darle tanta seriedad al asunto

-¿acaso me dices ingenua?-Nico la miro con resignación, Maki podría tener un carácter fuerte, ser inteligente y muchas cosas más, pero sin duda era alguien ingenua, al menos a los ojos de Nico era así, ya que aun a su edad seguía creyendo Papa Noel, no le extrañaría que esa historia se la haya contado su padre y le haya hecho creer que era cierta

-dejo de protestar y vamos…

.

-Nozomi…-Eli iba abrazada o aferrada a la mayor-s-segura que es p-por acá…-pregunto la menor, iba caminando detrás de Nozomi abrazándola.

-si, Elichi tranquila-a pesar de sus palabras, se sentía un poco nerviosa, Eli la abrazaba con mucha fuerza

-p-pero… ¿q-que fue eso?-Eli se puso expectante luego de escuchar unos chillidos dentro de la cueva

-tal vez algún fantasma-bromeo la mayor, lo cual se arrepentiría. Eli ejerció más presión en el abrazo dejando a Nozomi con dificultades para respirar

-E-Elichi…-Nozomi logro apartarse de los brazos de la menor respirando con dificultad-debo tener cuidado con lo que te digo-acaricio su abdomen- no te preocupes, solo es el viento chocar contra las rocas

-¿n-no es un fantasma?-los ojos tiernos y temerosos de Eli causaron un intenso sonrojo en Nozomi

-n-no es, tranquila Elichi-tomo su mano con delicadeza. Pero Eli volvió aferrarse a ella, solo que esta vez fue solo el brazo y no su torso

-n-no me sueltes…-suplico Eli, sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas

-no lo hare Elichi-acaricio la mejilla de la menor logrando tranquilizarla, le dio un beso en la mejilla para distraerla, lo cual funciono, Eli dejo de tener miedo, ese sentimiento cambio por vergüenza-¿te sientes mejor?

Eli negó con la cabeza, quería que Nozomi siguiera tratándola de esa forma. La mayor sonrió volviendo a besarla

-¿ahora?-pregunto sin detener sus caricias en el rostro de la menor

-otro…-susurro Eli. La mayor volvió a sonreír ante su respuesta

-Elichi es muy astuta-volvió a besarla, solo que esta vez fue en el mentón cerca de los labios de la rubia…

.

-¿por dónde deberíamos ir ahora?-pregunto Tsubasa. El camino volvía dividirse para ellas, no estaban seguras si eso era bueno o malo

-mm…-Honoka miro ambas opciones- me gus-tan los o-man-jus y el pan... ¡ese camino!-señalo luego de terminar su frase

-no estoy segura si deberíamos escoger el camino por un juego de palabras-esa ya era la tercera vez que lo decidían de esa forma. Tsubasa empezaba a preocuparse por el extraño método de elección de Honoka

-no te preocupes-contesto de forma despreocupa-lo peor que puede pasarnos es que nos perdamos, se nos acaben las baterías de nuestras linternas y en el peor de los casos que se acaba la comida…

Tsubasa miro con preocupación la tranquila actitud de la líder de μ's, alguien en su situación estaría preocupado

-no crees que te lo estás tomando a la ligera-Honoka medito unos minutos antes de contestar

-ayer Nozomi-chan me dijo que si confiaba en los sentimientos que tengo por ti no habría problema-contesto con simpleza dándole una gran sonrisa-y yo confió en lo que siento por ti, así que no hay problema

Las mejillas de la líder de A-rise se pusieron coloradas, no quería considerar esas palabras como una declaración pero Honoka a pesar de ser de carácter simple y predecible era muy difícil saber lo que pensaba.

.

Anju y Erena caminaban en silencio, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos. Erena aun pensaba en lo que Nozomi dijo la noche anterior a Eli, sobre unirlas, en parte le parecía algo divertido. En cuanto a la menor, no dejaba de pensar en Erena, le parecía molesta por que la ignorara, pero cuando recordaba los anteriores sucesos con su amiga se sonrojaba, las veces que la abrazaba o jugaba con ella, la confundía demasiado, le gustaría ser sincera con sus sentimientos pero temía al rechazo de la mayor.

Algo las hizo detener, o al menos hizo detener el andar de Anju. La tierra empezó a moverse lo cual preocupo a Erena, sabía que Anju le tenía miedo a algo y ese algo eran los temblores

-¡Anju!-tomo su mano tratando de tranquilizarla. La menor había caído al suelo temblando, gruesas lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos purpura, su piel había palidecido…

Erena la abrazo, tratando de conseguir que su amiga se tranquilizara, cuando el temblor paso, Erena se apresuró en levantarse y ayudar a Anju

-¿estás bien?, ¿me escuchas?... ¡Anju!...- la menor seguía ida. Erena volvió abrazarla-estoy contigo Anju, tranquila, no te dejare… ya paso…

Poco a poco Anju aclaro su mente relajándose, se aferró a Erena sollozando, tratando de desahogar su miedo y frustración, no le gustaba verse tan vulnerable, pero cuando estaba en los brazos de Erena sentía la necesidad de ser consolada por ella.

.

Umi y Kotori caminaban en silencio, cada una a un extremo de la cueva. Umi traba de distraerse con lo emocionante que era esa travesía, pero sus recuerdos siempre terminaban en el beso que le dio a Kotori la noche anterior. Se arrepentía de ello, ya que a su parecer Kotori estaba molesta con ella, como no le hablaba ni le dirigía alguna mirada llego a esa conclusión. Por otra parte, Kotori caminaba incomoda con la situación, no sabía como debía tomar el beso que le dio Umi, una parte quería creer que era porque correspondía a sus sentimientos mientras que otra le decía que ese beso fue porque Umi estaba asustada, en tal caso fue solo un accidente, termino por sentirse culpable.

Ambas se daban miradas de vez en cuando tratando de entablar una conversación y aclarar sus asuntos. Un chillido y fuertes aleteos provocaron que el par se detuviera.

-¿q-que es eso?-pregunto la peliazul preocupada, era emocionante estar allí pero no dejaba de temer a lo que fuera que se encontraran

-tal vez…-Kotori no pudo terminar de hablar. Arriba de ella había un pequeño orificio donde salieron varios murciélagos asustando a la menor

-¡Kotori!...-Umi se apresuró en abrazarla y tratar de protegerla, los murciélagos empezaron a volar al redor de la menor asustando y lastimándola.

.

Maki y Nico caminaban incomodas, la pelinegra aun pensaba en la leyenda que la menor le conto, era extraño, su preocupación era que no salieran, trataba de no creer en ese viejo cuento pero su subconsciente jugaba con ella, ya que en el fondo le gustaría ser la primera en salir y tal vez demostrar que ella y Maki estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

-¿Cuánto hemos caminado?-pregunto la mayor. Para sorpresa de Maki uso un tono normal y amable

-creo que… unas dos horas-contesto, al igual que la mayor incomoda y levemente avergonzada

-tal vez deberíamos descansar-sin esperar respuesta se acomodó a un extremo dejando sus cosas en el suelo

-ya te cansaste-trato de provocarla la pelirroja, para disimular su nerviosismo de estar a solas con su sempai

-lo propuse porque soy considerada contigo-contesto desafiante-agradece mi amabilidad tomate-esta vez usos un tono de superioridad

-amabilidad-hablo de forma sarcástica-me sorprende que conozcas esa palabra

-eres una mocosa mal agradecida-Nico volvió a ponerse en pie y evitar a la pelirroja

-¿mocosa?, no hables como si fuera una niña, en tal caso tu eres una anciana…-Nico la ignoro totalmente.

Maki para darle una lección camino más despacio provocando que la mayor se alejar más pronto, pasaron los minutos y empezó a arrepentirse. Trato de alcanzar a su odiosa sempai pero algo la detuvo, el camino se dividía en tres. Quedo en shock, para empeorar las cosas allí adentro no había señal, no tenía forma de comunicarse con Nico.

.

-Kotori ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Umi, la menor tenía algunos raspones por culpa del violento aleteo de los murciélagos, además aún estaba asustada

-s-si… no te preocupes…-forzó una sonrisa, trato de ponerse en pie pero termino cayendo de vuelta

-déjame revisar-Umi levanto el pantalón de la menor encontrándose con una pronunciada herida, al parecer se había lastimado con una de las rocas.

-lo siento, debí estar más atenta-los ojos de Umi se nublaron por la culpabilidad, se supone que ella era la más experimentada y prevenida en casos así.

-no fue tu culpa Umi-chan-trato de tranquilizarla-no duele mucho, solo es un raspón, no te preocupes

-pero…-Kotori la silencio poniendo su dedo en los labios de la mayor y dándole una dulce sonrisa

-tranquila, no tienes que culparte…-las mejillas de la peliazul tomaron color, fue entonces que noto lo cerca que estaba de Kotori, aun la abrazaba con fuerza

-l-lo siento… te daré tu espacio…-se separó de forma torpe y avergonzada. Con movimientos temblorosos busco medicamentos en su mochila.

Kotori le dio una pequeña risita al verla tan apenada y nerviosa. No podía negar que disfrutaba ese lado de Umi. La mayor con delicadeza empezó a desinfectar la herida de Kotori, evitando hacer algún movimiento innecesario, ya de por si se sentía avergonzada con tener la tierna mirada de Kotori sobre ella.

-¿puedes ponerte en pie?-pregunto una vez que termino de curar la herida de la menor

-eso creo…-contesto con un gesto de dolor-no te preocupes si puedo pararme

-pero no caminar…-Umi se puso de rodillas al frente de la menor-sube a mi espalda, así no te lastimaras demasiado

-¿eh?... p-pero…-las mejillas de Kotori estaban igual o peor a las de Umi-no creo que puedas conmigo…

Umi la miro extrañada, era notable la excelente forma física que tenía Kotori, sin mencionar su flexibilidad, al ser densa no entendía que Kotori sentía vergüenza por tener que ser cargada.

-pero si eres delgada…-Kotori se sonrojo más-si fueras Honoka lo dudaría-sonrió tratando de animar a la peligris, quien solo se puso nerviosa

-Umi-chan tonta…-susurro la menor posando sus manos en los hombros de Umi. Se acomodó en la espalda de la mayor quien sin mucho problema la levanto empezando a caminar.

Kotori llevaba las mochilas de ambas para que Umi no tuviera problemas en cargarla, el problema ahora, era que la peliazul podía sentir en su espalda el desarrollado cuerpo de su amiga, debatía con sus pensamientos indecentes y a la vez tratando de no desmayarse, para su peor martirio, cada vez que hacia un movimiento brusco Kotori se aferraba más a ella…

.

-¡ya dije que estoy bien!-contesto de forma violenta Anju a las preguntas de Erena, quien se notaba bastante preocupada a la condición de su mejor amiga

-si esa así, dime entonces porque no puedes caminar-hablo con molestia, sabía que por las buenas Anju no respondería.

-solo… ¡estoy cansada! ¿si?-trato de excusarse, pero Erena no era tonta, había notado un rastro de sangre en una de las zapatillas de Anju

-entonces explica eso-apunto hacia su pie derecho. Anju se apresuró a cubrirse con la mochila

-n-no se de que hablas, si tienes prisa puedes irte, yo puedo encontrar la salida por mi propia cuenta… ¡no te necesito!...-Erena soltó un suspiro cansado

-y que harás si vuelve a pasar un temblor-aparto la mochila, viendo con horror la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo

-n-no es nada…-a pesar de eso sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Anju trataba de no mostrar su debilidad ante Erena-…además… n-no me dan miedo los temblores…-Erena volvió a soltar un largo suspiro. Anju era demasiado problemática a su parecer, pero no por eso dejaba de quererla tanto.

-¡quédate quieta!-ordeno Erena mientras quitaba la zapatilla para tratar la herida que Anju tenía- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-pregunto alarmada al ver un corte en el tobillo de la menor

-no lo se…-contesto evitando verla

-¿algo te cayo?-pregunto con fastidio por su repuesta. Saco una venda y crema para desinfectar la herida

-¡no lo se!...-Erena empezaba a perder la paciencia, la actitud de Anju le preocupaba más, no le sorprendería que esa herida se la haya hecho incluso antes del temblor y no haya avisado

-¡como que no lo sabes!-levanto la voz asustando a la menor quien bajo la vista empezando a sollozar.

Erena se arrepintió por hacer eso, termino de curar la herida. Con cuidado rodeo con sus brazos a la menor como disculpa.

-lo siento, no quise gritar…-levanto el rostro de la menor, aun así Anju evito verla directamente-lo siento Anju… pero me preocupas… por eso me molesto, no soporta la idea de que algo te pase…-Erena termino dejándose llevar.

Acerco su rostro al rostro temeroso de la menor. Con delicadeza le dio un corto beso en los labios a Anju quien quedo sorprendida y confundida ante su acción. La propia Erena se separó confundida sin entender la razón porque lo hizo

-¿E-Ere…na?...-esta vez Anju la miro directamente, tenía las mejillas rojas, sus ojos tenían un intenso brillo, pero aun la miraba confundida

-p-parece que ya te sientes m-mejor…-Erena evito algún contacto visual por unos segundos en lo que se calmaba-ahora… ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?...

-¿me besaste solo para distraerme?…-Anju estaba decepcionada, por un momento sus ilusiones de que Erena sintiera lo mismo que ella habían crecido, pero nuevamente sus esperanzas se venían abajo por el comportamiento orgulloso de la mayor

-olvida eso, ¿Cómo te hiciste la herida?-Erena actuó de forma seria y algo fría, le era difícil mostrar lo que sentía, su comportamiento solo empeoraba la situación y lastimaba más a Anju

-me corte con una roca cuando veníamos… y cuando caí por el temblor abrí la herida… ¿feliz?-contesto con hostilidad

-no es necesario que conteste así-se quejó la mayor. Anju no contesto, se puso en pie tratando de ignorarla.

Erena iba a sostenerla pero no pudo por lo impulsiva que estaba Anju, solo había dado unos pasos volviendo a caer por el dolor de la herida

-debes ser más cuidadosa-Erena trato de ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero Anju se negó a recibir su ayuda, se sentía herida por las palabras de la mayor, la había besado, eso para ella significaba mucho pero al pareces no era lo mismo para Erena, le frustraba sentir eso por la mayor

-como si te importara…-contesto dolida

-sabes que me impor…-no pudo seguir, ver las lágrimas de la menor la sorprendieron e hicieron sentir culpable- ¿Anju?...

-me gustas…-susurro la menor-… me gustas mucho… ¡eres una tonta!...

.

Nico caminaba aun molesta por la anterior discusión con su Kauai, había dejado de escuchar los pasos de Maki, decidió para y esperarla. Al paso de los minutos empezó a preocuparse ya que la menor no aparecía. Con fastidio regreso sus pasos, pero para su preocupación la pelirroja no aparecía, llego a un punto donde los caminos se habían dividido, pero al ir molesto no se había percatado de ello, supuso que Maki habría tomado otro camina, ahora la cuestión era cual camino debía tomar.

Mientras pensaba qué camino tomar, escucho pasos por uno de los caminos, ella había salido del centro, y los pasos provenían del lado derecho, por un momento se asustó, ya que conocía muchas leyendas de cuevas abandonas y personas que penaban, pero ante la idea de que podía ser Maki se tranquilizó.

-¡Kayochin!...-quien apareció ante ella no fue Maki sino Rin quien al parecer buscaba a Hanayo

-¿Rin?-pregunto la mayor

-¡Nico-chan!-salto sobre ella la menor-me alegra verte, ¿no has visto a Kayochin?

-¿Hanayo?, no, no la he visto-contesto extrañada, ya que Rin nunca se separaba de Hanayo-¿tú has visto a Maki?

-¿Maki-chan?-pregunto burlona-¿se volvieron a pelear y te abandono?

-no digas tonterías-gruño la mayor-y contesta, ¿la viste o no?-Rin se rio por lo bajo, incluso para ella era obvio los sentimientos de ambas tsunder

-no, no la he visto nya-contesto con tranquilidad-supongo que debo regresar, seguro Kayochin tomo otro camino

-¿Cómo es que se separaron?

-estábamos descansando y de paso almorzando, había un pequeño orifico por donde Kayochin estaba sentada y de la nada de allí salió un pequeño ratón, Kayochin se asustó tanto que cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo, trate de seguirla peo cuando se asusta es más rápida que yo jeje, es linda incluso cuando se asusta nya

-¿está bien que estés tan tranquila?-Nico estaba preocupada por su otra Kauhai-al ser ahora tu novia no deberías estar más impaciente por encontrarla

-no, Kayochin puede parecer débil pero también se sabe cuidar, además Nozomi-chan dijo que estas cuevas son especiales, incluso si me separo de Kayochin sé que la encontrare porque mi destino es estar a su lado-contesto con una gran sonrisa-nya…

-cada vez me pareces más extraña-comento Nico acomodando sus cosas-en fin, supongo que tomaras el mismo camino, yo debo ir por el otro extremo, seguro la tomate se fue por allí

-claro, ve con cuidado Nico-chan-se despidió la menor-por cierto, Nozomi-chan dijo que para salir de estas cuevas tienes que reconocer lo que sientes-le saco la lengua en señal de burla, luego se fue corriendo para no escuchar las quejas de sus sempai

-esa tonta, ya me las pagara cuando salga… si salgo-susurro lo último. Tomo el camino que quedaba a la izquierda.

.

-¿tienes hambre Elichi?-pregunto Nozomi, caminaba tomada de la mano de la menor, ya que la rubia se asustaba a cualquier ruido extraño

-un poco…-contesto con un leve rubor. Se apegó un poco más a la mayor tomándola del brazo

-¿quieres que descansemos?-pegunto algo avergonzada por el acercamiento

-no, podemos seguir un rato más-aunque tenía hambre, no quería separarse aun de Nozomi

-¿segura?

-si-contesto aferrándose mas a la mayor quien solo se puso mas nerviosa-por cierto ¿Por qué insististe tanto en venir a estas cuevas

-mm…-Nozomi se sonrojo un poco-soy muy creyente en este tipo de cosas… estas cuevas son como una prueba, ya sabes… si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas…

Eli se ruborizo, entendía eso, pero le preocupaba ciertas parejas, y esas eran Nico y Maki, ellas jamás reconocerían lo que sienten por la otra, tal vez por eso Nozomi había dicho en la mañana que tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas si quería hacer un avance con ese par.

-entonces nosotras si saldremos rápido ¿no?-pregunto la menor, con su rostro completamente rojo

-¿tú que crees Elichi?-pregunto burlona pero igual de avergonzada Nozomi

-que seremos las primeras en salir, porque yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti-iba a decir que la amaba pero tuvo que callar por el trato que había hecho con Nozomi la anterior noche-… y…. aunque no lo hayas dicho… estoy segura que tú me quieres de la misma forma…

Nozomi se sonrojo salvajemente, Eli tenía ese encanto que la avergonzaba al grado de comportarse de forma torpe.

Después de las palabras de la rubia, doblaron en un momento el camino encontrándose con la salida.

-¿ya salimos?-Eli se separó de Nozomi para verificar, al salir de las cuevas se encontró con una imagen diferente a la entrada, lo cual indicaba que habían logrado salir

-¿s-somos las primeras?-pregunto Nozomi evitando ver directamente a la menor

-eso parece-Eli miro a sus alrededores sin encontrarse con la vista de sus amigas. Se sonrojo al comprender lo que significaba aquello.

-Elichi…-Nozomi la tomo de la manga-quedémonos en la cueva hasta que las demás salgan…

Eli iba a protestar, pero por la mirada de Nozomi entendió la razón, si era otra la pareja que creía que había llegado antes tendría más confianza en su relación.

.

Tsubasa se sentía un poco cansada, después de seguir tantas veces el método de Honoka, habían llegado a múltiples caminos cerrados, empezaba a estresarse. No negaba que ese lado relajado de Honoka era lo que más le gustaba, pero también le gustaría verla seria en momentos que debía serlo.

-Honoka, creo que deberíamos pensar mejor qué camino tomar-trato de sonar normal, aun así Honoka noto su tono de voz molesto y cansado

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupada, para ella era divertido tomar diferentes camino, pero al parecer para su acompañante no lo era

-si, solo estoy cansada-contesto con desgano. Honoka podía ser despistada y lenta, pero si se trataba de alguna preocupación de sus amigas lo notaba con facilidad

-¿estas molesta?-Tsubasa no contesto, se limitó a seguir caminando, quería calmarse antes de contestar, no quería desquitarse con Honoka, estaba confundida de su enojo, tal vez porque a pesar de haber tenido bastantes oportunidades aún no había hecho un gran avance con la líder de μ's

Honoka la siguió en silencio, se sentía culpable por ser tan inmadura y no haber notado antes el malestar de Tsubasa. Caminaron unos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, Honoka se cansó, no le gustaba dejar que los problemas se resolvieran por si solos, quería arreglar su error.

-Tsubasa-chan-la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola

\- ¿Qué?-contesto un poco más calmada. Se sorprendió de ver tan seria y culpable a Honoka, lo cual también la hizo sentir culpable-perdona mi hostilidad de hace rato, no fue mi intención…

-no, perdóname tú, tome esto a juego…-bajo la cabeza arrepentida-lo siento

-está bien Honoka-chan, no es tu culpa…-Tsubasa levanto su rostro-no estoy molesta por eso, en parte si… pero es otra cosa lo que me molesta

Honoka la estudio unos segundos, recordó las palabras de Nozomi, algo que le dijo esa mañana. Tomo el rostro de Tsubasa entre sus manos, y antes de que reaccionara unió sus labios.

La líder de A-rise abrió sus ojos de sorpresa para a los segundos cerrarlos y corresponder al tímido beso de Honoka. El beso fue suave e inexperto, fue lento, consistiendo solo en leves movimientos. Se separaron sonrojadas, Tsubasa estaba confundida, jamás se esperó eso de Honoka, aunque claro, no le disgusto en absoluto, todo lo contrario, le gusto

-¿Ho-Hono…ka?-el momento fue interrumpido por un ruido extraño, sonaba como si un muro se derrumbara

-vamos-Honoka tomo la mano de la castaña, dieron vuelta en el camino encontrándose con la salida.

Ambas miraron a sombradas y un poco asustadas, ya que de la nada había aparecido esa salida, había estado en ese camino minutos atrás y como este no tenía salida ambas estaban de regreso y ahora, de la nada…

-¿c-cómo?... e-es imposible…

-Nozomi-chan tenía razón-Honoka no estaba tan sorprendida como Tsubasa

-¿tenía razón?-pregunto esperando una mejor explicación de lo que vieron

-ella dijo que si te mostraba mis sentimientos saldríamos-sus mejillas tomaron color, rasco su cabeza de forma nerviosa-pensé que si te besaba sería una forma de mostrarte mis sentimientos… parece que funciono…

La líder de A-rise seguía con las mejillas rojas, incluso peor que antes, todo su rostro estaba rojo, las palabras de Honoka solo significaban una cosa…

-¿s-sientes algo por mí?-pregunto completamente avergonzada

-s-si…-contesto nerviosa-me gustas… y ya que salimos… y creo somos las primeras…mm… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Tsubasa volvió a sorprenderse por lo rápido que iban las cosas. Al reaccionar no dudo en abrazar a Honoka.

A unos metros de allí, dentro de una de las cuevas…

-Nozomi mamá esta orgullos de ti Honoka-chan-lloriqueaba Nozomi gravando toda la escena

-s-sigo creyendo que no deberías grabarlas…-susurro Eli para no ser escuchada por la nueva pareja

-no hay problema Elichi-contesto la mayor, entretenía con la grabación-hoy una de mis hijas dio otro paso, estoy tan orgullosa…-Eli sonrió ante la actitud infantil y burlona de su mejor amiga.

.

Maki caminaba preocupada, llevaba un buen rato caminando sin obtener alguna señal de su sempai, empezó a creer que tal vez Nico tomo otro camino, o bien avanzo tanto que aún no la había alcanzado.

Algo la hizo parar en seco y fue una melodía, lo cual la asusto, la melodía era de piano, una canción que jamás había escuchado, la melodía era hermosa y reflejaban bastante sentimientos, pero… ¿Cómo podía escuchar el sonido de piano en unas cuevas avandonadas?... su piel empezó a palidecer, conocía muchas historias de cuevas encantadas que jugaban con la mente de sus visitantes… trato de correr pero su cuerpo no respondió, termino encogida en el suelo cubriendo sus oídos tratando de no escuchar esa hermosa melodía…

-Maki… ¡Maki!... ¡MAKI…-la voz de Nico la asustaron más, empezando a temer lo peor, su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco al paso de los segundos, logro distinguir una borrosa silueta que se le iba acercando.

Nico corrió hasta la pelirroja quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, gruesas lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos carmín, la tomo en sus brazos llamándola

-rayos ¡Maki despierta!-la sacudió, comprobó sus signos vitales, recordó que tenía algo de alcohol en su mochila, se apresuró a sacarlo y pasarlo por la nariz de la menor esperando que esto la hiciera reaccionar.

Mientras Maki iba reaccionando, Nico reviso alguna herida grave en el cuerpo de la menor que tal vez le haya causado el desmayo, lo primordial era la cabeza, afortunadamente no había nada allí, reviso otros puntos vitales pero nada.

Maki empezó a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose aun aturdida

-¡Maki me escuchas!...-Nico se aferró a la pelirroja una vez abrió los ojos empezando a recobrar el conocimiento

-N-Nico… chan…-hablo con voz dificultosa

-pedazo de idiota, casi me matas del susto…-Nico oculto su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el cuello de la menor

-l-lo siento…-Maki se sonrojo, era la primera vez que veía a Nico tan asustada, preocupada y feliz-n-no quise preocuparte-susurro tratando de incorporarse

-¿preocuparme?-Nico se separó, Maki ya se esperaba alguno de sus comentarios arrogantes para cubrirse…-idiota, me tenías aterrada, se puede saber porque te desmayaste…-sus lágrimas aun salían, pero al menos ya mostraba su usual expresión de soberbia

-y-yo… ¿es necesario que me golpees?-se quejó la pelirroja luego de recibir un golpe en la cabeza

-eso te pasa por preocupar a la gran Nico nii…-volvió a abrazarla-idiota, no lo vuelvas a hacer

-lo siento, y-ya me disculpe-Maki correspondió al abrazo.

Cuando Nico se sintió más tranquila le dio un respiro a la menor, la ayudo a ponerse en pie, al parecer no tenía ningún golpe fuerte, solo por el desmayo se lastimo la mano, pero nada grave.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-Nico tomo su mano, no la dejaría tranquila hasta saberlo

-no lo se…-Maki seguía confundida con lo ocurrido-… de casualidad… no escuchaste el sonido de piano…

-un piano aquí-Nico la miro preocupada-claro que no, estamos en unas cuevas, ¿Cómo va haber un piano aquí?

-yo… no lo se… es lo que escuche y-se encogió de hombros-me desmaye del susto creo…

Maki pensó que la mayor se burlaría pero lejos de eso obtuvo otro abrazo. Nico parecía aún bastante preocupada por su estado, incluso aun veía sus lágrimas en esos intensos ojos carmín

-sea lo que sea ya no está… eres una idiota, estaba muy preocupada Maki-chan

-l-lo siento….-correspondió el abrazo con timidez-fue mi culpa por quedarme atrás

-no fue mi culpa, no debí dejarte-se separó mirándola directamente-lo siento

Maki limpio una lagrima que rodo por la mejilla de la pelinegra, ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente, aun preocupadas y confundidas, pero ya mas relajadas de verse a salvo.

-realmente me preocupas Maki-chan…-Nico volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello de la menor-t-te quiero mucho…

Maki se sonrojo ante las sinceras palabras de la mayor, no dudo en abrazarla

-y-yo… t-también te quiero… Nico… chan…

El sonido de un aleteo alerto a la pelirroja, al mirar al techo de la cueva logro distinguir varios murciélagos que volaban en su dirección

-¡N-Nico-chan!...-Tomo la mano de la mayor empezando a correr

Nico no era tan veloz como Maki, pero gracias a su ayuda logro correr a la par de ella, escuchaban los chillidos de los murciélagos cada vez más cerca, al girar el camino lograron ver un claro que indicaba la salida

-¡AAHH!...-gritaron con fuerza sintiendo el aleteo mas cerca de ellas

.

-yo…-Erena no estaba segura de cómo responder a la declaración de Anju, era obvio que correspondía, pero no esperaba tener que declararse a la menor en unas cuevas, no le parecía del todo correcto. Se preocupó al ver la mirada frustrada y triste de Anju, sabía que debía ser más sincera o terminaría lastimándola mas

-olvídalo…-trato de ponerse en pie-…solo lo dije para… hacerte sentir culpable…

Erena se debatía si insistir o no. decidió dejarla tranquila, al menos hasta salir de allí. Sin importarle las quejas de la menor, Erena la tomo en sus brazos empezando a caminar.

-d-de…!déjame!...-pataleo la menor-puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta… ¡suéltame!

-segura que quieres que te suelte-amenazo Erena, la levanto un poco haciendo un ademan de soltarla. Anju por el miedo se aferró al cuello de la mayor

-i-idio…ta…-susurro entre su sollozo

-Anju-la llamo con voz fuerte, mientras retomaba de nuevo su andar-solo lo diré una vez…-la miro directamente-…y-yo…

-se perfectamente que no sientes lo mismo por mi… ¡no te molestes!-volvió a usar un tono hostil y herido

Erena ya no quiso escucharla, acerco su rostro al de la menor volviendo a robarle un beso, esta vez se encargó de que durara mas, dejando a Anju con dificultades para respirar y el rostro completamente rojo

-si sigues hablando…-acerco lo mas posible su rostro al oído de la menor, provocando que esta se estremeciera-me obligaras a… morderte…

Anju se puso mas nerviosa, se encogió evitando ver a la mayor, no estaba segura de como tomar esa actitud, después de todo, tal vez si tenía oportunidad…

.

-Kotori… ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Umi, se preocupó ya que llevaban en silencio varios minutos

-s-si…-contesto la menor con un intenso sonrojo, agradecía que Umi no la viera-s-solo… pensaba algo

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Umi interesada, quería hacer conversación con la menor para distraerse

-lo que paso anoche…-susurro Kotori, arrepintiéndose y esperando que Umi no la escuchara

-a-ayer…-fue notable que Umi se puso nerviosa y avergonzada-… si-siento lo que hice… no fue mi intención incomodarte…

-¿n-no estás molesta conmigo?-pregunto la menor, un poco más tranquila

-¿molesta contigo?... pero, yo fui quien hizo algo… indebido, pensé que tú estabas molesta conmigo…-bajo la vista molesta consigo misma por hacer sentir culpable a su mejor amiga

-n-no, no podría molestarme contigo-contesto la peligris al instante-y-yo tuve la culpa… t-tú estabas asustada ayer…

Umi medito las palabras de su mejor amiga, se sentía más tranquila al ver que Kotori no la odiaba por lo que hizo, ni estaba molesta con ella.

-p-perdona lo que hice…-Umi giro su rostro levemente para poder ver esos hermosos ojos dorados

-…mm…-Kotori oculto un poco su rostro, le hubiera gustado decir algo mas pero no se atrevía-…Umi-chan…

-¿si?...-contesto la mayor, sintiéndose un poco incomoda al igual que la peligris

-…te quiero….-aunque fue solo un susurro, fue lo suficiente audible para que Umi la escuchara

-y-yo también te quiero Kotori…-Umi, al igual que la menor, sentía la necesidad de decir algo mas, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas, tampoco sabía cómo comenzar o si debía de atreverse a decirle lo que sentía…

Al estar metidas en sus pensamientos, no notaron que casi salían de las cuevas, Kotori fue la primera en notarlo al percibir la luz de afuera

-¡mira Umi-chan!-se abrazó del cuello de la mayor emocionada. La peliazul se puso más roja que nunca

-pa-pa-parece que lo logramos-sonrió de forma nerviosa, tratando de no pensar en lo apretado que estaba el cuerpo de Kotori al suyo

Umi apresuro el paso para salir pronto de esas cuevas. Al llegar se encontró con las líderes de ambos grupos completamente rojas, una sonrisa burlesca de parte de Nozomi y una mirada nerviosa de parte de Eli.

-al fin llegan-anuncio Nozomi con mirada picara. Su semblante se preocupó al ver a Kotori en la espalda de la peliazul-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupada

-no mucho…-contesto Kotori con las mejillas rojas.

Umi la acomodo bajo un árbol para revisar la herida. Las demás se acercaron preocupadas también.

-¿Qué paso?-volvió a preguntar Nozomi mientras revisaba la herida de Kotori

-unos murciélagos volaron a su lado y la lastimaron-contesto Umi, su semblante estaba igual de preocupado, pero a la vez mas aliviado al haber logrado salir

-¿murciélagos?-Nozomi la miro extrañada-no hay murciélagos en estas cuevas…

-¿eh?...-Umi y Kotori la miraron desconcertadas

-los murciélagos viven en lugares fríos y ocultos, si lo piensan, estas cuevas son muy cálidas, además estamos en medio del bosque, si en caso pasara un accidente no tendrían mucha vida acá, prefieren lugares mas montañosos

-pero… enserio vimos murciélagos-Umi aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-¡AAAHHH!... ¡AYUDAAA!...-de una de las cuevas salieron Maki y Nico corriendo, al estar a fuera se sacudían como si tuvieran algo en la ropa, sin dejar de gritar

-¿Qué las pasa?-llamo la atención Eli, al ver que el par no dejaba de gritar

-¡murciélagos!... mur…-Nico miro a su alrededor, encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de sus amigas- ha-habían murciélagos detrás de nosotras, salieron con nosotras…-miro a la cueva, pero no había rastro de nada, ni siquiera el ruido que harían sus aleteos

-l-lo ven… ellas también vieron murciélagos-insistió Umi

-pero si no vimos nada-contesto Nozomi-además…

Las demás miraron esa expresión de Nozomi un poco preocupadas. El momento volvió a ser interrumpido por risas, de otra de las cuevas salían Rin y Hanayo hablando amenamente.

-jaja, parece que nos ganaron nya-sonrió de forma amistosa Rin-no pensé que en estas cuevas habrían lirios y rosas, Kayochin, te dije que nos llevarían a la salida

Ahora todas estaban mas confundidas, para empezar, seria completamente imposible que esa clase de flores lograra crecer en ese tipo de cuevas.

-¿Qué esta pasando acá?-pregunto Tsubasa mirando a Nozomi, parecía que Nozomi sabía algo.

La mayor estuvo a punto de hablar, pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida por la discusión que tenían Erena y Anju, quienes salían por otra de las cuevas, al igual que Kotori, Anju parecía haberse lastimado y era llevado en los brazos de Erena

-¡ya t dije que puedo caminar!-se quejó la pelinaranja

-y ya te dije que no te soltare-contesto con fastidio Erena, parecía que llevaban discutiendo lo mismo por un buen rato

-Anju ¿Qué te paso?-Tsubasa corrió hacia sus dos mejores amigas

-nada, me lastime al momento que ocurrió el temblor-contesto Anju con fastidio.

-¿temblor?-repitieron las restantes

-si, el temblor que paso-contesto Erena- aunque ella ya se había lastimado antes y por testaruda no aviso-la acomodo al lado de Kotori-¿también te lastimaste con el temblor?-pregunto viendo a la peligris lastimada

-¿Cuál temblor?-pregunto la peligris confundida. Todas se miraron unas a otras

-yo no sentí nada-contesto Honoka, definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando

-creo que olvide decirles algo-sonrió la mayor de μ's

.

Todas estaban acampando cerca de esas extrañas cuevas, Nozomi y Eli en secreto habían llevado sacos de dormir para pasar la noche allí.

-¡¿Por qué rayos estamos durmiendo al lado de estas cuevas?!-pregunto Nico de forma exaltada, molesta y preocupada. Y como no estarlo después de lo que Nozomi les conto

-no es para tanto Nicochi-sonrió con malicia la mayor-aunque me sorprende que hayas logrado salir, pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscarlas

-¡cállate!-gritaron a la vez Maki y Nico completamente rojas, solo querían olvidar lo que se dijeron dentro de esas extrañas cuevas, si mencionar lo incomodas que estaban de tener que compartir la bolsa de dormir

-deberían ser más agradecidas—hablo de nuevo Nozomi, fingiendo estar dolida

-Nozomi, ya déjalas tranquilas…-se quejó Eli, quien estaba durmiendo a su lado-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-porque tal vez se asustarían, pero vamos, no fue tan mal-contesto con una sonrisa

-tiene razón-contesto con su usual energía la líder de μ's-no me afecta que estas cuevas sean mm… ¿Cómo las decían?

-misteriosas-contesto Nozomi, usando un tono fuerte-jajaj… estas cuevas solo te crean ilusiones y tratan de acerté confundir, asustar o ayudar…

-bueno, tampoco me quejo-hablo Erena, cosa que causo extrañeza en la mayoría, ya que ella siempre se mantenía al margen de las conversaciones

-lo dices porque tu no fuiste la que se lastimo-se quejó Anju

-fue tu culpa por no avisar-le replico Erena, haciendo enfadar mas a la menor

-dejen sus discusiones de recién casadas-provoco Nico

-¿envidia?-contesto Erena. Si se lo propina podía ser igual o peor que Nozomi cuando se trataba de avergonzar a las demás

-¿envidia de qué?-Nico se incorporó para encararla, aparentando no tenerle miedo

-de esto-sonrió con seguridad. Tomo en rostro de Anju y en frente de todas la beso.

-mmh…-Las mejillas de Anju se pusieron rojas, trato de forzar a que la soltara, pero Erena estaba literalmente sobre ella, sin mencionar que era más fuerte. Termino cediendo y correspondiendo el intenso beso de la mayor.

Soltó un suave gemido al momento de separarse.

-i-i-i… ¡idiota!...-Anju trato de golpearla. Pero Erena fue más rápida inmovilizándola en cuestión de segundos-... ¿p-porque?...

-¿q-que rayos creen que hacen?-grito Nico, sin pensarlo había cubierto los ojos de Maki, quien estaba avergonzada por la impulsiva acción de Erena. Hanayo y Rin estaban igual de avergonzadas, Umi ya estaba desmayada y Kotori trataba de volverla en si…

-desde este día Anju es mi novia-anuncio Erena dejando a la menor con la cara completamente roja

-e-eres una…-Erena no le dejo responder, la había abrazado con fuerza-… tonta…-susurro la pelinaranja, avergonzada por tener la mirada de todas puesta en ellas

-¡Nozomi deja de hacer eso!-el reclamo de Eli las distrajo a todas

-más te vale haber gravado eso Nozomi-Erena miro divertida a la mayor, quien le sonrió de vuelta, causando los celos de cierta rusa

-¿gravar?-Anju miro con molestia a Nozomi quien ya estaba guardando su cámara

-jajaj…-sonrió nerviosa- creo que castigare a cierta rubia por haberme delatado

Todas pasaron saliva temiendo por lo que le esperaba a Eli.

Umi logro reaccionar pero termino de nuevo avergonzada al ver a Honoka y Tsubasa algo melosas, Rin empezó a hacer bromas, Nozomi se le unió para molestar al par de tsuder, para sorpresa de todas Erena también se unió. Anju fingió estar molesta ignorándolas. Eli quedo inconsciente luego del castigo de Nozomi, Maki estaba igual que Umi, avergonzada y deseando ser tragada, a diferencia de ella, Nico estaba discutiendo, o recibiendo las burlas…

La noche termino entre risas, burlas, sin faltar las típicas peleas…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí la actualización, espero les haya gustado, la siguiente semana estaré algo ocupada aun así quiero terminar este fic en su transcurso, serán 11 cap y el 12 será un extra de san Valentín, estaba pensando hacer ese extra en el día de san Valentín pero dudo terminar los capítulos que faltan antes, asi que pensaba hacer ese extra después, pero si desean lo publico antes. Ustedes tienen la última palabra xD**

 **Hasta pronto! -w-**


	10. ULTIMAS BROMAS

Faltaban solo unos días para que el viaje terminara, Nozomi aún no estaba segura de como unir a las últimas parejas, para empezar, Nico y Maki eran un dúo tsunder, Umi una densa, y Kotori alguien insegura, esas cuatro serian un verdadero reto.

-ha… ha… ha…-Honoka cayo rendida al suelo luego de una intensa practica

-ca-cada vez… es más difícil… ha…-Kotori estaba igual que la castaña, en el suelo y con dolores musculares. Umi se acercó a ambas con una botella de agua para cada una.

-ya estamos en lo último, además-miro de forma acusadora a Nozomi-perdimos varios días por estar jugando, no estamos en for…

-¿Qué pasa con esa mirada Umi-chan?-la mirada siniestra de Nozomi callo en el acto a la peliazul

Nozomi empezaba a perder la paciencia, Umi era demasiado densa, lenta y seguía al pie de la letra las reglas, si eso seguía Kotori podría terminar aburriéndose, aunque lo dudaba. Por otro lado estaba Maki y Nico discutiendo como usualmente lo hacían. No incluso peor, ese par habían perdido incontables oportunidades para decir lo que sentían pero a causa de la vergüenza y el orgullo se negaban a ser sinceras.

-¿estás bien Nozomi?-Eli se acercó a la mayor con una botella de agua-pareces cansada… o aburrida-completo al notar lo que preocupaba a su mejor amiga

-¿Qué crees que podamos hacer?-pregunto Nozomi. Ambas tomaron asiento bajo un árbol para relajarse y hablar de forma as tranquila

-tal vez solo dejar que fluya, no creo que intentar algo funcione, además-dio una rápida mirada a las dos parejas que tantos problemas les causaban-creo que aún les falta mucho parque sientan la confianza de decir sus sentimientos

-¿confianza?-Nozomi quedo pensativa, pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-tengo un plan

-¿po-porque pones esa mirad?-una gota de sudor frio resbalo por la frente de la menor, y no era del entrenamiento.

-¡chicas!-llamo Nozomi ganándose la atención de todas-como la práctica de hoy fue muy satisfactoria tendrán el resto del día libre para descansar y prepararse a mañana

-¡sii!-gritaron Honoka y Rin animadas

-pero…-Umi trato de protestar, pero con solo una mirada proveniente de Nozomi quedo callada

-¿decías algo?-pregunto con burla e intimidación. Umi negó retirándose con las demás.

A-rise entrenaba en ocasiones por su cuenta y otras con ellas, las últimas prácticas las hicieron juntas, puesto que aún estaba en pie el hacer una presentación ambos grupos de ídolos, lo harían al final del viaje, A-rise ofreció sus instalaciones para gravar allí.

.

-¿q-que estas planeando?-pregunto Eli, una vez que la mayoría se fue, cerca de allí aún quedaban Honoka y Tsubasa hablando de la presentación que tendrían al final del viaje

-tu hablaras con Umi-chan-contesto Nozomi con simpleza-le dirás que puedes hacer para acercarte a Kotori-chan

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso quieres que?...

-si, fingirás tener interés en Kotori-chan, estoy segura que Umi-chan se pondrá celosa y tratara de declararse antes

-pero… ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?

-no te preocupes, ustedes son igual de densas, estoy segura que funcionara, Umi-chan no notara que solo estás jugando, incluso si lo descubre aun puedes decir-se acerca a la rubia hasta que sus frentes hicieran contacto-que te gusto yo y que querías un consejo de ella…

-¡E-EH!...-Eli aparto la mirada empezando a tartamudear

-jajaj, vamos Elichi-la mayor se separó de la rubia-no te preocupes, solo trata de hablar con ella, estoy segura que confía más en ti que en mi

-¿y qué pasa con Nico y Maki?-pregunto tratando de sonar calmada, aunque en realidad aún se sentía nerviosa por el anterior acercamiento.

-ese par mm-Nozomi acaricio su mentón-creo que amenazare a Nicochi para que haga algo, o sino les daré indirectas hasta que se aburran y lo hagan por su cuenta

-¿y-y si mejor hablamos con Maki?-Eli sabía que Nozomi no jugaba, cumpliría lo que estaba proponiendo para la pelinegra-ella es mas…mm… bueno, es más comprensiva creo….

-si, pero es mas densa que Nicochi, se lo diré de frente a Nicochi, además si dejamos que Maki-chan se declare sus discusiones serán peores, ya que Nicochi de seguro se lo recordara el resto de sus vidas, y no quiero alimentar su ego

-bueno, tienes un punto sobre eso, pero Nico es más difícil de tratar que Maki

-no te preocupes por es par, ya te dije que yo me encargare de ellas, tu solo convence a Umi-chan que reconozca lo que siente por Kotori-chan

-e-está bien… solo, no vayas a hacer algo exagerado con ese par

-no te preocupes Elichi-esa sonrisa maliciosa solo provocaba que Eli se preocupara más.

.

Erena y Anju se reunieron con Honoka y Tsubasa para discutir cómo sería el escenario y ambientación de la presentación de ambos grupos. Rin y Hanayo habían ido a caminar por el bosque para relajarse un poco después de esas intensas prácticas. Umi y Kotori estaban en la biblioteca preparando los últimos detalles de la letra y trajes. Maki estaba practicando en el piano y Nico, había adivinado que Nozomi planearía algo para ella así que se había escondido en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión.

Eli y Nozomi fueron a la biblioteca buscando a la futura pareja de segundo.

-hola chicas-saludo Nozomi con una gran sonrisa

-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan-sonrió la peligris-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, le era un poco raro verlas en la biblioteca, imaginó que ambas estarían aun afuera de la mansión arreglando la coreografía

-n-nada-Eli se puso nerviosa-Umi ¿me podrías acompañar un momento?-la peliazul la miro curiosa, imagino que sería algo referente a la coreografía así que la siguió

-seguro-dijo la pelizul saliendo de la biblioteca

Una vez que ambas(densas) se fueron, Nozomi se sentó al lado de Kotori, mirándola de forma burlona pero comprensiva

-¿algún avance?-pregunto sabiendo de sobra la respuesta

-no mucho-Kotori soltó un cansado suspiro-en las cuevas… del a-amor le dije que la quería pero… creo que debí ser más directa

-entiendo, hablamos de Umi-chan, tienes que ser más específica cuando le digas lo que sientes-le sonrió de forma maternal

-¿Qué hay de ti y Eli-chan?-pregunto curiosa, había notada que el par de tercero se habían vuelto un poco más unidas, casi podía asegurar que eran pareja

-mm, supongo que si paso algo la noche que fuimos al lago-contesto con una leve sonrisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente-pero aun nada oficial, ¿y tú?, note que después de esa noche Umi-chan y tu actuaban un poco distantes

-e-em…-las mejillas de la menor se tornaron de un color rojizo, bajo un poco la cabeza recordando esa noche-…p-paso algo… pero fue solo un accidente

-ara-los orbes esmeralda de Nozomi brillaron de picardía-parece que paso mas que un simple accidente

Kotori se sonrojo mas. Jugo un poco con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo

-b-bueno… ella estaba un poco asustada… y me… me… b-be-beso…-todo el rostro de Kotori estaba completamente rojo al recordar ese suceso

-entonces a que le temes, si ella hizo eso significa que piensa en ti más que una amiga-concluyo Nozomi, un poco divertida por lo que le conto la menor

-s-si, pero ella… creo que solo lo hizo por el miedo… no se si debería…

-no lo pienses tanto Kotori-chan, si dejas que pase el tiempo podrían terminar solo como amigas y no como quieres

-pero… creo que tienes razón, tal vez deba intentarlo…

.

-¿de que querías hablar?-pregunto la peliazul, un poco nerviosa ya que al parecer no era por la coreografía

-es sobre Kotori-Eli se mordió el labio avergonzada por lo que iba a decir-e-ella… ¿Cómo me puedo acercar a ella?-pregunto cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-Umi quedo confundida-¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes para que no te le puedas acercar?

- _Nozomi tenía razón al decir que era densa, o acaso ¿no me he explicado bien?-_ pensó la rubia aun nerviosa-l-lo que pasa es que… e-ella me gusta… y ya que tú eres su amiga pensé que sabrías la forma en como… ser más cercana a ella

La expresión de Umi iba cambiando al paso de los segundos, de uno de sorpresa, a uno de celos y luego a una enojada

-¡no tengo idea!-contesto con el ceño fruncido

-d-debes saber qué tipo de persona le gusta-Eli empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, solo había visto a Umi enojada con Honoka cuando no cumplía sus obligaciones, esa mirada si que intimidaba, incluso a ella le daba escalofríos

-¡no se!-Umi dio vuelta dispuesta a regresar-si solo fue por eso entonces me regreso, tengo mucho trabajo.

Umi no espero respuesta, desapareció de la vista de Eli en un parpadeo, se sentí furiosa, pero no era con Eli ni Kotori, se sentía furiosa consigo misma, si seguía esperando a que algo pasara Eli podría conquistar a Kotori, aunque siempre le pareció que a Ei le gustaba Nozomi, esta noticia la empezaba a preocupar, no era rival ante Eli, la chica más popular de Otonokizaka.

La peliazul regreso a la biblioteca en donde se encontró a su mejor amiga abrazada a alguien que obviamente no era ella.

-¿Ko-Kotori…?-Nozomi y Kotori estaban abrazadas, la mente de Umi empezó a jugarle una desagradable broma-u-ustedes… ¿acaso ustedes son…?

Nozomi miro esto como una oportunidad, seria decisión de Umi si huía o luchaba por la peligris. Tomo del rostro a Kotori, acerco su rostro dándole un rápido beso en el mentón, que desde el punto de vista de Umi pareció los labios.

-¿Nozomi-chan?-Kotori la miro confundida, se asustó al sentir un aura terriblemente oscura y enfadada. Umi veía a muerte a Nozomi, cosa que causo gracia en la mayor, si hubiera sido otra persona la que besara a la peligris Umi se habría desmayado de vergüenza, pero esta vez no fue así.

-a-acaso ustedes…-otra voz alerto a Nozomi. Eli está en la entrada y había visto lo mismo que Umi, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, en sus orbes zafiro solo reflejaba tristeza

-E-Elichi espera…-Nozomi salió tras la rubia, dejando a las de segundo en un momento incómodo.

.

Eli corría a todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitían, decidió adentrarse al bosque cerca del lago para poder desahogar el dolor de su interior, para ella Nozomi solo la había usado, solo la uso como un juguete, todas su esperanzas de ser algo con Nozomi desaparecían.

Llego hasta el lago, se acomodó bajo un árbol empezando a llorar. No quería pensar mal de Nozomi pero con solo recordar ese beso su pecho se aceleraba de forma dolorosa…

-Elichi…-la voz de Nozomi la alerto, al levantar el rostro la encontró, estaba parada frente a ella con una expresión triste y arrepentida

-¿q-que…?-se paró limpiándose las lágrimas tratando de aparentar que estaba bien. Pero bien sabía que no podía engañar a Nozomi

-lo siento-susurro Nozomi abrazándola. Eli trato de negarse al acercamiento pero al sentir los cálidos brazos de su mejor amiga cedió-Elichi, lo que viste fue un error, yo no bese a Kotori-chan, bueno si, pero fue solo en el mentón…

-¡no te creo!-la interrumpió Eli de forma hostil, aunque no eran nada y no tenía derecho de reclamarle, ella había sido sincera con sus sentimientos hacia la mayor, se sentía traicionada

-Elichi…-Nozomi levanto su rostro para verla directamente-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?...-pregunto de forma suave, le dio una leve sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia

-dime lo que sientes por mi…

-E-Elichi… ya hablamos sobre eso…-Nozomi bajo la vista sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, la mirada de desilusión de la menor no cambiaba-no puedo decirlo aun…-acerco su rostro al de la rubia-pero puedo demostrarlo.

Con delicadeza, Nozomi unió sus labios, Eli no pidió permiso, con determinación tomó de la cintura a Nozomi apegandola más a su cuerpo, desde el comienzo se dedicó a intensificar el beso, sin importarle que Nozomi tratara de apartarla. Al paso de los segundos ambas empezaban a sentir la necesidad de respirar, Eli lentamente se separó de la mayor quien respiraba con dificulta.

-E-Eli...chi-las mejillas de la mayor tenían un tono rojizo, sus orbes turquesa brillan con intensidad...-t-tonta... n-no tenías que hacerlo así...

.

-¿Umi-chan...?-preguntó la peligris, un poco intimidad por la mirada molesta de la mayor-¿estas bien?

-tú y Nozomi... ¿son algo?...-trató de tener cuidado al preguntar, no quería demostrar su molestia aunque no lo escondía muy bien

-n-no, claro que no-negó la menor antes de que su amiga se hiciera alguna idea extraña-Nozomi-chan y yo sólo somos amigas

-entonces ¿por que te estaba besando?- exigió respuestas, Kotori por un momento había notado sus celos, pero a causa de sus inseguridades creyo que sólo eran cosas suyas

-me beso en el mentón, no creo que signifique algo ¿o si?-ladeo la cabeza. La peliazul quedo confundida y avergonzada de su anterior enfado, cosa que causo gracia en la peligris-¿Por qué estabas molesta Umi-chan?-preguntó con tono divertido

-y-yo…-Umi no sabía que contestar, no se atrevía a decir que se puso celosa por ver a alguien besando a su peligris, ¿su?, las mejillas de la mayor tomaron más color-e-es que… pensé que había algo e-entre ustedes… y-y por eso y-yo…

-¿acaso te pusiste celosa Umi-chan?-Kotori tenía la esperanza que dijera que si, a pesar de fingir una sonrisa divertida por dentro moría de vergüenza por haber preguntado eso

-b-bueno yo….-Umi se puso más nerviosa, Kotori se había dado cuenta de sus celos, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir corriendo pero no era alguien que huyera, ¿y si mejor le decía sus sentimientos?

Kotori estaba cada vez más nerviosa, el que Umi no respondiera le daba esperanzas y a la vez le preocupaba haber dicho algo irrelevante que tal vez no era el caso.

-e-estaba un poco… celosa…-susurro la peliazul, Kotori apenas la había escuchado, no estaba segura si lo que escucho fue la verdad o producto de su imaginación y esperanzas

-¿Umi-chan?-pregunto con un intenso rubor-n-no te escuche…

Umi bajo la vista avergonzada por tener que repetirlo

-m-me puse… c-c-ce-celo… ¡me puse celosa!-lo grito saliendo de la biblioteca con el rostro en llamas a causa de la vergüenza que sentía, no se podía creer que lo haya dicho.

.

Eli regresaba a la biblioteca para verificar que Kotori y Umi estarían bien, mientras tanto, Nozomi había ido a buscar a cierta pelinegra escurridiza, la pelimorada ya tenía algunas ideas de donde podría estar.

Luego de recorrer la mansión logro encontrar a Nico, quien se había escondido en la habitación de Hanayo.

-Nicochi-saludo con voz burlona la mayor al ver a la pelinegra escondida en el armario-¿se puede saber que hacías escondida entre la ropa de Hanayo-chan?

-n-nada…-contesto con las mejillas rojas, esperando las burlas de la mayor que no tardaron en llegar

-ara, me pregunto que pensara Rin-chan cuando le diga que Nicochi estaba husmeando en la ropa de "su Kayochin" ¿lo averiguamos?-Nozomi iba a gritar para llamar la atención de las demás miembros que estaban en la casa, pero Nico se apresuró a cubrirle la boca

-¿Qué pretendes idiota?, Rin es capaz de matarme si se entera de esto-se quejó la pelinegra completamente molesta

-bien Nicochi, no diré nada a cambio de un favor-Nico se puso tensa mirando con desconfianza a la mayor

-no me mires así, es un encargo de Kotori-chan-le mostro una bolsa-ella no estaba segura si habías "crecido"-hizo énfasis en la última palabra-así que me mando para que te probaras el traje y así hacerle algunos ajustes

-¿y por qué ella no vino?-se cruzó de brazos

-ha tenido que salir a buscar a Umi-chan, paso "algo" en la biblioteca-Nico alzo una ceja, meditando si creerle o no

-bien, dame el traje, me probare en mi habitación-Nico tomo la bolsa dispuesta a irse antes de que Nozomi le hiciera algo

-no tengo tiempo Nicochi, cámbiate en la habitación de al lado-Nico la miro con molestia, iba a negarse pero Nozomi hizo un ademan de llamar a Rin lo que termino convenciendo a la pelinegra.

La habitación de al lado resulto ser la habitación donde Umi escribía las letras de canciones, como ya estaban en los últimos días la peliazul ya había ordenado el lugar.

-te espero Nicochi-esa sonrisa maliciosa no se quitaba del rostro de Nozomi.

Nico entro aun con dudas, solo había estado allí unos minutos, cuando escucho pasos, al girarse hacia la puerta miro a Nozomi quien tenía esa expresión de pervertida. Ella se abrazó avergonzada por solo estar en ropa interior.

-lo siento Nicochi, pero me obligaste a llegar a este extremo-sin darle tiempo a la pelinegra a protestar, Nozomi se apodero de su ropa y el traje que supuestamente debía medirse-nos vemos después pequeña Ni-co-chi

Lo último que la pelinegra escucho fue la risa maléfica de Nozomi perderse en el pasillo, ¿y ahora qué?, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo para cubrirse, lo único que había era una mesa, una silla y muchos libros de poesía.

Nozomi salió victoriosa, fue a buscar a su siguiente víctima.

.

-Umi-chan ¿estás bien?-pregunto la peligris. La había estado persiguiendo por casi toda la mansión, hasta que la peliazul logro tranquilizarse al llegar atrás de la mansión, donde se encontraban los baños termales.

-s-si…-contesto evitando tener algún contacto visual con la menor, no se atrevía a verla después de que admitió que se puso celosa

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?-la preocupación de Kotori provocó que la peliazul se arrepintiera, puesto que solo hacía sentir culpable a su amiga de la infancia

-l-lo siento… y-yo me… avergoncé…-trato de ser sincera, no quería que Kotori se preocupara por ella

-mouh, Umi-chan es muy linda-Kotori sintió sus mejillas arder.

Se sentía feliz de ver esa tierna expresión en la peliazul. Sin pensarlo la había abrazado con mucha fuerza, poniendo nerviosa a la peliazul y que inevitablemente perdiera el equilibrio provocando que ambas cayeran a la posa de agua termal.

-U-Umi-chan l-lo siento…-las mejillas de Kotori , no, todo su rostro igualaba al cabello de Maki.

Había caído sobre Umi, está la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cadera, no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. Umi estaba igual o más avergonzada, su rostro había quedado entre los pecho bien formado de la menor, y ahora que Kotori estaba totalmente mojada su blusa se apegaba cada vez más a su perfecta anatomía.

Umi simplemente no podía ser consciente de lo que pasaba, sin quererlo sus ojos se posaron al frente suyo donde podía ver el color del sujetador de la menor. Era de color verde, y como usaba falda y esta se había levantado pudo ver las bragas de la menor con el mismo tono de color.

-¿U-Umi… Umi-chan?... mmh…-Kotori fue silenciada al sentir los suaves labios de la mayor sobre los suyos.

-la peligris por un momento se había asustado de lo repentino que fue, trato de levantarse pero Umi no se lo permitió, se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas a la cadera de Kotori. La menor dejo de resistirse para empezar a disfrutar, era diferente a la primera vez que se besaron, esta vez era más consiente aunque no estaba segura si Umi también lo estaría, lo cual la decepcionaba.

El beso se había intensificado por parte de ambas, quienes batallaban por el dominio…

.

Maki tocaba el piano tratando de relajarse, estaba un poco preocupada ya que las demás miembros de μ's y A-rise estaban emparejadas, aunque Umi y Kotori no lo estuvieran era obvio lo que sentían la una por la otra, en cambio ella, solo había tenido discusiones con su odiosa sempai, había tenido bastantes oportunidades pero a causa del orgullo e inseguridades no las supo aprovechar

-ara, Maki-chan-Nozomi se le había acercado de forma "casual"-me alegra verte

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sin darle mucha importancia, a lo que la mayor hizo un mohín fingiendo estar dolida

-ya, no te molesto, solo quería saber si has visto a Nicochi, Kotori-chan me pidió que le hiciera probar esto-le enseño una bolsa-pero no la encuentro, sé que es pequeña pero no pensé que tanto-se burló causando un bufido de parte de Maki-ara, acaso ¿estas molesta por lo que dije?

-c-como si me importara lo que le digas de esa idiota-Maki se sonrojo levemente, se cruzó de brazos evitando ver directamente a la pelimorada

-jaja, tan sincera como siempre-hablo de forma sarcástica-bueno, Elichi me está esperando afuera, se lo entregas de mi parte.

Maki iba a protestar pero Nozomi no la dejo, se había marchado antes de que lo hiciera.

La pelirroja estudio la bolsa, no se atrevió a abrirla. Ya que estaba aburrida o preocupada por la pelinegra ya que no la había visto después de las practicas se decidió por ir a buscarla. Comenzó por ver las habitaciones. Tocaba cada habitación llamando con voz baja a la pelinegra, en realidad estaba avergonzada de hacer aquello.

Al pasar por las escaleras y pretendiendo irse le pareció escuchar que una puerta se abría, se giró encontrándose con la pelinegra que estuvo buscando, solo había sacado su cabeza como si se estuviera escondiendo de alguien.

-Nico-chan, te estaba buscando-Maki se había acercado, pero Nico le cerró la puerta en la cara-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-golpeo la puerta con molestia

-¿Qué quieres?-Maki se extrañó al escuchar a Nico un poco triste o preocupada

-¿puedo pasar?-no espero respuesta y entro, Nico estaba tras el estante de libros-¿Qué te pasa?-la miro extrañada acercándose

-n-no se te o-ocurra… a-a-acer-acercarte… -demasiado tarde, Maki ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para ver el estado en que se encontraba la pelinegra.

Se rostro competía con el tono de su cabello, para mayor vergüenza de Nico, Maki no se había movido, seguía mirando su semidesnudo cuerpo, la menor no disimulaba que sus ojos se posaban en diferentes partes de la anatomía de Nico

-p-per… ¡PERVERTIDA!-grito la mayor con la cara roja, se había encogido tratando de cubrirse

Maki reacciono con el grito de la pelinegra. Le había dado la bolsa que Nozomi le encargo saliendo torpemente de la habitación.

.

Kotori y Umi se separaban lentamente, siendo poco apoco conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer. Kotori estaba roja de vergüenza y expectante ante lo que Umi diría. Para su sorpresa, o tal fue lo más predecible, Umi se desmayó tanto de vergüenza como de calor.

-Umi-chan… mouh ¡Umi-chan, no puedes desmayarte ahora!-la peligris comenzó a sacudirla pero fue inútil, con cuidado la cargo para llevarla a la orilla de la poza y verificar que Umi estuviera bien.

Eli había aparecido allí, la ayudo a cargar a Umi y llevarla a su habitación para que descansara.

-gracias Eli-chan-agradeció la peligris una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Umi-me alegra que hayas pasado por allí y me hayas podido ayudar

-¿e-eh?... a-am… s-si, n-no fue nada…-Eli salió lo más rápido que pudo. No podía creer lo que había hecho.

Había decidido seguirlas para comprobar que todo vaya bien entre ambas y sin pensarlo las había terminado vigilando, y sin saber la razón las había grabado, se sentía fatal por haber hecho eso con sus amigas.

Kotori se sentó a un costado de la cama de la peliazul, no estaba segura que decir para cuando su amiga despertara, estaba nerviosa y avergonzada.

Pero Umi la había besado también, ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa, esto le daba esperanzas, tal vez Nozomi tenía razón y debía arriesgarse a decir sus sentimientos. Mientras pensaba comenzar con el tema Umi empezó a recobrar la conciencia

-Umi-chan ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto la menor con las mejillas sonrojadas, ese era el momento, no podría tener una mejor oportunidad que esa

-s-si…-Umi se incorporó lentamente, una mano la llevo a su cabeza al sentir un leve dolor-¿Qué paso?

La peligris quedo confundida, y Umi parecía mas confundida aun, no paso mucho para que notara que la mayor no recordaba lo que había sucedido, ahora batallaba por si decirle lo que paso y de paso sus sentimientos o dejarlo…

-t-te desmayaste…-contesto en voz baja, casi un susurro, fue decepcionante para ella el que Umi no recordara que la había besado

-¿me desmaye?-Umi acaricio su cabeza-¿Dónde?-Kotori soltó un pesado suspiro.

-déjame revisar Umi-chan-con cuidad toco la cabeza de su amiga para revisar alguna herida-no hay nada

-me duele un poco pero creo que es por ca… calor…-la peliazul se puso completamente roja, oculto su rostro entre sus manos-n-no puede s-ser…-aunque lo dijo en un susurro Kotori logro entenderle

-¿Umi-chan?-toco el hombro de la mayor sintiendo como esta se tensaba y encogía, todo su rostro ardía de vergüenza-acaso… ¿recordaste…?

-¡AAHH!-Umi se cubrió con el cobertor hasta tapar todo su cuerpo-l-lo siento, lo siento mucho Kotori… y-yo no… y-yo no se que me paso… y-y-yo yo solo….

.

-¡qué se supone que es esto!IDIOTA TSUNDER PERVERTIDA!-Nico salió de la habitación hirviendo en coraje y vergüenza

-¿Qué te pasa aho…?-Maki quedo en blanco al ver a su sempai en una extraña vestimenta. Llevaba uno short corto color blanco, apretados, atrás de estos había un adorno que parecía la cola de un conejo, arriba llevaba un pequeño polo, color blanco, apegado al cuerpo de la pelinegra, pulsera blancas, un collar de peluche blanco, guantes blancos y orejas de conejo en la parte superior de su cabeza

-¡no pensé que te volverías una pervertida!-reclamo la pelinegra, tenía las mejillas rojas por el ridículo traje que usaba

-y-yo no…-Maki no podía despegar su vista del cuerpo de su sempai, aunque era extraño no podía negar que le quedaba bien, la hacía ver mas tierna, inocente y… atractiva

-creo que escuche la voz de Nicochi arriba…-la voz burlona de Nozomi alertaron al par-ya quiero sacarle fotos con ese "lindo" traje

Escucharon pasos subiendo por las escaleras, Nico giro para varios lados su rostro esperando ver alguna escapatoria, solo le quedaba encerrarse en alguna de las habitaciones, pero Nozomi tenía las llaves, aunque no lo confirmo estaba segura que las tenía, entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Miro a quien podía ser su salvadora. Maki se sorprendió de ver esos ojos carmín suplicantes que pedían a gritos que la escondiera.

-lo hare si te retractas de llamarme pervertida-se cruzó de brazos esperando las disculpas de la pelinegra, quien ya temblaba de nervios porque los pasos de Nozomi se escuchaban mas cerca.

-l-lo siento… ¿feliz?-la pelinegra seguía viendo donde podría esconderse. Maki de improvisto había tomado su mano y la había llevado a su habitación. La pelirroja puso seguro poniendo un poco tenso el ambiente entre ambas.

-¿p-porque tu habitación?-pregunto la pelinegra nerviosa, tanto de estar a solas con su Kouhai como el hecho de seguir usando ese ridículo traje

-porque la llave de mi habitación solo lo tienen mis padres, dudo que Nozomi lo haya hallado

-esa idiota consigue lo que sea y…-fue interrumpida al escuchar el manubrio de la puerta moverse

-te puedo escuchar Ni-co-chi…-la puerta lentamente se iba abriendo dejando a ambas tsunder sin muchas opciones.

-ven…-Maki tomo su mano, la pelirroja tanteo una parte de la pared y en determinado punto una puerta se abrió dejando a Nico con cara de asombro por lo inesperado que fue eso, había escuchado de que en las casas de los ricos siempre había un cuarto secreto o un pasaje por si ocurría alguna emergencia, pero siempre pensó que esos solo eran rumores.

Ambas se escondieron allí, esperando que Nozomi no descubriera esa habitación secreta. El lugar era muy reducido, lo que equivaldría a dos armarios.

-me pregunto dónde se habrán metido-escucharon la voz cantarina y burlona de la pelimorada-Nicochi, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algo?, sabes, ese tipo de habitaciones tienen un limitado oxígeno, lo que significa que máximo estarán allí unos diez minutos con aire y unos cinco minutos sin aire, apuesto a que salen a los dos minutos que se queden sin aire, si resisten los cuatro minutos sin aire las dejare tranquilas…

Ambas tsunder se quedaron sin habla, Maki sobre todo no salía de su sorpresa, ¿Cómo rayos Nozomi sabia tantas cosas? Nico iba a preguntar algo pero Maki la callo, de su bolsillo saco una hoja y lapicero

-"si no hablamos el aire nos durara más"-Nico asintió esperando a que sucedía primero, quedarse sin aire o que Nozomi se cansara.

Los minutos transcurrieron de forma lenta para la pareja tsunder, trataban de respirar lo menos posible para no gastar aire, pero como Nozomi lo predijo, a los diez minutos quedaron sin aire…

-el aire ya se les debe haber terminado a estas alturas ¿Qué harán?-Nico debatía entre salir y sufrir una humillación o quedarse y mantener su orgullo-les doy una ayudadita-ese tono de voz no les agradaba en absoluto-si dos personas juntan sus labios manteniendo el aire, estas pueden resistir un poco más, no estoy segura cuanto ¿Por qué no lo comprueban?

Tanto Nico como Maki se sonrojaron salvajemente, se dieron una mirada antes de mirar a lados opuestos. Ya había pasado un minuto, y poco a poco sentían la necesidad de aire. Al minuto y medio Nico ya no podía aguantar…

De la nada había tomado de la mano a Maki para que se girara y quedaran frente a frente, sin importarle la reacción de la pelirroja la tomo del rostro uniendo sus labios. Maki abrió sus ojos de sorpresa pero no tardó en responder uniendo lo más posible sus labios tratando de mantener el aire en ambas…

- _ara, parece que ya pasaron los cuatro minutos_ -pensó Nozomi saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal

-mmh….-Nico ya no creía poder resistir más tiempo, aunque tenía el aire extra que Maki le dio ya no podía soportarlo. Empujó a la pelirroja tratando de buscar aire-ha… ha…. aha…..

Ambas cayeron al suelo respirando con dificultad, de alguna forma lo habían logrado, habían resistido cinco minutos sin aire, tal vez un poco mas porque cuando se separaron la habitación ya tenía oxigeno nuevamente.

-d-deberíamos… de salir…-Maki no se atrevía a ver a su sempai, aunque el beso que se dieron fue para "sobrevivir" no podía negar que le había gustado pero pensaba que tal vez Nico la odiaría después de eso, estaba segura que también fue el primer beso de la mayor y seguro esta no había imaginado que su primer beso se iría de esa forma.

-espera…-Nico la tomo de la mano deteniéndola, la menor se asustó al verla o no verla, la pelinegra tenía la vista oculta preocupando a Maki quien pensaba que estaría molesta

-l-lo siento-Maki agacho el rostro-a-aunque tú fuiste quien comenzó, y-yo solo te seguí… y-y-yo no te forcé a que me besa…

Una vez más Maki quedo sorprendida, la mayor nuevamente la había tomado del rostro uniendo sus labios, la pelirroja estaba confundida, ¿Por qué la besaba de forma repentina?... una vez mas Maki cedió, tomo a Nico de la cintura apegándola más a su cuerpo.

-umhh…-Nico dejo escapar un suave suspiro, algo que sorprendió a Maki pero le gusto. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente, haciendo que ambas disfrutaran y se dejaran llevar por ese beso…

Se separaron lentamente a falta de aire…

.

-está bien Umi-chan…-Kotori estaba desanimada, triste y sintiéndose culpable. Al parecer Umi solo se disculparía, lo cual le quitaba sus deseos de decir lo que sentía-s-solo fue un accidente… ¿verdad?

Umi descubrió su rostro, el tono nostálgico y triste en la voz de su mejor amiga la hicieron reaccionar, se estaba comportando como una cobarde, no podía ir y besar a su amiga y luego disculparse como si no hubiera pasado nada, y no fueron solo una sino dos veces que ya lo hacía. A su mente llego lo que Eli le dijo horas atrás, sobre su interés hacia su amiga de la infancia

-n-no fue un accidente Kotori…-Umi volvió a sentarse en su cama agachando la cabeza, no se creía digna de ver a Kotori de frente otra vez, no después de lo que diría-Kotori… en realidad…-sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo, y las lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban con salir-t-tu… tú me g-gustas… me gustas mucho Kotori, lo siento-cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de detener las lágrimas-debes odiarme por esto… ¿no?...

Kotori no dudo en abrazarlo luego de haber procesado esas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar, lo que tanto había soñado por fin se hacía realidad.

-eres un tonta Umi-chan-Kotori acaricio con delicadeza el rostro y mejillas de la mayor-no tenías que llorar-le dio un rápido beso en el mentón-Umi-chan también me gusta…

.

-¿p-porque… hiciste… e-e-eso?-Maki aún no salía de su sorpresa, aunque ella misma se dejó llevar también por el beso

-n-no me iras a echar toda la culpa ahora-Nico se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda-t-tu también me besaste… a-así que no te hagas la inocente…

-¿eh?-la menor no estaba segura como debería contestar a eso, cualquiera pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo-n-no entiendo…

-m-mouh…-La pelinegra se giró haciendo un mohín-¡si nos besamos significa que te harás responsable!, ¿a-acaso te lo tengo que d-dele… deletrear?-sus mejillas adquirieron mas color

-¿Qué significa eso?-Maki frunció el ceño, la mayor solo se iba por rodeos sin decirle de frente lo que pretendía

-¡eres una idiota!-grito Nico, se abrió camino para al fin salir de ese reducido lugar-s-significa que me gustas ¡tonta!

-¿y porque no lo dijiste de frente en lugar de decir tonterías?-reclamo la pelirroja saliendo detrás de ella

-acaso no era obvio, nos besamos ¿qué más querías? Enserio eres una idiota, además aun no te escucho decir lo que sientes por mi

-y-yo…-Maki se cruzó de brazos evitando verla-no lo diré, tu dijiste que es obvio

-¿eh?-Nico apretó su mejillas-no te soltare hasta que lo digas como se debe

-¡no me vas a obligar!

-¡eres una inmadura tsuder!

-¡y tu una enana arrogante!

-¡cabeza de tomate con aires de princesita!...

Pronto empezó la típica discusión entre ambas. Su discusión se escuchó por toda la mansión, y gracias a eso todas se enteraron que al fin estaban juntas, o al menos se daba a entender, esas dos no lo admitirían de frente.

.

-me alegra que todo haya salido bien-Nozomi y Eli estaban en la habitación de la primera, esta miraba las grabaciones que tenía tanto de Kotori y Umi como de Nico y Maki

-pero si están peleando de nuevo, ¿tú crees que estén bien?-pregunto la rubia preocupada al escuchar los insultos de sus dos amigas

-no te preocupes tanto-sonrió la mayor-es su forma de decir lo mucho que se quieren-apago su cámara-ya quiero ver sus rostros cuando vean las grabaciones

-¿Cómo lograste grabarlas ahí adentro?-pregunto la rubia curiosa, no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo increíble que era su mejor amiga- o mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabias de ese lugar?

-es un secreto y sobre tu primera pregunta, ya lo tenía planeado, esta mañana escondí mi cámara para que las grabara, y como estaban tan entretenidas tratando de conservar el aire no lo notaron

-no se que pensar sobre esto-suspiro de forma resignada, Nozomi no cambiaría esas extrañas costumbres de avergonzar a sus amigas

-no creo que tengas cara para reclamarme luego de que gravaras a Umi-chan y Kotori-chan en el agua y besándose de esa forma

Eli giro su rostro sonrojado, ni ella misma se creía que lo había hecho, pero al menos todas sus amigas ya estaban con esa persona especial, lo cual hizo recordar a la rubia algo importante

-¿recuerdas lo que dijiste?…-pregunto la menor de forma tímida

-¿lo que dije?-Nozomi ladeo su cabeza, luego le dio una sonrisa juguetona-sobre mostrar las grabaciones a las chicas, ara, ¿acaso Elichi ya las quiere avergonzar?, eres peor que yo

-n-no me refiero a eso-las mejillas de la menor tomaron color-lo que dijiste sobre nosotras una vez que las demás estuvieran juntas….

-mm ¿de qué hablas Elichi?-pregunto burlona, pero Eli realmente se había creído el hecho de que Nozomi no lo recordara

-s-sobre estar juntas…

.

.

.

 **Disculpen la demora -w-"… este cap debí haberlo publicado hace días pero un repentino resfriado me ha malogrado los planes, TnT es horrible la gripe en verano y encima vivir en plena costa -n-, aparte tenia trabajo en las mañanas y de forma inesperado esta semana, y solo esta semana, tuve clases en la tarde u.u que cruel es el destino, okno**

 **En fin, ya casi me recupero, (despues de tantas pastillas :c…) lo bueno es que tengo varias ideas para los one-shot de "zafiro y esmeralda", gracias al apoyo y sugerencias de la mayoría de ustedes :3 tratare de actualizar mas seguido para no retrasarme con los pedido jeje**

 **La siguiente actualización de "campamento μ's A-rise" espero sea el domingo, y este será el ultimo cap, luego vendrá el extra de san valentin y eso seria todo para este fic n.n**

 **gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia ;)**


	11. FIN DEL VIAJE

La mañana comenzó con un intenso entrenamiento, faltaba solo un día para que terminaran esas cortas vacaciones y Umi quería aprovechar hasta el último día en perfeccionar el baile.

-u-un descanso… n-nya…-Rin cayo rendida, luego de intensas horas de hacer lo mismo. Umi las había hecho levantar temprano, a las cuatro de la mañana todas ya estaban a fuera de la mansión practicando

-pensé que ahora que Kotori-chan era su novia sería más razonable-Honoka trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero sus piernas ya no daban para mas

-dijiste algo-la mirada asesina de Umi provoco que todas se estremecieran, y que Rin que se había recostado en el pasto se levantara como impulsada por un resorte

-¡n-nada!-contestaron ambas, sonriendo de forma nerviosa

-Umi-chan es peor de lo que imagine-hablo Anju, miro a Tsubasa un poco molesta-¿Por qué dejamos que ella nos entrene?

-porque así es más divertido-contesto Honoka, Tsubasa solo se sonrojo. Había accedido a eso solo porque Honoka se lo pidió, además ya que darían su presentarían juntas necesitaban practicar como solo un equipo

-no es para tanto-hablaba esta vez Erena, quien no tenía algún indicio de cansancio, pero miraba preocupada a Nico, Hanayo y Kotori, quienes estaban mas atrás tratando de mantener la respiración y no mostrarse tan cansadas.

Las únicas que parecían estar en su propio mundo eran Eli y Nozomi, ambas habían estado actuando un poco extraño los últimos días, Nozomi ya no hacia bromas, no daba indirectas a las parejas, no molestaba a nadie, y Eli, todo el día se la paraba callada y metida en sus propios pensamientos.

-esas dos empiezan a preocuparme-susurro Nico a Kotori y Hanayo-me alegra que ya no me moleste pero…-miro a Nozomi, quien estaba callada y algo distanciada de las demás-creo que preferiría que lo haga si sigue con esa expresión

-¿creen que haya pasado algo?-pregunto Hanayo viendo a Eli, quien estaba igual o peor, a diferencia de Nozomi ella parecía estar triste, algo ida y confundida

-tal vez deberíamos hablar con ellas-propuso Kotori

-antes de eso-Nico la miro seria, una seriedad que no se veía normalmente en ella-¡habla con Umi!-se quejó la pelinegra-a este paso no podremos dar una buena presentación porque nos dolerá todo

-t-tienes razón pero…-Kotori miro de reojo a Umi quien hablaba con Anju sobre algunos pasos-n-no se si me escuche…-un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

-¡eso déjalo a nosotras!-aparecieron Rin y Honoka con pose militar, se miraron con una sonrisa victoriosa

-Umi-chan-dramatizo Honoka, Umi la miro seria, porque ella era quien más necesitaba del entrenamiento y ya se estaba cansando de sus quejas-no me mires así, Kotori-chan creo que se ha lastimado o ya no puede por tanta práctica.

El semblante serio y sombrío de Umi cambio drásticamente por uno preocupado, se acercó corriendo hasta su novia

-Kotori ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?...-empezó a hacer una lluvia de preguntas dejando a la peligris avergonzada…

.

-me alegra que nos dejara tomar un descanso-Honoka se hecho en el paso, apoyando su cabeza a las pierna de Tsubasa, frotándose como un gato

-Umi empieza a darme miedo-sonrió de forma nerviosa Tsubasa, viendo a su novia sobre ella-¿Honoka?

-seguro ya se durmió-le respondió Nico, quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol al lado de Maki

-¿Dónde están Eli y Nozomi?-pregunto la pelirroja, buscando con la mirada a las de tercero, pero fallo en su intento, ambas desaparecían en ocasiones y solo regresaban para las practicas

-empiezan a preocuparnos

-Kayochin tiene razón, algo les ha pasado-apoyo Rin. Todas se vieron unas a otras esperando una solución

-que tal si solo las dejamos solas-propuso Erena acercándose con Anju-seguro solo necesitan su espacio, no creo que sea correcto molestarlas

-si, pero…-Kotori parecía más preocupada, había hablado con Nozomi algunas veces, cuando le pedía ayuda para estar con Umi o algún consejo, y por esa platicas sabia lo dudosa e insegura que era la mayor con respecto a los sentimientos de Eli hacia ella, o sus propios sentimientos, estaba casi segura que la razón era esa.

-Erena tiene razón-apoyo Umi-creo que deberíamos darle su espacio

Todas miraron con sorpresa a Umi, causando que esta se pusiera neviosa

-¿Qué?-miro incomoda a sus amigas por tener tanta atención

-no esperaba que entendieras la razón por la que esas dos están asi-hablo Nico, quien parecía la mas sorprendida

-es solo por el estrés de volver a clases, seguro están preocupadas por que esta presentación que tendremos salga bien-todas soltaron un suspiro al unisono-¿Qué pasa?

-lo sabía, era imposible que Umi se haya dado cuenta-Maki empezó a jugar con su cabello

-incluso yo lo entendí-Rin imito a Honoka y se recostó sobre su novia-Umi-chan es muy densa nya

Umi se puso roja, aparte de que no entendía, todas empezaron a hablar de lo densa que era, y lo peor fue que Kotori las apoyo, Umi estaba mas que avergonzada.

-Umi-chan quita esa cara-se burló Honoka, era hora de almuerzo y todas estaban en el comedor principal-no fue para tanto ¿o si?

Umi no contesto, se limitó a seguir comiendo y seguir ignorando a su mejor amiga. Todo estaría tranquilo de no ser por la ausencia de Nozomi y Eli, ambas estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, dijeron que no tenían hambre y que comerían después.

-deberíamos hacer algo-volvió al tema Honoka, estaba preocupada por sus dos amigas, no sería correcto terminar el viaje de esa forma, y mas porque Nozomi las había ayudado de muchas formas a lo largo de esas dos semanas.

-deberíamos darle su espacio-hablo Anju de forma tranquila-para empezar ¿saben la razón por la que ambas están así?

Todas se miraron unas a otras, a decir verdad, nadie lo sabía, al menos no estaban seguras, a la conclusión que muchas habían llegado era que se habían peleado o habían tenido alguna diferencia.

.

-¿Por qué debemos ir ambas?-pregunto Maki, estaba con Umi en la puerta de la habitación de Eli-¿no habíamos acordado que les daríamos su tiempo?, ambas son las mayores, seguro que prefieren resolverlo por cuenta propia

-si, pero-Umi se sonrojo, aun no había olvidado las burlas de sus amigas por no saber la verdadera razón-quiero intentar ayudarlas

Maki la miro con indiferencia, como veía a todas, soltó un suspiro resignado, y sin tocar la puerta entro a la habitación, se sorprendió de ver todo a oscuras, ya que Eli tenía miedo a la oscuridad

-¿Eli?-llamo Umi, un poco asustada de tanto silencio. Algo la hizo saltar y gritar-¡AAH!...

La peliazul sentia que algo la tomaba del pie

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Eli se incorporó, había estado sentada detrás de la puerta, y por ello no la habían visto

-¡idiota, casi nos matas!-reclamo Maki, quien estaba abrazada a Umi, por el susto y la sorpresa

-ustedes tuvieron la culpa por entrar sin tocar-respondió la rubia con tranquilidad, camino hasta su cama y se hecho-¿Qué quieren?

Umi y Maki se vieron, se ruborizaron un poco por seguir abrazadas.

-vinimos a hablar contigo sobre Nozomi-comenzó Umi. Eli levanto la mirada al escuchar ese nombre, luego frunció el ceño y escondió su rostro bajo la almohada-paso algo entre ustedes ¿verdad?

-nada-contesto sin mirarlas de frente. Maki ya estaba cansada de esa actitud, al día siguiente se irían y no podía terminar el viaje así

-será mejor que nos digas que ocurre-Umi trato de tranquilizar a la pelirroja en vano, aunque Maki pareciera molesta en realidad estaba preocupada por sus amigas

-eso no importa ¿o si?-Eli se metio bajo el cobertor dispuesta a dormirse, aunque aún fuera cerca de las cuatro de la tarde

-Eli, somos tus amigas-trato de razonar Umi, pero Eli parecía empeñada en seguir ocultando lo que pasaba-si podemos hacer algo por ustedes sabes que lo haremos…

-no hay nada que puedan hacer ustedes-Eli la interrumpió, se había tapado todo el rostro-me declare a Nozomi y ella me rechazo, ¿Qué creen que puedan hacer al respecto?, ¡la obligaran a que sienta algo por mí!...

La voz de Eli se quebró, había comenzado a llorar. Al menos ahora sabían la razón, ahora el problema era como ayudar a Eli. Ambas se preguntaban eso, ¿Nozomi rechazo a Eli?, incluso para ellas era obvio que Nozomi sentia algo por la rubia, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

-váyanse-pidió Eli, solo quería que ese viaje terminara y pudiera encerrarse en su casa, no quería ver a Nozomi por una buena temporada, sobre todo porque le había dicho que la esperara y a la hora de la verdad la rechazo, ¿Qué significaba ella para Nozomi?, ¿realmente no sentia nada por ella? ¿Por qué le dio esperanzas?...

-Eli-Umi se acercó hasta su cama-escucha, se que puedo ser la más densa y lenta del grupo pero, si de algo estoy segura es que Nozomi te quiere

-y no solo como una amiga-completo Maki acercándose también-dinos que fue lo que paso exactamente, tal vez solo es un malentendido o un error, no creo que Nozomi te haya rechazado

-si lo hizo-Eli había descubierto su rostro, donde se pudo apreciar sus intensos orbes azul cielo, los cuales no reflejaban otra cosa que tristeza y dolor-ella me rechazo

-¿quieres explicarte?-Maki estaba perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente

…

 _Estábamos en la habitación de Nozomi viendo unas grabaciones, recordé que ella me había dicho que cuando todas ustedes estuvieran con la persona que querían nosotras también lo estaríamos así que se lo pregunte_

 _-¿recuerdas lo que dijiste?…-pregunte de forma un poco tímida y avergonzada_

 _-¿lo que dije?-Nozomi ladeo su cabeza, luego me dio una sonrisa juguetona-sobre mostrar las grabaciones a las chicas, ara, ¿acaso Elichi ya las quiere avergonzar?, eres peor que yo_

 _-n-no me refiero a eso-me avergoncé, no era eso a lo que me refería-lo que dijiste sobre nosotras una vez que las demás estuvieran juntas…._

 _-mm ¿de qué hablas Elichi?-pregunto burlona, pensé que realmente lo había olvidado, tal vez porque estaba un poco ocupada últimamente_

 _-s-sobre estar juntas…-ella cambio su expresión de una juguetona y divertida a una seria_

 _-Elichi yo…-bajo un poco la mirada, como si estuviera meditando como rechazarme, y así fue, ella me rechazo-lo siento Elichi, yo… aun no…_

 _-pero tu dijiste-la interrumpí, no se por qué pero perdí la paciencia, perdí huso de razón cuando ella me rechazo-¡tú dijiste que estaríamos juntas!-levante un poco la voz, no podía evitar sentirme usada_

 _-aun no me siento preparada para estar en una relación, lo siento Elichi-lo que me molesto mas fue que me rechazara sin verme a los ojos-pero lo que paso… Elichi yo no te veo como una amiga yo…_

 _Ya no la escuche, ya no quise hacerlo, me fui de su habitación, ya no quería ser parte de su absurdo juego._

 _…_

-no nos hemos hablado desde entonces-concluyo Eli volviendo a cubrir su rostro

-pero, ella dijo que no te veía como amiga, significa que te ve como algo mas-comento Maki tratando de animar a la rubia

-o tal vez significa que ni siquiera me ve como amiga-respondió la rubia, aun sin salir de su escondite

-no seas tonta-hablo Umi-es más razonable pensar que ella te ama y que tiene miedo de decirlo

Tanto Eli como Maki miraron con sorpresa a Umi, quien se volvió a sentir incomoda por la intensa mirada de sus amigas

-¿Qué?-pregunto incomoda

-¿no dirás algo denso luego de decir esto?-pregunto Maki, un poco burlona. Umi se sonrojo y miro con molestia a la pelirroja

-no soy tan lenta en estas cosas como crees-se quejó la peliazul-además desde siempre e escuchado a Kotori y Honoka decir que ustedes siempre parecían una pareja cuando estaban juntas, ambas confiaban la una en la otra al igual que dependían, siempre la cuidas a ella como ella a ti, ¿no es razonable pensar que ella siente lo mismo?

-pero si es así, entonces ¿Por qué la rechazo?-Maki también sabía que lo que la peliazul decía era cierto, desde el comienzo la relación de Eli y Nozomi era más cercana que una simple amistad

-pues, si nos ponemos a pensar como es Nozomi-Umi quedo pensativa, al igual que sus amigas. Los ojos de Eli brillaron al recordar ese dato importante.

Nozomi siempre pensaba en otros antes que en si misma, siempre ponía la felicidad de los demás antes que la suya, era poco egoísta consigo misma, también algo insegura sobre sus sentimientos y sin duda algo miedosa, ¿sería esa la razón por la que la rechazo?

-¡necesito su ayuda!-Eli se había levantado de su cama, dejando confundida a sus amigas por su mirada decidida y segura.

.

-pero… si sientes lo mismo que ella ¿Por qué la rechazaste?-pregunto Kotori, ella y Hanayo habían decidido hablar con Nozomi para ver si podían ayudarla en algo

-tal vez por tonta-contesto la mayor con la mirada decaída-Elichi no merece alguien como yo que siempre está dudando de sus propios sentimientos, al menos no creo poder estar con ella hasta que me sienta segura

-pero Eli-chan, estoy segura que se siente lastimada por tu respuesta

-Hanayo-chan tiene razón, ustedes han estado actuando de forma extraño, pero Eli-chan parece mas triste que tú, estoy segura que no sabe la razón por la que la rechazaste y conociéndola seguro piensa que solo la usaste y que en realidad nunca sentiste algo por ella

Nozomi bajo mas la vista, sus amigas tenían razón, aunque con su rechazo quiso evitar que Eli sufriera solo la estaba lastimando mas, conocía a Eli más que las demás, y sabia como podía llegar a reaccionar.

-…tienen razón…-susurro la mayor-pero… no se que hacer…

-deberías ir a hablar con ella

-creo que deberían tomarse su tiempo-concluyo Kotori-al menos hasta que te sientas mas segura y tranquila, Eli-chan debe estar igual que tú ahora mismo…

Esto último hizo reaccionar a la mayor, no soportaba la idea de ver triste a Eli, su mejor amiga, la persona que mas quería, y la persona que ahora estaba lastimando por sus inseguridades

-iré a hablar con ella ahora-Nozomi se puso de pie, antes de salir tomo aire tratando de tranquilizarse-gracias por su ayuda y apoyo

-para eso están las amigas-contesto la peligris sonriéndole, al igual que Hanayo.

Nozomi llego a la habitación de Eli, toco la puerta un par de veces pero al no obtener respuesta se decidió por entrar, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que Eli no estaba allí.

Empezó a buscar por la mansión.

Encontró a Honoka, Tsubasa, Erena y Anju hablando afuera de la mansión, les pregunto por Eli pero al parecer tampoco sabían dónde estaría, luego de estar toda la tarde buscando a la rubia noto la ausencia de dos personas más, Maki y Umi tampoco aparecían por alguna parte, lo cual le preocupaba.

-esas tres se han desaparecido como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra-Nico llamaba insistente a Maki sin obtener alguna respuesta

-¿y si algo les paso?-pregunto Kotori preocupada, casi al borde de las lágrimas por no saber dónde estaría Umi.

La mayoría imaginaba que las tres salieron a caminar, pero ya era de noche y aun no aparecían, esto era muy preocupante.

-creo que deberíamos salir a buscarlas afuera-propuso Erena, aunque siempre mostraba un semblante serio, esta vez solo mostraba preocupación.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo aparecieron dos de las perdidas, Umi y Maki entraban a la mansión conversando, ambas se tensaron al ver a todas en la entrada con cara de preocupadas

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto Umi

-¿se puede saber dónde rayos estaban?-Nico fue la primera en hablar, quien miraba con enojo a Maki por haberse desaparecido de esa forma y por tenerla así de preocupada

-so-solo ayudábamos a Eli-Maki trago grueso, estaba bien discutir con Nico por cosas simples, pero algo le decía que no le convenía hacerla enojar

-¿Elichi?-se apresuró en preguntar Nozomi-¿está bien?, ¿Dónde está ella?, ¿paso algo?, ¿Dónde estaban?...

-no me preguntes a mi sino a ella-se quejó Maki, ya tenía suficiente con las preguntas de Nico y ahora que Nozomi también le hiciera preguntas

-Eli está cerca del lago, dijo que quería hablar contigo-hablo Umi, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, estaba un poco tenso a causa de la preocupación de sus amigas.

Nozomi iba a hacer más preguntas pero ni Maki ni Umi parecían estar dispuestas a contestar. Al salir afuera de la mansión le causo extrañeza, puesto que Eli odiaba la oscuridad y ya era de noche, gracias a que había luna llena el bosque no parecía tan oscuro ni sombrío como otras noches.

.

Nozomi caminaba despacio, trataba de pensar que le diría a Eli, temía que la rubia estuviera molesta, o que incluso le dijera que ya no quería nada con ella, que ya no la esperaría o que incluso ya no sería su amiga, y estaba en su derecho. Ella le había dado esperanzas, le dijo que estarían juntas y luego la rechazo, era lógico que Eli aún se sintiera resentida con ella.

Al llegar al lago se sorprendió por lo que vio, el pasto brillaba en algunos puntos, al acercarse noto pequeñas linternas escondidas que iluminaban, al fijarse bien en el suelo noto pétalos de rosas dispersados por todo el lugar, incluso en el lago

-¿Elichi?-llamo, no obtuvo respuesta, pero le pareció escuchar movimiento detrás de uno de los arbustos-Elichi ¿eres tú?

Se acercó, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar de la sorpresa, al comienzo pensó que sería un animal, al ver el rostro de zorro imagino que seria uno pero le asusto el hecho de que sea grande, luego tuvo que contenerse para no golpear a Eli por hacerla asustar.

-¿te asuste?-preguntó la rubia quitándose la máscara, miraba con burla a Nozomi, quien ahora ya no estaba ni sorprendida ni molesta, sino avergonzada, le parecía extraño ver esas sonrisa confiada en Eli

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto tratando de sonar tranquila, pero Eli percibió fácilmente su nerviosismo

-acaso ¿estas asustada?-algo que Nozomi jamás imaginera paso. Eli la había tomado de las manos y la inmovilizo contra un árbol.

-E-Eli…mmh…-se mordió al labio tratando de controlar su voz. Eli ahora estaba besando su cuello, lo hacía de forma lenta, suave y pausada

-sabes-Eli junto lo más posible sus cuerpos-si no sintieras algo por mi tal vez ya me habrías apartado o tratado de pedir ayuda, pero en lugar de eso estas… paralizada y sumisa…

Nozomi estaba temblando, quiso decir algo pero no pudo, su cuerpo no respondía, al menos no como ella quería. Sus piernas temblaron al momento de sentir los dientes de Eli en su cuello. No estaba segura de que pensar, ¿Por qué Eli actuaba así?, ¿no se suponía que estaba molesta o triste?... ¿Por qué no podía apartarla?...

-creo que es suficiente-Eli sin ninguna explicación o razón la soltó, dejando que Nozomi cayera de rodillas respirando con dificultado, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo y no era capaz de ver directamente a la menor

-¿p-por qué…?-pregunto la pelimorada tratando de ponerse en pie

-solo es una venganza, dijiste que estaríamos juntas y luego me rechazaste-Eli se sentó a su lado-supongo que si tienes dudas de lo que sientes o lo que siento… puedo esperar un poco mas-Nozomi abrió los ojos con sorpresa-era eso ¿verdad?, me rechazaste porque tienes miedo y no porque no sientes algo por mi ¿verdad?

Nuevamente miraba en esos orbes zafiro el fuerte cariño que Eli le tenía. Había sido muy tonta e ingenua y por ello había lastimado a Eli, y aun así, la rubia seguía mirándola de la misma forma

-lo siento-Nozomi se acomodo al lado de la menor-por mis temores te he lastimado… soy una idiota

-no lo eres-Eli le dio una sonrisa-pero si eres muy problemática, insegura, poco egoísta y muy amable-se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano-y por eso esperare hasta que te sientas segura, no importa lo que me lleve, Nozomi yo te…

-te amo Elichi-se adelantó Nozomi ocultando su sonrojo-… eres injusta…

-tu eres más-Eli volvió a sentarse. Sin importarle lo que la mayor dijera, la tomo del rostro y la beso.

-mmh…-Nozomi al comienzo se resistió por la sorpresa que le causo, pero pronto correspondió tomando el dominio del beso-…Elichi es muy injusta…

.

.

.

-¡Nozomi! ¿Dónde esta mi pulsera?-reclamaba Nico a la pelimorada ya que ella solia esconderle sus cosas como pequeñas bromas

-que me dices a mi, preguntale a la ardilla-se burlo la mayor recordándole sus peleas con la dichosa ardillas, la pelinegra se sonrojo al ver una foto de ella y la ardilla peleando y mas porque Nozomi lo tenia en su celular

-¡seras!-iba a reclamar pero fue interrumpida

-Nico-chan ¿no has visto mi polera?-preguntaba Honoka saliendo con algo corto de su habitación

Esa mañana comenzó de forma un poco ajetreada, se irían en un par de horas y muchas aun no habían terminado de ordenar sus respectivos equipajes.

-alguien ha visto mi peluche de gato nya

-¿Dónde esta mi almnohada?-Kotori buscaba con preocupación su almohada preferida

-¿Dónde está mi álbum de ídolos?-preguntaba estaba Hanayo buscando en su habitación y en el de Rin

-¿alguien tiene pan?-la pregunta de Honoka era la más ilógica, aun así todas estaban ocupadas con sus respectivas cosas

-Elichi ¿has visto mis cartas?

-creí que eso sería lo primero que guardarías-contesto la rubia buscando también sus propias pertenencias

-no encuentro la carta de los amantes-las mejillas de Nozomi se sonrojaron, estuvo jugando con esa carta los últimos días y no estaba segura de donde la habría dejado

-¿esta?-pregunto la rubia burlona, escondiendo la dichosa carta en su bolsillo-es mi recompensa por hacerme esperar

-mouh, Elichi

En otra parte de la mansión

-Erena ¡deja de jugar con mi ropa y dámela!-reclamaba Anju al ver a su novia desordenando su equipaje

-oblígame-reto la mayor, avergonzando a Anju, puesto que en ese momento agarraba una prenda intima

-eres una pervertida

-Honoka, dejaste tu polera en mi habitación-esta vez era Tsubasa quien ayudaba a su novia a ordenar sus cosas, sino Umi sería la que mas se molestaría, una por lo desordenada y otra por dejar la casa de Maki hecha un caos.

Maki y Nico trataban de ordenar la mansión, puesto que después de todos esos días algunas cosas estaban fuera de lugar.

La mañana paso mas rápido de lo que habrían imaginado, pero a la hora en que debían partir todo estaba en orden, limpio y perfecto, como si nadie hubiera habitado esa mansión luego de dos semanas.

-menos mal terminamos a tiempo-comento Umi-todas estaban afuera de la mansión. Habían sido solo dos semana pero por alguna razón pensaban que fue mas tiempo, cada día se habían unido mas, habían aprendido a confiar mas y lo mejor, habían hecho mas amigas.

-fue un viaje divertido, no creen-Honoka tenía una radiante sonrisa

-es verdad, me alegra que hayamos venido todas juntas-le siguió Tsubasa

-esto aún no termina-Nozomi saco una de sus cartas-recuerden que todavía tenemos una presentación

-será nuestra mejor presentación-la sonrisa que Erena le dio, ya no causó malestar o celos en Anju y Eli, esas semanas aprendieron a conocerse mas

-esto será emocionante nya-Rin salto sobre Hanayo

-bien-Honoka puso su mano en el centro, indicando que las demás la imitaran-vamos a acabar este viaje dando nuestra mejor presentación

-¡SII!

.

.

.

Ese domingo en la noche, ya había un escenario preparado en la terrza de UTX junto con un gran numeor de fans de ambos grupos de ídolos.

-ya casi es la hora-entro Erena al camerino de u's-¿ya están listas?

-¡¿tu que crees?!-contestaron a la vez Nico y Maki completamente despeinadas, al parecer habían tenido una pequeña diferencia y la cabeza de ambas fue la victima

-¿Por qué aún no están arregladas?-entro Anju, miro con burla al par de tsunderes, pasó su atención en las demás.

Hanayo estaba en un rincón temblando, y siendo Rin quien trataba de tranquilizarla. Nozomi y Eli hablaban en otro lado de la habitación, a diferencia de las primeras tenían una expresión tranquila y relajada. Umi estaba igual que Hanayo en otra esquina siendo consolada por sus amigas de la infancia.

-¡chicas ya están…! Tsubasa había entrado animada, pero su felicidad cambio al ver el estado de algunas de las musas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios-supongo que es así como en realidad son en μ's

-es verdad-Erena se cruzó de brazos y apoyo en el marco de la puerta- son un poco despreocupadas

-pero no dejan de perder ese brillo que tanto las caracteriza-continuo Anju

-al final este viaje termino siendo muy provechoso-Erena tomo de la cintura a Anju, provocando un sonrojo en la menor y en la líder

-no hagan ese tipo de cosas frente a mí-se quejó Tsubasa entrando completamente a la habitación para ayudar a μ's

-eres una pervertida-se quejó esta vez Anju tratando de separarse, pero la mayor no la soltó tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta avergonzarla un poco.

La tomo del rostro robándole un beso sin importarle que sus amigas las vieran o que alguna alumna que por allí pasaba las viera también.

-¡Erena!-reclamo Anju, pero la mayor ya se había alejado

-¡ustedes par de exhibicionistas no hagan eso en público!-reclamo Nico-¡hay menores de edad!

-¡no me reclames a mí, reclámale a Erena!-se defendió Anju completamente roja

-¡ya se parecen a ese par de pervertidas!-señalo molesta a Nozomi y Eli.

-dejen de pelear-Erena se había sentado disfrutando cómodamente de las ocurrencias de ambos grupos-¿Por qué estas molesta?-pregunto a Nico, quien irradiaba odio

-esta molesta por algo que vio hace rato al entrar al baño-respondió Maki con un notorio sonrojo. Erena ladeo la cabeza preguntándose que seria eso que tenía tan molesta a Nico

-ara Nicochi, ¿sigues molesta?-se acercó Nozomi con una relajada y burlona sonrisa-no fue para tanta, seguro tú y Maki-chan hacen lo mismo cuando no las ven

-¡cállate pervertida!- exploto la pelinegra, pero pronto se calmó al ver las juguetonas manos de Nozomi moviéndose de forma amenazante

-¡Nozomi!-Eli hizo un puchero cuando Nozomi intento tocar a Nico-n-no deberías hacer eso

-celos Elichi-la rubia se sonrojo mas pero no lo negó, lo cual causo que Nozomi también se sonrojara

-¡dejen de coquetear delante de nosotras!-volvió a reclamar Nico

Por otro lado de la habitación Honoka y Rin batallaban con Umi y Hanayo para sacarlas de debajo de la mesa

-vamos Umi-chan-Honoka tiraba de su mano, mientras que Umi se aferraba con la otra a la mesa-no es la primera vez que nos presentamos, ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-e-es vergonzoso…

-creo que esta así porque nos presentaremos con A-rise-hablo Kotori divertida por la situación de su novia, no podía evitar encontrarla linda cuando estaba tan avergonzada

-¡Kotori!-Umi se sonrojo mas

-Umi-chan es tan tiernna-se burlo Honoka, pero solo se gano un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la peliazul por su bromita-mouh Umi-chan, ¿Por qué me pegas solo a mi?, Kotori-chan tambien se burlo-hizo un infantil puchero.

-Umi-chan no puede hacerme eso-Kotori la tomo del brazo avergonzando a la peliazul-si Umi-chan me dará algo, será un beso-dicho esto la peligris la tomó del rostro dándole un rápido beso, dejando a la peli azul roja de vergüenza, si antes estaba nerviosa ahora lo estaba más por tener las miradas picadas y burlonas de sus amigas sobre ambas

-K-Ko-Kotori...-se quejó la arqueta, había vuelto a esconderse bajo la mesa, deseando ser tragada por la tierra

-mouh Kotori-chan, avergonzaste más a Umi-chan, ahora nada la sacará de ahí-Honoka nuevamente trataba de sacar a su amiga de debajo la mesa

-Eso dejamelo a mi-Nozomi se inclinó hacia peliazul-mira Umi-chan-le enseño su cámara donde aparecían algunas fotos de Kotori si las quieres tendrás que salir y si no me obligaras a regalárselas a los fans

-¡ni se te ocurra!-Umi salió de su escondite completamente molesta ante la sola idea de que Nozomi regalara fotos de su novia

-problema resuelto-sonrió la mayor de forma victoriosa

-y que pasa con Kayochin-todas miraron a Hanayo quien estaba igual que Umi segundos atrás

-Hanayo-chan si sales te daré todo el arroz que quieras-ofreció Nozomi y al igual que Umi, la castaña se paró con determinación

-wow, Nozomi-chan eres la mejor para animar a todas-comento Honoka

-solo es chantajista-esta vez fue Niko

-no te preocupes Nicochi, si alguna vez quieres que te anime te daré a Maki-chan en bandeja de plata para que le hagas lo que quieras

-¡EHH! ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO PERVERTIDA?!-GRITARON A LA VEZ Maki y Nico completamente rojas

-yo no dije nada, ustedes son las mal pensadas-volvió a burlarse la pelimorada

-dejemos los juegos para después-hablo Eli llamando la atención de todas-ya es hora de presentarnos.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores para ambos grupos, tanto para μ's como A-rise. En esa presentación ambas mostraron los sentimientos que descubrieron esas últimas semanas, hicieron llegar a los fans todo el amor y cariño que sentían, todos esos sentimientos que descubrieron y aprendieron… esa noche μ's y A-rise demostraron su grandeza, demostraron el significado de lo que era ser una idol…

…

-¿saben que mañana tenemos clases verdad?-después de su presentación, todas se quedaron en las instalaciones de UTX, acomodaron la pequeña sala de A-rise para estar más cómodas

-esta tarde habla}e con la directora-contesto Nozomi acomodándose entre las piernas de Eli-dijo que no había problema si nos ausentábamos mañana

-Eli, ¿estas segura de esto?-Umi miro a la rubia quien la ignoro completamente, Eli tenía toda su atención en Nozomi, sin importarle lo que sucediera en su entorno-mouh, esto no es correcto, además, aun no nos has dicho porque querías que nos quedemos todas

-hice algunas grabaciones del viaje y quería que todas las viéramos-contesto Nozomi apoyándose a Eli y dejándose abrazar por la rubia.

-será divertido nya-Rin se acomodó al lado de su novia, la abrazo por atrás para estar más cómodas

-un video de Nozomi no significa nada bueno-hablaba esta vez Nico, quien miraba con vergüenza el acercamiento de sus amigas con sus respectivas novias, mientras que ella y Maki estaban simplemente sentadas en el sofá, algo distanciadas

-solo estas molesta porque Maki-chan no es cariñosa contigo-molesto Erena, quien al igual que las demás parejas estaba al lado de su novia. Solo que Anju no parecía muy cómoda que la abrazara en frente de todas, había tratado inútilmente de separarse, se empezaba a sentir un peluche

-y lo dices tú quien estás obligando a Anju a estar a tu lado-contraataco la pelinegra

-aunque Anju lo niegue le gusta que la abrace

Nico ya no dijo nada, se acercó un poco más a Maki para que ya no hablaran, además, en el fondo quería ser más cercana a la pelirroja pero esta era un poco vergonzosa y tímida. En cuanto a Kotori, estaba sentada al lado de Umi, la peliazul era algo tímida pero decidió tomar la iniciativa abrazarla por atrás.

Por otro lado Honoka estaba echada en un cojín con su cabeza apoyada a las piernas de Tsubasa, ambas líderes se mantenían distantes a las conversaciones de sus amigas, estaban metidas en su propio mundo.

-silencio, ya voy a poner play-anuncio Rin.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la mayoría estaba roja de vergüenza, Nico y Maki mataban con la mirada a Nozomi, Umi estaba desmayada luego de ver las grabaciones que Nozomi hizo en los baños termales, había aparecido una escena de Kotori desnuda.

Hanayo estaba igual de avergonzada pero lo disimulaba mejor, además ayudaba el hecho de que Rin la abrazara, la hacía sentir segura. Erena, al igual que Nozomi estaba disfrutando de las grabaciones, Eli no prestaba nada de atención, todos sus pensamientos estaban en Nozomi, ya que al fin la teia en sus brazos y podía abrazarla con libertad.

Kotori trataba de volver en si a Umi pero no sirvió de mucho sus intentos. Anju estaba igual que Nico, quería matar a Nozomi por esas grabaciones.

Rin era la única que parecía estar disfrutando al máximo, no solo de las grabaciones sino de las reacciones de sus amigas, en especial las de su novia.

Las únicas que no decían nada, ni expresaban diversión o desagrado eran Honoka y Tsubasa que seguían en su pequeño mundo, habían dejado que sus amigas se mataran entre si.

-¡NOZOMI ESTAS MUERTA!-amenazaron a la vez Nico y Anju.

Aunque la diseñadora de A-rise tratara de todos los medios ponerse en pie Erena no la dejo, ni siquiera presto atención a sus inútiles intensos-Erena, suéltame…

Nico se había parado pero volvió a sentarse al ver la mirada amenazante de Nozomi que decía "no te conviene acercarte", pronto todo se volvió un caos.

Rin inicio una guerra de almohadas, y pronto todas la imitaron, aunque Nico solo accedió a jugar para vengarse de Nozomi…

El viaje término de la misma forma que inicio, con algunas discusiones, peleas, bromas y muchas risas, sin duda ese fue el mejor campamento para todas ellas…

-por cierto ¿Qué les parece hacer otro campamento en vacaciones?

-¡NOZOMI!-gritaron todas…

.

.

.

 **Y aquí el final, espero haya quedado bien y les haya gustado -w-**

 **Aún falta un extra el cual lo hare pronto, no estoy segura cuando pero será pronto :3 también, mañana estaré actualizando "zafiro y esmeralda" y la próxima semana serán las actualizaciones de "rivalidad" y "mi linda maid, Elichi"**

 ***me disculpo por la demora, esta última semana estuve trabajando en las mañanas tardes y eso me quito tiempo, espero no se repita -w-"**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia, n.n, espero que hayan disfrutado hasta el final de este fic :3**


	12. extra: SAN VALENTIN

-y bien Nicochi-comenzó Nozomi, luego de ver a la pelinegra dar vueltas y vueltas a su libro fingiendo estudiar-¿Qué le prepararas a Maki-chan?-pregunto sin rodeos, había esperado que la menor hablara por su propia cuenta, pero pronto noto que hacer eso sería esperar una eternidad.

Ambas se encontraban en el departamento de Nozomi, Nico fue supuestamente a que Nozomi le ayudara con las tareas, pero en realidad deseaba un consejo, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-y-yo… no se de que hablas-se cruzó de brazos fingiendo no saber a lo que Nozomi solo sonrió divertida.

-como a Elichi le gustan mucho los chocolates prepare algunos y tengo planeado una cita-sonrió de forma maternal-no creo que debas darle tantas vueltas al asunto, estoy segura que Maki-chan esta igual o peor que tú, al ser la mayor deberías tomar la iniciativa.

Nico iba a protestar pero proceso bien esto último, hasta ella reconocería que tanto Maki como ella era un "poco" deshonestas, debía tratar de cambiar un poco eso si quería que su primer San Valentín saliera bien.

-¿y… Eli que tiene preparado para ti?-tragando su orgullo se animó a hablar, aun apenada por tener que recurrir a Nozomi, ya que a pesar de lo mucho que la molestara igual sabía que podía confiar en ella

-no estoy segura-sonrió un poco nerviosa-pero con Elichi todo se puede esperar.

Nico trato de hacer memoria, conocía a esas dos desde segundo, antes de conocer a las demás, recordaba claramente esas fechas, ya que el casillero de Eli estuvo repleto de chocolates, cartas y regalos, recordaba que Nozomi también había recibido algunos pero en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia… hasta que pronto un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente.

-creo que ustedes dos deberían tener cuidado-soltó un pesado suspiro

-ahora las nueve somos populares, no creo que solo las dos tengamos problemas, además-oculto tras su mano esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba-Maki-chan es muy popular entre las de primero y segundo, tanto por ser parte de μ's como por componer hermosas melodías.

A pesar de que Nico tratara de disimular su malestar por este último dato era demasiado obvio para Nozomi.

.

Eli estaba inquieta en su habitación, tenía todo planeado para ese día, completamente detallado, quería impresionar a Nozomi y que este al ser su primer San Valentín sea muy especial, pero estaba tan nerviosa que temía olvidarlo, o tal vez haber dejado algo importante sin cubrir y por los nervios aún no se había dado cuenta.

Repaso mentalmente: flores, lirios, por ser los preferidos de Nozomi; un hermoso regalo, el cual tenía mas de un mes pensándolo y al final se decidió; chocolates, pero como a Nozomi no le gustaba mucho los dulces estos eran unos chocolates especiales. Luego de tres años con Nozomi sabía todo lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba.

Había querido ser ella la que decidiera lo de la cita, pero Nozomi insistió tanto que lo dejo para ella, suponía que Nozomi estaba igual de emocionada que ella.

-one-chan-Arisa entro a su habitación

-Arisa, ¿Qué pasa?-fue notorio lo nerviosa que se puso, trato de ocultar su lista, o al menos disimular que no era nada importante.

-ya es tarde, ¿no vas a dormir?-pregunto bostezando y señalando la hora, a lo cual la rubia mayor palideció, no se podía creer que había pasado tan rápido la hora

-lo siento, e-estaba haciendo tareas-Arisa a pesar de ser pequeña noto fácilmente la mentira, pero prefirió no preguntar mucho

-iré a dormir, buenas noches one-chan

-buenas noches Arisa-respondió Eli acomodando sus cosas

-one-chan-antes de retirarse, se asomó por la puerta-¿Qué harás este fin de semana?-Eli se sonrojo en cuestión de segundos.

Su familia ya sabía de su relación con Nozomi, al comienzo se preocuparon un poco pero pronto lo aceptaron, aun así le seguía siendo vergonzoso hablar de estos temas, y más con su hermana menor.

-solo pregunto porque estaré fuera también todo el día, Yukiho y yo… saldremos a pasear-esto último lo dijo nerviosa, dándole cierta curiosidad a Eli, pero no había nada raro que su hermana y su mejor amiga salieran, además era el día del amor y la amistad, no había nada raro pero sentia que olvidaba algo.

-esta bien, pero no vuelvas muy tarde-respondió con más calma, aun sintiendo que pasaba por alto algo importante

-gracias one-chan-se despidió una vez mas antes de irse a su habitación.

Eli aun inquieta termino por ordenar sus cosas y prepararse para la semana, ya años anteriores sabia por experiencia propia como se ponía la semana antes de San Valentín, solo esperaba poder controlar mas sus celos, no quería que se repitiera lo del año anterior.

Antes de acostarse recibió un mensaje, esperaba que fuera de Nozomi, sintió un poco de decepción que no fuera de ella, pero a decir verdad ya era muy tarde. El mensaje era de Umi quien le pedía hablar.

Agradecía no ser la única que estuviera tan nerviosa y preocupada por la fecha tan esperada.

.

Umi luego de hablar cerca de dos horas con Eli se decidió que hacer para Kotori. Solo estuvo una hora con Eli, la otra hora la paso con Maki, quien también parecía estar preocupada por que hacer el fin de semana.

Ya cansada, se despidió de Maki, esperando haberla ayudado, supo que ella y Rin también hablaban de que hacer. Al parecer Rin tenía todo mas organizado que ellas, lo cual era irónico, teniendo en cuenta que Rin no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente organizada, además de ser la menor de todas.

Ya había apagado las luces y se disponía a dormir cuando su celular empezó a vibrar como loco, aunque no viera de quien era la llamada, solo alguien desesperada la llamaría en la madrugada.

-¿Honoka?

-¡Umi-chan ayuda!-lloriqueaba de forma infantil como si su vida peligrara. Sería una noche larga

.

-entonces quedamos en eso-finalizo Anju, luego de estar toda la noche discutiendo sus planes con su mejor amiga

-si, no te preocupes, sabes como es Erena-bostezo la líder de A-rise, era muy tarde-fingirá que esto no le importa pero llegado el momento seguro te sorprende.

-espero que realmente no lo olvide-soltó un pesado suspiro, cambio el tema ya para despedirse-entonces ya tienes tus propios planes completos, ¿verdad?

-si, Honoka-chan no es muy exigente-aunque Anju no la viera supuso que se sonrojo-… además no importa donde me lleve estaré bien si es con ella

-eso sonó demasiado pervertido-se burló, sonrojando más a su amiga

-!Anju!-la queja de su amiga fue lo último que escucho. Estaba cayendo dormida y Tsubasa lo sabía.

Ambas se despidieron ya para descansar y comenzar bien la semana.

.

.

.

Lunes a primera hora, los casilleros de todas las musas estaban llenos de obsequios, en especial de Eli, Umi y Maki; quienes por alguna extraña razón habían destacado más entre sus fans.

-Nicochi, quita la cara larga-molestó Nozomi, estaban en su aula, esperando que llegara el docente. Nico gruño por lo bajo tratando de aliviar su expresión molesta, pero por mas que lo intentara solo recordaba el rostro sonrojado de Maki junto con sus "admiradoras"

-¿no deberías estar preocupada por Eli?-trato de cambiar su humor burlándose un poco de la mayor, no se creía que Nozomi estuviera tan calmada mientras que solo unas carpetas más adelante Eli estaba rodeada de varias alumnas.

-Elichi siempre destacara, no tengo porque molestarme-sonrió de forma calmada, divirtiéndose una vez más con el gruñido de Nico-además…-antes de acabar una alumna se acercó, era de su mismo año pero de otra sección

-T-Tojo… san….y-yo…-las tres sintieron la intensa mirada de cierta rubia. Nico agradecía no ser esa alumna que tuvo el valor de acercarse a Nozomi, ahora entendía porque casi nadie lo había hecho teniendo en cuenta que la popularidad de Nozomi igualaba a la de Eli.

Nozomi sonrió a Eli para que dejara de intimidar a la alumna. Esta solo le entrego el regalo que le había traído y huyó al segundo siguiente.

-…Elichi también se pone celosa como yo, pero ella lo demuestra más y eso lo hace divertido-finalizo la mayor, justo había entrado el docente de la hora, y el grupo que estaba prácticamente sobre Eli se retiró, la mayoría de ellas eran de otros años.

.

-Umi-chan ¿porque estas tan molesta?-pregunto Honoka, ya que la expresión de su amiga permaneció sombría desde que entraron a su clase.

-por nada-contesto entre dientes mirando detenidamente a "su novia", amaba esas dos palabras, pero ahora mismo, a pesar de ser tan reservada deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Kotori estaba en la entrada del salón, junto con un grupo de alunas quienes le hablaban de forma cariñosa y cercana, demasiado para el gusto de Umi.

-¿te enojaste con Kotori-chan?-pregunto con ingenuidad, no era consiente que su amiga peliazul estaba celosa-si tuvieron alguna discusión puedo hablar con ella y…

Honoka prefirió callar, Umi no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, examino la situación y aunque tardo en notarlo pronto se dio cuenta de la razón. Soltó un pesado suspiro. Miro el resto del salón y como lo había imaginado, casi todas las estaban mirando, muchas con regalos pero no se atrevían acercarse por la mirada asesina que Umi tenía en ese momento.

-Kotori-chan se pondrá triste si te ve con esa cara-escuchar el nombre de su novia provoco que finalmente Umi reaccionara y prestara atención a Honoka

-¿Qué dijiste de Kotori?-Honoka volvió a suspirar, a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, en años anteriores era lo mismo, Kotori recibía siempre una lluvia de regalos, pero la situación siempre era "equilibrada", Umi también los recibía, pero por su carácter tímido y reservado evitaba recibir muchos de estos obsequios, y claro, esto ya había provocado los celos de Kotori también.

Seguro este año no sería muy diferente, o tal vez si, ahora sus amigas eran novias.

-¿Por qué no le dices que te molesta que reciba regalos y tanta atención?-pregunto sin rodeos sorprendiendo a Umi, quien no quería reconocer que estaba molesta por eso, no se podía creer que incluso Honoka notara sus celos

Antes de que Umi protestara el profesor llego, se sintió aliviada cuando su novia se acercó sonriendo y tomando asiento delante de ella.

.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa enana ahora?-a pesar de tratar de moderar su voz, gran parte del salón la escucho, pero trataron de fingir no haber escuchado nada por la mirada tan intimidante que Maki tenía.

-tal vez solo esta estresada por tanta atención nya-respondió Rin, ya cansada de las quejas de su amiga, llevaba un buen rato con lo mismo

-no era para que me ignorara, cuando me despedí de ella simplemente se fue dejándome con las palabras en la boca-su rostro se puso más rojo, tanto de coraje como vergüenza.

Ese día había querido comenzar bien, había llevado un pequeño regalo a la pelinegra pero con esa actitud ahora mismo ya ni deseaba verla.

-o tal vez se puso celosa-hablo esta vez Hanayo, algo dudosa pero era lo único que se ocurrió que explicara la actitud de Nico.

Maki estuvo a punto de reclamar y negar aquello, pero esas palabras resonaron en su mente una vez más procesándolas. No creía que esa podría ser la razón, pero tal vez no estaba muy lejos de encontrar la respuesta.

-o tal vez solo tuvo una mala mañana-hablo Rin despreocupada, se ganó la mirada molesta de Hanayo, porque Maki volvió a deprimirse y molestarse.

.

Sería una semana larga para las nueve, pero no solo ellas sentían la presión de esa fecha tan especial para las parejas. A-rise estaba peor que las musas, pues su popularidad era un poco mayor, además UTX contaba con un mayor número de alumnas por tanto, estaban llenas de fans, dentro y fuera de su preparatoria.

Ambas líderes no pudieron verse en la semana, debido a que se les era casi imposible caminar por las calles sin llamar la atención. Pero acordaron que lo mejor sería verse el fin de semana.

La semana paso de forma lenta y torturante, mientras más cerca estaba la fecha mas tención había en el grupo, las horas de entrenamiento se habían limitado ya que tanto Umi y Eli acordaron que lo mejor sería irse a casa temprano, por el bien de todas aunque sacrificaran muchas horas de entrenamiento era lo mejor.

Nico y Maki tuvieron más problemas, a pesar de que trataron de hablar o mejorar su situación siempre una estaba de mal humor cuando la otra trataba de arreglarlo, a consejo de Nozomi ambas tomaron su espacio, al menos hasta que la semana acabara.

En caso de Umi y Kotori, la peliazul se mantuvo distante los últimos días, no se atrevía decirle su malestar a Kotori, y esta, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de la actitud de su novia acepto el distanciamiento, ya que ella misma se sentia mal por ver a Umi recibir tanto obsequios.

Eli y Nozomi ya estaban acostumbradas a esto, así que trataron de mantener controlados sus celos, sabiendo que podían confiar en la otra. Hanayo y Rin no tuvieron muchos problemas ya que ambas eran transparentes con la otra y ante cualquier problema o acoso se lo decían entre ellas.

Fue así que finalmente la semana termino, seis días se convirtieron en seis siglos… pero finalmente había acabado.

.

.

.

Antes de salir de su casa Nico recordó la conversación que tuvo con Nozomi la noche anterior, en vez de conversación en realidad fue un regaño de parte de la mayor, puesto que por un momento se había planteado no hacer nada y quedarse todo el fin de semana estudiando o jugando con sus hermanos. Al final Nozomi la hizo entrar en razón, tragándose su orgullo fue a casa de su novia.

Mientras más cerca estaba más nerviosa se ponía, era consiente que se había portado mal toda la semana, pero no era la única, Maki se había vuelto más tsundere, y siempre que había querido hablar con ella esta la ignoraba, pero no tenía mucho que quejarse ya que ella misma hizo lo mismo cuando Maki trata de hablar.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ya había llegado a la casa de Maki, había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos, se preguntó cómo es que abría cruzado las calles sin mirar los semáforos, esperaba no haber causado problemas a alguien.

Ya frente a la casa de Maki, se armó de valor y toco el timbre. Pronto se escuchó la voz de una mujer, era la mamá de Maki.

-b-buenos días… ¿s-se encuentra Ma-Maki-chan?-se atropelló un poco con las palabras a causa de los nervios que la dominaban, solo esperaba que la madre de Maki la haya entendido

-claro, adelante-dicho esto, las rejas se abrieron, pronto una sirvienta la recibió guiándola dentro de la mansión.

-buenos días Yazawa-san-sonrió la madre, aunque Maki no le haya dicho nada sospechaba de su relación con la pelinegra, y la respetaba.

-b-buenos días-hizo un torpe reverencia como saludo

-Maki acaba de levantarse así que demorara un poco, ¿quieres esperarla acá, o prefieres subir?

El rostro de Nico se tiño de rojo, aunque era tentadora la opción de subir y poder apreciar a su novia recién levantada, tal vez con el pelo revuelto, rostro soñoliento y muy probablemente una mirada molesta, lo cual encontraba divertido, se decidió por esperar.

Si subía, corría el riesgo de enojar a Maki, más de lo que ya podría estar. Tal vez estaría molesta porque fue a su casa sin avisar, pero se supone que al ser pareja deberían salir en ese día, al menos es lo que debería ser.

Nico siguió a la madre de su novia, esta la guio a la sala y le invito una taza de café en lo que esperaban a Maki, quedarse a solas con la mujer la ponía nerviosa.

-¿se pelearon?-pregunto sin rodeos, bebiendo con calma su taza de café y estudiado con la mirada la reacción de Nico.

Como respuesta solo pudo asentir, no se atrevía a mirar de frente a la mujer, esos orbes purpura la atormentaban, tan hermosos y brillantes como los de su novia.

-¿puedo saber que paso?-Nico se tensó en su lugar, tomo un poco de café en lo que se decidida que contestar.

-…n-no se si deba ser yo la que diga…-trato de evadir el tema. La mujer solo sonrió, era más que evidente lo que pasaba, no solo por lo obvia que era Nico, sino también por como había estado Maki en el transcurso de la semana.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, un poco incómodo pero agradable a la vez. Nico poco a empezó a relajarse, le agradaba la mamá de Maki, no hizo muchas preguntas sobre el tema, en su lugar le hablo como una amiga y una madre, preguntándole sobre cómo le iba en sus estudios, su familia, en el club, entre otras cosas.

Sin darse cuenta ya había pasado media hora, tiempo suficiente para que Maki estuviera lista y bajara de su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre y novia en una amena conversación sobre ídolos, trato de ignorarlo.

-van a salir, verdad-miro a Maki, pero esta se negó a responder, la madre solo sonrió comprensiva-vendré en la tarde, así que diviértanse-se despidió de su hija y de Nico, y sin decir más se fue.

Ambas quedaron en la sala, en silencio total, se daban rápidas miradas esperando que la otra dijera algo.

Nico se hartó del juego de miradas, simplemente tomo la mano de Maki y se la llevo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse o darle alguna orden a la sirviente que estaba en la entrada, ya había tenido una semana bastante ajetreada, lo último que quería era desperdiciar ese día.

.

Tsubasa estaba preparada para ir a recoger a Honoka, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla en la entrada de su casa, apoyada en la pared esperándola.

-¿Ho-Honoka?-pregunto incrédula, miro su reloj pulsera temiendo que se le haya hecho tarde, pero no, estaba en la hora

-buenos días Tsubasa-chan-sonrió animosa la líder de μ's-no podía esperar así que vine a recogerte

Estas simples palabras provocaron gran emoción en la castaña, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, o que incluso su rostro cobrara color.

-m-me hubieras dicho que estabas acá…-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tratando de controlar sus nervios. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que eran novias?, no tenía la respuesta exacta, pero era el tiempo suficiente como para ya haberse acostumbrado, y sin embargo seguía poniéndose nerviosa al igual que las primeras semanas de noviazgo.

Era aquí cuando agradecía que Honoka fuera un poco densa y no lo notara, pero esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaba de su novia, densa, despistada pero bastante transparente y sincera.

-no quería que te presionaras en salir-volvió a sonreír mientras le extendía su mano ofreciendo una pequeña cajita-debería dártelo al final de la cita pero no podía esperar.

El rostro de Tsubasa se puso más rojo, pero esta vez ya no lo disimulo.

-tampoco puedo esperar yo-contesto Tsubasa, saco de su bolso una cajita, un poco más grande que el de Honoka

-¿puedo abrirla ahora?-pregunto emocionada a lo que Tsubasa asintió mientras abría el suyo

Los ojos de la líder de A-rise brillaron de emoción, ante sus ojos había una pequeña cadenita color plateado, dos corazones unidos y las iniciales de ambas, lo creía bastante detallistas para venir de Honoka.

-gracias Tsubasa-chan-salto a sus brazos Honoka, emocionada por el regalo de Tsubasa, una pulsera color dorado, adornado con notas musicales.

-gracias a ti…-correspondía el abrazo de forma tímida. Se mantuvieron así un buen rato, disfrutando del calor de la otra.

Honoka se separó, con delicadeza tomó la cadenita y se la puso a Tsubasa, sonrió al ver cómo le quedaba, encontraba bastante lindo las mejillas de Tsubasa, las tenía rojas. Le dio un rápido beso antes de sonreír

-te ves hermosa Tsubasa-chan-tuvo que apartar la mirada por vergüenza

-t-tu también-Honoka volvió a sonreír, tomo la mano de su novia empezando a caminar

-disfrutemos de este día

.

Umi se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su novia, llevaba cerca de diez minutos sin atreverse a tocar el timbre. Sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban, un sudor frio corría su frente, respiro hondo por milésima vez diciendo que esta vez lo haría.

Llevo su mano hasta el timbre de la casa, su mano temblaba a tal extremo que no atinaba a darle al timbre.

-n-no pue…de s-ser…-su voz salió más temblorosa y asustada que otras ocasiones. ¿Desde cuándo se asustaba tanto solo por salir con Kotori?, muchas veces ya habían salido juntas, pero ahora que lo pensaba esta era su primera cita, como novias.

Volvió a respirar hondo, miro la hora, aun le quedaban unos minutos para la hora acordada, había decidido ir antes porque ya se imaginaba que no se atrevería a tocar, y tal como supuso sucedió, aunque jamás se imaginó que sus nervios llegarían a tal punto.

Miro el timbre, como si este fuera el objeto más importante e indispensable en todo el mundo, como si su siguiente movimiento determinaría el futuro de la humanidad, cualquiera que pasaría por allí encontraría graciosa la escena de una peliazul mirando con determinación el pequeño artefacto.

Una vez más alzo la mano, esta vez no tembló tanto, y por fin pudo oprimir el botón, escucho el timbre dentro de la casa, al segundo siguiente pasos en la entrada, y al final, el hermoso rostro de su novia.

-buenos días Umi-chan-sonrió con dulzura, poniendo más nerviosa a Umi, más de lo que ya estaba,

-b-buenos días Ko-Kotori-hizo una reverencia, lo cual sería bastante formal teniendo en cuenta que eran novias.

Kotori soltó una pequeña risilla, sabía que Umi solo estaba nerviosa, ella misma lo estaba, pero debía aparentar seguridad o pondría más nerviosa a la peliazul.

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto cogiéndole del brazo, tratando de actuar con naturalidad

-s-si…

.

-buenos días Kayo-chin-saludo animosa la pelinaranja

-b-buenos días Rin-chan-contesto con timidez su novia, ambas habían quedado encontrarse en el parque cerca de sus casas.

-vamos a disfrutar de este día nya-dio un salto sorprendiendo a Hanayo, ya que la había abrazado de improvisto, y en consecuencia tenia ahora todo el rostro rojo por lo cariñosa que estaba siendo Rin. Se separó despacio del abrazo, siempre que tenían ese tipo de acercamiento su corazón daba fuertes brincos, sentia que incluso podría salirse de su pecho.

-si Rin-chan-respiro hondo antes de poder darle una sonrisa a su novia.

Ambas se cogieron de las manos, este acto ya era completamente natural para ambas. Rin seria la que guiaría en ese día, y ya tenía todo minuciosamente planeado.

.

Anju se encontraba bastante nerviosa, llevaba un buen rato caminando con Erena, y esta aun no había dicho nada, apenas y la había saludado.

Su actitud molestaba a Anju, odiaba cuando su novia actuaba tan indiferente, y peor con esa semana que tuvieron, Erena prácticamente la había ignorado.

Sin darse cuenta ya se habían detenido, no recordaba en que momento habían subido al edificio, tardo un poco en reconocer que estaba en el edifico donde Erena alquila su departamento.

-¿q-que hacemos acá?-pregunto nerviosa, con Erena "todo" era posible

-¿Qué crees?-pregunto con tono burlón mientras abría la puerta

Anju lo pensó dos veces, prefirió quedarse afuera esperando que Erena le pidiera entrar. La pelimorada la miro curiosa, Anju jamás necesito autorización para pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida, sin entender porque Anju tendría esa mirada tan nerviosa y un poco asustada

-n-no juegues conmigo… ¿p-por qué…?

-deja de hacer tantas preguntas-Erena la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro dentro del departamento.

-E-Erena es-espera…

.

Eli se encontraba fuera del departamento de Nozomi, estaba bastante relaja para ser su primer San Valentín, lejos de sentir nervios estaba emocionada, al fin había llegado el día. Tuvo que soportar una larga semana viendo como su novia recibía tantos obsequios, pero eso no importaba ya que el corazón de la pelimorada era todo suyo, y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Tocó el timbre, una sonrisa un poco tonta apareció en su rostro cuando escucho los pasos de Nozomi acercarse.

-Elichi, siempre tan puntual-Eli le dio su mejor sonrisa mientras ofrecía el hermoso ramo de flores, de vivos colores.

-por ti siempre-respondió de forma encantadora, sonrojando a la mayor.

Nozomi respondió con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-te amo Elichi-fue el turno para que Eli se sonrojara, pero no se quedó atrás. Con su mano libre tomó la mano de Nozomi y con delicadeza la llevo hasta su rostro depositando un cálido beso.

-y yo a ti, Nozomi…

.

-¿s-se puede saber qué hacemos acá?-se quejó la pelirroja con tono molesto, aunque de nada serbia ya que ambas sabían que en realidad estaba avergonzada.

Se encontraban en un pequeño parque, alejado de la ciudad, bastante amplio, limpio y tranquilo.

-no es obvio-contesto Nico extendiendo en el pasto una delgada tela. Se quitó la mochila, la cual Maki encontraba bastante grande para su escaso tamaño.

Sin decir palabra alguna la pelirroja se limitó a ayudarla, sorprendiéndose de lo pesada que estaba la mochila.

-que rayos traes acá, ¿piedras?-se quejó una vez más, abriendo la dichosa mochila, pronto su enfado se reemplazó en sorpresa, un agradable aroma inundo el lugar-¿espagueti?-saco todo lo que la bolsa tenia, comida, bebidas y juegos.

Miro a Nico esperando una explicación. La mayor se sonrojo notablemente, desvió ligeramente la mirada en lo que encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-p-pensé que sería más divertido hacer esto… las demás seguro harán una cita normal y lo último que quiero es encontrarlas y que nos molesten-lo último lo dio con su usual tono arrogante, se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna respuesta de Maki.

La pelirroja no atinaba a decir algo coherente, estaba bastante conmovida y culpable por su trato con la mayor. Busco entre sus cosas el pequeño regalo que le había comprado semanas atrás.

-p-perdón Nico-chan…-ofreció el regalo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Maki se sonrojo más, trato de no apartar la mirada, aunque le costara demasiado por los nervios.

Nico recibió el obsequio, al abrirlo sus ojos rubí brillaron de sorpresa y emoción, era un reloj-pulsera, color dorado, con decoración de colores rubí y escarlata en los bordes.

Maki esperaba alguna reacción de su novia, pero esta no articulaba nada, ni siquiera movía algún musculo, empezó a preocuparse de que el regalo no le gustara. Busco entre sus cosas sacando una caja de chocolates, hechos por ella misma, no se había atrevido a dárselos porque no los consideraba bien hechos, además Nico era una perfecta cocinera lo que ella hiciera se vería insignificante a comparación de lo que Nico preparaba.

La pelinegra sonrió, encontraba tierno el que Maki se haya esforzado tanto también, sin decir palabras la abrazo.

-gracias Maki-chan…

-¿t-te gusta?-pregunto con timidez. El malestar que sintieron toda la semana y esa mañana ya no existía, solo felicidad, la felicidad de poder estar juntas en un día tan especial.

-si-se separó un poco para quedar frente a la menor-…te amo Maki-chan

Ambas se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban, se acercaron lentamente para finalmente unir sus labios en un cálido y tímido beso, que poco a poco fue profundizándose.

.

Anju se encontraba esperando en la sala, decir que temblaba de los nervios era poco, todo su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, no tenía idea de lo que Erena estaría tramando pero le daba miedo pensar en lo que su pervertida novia tendría en mente. Siempre actuaba indiferente y cuando menos lo pensaba actuaba "dominante".

Escucho pasos acercarse, esto aumento aún mas sus nervios.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?-pregunto la mayor-no es la primera vez que estamos solas acá

Anju prefirió no contestar, no quería pensar mal de su amiga y novia.

-yo solo…-no encontraba las palabras para justificar su actitud. Erena sonrió divertida y satisfecha

-¿Qué crees que pasara?-la inmovilizo en el sillón, le serró cualquier escapatoria mientras se acercaba a ella

-E-Ere…-el rostro de la menor se tiño de un rojo intensos, sus orbes purpuras brillaban-…es-espera… aun no es el momento…p-para hacer esto…

-pf jajaaja-Erena se separó de ella, sentándose a su lado y conteniendo la risa. Anju estaba más confundida, y al paso de los segundos este sentimiento cambiaba por enfado-n-no se que estarás pensando…-hablo entre risas-venía a decirte que ya estaba preparada la comida y que escogieras las películas pero jajaja…-estallo en carcajadas, dejando a una avergonzada y molesta Anju

-¡es tu culpa que pensara eso por no decirme nada, y encima actúas tan extraño!-se defendió la menor

Erena ya no respondió, aun no podía hablar bien a causa de la risa, en realidad había creído que Anju estaba molesta porque la ignoro toda la semana, pero tuvo que hacer eso porque sentia que en cualquier momento perdería el control y reclamaría a Anju como su novia y todos tenían prohibido acercarse, estuvo tentada a hacerlo todo la semana, pero eso podría traerles problemas como A-rise, asique opto por tomar distancia de la menor. Jamás imagino que Anju tuviera esa clase de ideas, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, llevarla a su departamento sin decirle nada e inmovilizarla en el sillón lo hacía bastante sospechoso, pero esto último lo hizo solo como una broma.

Entre risas y regaños llegaron a la cocina. Anju quedo con la boca abierta por tal perfección, la escena parecía sacada de una novela.

Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, haciendo que el lugar fuera iluminado únicamente por velas aromáticas, y hermosas flores que decoraban tanto la mesa, como paredes y el piso.

-espero te guste-dijo ya más seria, ofreció una silla para que Anju se sentara. Cuando tuvo a la menor cerca de ella la abrazo por atrás susurrándole al oído-luego pasaremos a mí… habitación

El rostro de la menor nuevamente cobro color, se apartó de Erena avergonzada y molesta.

-y veremos las películas que quieras-completo Erena entre risas tomando asiento-e alquilado varias de romance que te gustaran, luego iremos a la azotea, te e descuidado por toda una semana así que lo compensare.

Anju bajo la mirada avergonzada, su novia sin duda era bastante impredecible.

-… tonta-susurro con molestia. Erena sonrió divertida, con cuidado tomo su mano y la beso lentamente, deleitándose con las reacciones de su novia

-y así me amas…

.

-¿A dónde iremos Rin-chan?-pregunto la castaña, avergonzada por estar ya en el metro y aun mantener sus manos unidas

-es una sorpresa-contesto la menor emocionada

El viaje fue un poco largo pero para ambas paso volando, se dedicaron a hablar y sin notarlo ya habían llegado.

Hanayo se sorprendió y emociono, Rin la había llevado al zoológico, uno de sus lugares preferidos después de una tienda de arroz.

-vamos Kayochin-la menor la arrastro emocionada, ya había comprado entradas con anterioridad así que no tuvieron que hacer la larga fila para entrar.

Al parecer Rin había organizado todo perfectamente, siempre que iba al zoológico con su familia, Hanayo sentia que no disfrutaba mucho del lugar porque siempre quedaba una zona por ver y a falta de tiempo lo dejaban, Rin no llevaba ningún mapa y parecía que se conocía el lugar de memoria, lo cual le hizo dar cuenta que su novia realmente había preparado todo para ese día.

Primero fueron a las zonas de las aves, era una desviación de las atracciones principales, pero Rin escogió ese lugar para comenzar porque quería terminar con el acuario.

Toda la mañana se guiaron según las instrucciones de la menor, y sin notarlo, en un par de horas ya habían recorrido casi todo el zoológico, Hanayo estaba más que feliz por todas las atenciones que su novia tenia para con ella.

-hice unas reservaciones para almorzar acá-hablo emocionada la menor. Sorprendiendo una vez más a Hanayo, nunca habría esperado que Rin pensara en todo.

En el acuario que se exhibía, había un pequeño restaurante, algo escondido y que muchos de los visitantes no lograban disfrutar.

-no sabía que hubiera un restaurante aquí abajo-la vista sin duda era maravillosa, habían pocas mesas, y a su vez poca gente, rodeados por peceras y la vista principal, que era el acuario más grande donde estaban los peces más grandes.

-es porque esta algo escondido, los zoológicos son tan grandes que muchos de sus visitantes no logran disfrutar de todas sus maravillas-sonrió haciendo una pase triunfante, Hanayo sonrió suavemente, estaba un poco avergonzada también.

-gracias Rin-chan-la menor se rasco la cabeza nerviosa, ver sonreír a su novia la hizo sentir satisfecha.

Hicieron sus pedidos, en la carta no había una gran variedad de platillos, pero Hanayo siempre era feliz si había arroz.

-gracias por lo de hoy Rin-chan

-no tienes que agradecer Kayochin-con ambas manos tomo las manos de su novia apegándolas a sus mejillas-quiero que este día lo disfrutemos juntas… nya-la menor se sonrojo por su "nya", había tratado de no decirlo, pero al parecer eso sería muy difícil.

Hanayo acaricia su cabeza sonriendo.

-te amo mucho Rin-chan, tal como eres-Rin no espero que dijera nada más, se lanzó prácticamente sobre la mayor abrazándola con fuerza y cariño.

-también te amo Kayochin nya

.

Tsubasa estaba agitada, le costaba respirar, no se esperaba que su novia tuviera tanta energía, ahora entendía un poco a Umi y sus regaños.

-¿A dónde quieres subirte ahora Tsubasa-chan?-sonrió animosa Honoka acercándose con dos helados.

Sintió un poco de nauseas al ver su helado, pero aun así se lo comió, no quería decepcionar a Honoka ni dejarla esperando.

-¿y adonde quieres subirte?-volvió a preguntar Honoka, se había comido el helado en solo unos parpadeos, Tsubasa no dejaba de sorprenderse con su novia.

-¿a cuál quiere subirte tú?-pregunto no muy animosa pero tratando de no ser muy obvia, el último juego que había subido fue la montaña rusa, sentia todo su interior revuelto y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Honoka miro todas las atracciones que aún faltaba por probar, pero también noto a su novia cansada, supuso que el último juego habría sido demasiado.

-ya se-dijo tomándole de la mano.

La castaña suspiro con pesadez, solo esperaba que el siguiente no fuera tan movido, aunque si era Honoka quien lo escogía todo era posible.

Estaban en una zona tranquila, bastante como para haber sido Honoka la que lo escogió. Estaban en pequeños puestos de juego donde obtenías regalos o alguna entrada para atracciones más grandes.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?

-parece que estas mareada, hasta que se te pase que te parece si jugamos acá, aunque no lo creas soy muy buena en esto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Tsubasa no estaba muy convencida de eso, pero agradecía que se diera cuenta y que por lo pronto se quedaran en un lugar como ese. Miro los regalos, en especial le atraían los peluches, y uno capto su atención.

Un oso grande, se veía bastante suave y tierno, le recordaba un poco a Honoka por esa expresión infantil y divertida

-¿lo quieres?-la voz de Honoka la sorprendió. Negó, un peluche así sería imposible de obtener, o eso creía-entonces será tuyo.

Pago por el juego. Tomo la pistola y apunto los muñecos, debía derribar los más grandes y casi imposibles de dar, y para empeorarlo, muchos de estos se movían.

Esta fue una de las pocas veces que Tsubasa miraba a Honoka tan seria y decidida, pero fue esa mirada que la enamoro desde el primer momento.

Honoka empezó el juego, uno por uno iba derribando los muñecos con tiros limpios y perfectos. El último le costó un poco pero al final lo derribo.

-felicidades, aquí tienes su recompensa-el encargado le entrego el peluche, con algo de dificultad Honoka lo recibió, era más grande de lo que imagino, y por ende un poco pesado.

-toma Tsubasa-chan, esta algo pesado-dijo entregándoselo.

Tsubasa oculto su rostro en el peluche, como podía ser que cada vez se enamorara más y más de Honoka, esos pequeños detalles la hacían caer más por la ojiazul.

-gra-gracias Honoka…

-no hay de que-rasco su cabeza algo sonrojada, ni ella misma conocía ese lado suyo, una cosa si era claro, quería hacer sonrojar más a su novia, la encontraba bastante linda con esa faceta-vamos, aún hay mucho que disfrutar.

.

-¿A dónde iremos Umi-chan?-pregunto la menor, aun aferrada a su brazo, esto ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la peliazul, no solo por la mirada de las personas, si no que su brazo tocaba una parte del cuerpo de la menor, que no debería tocar, no sabía si Kotori o bien no se daba cuenta o bien lo hacía a propósito para molestarla.

-p-pensaba que…-su mirada se posaba en distintas partes excepto en su novia- p-para comenzar podríamos ir a… al c-cine…-hablo con mucha dificultad, enserio que Kotori la estaba torturando.

-me parece bien-froto su mejilla en el hombro de la mayor, quería aprovechar cualquier excusa para mostrarse afectuosa con Umi, una semana distanciadas fue insoportable, pero entendía que Umi quisiera ser reservada con respecto a su relación-¿Qué película veremos?

-n-no estoy segura…-se regañó internamente, contestar eso significa que no estaba bien preparada para la cita-l-lo que quiero decir es que prefiero que elijas tu-se apresuró a explicar.

Kotori sonrió divertida, cualquier cosa que Umi dijera jamás lo tomaría por un mal sentido, sabía como era Umi con esos temas.

-gracias Umi-chan, a decir verdad ya tengo una en mente

Llegaron al cine, compraron las entraras y bocaditos, resulto ser una película de romance, aventura, con un toque de drama.

Umi trato de disimular sus lágrimas en las escenas tristes, y controlar sus rubores en escenas románticas. En cuanto a la peligris, disfruto de la película, pero disfruto más de las expresiones de Umi.

Al salir, ya era cerca del mediodía, Umi se decidió por llevarla a un restaurante, bastante lujoso, fue una sugerencia de Eli el lugar, y como tampoco contaba con muchas opciones se decidió por ese lugar.

Aun así sentía que algo faltaba, almorzaron amenamente, Kotori parecía estar disfrutándolo, pero sentia que esta cita era normal, como cualquier otra pareja, solo esperaba que la sorpresa que le tenía le gustara.

Luego del almuerzo fueron a ver algunas tiendas de ropa, a pedido de Kotori, también visitaron museos, y algunos parques. Se limitaron más a hablar y disfrutar del momento con la otra.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando, Umi había dicho que sería una sorpresa, Kotori estaba satisfecha con su cita, aun así sentía que Umi había estado un poco preocupada, prefirió no preguntar. Tomaron el metro, Umi no le dejo saber el destino, y lo supo cuando llegaron al lugar.

-espero te guste el recorrido-hablo Umi una vez que llegaron a su destino

Por primera vez la peliazul tomo la iniciativa, con delicadeza entrelazo su mano con la de su novia guiándola, esta aun no salía de su sorpresa y emoción, ya casi el sol se ponía, y a esas horas ese lugar se veía más maravilloso.

La había llevado a los jardines de Kawachi Fuji, en la ciudad de Kitakyushu, este lugar era conocido por su gran variedad de flores, más de 150 plantas de Glicinias, (planta del género Wisteria) de 20 especies diferentes.

La atracción principal era un túnel, conocido como el túnel del amor o el túnel de Wisteria.

-¡Umi-chan te amo!-se aferró de nuevo a su brazo disfrutando de todo ese paraíso. Gracias a lo tarde que era, no había mucha gente, además al ser una fecha tan importante, la mayoría de los arboles tenían frases de amor, adornos de luces o alguna otra decoración.

-t-también te amo-respondió la mayor, igual de avergonzada que siempre, pero sobre todo feliz, por hacer sonreír a su novia.

Cuando llegaron al túnel de flores, ya el sol se había perdido, el túnel era únicamente iluminado por pequeñas farolas que rodeaban el camino.

-Kotori-Umi quedo frente a ella-an-antes de cursar quisiera darte esto-de su bolsillo saco un obsequio.

Kotori lo tomo con delicadeza, como respuesta le robo un rápido beso en los labios a Umi, dejando a la mayor colorada.

-también tengo algo para Umi-chan, y espero te guste-saco de su cartera dos obsequios, uno era una caja de chocolates, y el otro cubierto con papel de regalo

-te amo Kotori-aun con la vergüenza quiso ser sincera. Llevo su mano al rostro de la menor y la acaricio con delicadeza, delineando las delicadas facciones de su rostro.

-Umi… chan-fue silenciada por los labios de Umi, esta vez el beso duro un poco más, poco a poco se intensifico, se abrazaron con fuerza disfrutando del hermoso momento, disfrutando de la otra.

.

Eli abría lentamente los ojos, su estómago empezaba a molestarle, froto su rostro sobre la "almohada"

-uhm abuela…-susurro entre sueños, sentía esas gentiles caricias, tan agradables y reconfortantes en su rostro. Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse sin ser consiente aun de donde se encontraba.

Seguía susurrando "abuela" conforme las caricias seguían, cuando sintió unos labios en su rostro, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, ese contacto le recordó a su novia.

-uhm Nozomi…-susurro esta vez el nombre de su novia, una suave risilla la trajo a la realidad, poco a poco iba despertando y recordando lo que paso esa mañana y la fecha en que se encontraba, paso pesado sintiendo su piel palidecer, ¿Qué hacía durmiendo en lugar de disfrutar de su cita con Nozomi?

Abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó asustada, mirando a todos lados preocupada por su novia.

-parece que desperté a Elichi-Nozomi tenía una expresión relajada y tranquila, estaba apoyada a un frondoso árbol, miro a su alrededor algunos pétalos de flores.

Eli agarro su cabeza tratando de recordar que hacían ahí, todo el lugar era cubierto por un campo verde, a lo lejos se podía ver la ciudad, un pequeño lago enfrente de ellas, más árboles, mas flores y nada en su cabeza.

Se sorprendió al sentir algo suave en su cabeza, tenía una corona de flores que al parecer Nozomi había hecho y se la había puesto.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto la mayor, mirando detenidamente a Eli, quien aún no lograba recordar. Pronto los ojos de Eli brillaron al tener un fugaz recuerdo de lo que sucedió.

Nozomi la había llevado ahí, dijo que quería una cita en un lugar apartado y tranquilo, donde solo disfrutaran de la compañía de la otra.

-l-lo siento, aún estaba un poco adormilada-acaricia su cabeza nerviosa por haber preocupado a su novia

-eso pensé-Nozomi llevo su mano al rostro de la rusa, acaricio su mejilla y de paso quitándole algunos pétalos que se enredaron en los rubios cabellos de la menor-¿ya despertaste?

-s-si…-respiro pesado, esas cálidas caricias enserio la torturaban, esas manos tan delicadas y frágiles, tan cálidas y suaves. No se resistió mas, antes de que Nozomi apartara la mano de su rostro la cogió y la llevo a sus labios-te amo Nozomi

Nozomi se sonrojo un poco, le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-yo también Elichi-beso su mejilla-te amo

Eli puso ambas manos en los costados de Nozomi, para apoyarse y acercarse, no pidió permiso ni espero alguna respuesta, se adueñó de sus labios.

-hm…-un gemido escapo de los labios de Nozomi, pero lejos de separarse aumento el contacto, rodeo el cuello de Eli atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Eli termino perdiendo el equilibrio por el intenso beso. Ahora Nozomi se encontraba recostado bajo ella, se miraron con intensidad, una vez más Eli tomo la iniciativa volviendo a besarla.

Eli estaba a punto de descender por el cuello de Nozomi, pero el gruñido de su estómago la avergonzó y termino por separarse.

-parece que Elichi ya tiene hambre-se burló Nozomi tratando de contener la risa

-n-no te burles-se puso más colorada por las burlas que por lo que estaban haciendo.

-ya ya Elichi, no te enojes-le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla-vamos, hay un pequeño restaurante campestre cerca-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantar

-mouh, te sigues burlando-hizo un mohín ante la expresión burlona de Nozomi, la cual solo volvió a sonreír divertida.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, Anju y Erena se encontraban en la azotea del edificio. Erena la abrazaba por atrás mientras ambas simplemente se limitaban a disfrutar de la hermosa y relajada vista.

-Anju-llamo la mayor, separándose un poco, aun manteniendo el abrazo

-¿si?-respondió la menor girándose, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un beso seguido de una risilla

-nada, solo quería besarte-respondió una vez más con burla.

Anju se sonrojo más, parecía que la mayor disfrutaba demasiado burlarse de ella

-idiota-hizo un puchero volviendo su vista al frente.

Pronto el cielo oscuro se vio iluminado por los fuegos artificiales.

-este es el mejor lugar para verlos-Erena volvió apoyar su rostro en el hombro de su novia-¿te gusta?

-si…

-perdona por mi actitud de la semana-Anju se sorprendió de estas palabras, iba a girarse para verla pero Erena se lo impidió-no quería que me vieras… celosa-lo último lo susurro cerca del oído de Anju provocando que se estremeciera

-idiota-volvió a repetir bajando el rostro, tratando así de cubrir su sonrojado rostro con su cabello

-y así me amas…

.

Maki y Nico se encontraban en casa de la mayor, Nico la había invitado a pasar la noche.

Aunque Maki esperaba algo más igual se divirtió jugando con los hermanos de Nico hasta que cayeron dormidos.

-deberíamos arroparlos ya-sugirió Maki, estaban en la sala jugando, pero ya era demasiado tarde y no le causo extrañeza que quedaran dormidos, de hecho, ella misma estaba luchando por no dormirse.

-me alegra que vinieras, así no tendré que hacerlo sola-molesto Nico, le divertían los sonrojos de Maki y sabía que esta se había encariñado con sus hermanos, aunque lo negara.

Mientras acomodaban a los hermanos de Nico en sus respectivas camas, escucharon las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales, para su suerte esto no despertó a los menores.

-vamos a ver-Nico tomo la mano de su novia y la guio hasta la sala. Ahí había un balcón del cual podrían tener una buena vista, era un poco tarde como para salir a la azotea.

Mientras apreciaban la maravillosa vista, Maki trataba de encontrar as palabras correctas para agradecerle Nico por ese día, pero su vergüenza le impedía hablar.

-Maki-chan-Nico le tomo de la mano y la miro fijamente, ambas se miraron con intensidad

-¿si?-respondió sintiendo como poco a poco sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse por el contacto

-gracias por este día

Maki bajo un poco la mirada, lentamente se acercó a Nico y la abrazo por atrás, ambas se sorprendieron por igual, Nico porque no lo espero, y Maki porque no creyó tener el valor para hacerlo

-te amo… Nico-chan-susurro la ma menor tratando de no salir corriendo por la vergüenza

Nico sonrió mientras acariciaba las manos de Maki sobre su cintura

-también te amo Maki-chan…

.

-te lo dije Tsubasa-chan, esta es el mejor lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales.

La nombrada estaba bastante cansada, sin duda sabía que no volvería ir a un parque de diversiones en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez se sentía satisfecha.

-tenías razón-sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Honoka-gracias por este día Honoka

-gracias a ti-respondió la castaña mientras besaba su frente-sé que a veces puedo ser un poco despistada o descuidada, pero me seguiré esforzando por hacerte feliz.

El rostro de Tsubasa pronto se había teñido de un rojo intenso, se incorporó un poco para quedar frente a su novia, y lentamente acerco su rostro para robarle un beso.

-te amo Tsubasa-chan-dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, disfrutando la vista de alrededor, ciertamente había acertado en llevarla a la rueda de la fortuna.

-también yo Honoka

.

Rin y Hanayo se encontraban en uno mirador, disfrutando de la vista

-no pensé que la Tokyo Skytree tuviera esta viste-decía Hanayo maravillada con la vista, y más con los fuegos artificiales que ya habían comenzado

-tienes razón, este es uno de lugares más perfectos para verlos-decía mientras la abrazaba tiernamente-¿te has divertido Kayochin?

-claro que si Rin-chan-acaricio su cabeza, disfrutando de las expresiones felinas de su amiga y novia-gracias por todo

-no tienes que agradecer nya-le dio un rápido beso en los labios, algo que no solían hacer muy seguido, al menos no tanto como sus amigas-quiero que Kayochin sea la persona mas feliz del mundo

Hanayo se sonrojo, tanto por las palabras de su novia así como el beso.

-lo soy cuando estás conmigo Rn-chan-una vez más le acaricio la cabeza.

Rin tomo su mano y la llevo a su mejilla frotándola, luego paso a besarla con mucho cuidado y cariño.

-te amo Kayochin

Hanayo sonrió, esta vez fue ella quien la beso.

-te amo Rin-chan

.

-se ve hermoso-susurro Kotori, estaba apoyada al hombro de Umi, sobraba decir que la peliazul estaba completamente roja, tratando e controlar los temblores de su cuerpo por los nervios-Umi-chan hemos estado juntas un buen tiempo, ¿porque aun te avergüenzas?

-es que cada vez me gustas mas-soltó sin pensarlo, cubrió su cara roja de vergüenza-y-yo… quiero decir… yo…

-Umi-chan también me gusta cada día mas-sonrió la menor divertida, estaba también un poco sonrojada por las sinceras palabras de su novia

-p-perdón… si en algún mo-momento te traigo problemas por ser así…-la miro con tristeza, ambas sabían que su relación en ocasiones se volvía algo distante por las inseguridades de Umi

-ese lado es lo que mas me gusta de Umi-chan-tomo un poco su distancia para poder verse mejor, acaricio la mano de Umi-no necesitamos presionarnos y lo sabes

Umi la miro con timidez, su rostro vivía un poco a lo normalidad

-además me gusta más Umi-chan tímida-dijo divertida causando que Umi volviera a enrojecer

-mouh, Kotori-se quejó la mayor mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Kotori y volvía acercarse-… te amo

-también yo Umi-chan-cerro la distancia de su rostros dejando que Umi tomara la iniciativa.

.

-fue un día bastante tranquilo-Eli se estiro, para luego volver abrazar a Nozomi, la tenía entre sus piernas, ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de Nozomi mirando por la ventana

-¿eso significa que no fue divertido?-pregunto con fingida molestia

-n-no me refería a eso-se excusó al instante-solo que-se sonrojo un poco-conociéndote pensé que tendrías la loca idea de espiar a las demás o algo así

Nozomi empezó a reír, no culpaba a su novia que tuviera esas ideas, después de lo que paso en el campamente se esperaría cualquier cosa de sus ideas, y ciertamente Eli no estaba muy lejos en su argumento.

-en realidad lo iba a hacer, pero supuse que Elichi se molestaría y querría pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo, así que lo descarte, pero si quieres saber dónde están les puse un rastreador.

Eli la miro con incredulidad, ¿enserio Nozomi había sido capaz de eso?

La mayor volvió a reír

-Elichi, solo bromeaba-decía tratando de contener la risa-¿enserio te lo creíste?

-conociéndote no me sorprendería-hizo un mohín por las burlas de su novia

-solo quería tomarte el pelo mi densa rubia-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-ya no necesitan que las cuide-esto último lo dijo para ella misma

-¿eh?

-nada Elichi, disfrutemos de la vista

-está bien-volvió a abrazarla con fuerza-espera, ¿a quién dijiste densa?

-Elichi aparte de densa es lenta-volvió a burlarse, divertida por las expresiones de su novia, antes de que sus protestas aumentaran Nozomi volvió a silenciarla con un beso-te amo mucho Elichi

-yo más Non-chan-dijo con tono galante olvidando lo anterior como por arte de magia

Se besaron una vez más, disfrutando del íntimo momento.

.

.

.

 **Oficialmente este fic termina aquí, gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia, espero les haya gustado nwn**


End file.
